


Be All Their Sins Remember'd

by Nyada



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Childbirth, Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Relationship(s), Post SGA Episode: s05e20 Enemy at the Gate, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Sequel
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 80,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyada/pseuds/Nyada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seit Major Evan Lorne’s Tod und dem tragischem Unfall, bei dem er selbst nur knapp mit dem Leben davongekommen ist, sind nun mehrere Monate vergangen, doch noch immer hat John Sheppard mit den Folgen der traumatischen Ereignisse zu kämpfen. In der Hoffnung, den Geistern der Vergangenheit entkommen zu können, verlässt er Atlantis und versucht sich fortan fernab der Antikerstadt und seinen Freunden ein neues Leben aufzubauen. Wenngleich er noch immer regelmäßig von Alpträumen und tiefen Schuldgefühlen heimgesucht wird, kehrt schließlich tatsächlich so etwas wie ‚Normalität’ in John’s Leben zurück. Doch die eigene Vergangenheit lässt sich nicht so einfach vergessen, wie John schon sehr bald feststellen muss, als er sich auf einmal nicht nur mit einem Gesicht aus früheren Zeiten konfrontiert sieht, sondern auch mit der Frage, wo er wirklich hingehört. (Sequel zu „The Good Shepherd“)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel zu "The Good Shepherd"

_Mit gerunzelter Stirn saß er hinter dem Steuer seines Wagens, balancierte einen Coffee-to-go-Becher zwischen seinen Handflächen und blickte durch die die ziemlich verdreckte Frontscheibe. Er hatte den Wagen auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite im Schutz der Büsche geparkt und konnte durch das geöffnete Tor direkt auf das Grundstück, auf den Hof und den Hauseingang blicken. Nichts, aber auch gar nichts entging seinen wachsamen Augen.  
Aufmerksam verfolgte er die kleine Szene, die sich in diesen Augenblicken auf dem Hof abspielte, und beobachtete die beiden Gestalten mit starrem Blick. Als er sah, dass sie sich küssten, rümpfte er die Nase._  
  
Alles zu seiner Zeit _, sagte er zu sich selbst, leerte den Kaffeebecher und schmiss ihn in den Fußraum auf der Beifahrerseite, startete den Wagen und manövrierte ihn auf die Fahrbahn._ Alles zu seiner Zeit _, wiederholte er beschwörend. Lächelnd steuerte er seinen Wagen durch den dichten Verkehr San Franciscos, zurück in Richtung der Bay.  
  
Heim. _  


 

**ooOOoo**

  
  
„Sag erst mal nichts, okay?“, bat John, als er sie vorsichtig durch den Flur manövrierte. „Lass es einfach… einen Moment auf Dich wirken, verstanden?“  
  
Teyla Emmagan nickte. „Ja, ich habe verstanden“, antwortete sie. „Aber“, meinte sie dann und versuchte durch John’s Finger hindurchzublinzeln, „ist es unbedingt nötig, mir deswegen die Augen zu zuhalten?“  
  
„Nein“, erwiderte John und lehnte sich dann etwas vor, so dass sie seinen warmen Atem an ihrem Ohr spüren konnte. „Aber so macht es mir einfach mehr Spaß. Also bitte, tu mir den Gefallen und hör auf zu blinzeln. Denkst Du wirklich, ich merke das nicht?“  
  
Auch wenn sie diese spielerische Seite an ihm liebte, verdrehte Teyla hinter John’s Händen die Augen. „Du bist es unmöglich“, seufzte sie. „Sind wir wenigstens bald da?“  
  
„Einen Moment noch-“ Sie blieben stehen, und Teyla hörte, wie John eine Tür öffnete. „Wie gesagt“, meinte er, als er sie vorsichtig in einen hellen, warmen Raum führte, in dem es nach frischer Farbe und Holz roch, „lass es erst einmal auf Dich wirken.“  
  
„In Ordnung“, versprach Teyla.  
  
„Bereit?“  
  
Sie nickte. „Ja“, antwortete sie ungeduldig.  
  
„Na, dann.“ Sie spürte, wie John seine Hände langsam und sachte zurückzog. „Du kannst Deine Augen jetzt aufmachen“, hörte sie ihn schließlich leise sagen.  
  
Auf dem Weg hierher hatte Teyla einige Vermutungen angestellt, was sie wohl erwarten würde, aber der Anblick, der sich ihr jetzt bot, als sie endlich die Augen öffnen durfte, verschlug ihr im wahrsten Sinne zunächst die Sprache und ihren Atem. Sie hielt überrascht die Luft an und spürte schon im nächsten Augenblick, wie ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen und ihre Sicht trübten.  
Vor ihr lag ein großer, quadratischer Raum, dessen Wände in einem zarten Gelbton gestrichen waren. Das Sonnenlicht fiel durch zwei große Fenster herein, leuchtete das ganze Zimmer aus und zeichnete jetzt, am späten Nachmittag, bizarre, gleichzeitig aber auch wunderschöne Muster auf den hellen Holzfußboden. Eines der beiden Fenster war geöffnet, und eine laue Sommerbrise wehte durch die schlichten, weißen Gardinen.  
  
„Du… meine Güte.“ Teylas Kinnlade klappte herunter, denn sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie sah. Vor ihren Augen lag ein wunderschönes Zimmer, welches vor nicht einmal zwei Wochen noch vollständig kahl und unfreundlich gewesen war. Nicht einmal im Traum hätte sie sich vorstellen können, dass einmal etwas so _Schönes_ aus diesem Raum werden könnte. Und jetzt… Jetzt war es perfekt, schlichtweg atemberaubend!  
  
„Oh… John!“  
  
Noch immer vollkommen überwältigt, ließ Teyla ihren Blick durch das liebevoll eingerichtete Kinderzimmer schweifen. Eine Wiege aus geweißeltem Holz mit einem weißen Betthimmel befand sich zu ihrer Rechten und zu ihrer Linken ein Schaukelstuhl nebst einer ebenfalls geweißelten Kommode und ein Wickeltisch. An den zitronengelben Wänden hingen Bilder von der Familie und von Freunden; Teyla lächelte ergriffen, als sie an der Wand über der Wiege die liebevollen Worte _Little Princess_ entdeckte.  
Der Raum sprühte nur so vor Freundlichkeit und Liebe. Die hellen, klaren Farben und die Möbel aus hellem Holz gaben ihm eine klar erkennbare Linie. Er war …  
Teyla suchte nach dem richtigen Wort, aber es wollte ihr partout nicht einfallen. Perfekt traf es nicht ganz, denn das hier war mehr als perfekt. Alles in diesem Raum trug John’s Handschrift. Eine liebevolle, wenngleich auch etwas verrückte Handschrift, die Teyla dennoch zu Tränen rührte.  
  
Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und schenkte ihm ein ergriffenes Lächeln. „Du bist doch verrückt“, flüsterte sie; ein leises Schluchzen mischte sich unter ihre zitternde Stimme.  
  
„Wie findest Du es? Gefällt es Dir?“, erkundigte sich John unsicher. „Wenn es Dir nicht gefällt, dann-“  
  
Mit zwei großen Schritten überbrückte Teyla die Distanz zwischen ihnen, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, zog seinen Kopf zu sich herunter und verschloss seinen Mund mit ihren Lippen, bevor er auch nur noch ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte. Seufzend schlang sie die Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn innig auf die Lippen.  
  
„Ist das ein ‚ja’?“, fragte John, als sie sich etliche heiße Küsse später zum Luftholen voneinander lösten. „Es gefällt Dir?“  
  
„Ob es mir gefällt?“ Teyla lachte atemlos. „John, es ist wunderschön! Es… es ist absolut herrlich“, hauchte sie, befreite sich aus John’s Umarmung und machte sich daran, dass zukünftige Reich ihrer Tochter weiter zu erkunden. Überwältigt von all den neuen Eindrücken schlenderte sie durch das Zimmer, kreiste in der Mitte einige Male hin und her, steuerte dann auf die Wiege zu. Die Hand ausstreckend, strich sie über das helle Holz und betrachtete die Fotografie, die neben der Wiege auf einer kleinen Kommode stand.  
Unwillkürlich hielt sie den Atem an. Es war eine Außenaufnahme von Atlantis oder, besser gesagt, des Piers während eines traumhaften Sonnenaufgangs. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen brachen durch die Wolkendecke und hüllten die noch von Nebelschwaden umgebene Stadt in ein warmes, rot-goldenes Licht.  
  
„Ich fand es irgendwie passend“, erklärte John, der nun zu ihr herübergeschlendert kam und die goldengerahmte Fotografie ebenfalls in Augenschein nahm. Er lehnte sich neben sie mit den Ellenbogen auf den Rand der Kommode und lächelte leicht. Sein Blick war noch immer auf das Bild gerichtet, als er mit emotionsreicher Stimme meinte:  
  
„Ich möchte, dass unsere Tochter weiß, wo ihr Zuhause ist. Ihr _richtiges_ Zuhause“, verbesserte er.  
  
„Oh, John.“ Teylas Herz schwoll an, als sie ihn das erste Mal seit seinem Zusammenbruch vor zweieinhalb Monaten wieder über die Stadt der Vorfahren, sein ehemaliges Zuhause, sprechen hörte. „Danke“, flüsterte sie und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter, hob ihn nach wenigen Sekunden allerdings wieder an und blickte zu John auf. „Das alles bedeutet mir wirklich sehr viel.“  
  
John legte einen Arm um ihre nunmehr kurvige Taille und zog sie so nah wie es ihr hochschwangerer Bauch zuließ an sich heran. „Ich bin nur froh, dass es Dir gefällt.“  
  
„Es ist so wunderschön, John. Es gefällt mir sehr“, lächelte Teyla, legte eine Hand an seine Wange und stellte sich etwas auf die Zehenspitzen, um seinen Mund besser erreichen zu können. „Wirklich, ich danke Dir“, wisperte sie, bevor sie ihn zärtlich auf die Lippen küsste.  
  
„Hoffentlich gefällt es ihr auch“, murmelte er nachdenklich, als er seine freie Hand auf ihren Bauch legte, der sich selbst unter dem fließenden Schnitt ihres Sommerkleides kaum noch verbergen ließ. Stirnrunzelnd streichelte er sanft über die Rundung ihres Unterleibes.  
  
Teyla schmunzelte. „Weißt Du, wieso _ich_ weiß, dass Du ein guter Vater sein wirst?“, fragte sie ihn, nahm seine Hand und führte sie zu der Stelle, an der ihr Ungeborenes gegen ihre Bauchdecke strampelte.  
  
„Nein“, antwortete John und drückte seine Hand flach gegen ihren Bauch.  
  
„Du machst Dir Sorgen“, sagte sie. „Du fürchtest ständig, dass es mir oder dem Baby an etwas fehlt- aber das ist nicht der Fall, weil Du uns so gut umsorgst.“  
  
„Ich will halt nicht, dass euch beiden schlecht geht“, erklärte John verlegen. „I…Ihr seid alles was ich habe“, stotterte er und errötete leicht.  
  
„Und das, John“, meinte Teyla, „ist der Grund, warum Du unserer Tochter ein großartiger Vater sein wirst.“  
  
Unsicher zog er erst die eine, dann die andere Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Tatsächlich?“  
  
„Tatsächlich“, bestätigte sie. Als ob es ihr beipflichten wollte, bewegte sich ihre Tochter in diesem Moment ruckartig, nur um ihr im nächsten Augenblick einen kräftigen Tritt zu verpassen. „Deine Tochter scheint mir zustimmen zu wollen“, keuchte sie lächelnd, stöhnte aber gleich darauf dumpf auf, als das Baby sie boxte. „Autsch“, zischte sie, verzog das Gesicht und krümmte ihren Oberkörper leicht nach vorne.  
  
„Alles okay?“, fragte John leicht alarmiert.  
  
„Ja, alles okay“, seufzte Teyla und richtete sich wieder auf. „Sie kann manchmal nur ziemlich kräftig zutreten, unsere Kleine.“ Lächelnd rieb sie sich über den Bauch. „Nicht wahr?“, wandte sie sich an ihr Ungeborenes, welches prompt mit einem weiteren Tritt auf die sanfte Stimme seiner Mutter reagierte.  
  
„Ich kann es kaum erwarten, sie endlich kennenzulernen“, gestand sie aufgeregt. „Vier Wochen erscheinen mir nur so unglaublich lang. Am liebsten würde ich sie jetzt schon in meinen Armen halten.“  
  
„Wir werden später alle Zeit der Welt haben, sie kennenzulernen, Teyla“, erwiderte John sanft, nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie.  
  
„Du hast recht“, lächelte die Athosianerin. „Wir sollten diese letzten Wochen genießen. Auch wenn ich Dir sagen muss, dass ich, wenn ich mich hier drin so umsehe, nur noch ungeduldiger werde.“  
  
John warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu. „Es gefällt Dir also wirklich?“  
  
„Aber natürlich gefällt es mir“, antwortete Teyla. „Dieser Raum ist… Es ist einfach _perfekt_. Alles in diesem Raum zeigt mir, wie sehr Du unser Kind liebst, John.“ Ihre letzten liebevollen Worte, zauberten ein breites Grinsen auf John’s Gesicht, und sie konnte seinen Stolz, seine Liebe und seine Vorfreude förmlich auf sich überspringen fühlen, als sie ihn küsste.  
„Unser Kind wir es hier sehr guthaben“, flüsterte sie, streckte die Hand nach der Wiege aus und berührte die weichen Decken und Laken, in denen ihre Tochter schon sehr bald schlafen werden würde.  
  
Genau in diesem Augenblick passierte es. Teyla hielt den Atem an und erstarrte.  
  
Statt Vorfreude verspürte sie plötzlich etwas anderes. Kaum, dass ihre Finger den Stoff berührten, durchfuhr sie ein eiskalter Schauer und sie erschauderte. Ihr Herz zog sich in ihrer Brust kurz, aber kräftig genug zusammen, dass sie erschrocken den Atem entweichen ließ und die Hand ruckartig zurückzog.  
  
„Teyla?“ John war sofort an ihrer Seite und berührte sie an der Schulter. „Stimmt irgendetwas nicht?“  
  
„I…ich…“, war alles, was sie herausbringen konnte, ehe ihre Stimme versagte; der Rest des Satzes blieb ihr im Halse stecken. Völlig überrumpelt von den starken Emotionen, welche sie auf einmal verspürte, begann sie zu zittern. Erschrocken starrte sie auf die Wiege und die Decke hinab.  
  
„Teyla? Tey, bitte rede mit mir! Was ist denn los?“, fragte John nervös und besorgt klingend. „Komm“, sagte er, griff nach ihrer Hand und wollte sie behutsam wegführen, doch Teyla sträubte sich.  
  
„D…diese Decke…“ Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern. Sie streckte ihre zitternde Hand aus und glitt abermals mit den Fingerkuppen über die glatte Textur des Stoffes, die sich so vertraut anfühlte. „W…woher hast Du sie?“  
  
„Ich habe sie gefunden, als ich Deine Sachen auspackte“, antwortete John. „Ich dachte, sie sei für das Baby.“  
  
Teyla schüttelte mit dem Kopf und holte tief Luft, ehe sie mit emotionserstickter Stimme flüsterte: „Sie… sie gehörte…Torren. I…Ich habe sie d…damals für…Torren gemacht.“  
  
„To- Oh, mein Gott! Teyla…“ John entließ einen tiefen Seufzer, als er begriff. „Oh, mein Gott, es tut mir leid“, beeilte er sich zu sagen. „Das wusste ich nicht. Ich wollte ja nicht… Oh, Gott!“  
  
„Nicht“, wies Teyla ihn zurück, als er einen Schritt auf sie zumachte und in seine Arme schließen wollte. „Nicht“, krächzte sie und ballte ihre Hand um den samtenen Stoff der Babydecke.  
  
„E...es tut mir wirklich so leid, Teyla“, wiederholte John. „Ich wusste nicht, dass-“  
  
„Könntest Du… Könntest Du mich bitte einen Moment allein lassen?“ Teyla schluckte und sah ihn flehend an. „Bitte. Ich… ich möchte jetzt allein sein.“  
  
„Teyla…“  
  
„ _Bitte_ , John“, wiederholte Teyla mit bebender Stimme und drehte sich von ihm weg, so dass er ihre Tränen nicht sehen konnte. „Bitte geh.“  
  
„Es tut mir leid“, sagte er ruhig. „Ich wusste nicht, dass Du sie für Torren gemacht hast. Hätte ich es gewusst, hätte ich sie nie-“  
  
„Das weiß ich doch“, schluchzte Teyla. „Es… es ist nur…“ Wieder versagte ihre Stimme und sie schnappte nach Luft.  
  
„Hey.“ John berührte sie sanft an den Schultern und drehte sie zu sich um. Als sie seinem Blick auswich, drückte er ihr Kinn mit dem Finger nach oben, sodass sie gezwungen war ihn anzusehen. „Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte das wirklich nicht.“  
  
Teyla biss sich auf ihre zitternde Unterlippe.  
  
„Wenn es Dir dabei besser geht, kaufen wir eine andere Decke“, schlug John vor. „Weißt Du was, ich fahr heute noch los und kaufe eine andere. Das ist gar kein Problem.“  
  
„D…Darum geht es doch gar nicht“, seufzte Teyla und wischte sich mit ihren zitternden Händen die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Es… es… geht…Es geht um…“ Sie versuchte es wieder und wieder, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Jedes Mal versagte ihre Stimme aufs Neue und sie spürte, wie ihre Augen sich wieder mit Tränen füllten.  
  
„Es geht um Torren“, erkannte John das eigentliche Problem. „Ach, Teyla.“ Seufzend schlang er die Arme um sie und zog sie zu sich heran. „Es ist nicht Deine Schuld“, flüsterte er. „Du kannst nichts dafür.“  
  
Teyla schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „I…Ich hätte bei ihm bleiben sollen, John“, schniefte sie. „Es _ist_ meine Schuld. Ich habe meinen Sohn verstoßen!“  
  
„Nein, Teyla, das hast Du nicht“, entgegnete John in einem strengen Tonfall. „Wenn hier irgendjemanden die Schuld trifft, dann Torren’s Vater. Er hat ihn Dir weggenommen. Er hat die Entscheidung gefällt, Dir Deinen Sohn wegzunehmen. Es ist nicht Deine Schuld, sondern _seine_.“  
  
„Aber-“  
  
„Nichts ‚aber’. Es ist _nicht_ Deine Schuld“, wiederholte er und nahm ihr Gesicht in die Hände. „Hörst Du? Es ist nicht Deine Schuld, Teyla.“  
  
Er hatte recht- das wusste Teyla. Dennoch zog sich bei dem Gedanken an ihren geliebten Sohn ihr Herz in ihrer Brust schmerzhaft zusammen, und sie konnte nicht anders, als sich wieder und wieder zu fragen, was sie hätte anders machen können. Im Grunde wusste sie, dass John recht hatte; ihr war klar, dass Kanaan hinter ihrem Rücken niederträchtig gehandelt und sie bevormundet hatte. Ohne ihr Wissen hatte er eine Entscheidung getroffen, und Teyla fragte sich bis heute wieso. Es war unverständlich, wie der gutmütige, liebevolle Vater ihres Sohnes nur so grausam hatte handeln können. Er hatte sie in der Entscheidung vollkommen außen vor gelassen und sie so womöglich für immer von ihrem Sohn getrennt.  
Teyla schluckte. Es verging nicht ein Tag, an dem sie nicht an ihren Sohn dachte, der vor wenigen Wochen drei Jahre alt geworden war. Drei Jahre, von denen sie den Großteil verpasst hatte, weil Kanaan sich das Recht herausgenommen hatte, allein über sie Zukunft ihres Sohnes zu entscheiden. Für sie war er noch immer das hilflose Baby, welches sie am Tage von Atlantis’ Rückkehr auf die Erde liebevoll in den Armen gewogen hatte. Ihre Erinnerungen an die letzten Momente mit ihrem Sohn waren selbst nach fast eineinhalb Jahren noch so frisch und klar, dass Teyla manchmal glaubte, es sei erst gestern gewesen, dass sie ihren Sohn in ihrem Quartier auf Atlantis sanft in den Schlaf gesungen hatte.  
Torren hatte dieses Lied geliebt und ihr in den ersten Minuten mit großen, wachen Augen gelauscht. Den Daumen im Mund, war er schließlich doch eingeschlafen, und Teyla hatte ihn behutsam in sein Bettchen zurückgelegt, nicht ahnend, dass dies das letzte Mal sein würde, dass sie ihren Sohn friedlich schlafend sah.  
  
John’s sanfte Hände holten sie aus der Vergangenheit zurück in die Gegenwart. „Komm“, sagte er mit liebevoller Bestimmtheit und führte sie zu der gepolsterten Fensterbank herüber. „Setz Dich hin.“ Gehorsam tat Teyla wie ihr geheißen und setzte sich, denn sie hatte weder Kraft noch die Lust jetzt mit John zu diskutieren. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer ließ sie sich auf die Polster sinken und umklammerte den Rand der Fensterbank fest mit den Händen.  
  
„Ssh, ganz ruhig“, hörte sie John sagen. Er setzte sich neben sie und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. „Denk an das Baby. Ihr tut der Stress nicht gut.“  
  
Teyla nickte. „Ja, ich weiß“, murmelte, lehnte sich John’s sanften Berührungen entgegen und schloss die Augen.  
  
„Alles wird gut“, flüsterte er und begann sanften Druck auf ihre verspannten Steißmuskeln aufzuüben. „Das verspreche ich Dir, okay?“ Teyla stöhnte leise, als seine Hände ihren Rücken in stetigen, kreisenden Bewegungen zu massieren begannen, und schon bald spürte sie, wie sich ihre harten Muskeln langsam lockerten und entspannten.  
  
„Gut so?“, erkundigte sich John.  
  
Teyla stöhnte erneut. „Ja“, seufzte sie, ließ ihren Kopf nach vorne fallen und bog den Rücken durch. „Oh ja, bitte hör nicht auf. Das fühlt sich so gut an, John.“  
  
Er lachte leise. „Wie sehr ich es doch vermisst habe, solche Worte aus Deinem Mund zu hören“, flüsterte er, arbeitete sich mit seinen Händen an ihrer Wirbelsäule hinauf zu ihren Schultern, schob ihr Haar beiseite und presste seine Lippen zärtlich auf den Flecken nackter Haut zwischen ihren Schulterblättern. Als sie spürte, wie er sie küsste, erschauderte Teyla sogleich und rutschte ein Stück von ihm weg.  
  
„John…“  
  
„Ich weiß“, winkte er ab und senkte schuldbewusst den Blick. „Entschuldige bitte, das war unangebracht. Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte nicht-“  
  
„Ach, John“, seufzte Teyla, nahm seine Hände in ihre und drückte sie sanft. John blickte auf und sah sie an. Seine haselnussfarbenen Augen flackerten und waren mit einem Mal so aufrichtig, dass Teyla schlucken musste, als sein Blick den ihren traf und festhielt.  
  
„Ich verspreche Dir, dass Du Deinen Sohn wieder sehen wirst“, meinte John schließlich in einem Tonfall, der keinen Zweifel daran ließ, dass er es ernst meinte.  
  
„Wie kannst Du so etwas versprechen?“, fragte Teyla dennoch, worauf John wie zu erwarten vorerst keine Antwort parat hatte. Die Wahrheit hing unausgesprochen zwischen ihnen in der Luft und sorgte für ein bedrückendes Schweigen.  
  
„Weil ich es nun mal kann“, antwortete er nach einer Weile und drückte ihre Hände. „Ganz egal, was es mich kostet, Teyla, ich versprech’s Dir.“  
  
„John…“  
  
„Ich werde Dich zurück zu Torren bringen“, beharrte er.  
  
„Und was ist mit Dir?“  
  
John blickte auf und sah sie mit traurigen Augen an. Er sagte nichts, dennoch bekam Teyla die Antwort auf ihre Frage. Eine Antwort, die ihr nicht gefiel, mit der sie aber gerechnet hatte; er war noch immer nicht bereit, mit ihr nach Atlantis zurückzukehren. Er würde alles tun, um sie mit ihrem Sohn wiederzuvereinen- da war sich Teyla sicher-, aber selbst einen Fuß in die Stadt zu setzen, schien für ihn nicht infrage zu kommen.  
  
„John…“ Er antwortete nicht und wich nun wieder ihrem Blick aus, wandte den Kopf ab.  
  
In diesem Moment begriff Teyla, dass sie beide eine unsagbar schwere Bürde zu tragen hatten, die es ihnen unmöglich machte, die Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen. Ihr Wunsch, Torren endlich wieder in die Arme schließen zu können, wurde von Tag zu Tag stärker, während John’s Angst ihn ebenfalls von Tag zu Tag mehr vereinnahmte. Es würde nicht besser werden- dessen war Teyla sich bewusst. Es würde nur noch schwieriger für sie werden. Von Tag zu Tag immer schwieriger.  
  
Bis es zu spät wäre.  
  
Teyla schluckte. Es war an der Zeit, dass sich etwas ändern musste. Ihr zuliebe, John zuliebe und ihres Kindes wegen. Sie würden schon sehr bald eine Familie sein, und es konnte nicht so weitergehen. Also beschloss sie die Dinge in die Hand zu nehmen, bevor es endgültig zu spät war. John’s gespielten Frohmut und sein Tatendrang, ihr und ihrem Baby ein zuhause zu geben, hin oder her- sie brauchten Hilfe! Und Teyla wusste, dass es nur eine Person gab, die ihnen diese Hilfe bieten konnte.  
Ebenso wie sie wusste, dass John alles andere als begeistert sein würde. Doch sie musste es versuchen. Dies war nicht die Zukunft, die sie sich wünschte.  
  
Und aus ebendiesem Grund fasste sie einen Entschluss.  
  
„Ich möchte Grace zu uns einladen.“ Sie sagte es viel überzeugter, als erwartet. „Hast Du etwas dagegen?“ Es war eine rhetorische Frage, _natürlich_ hatte er etwas dagegen, aber darauf konnte und wollte sie dieses Mal keine Rücksicht nehmen. Umso überraschter war sie, als John mit dem Kopf schüttelte und verneinte.  
  
„Nein“, antwortete er, „ich hab nichts dagegen. Du kannst sie einladen, wenn Du willst.“  
  
Teyla fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. „Danke“, sagte sie und seufzte erleichtert. „Ich danke Dir, John.“  
  
„Ja.“ Er nickte, ließ ihre Hände los, stand auf und ging. Verließ den Raum, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, und ließ sie allein im Kinderzimmer zurück. Schottete sich wieder einmal ab und schloss sie aus. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er so etwas tat, und Teyla hatte sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt, dass es Grenzen gab, die sie nicht überschreiten durfte, und dass John seine Freiräume brauchte. Es gehörte zu seinem Krankheitsbild, mit welchem sie sich in den letzten Wochen intensiv befasst hatte.  
  
Als sie ihm nun nachblickte, wurde ihr klar, dass es die richtige Entscheidung war, Doktor Grace Kinsella zu sich einzuladen. Sie würde sie gleich morgen früh anrufen. Auch wenn das Gespräch womöglich erfolglos bleiben würde, war es hoffentlich ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung.  
  
Wenn auch nur ein sehr kleiner.  


 

**ooOOoo**

  
  
_„Ja, das ist es. Sie machen das fabelhaft, Misses Sheppard! Jetzt nur nicht aufhören zu pressen! Ja… Sehr schön. Pressen Sie!“  
  
„WAS DENKEN SIE, WAS ICH HIER TUE?!“, schallte es wütend zurück, wovon sich der Arzt jedoch nicht beeindrucken ließ. Er blickte zwischen den Beinen seiner Patientin hervor und begann mit ruhiger und routinierter Stimme auf diese einzureden.  
  
„Sie machen das wirklich gut, nur pressen Sie weiter“, drängte er sie. „Sie dürfen jetzt nicht aufhören. Der Kopf des Babys ist draußen, hören Sie? Ich kann Ihr Baby sehen! Nur noch ein paar Mal pressen, dann ist es soweit.“  
  
Verständnislos schüttelte sie mit dem Kopf. „Ich bin so müde“, murmelte sie und sank erschöpft in die Kissen zurück. „Ich kann nicht mehr.“ Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen und trübten ihre Sicht. „John?“, keuchte sie und spürte sogleich, wie er ihre Hand drückte.  
  
„Ich bin hier, Liebling“, sagte er. „Ich bin hier.“  
  
„Ich kann nicht mehr“, wisperte sie atemlos. „Ich will nicht mehr, John. Mach, dass es aufhört, bitte.“  
  
„Ssht, alles wird gut, mein Schatz.“ Zärtlich strich er über ihr schweißnasses Haar. „Du machst das großartig. Es ist alles in Ordnung“, beschwor er sie und tupfte ihr mit einem kühlen Tuch fürsorglich den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Ich bin ja bei Dir. Ganz ruhig.“  
  
„John“, wimmerte sie. „Ich kann nicht.“  
  
„Ich bin hier“, wiederholte er. „Ganz ruhig. Wir schaffen das, hörst Du? Wir beide schaffen das. Komm, nimm einen tiefen Atemzug mit mir zusammen. Atme ganz ruhig ein und wieder aus, okay? So wie wir das geübt haben.“  
  
„Ich…habe…Angst…John“, hechelte sie und klammerte sich panisch an seine Hand.  
  
„Ich weiß, aber-“  
  
„Oh, Gott“, unterbrach sie ihn stöhnend und kniff die Lippen zu einer dünnen Linie zusammen. „Bitte nicht“, winselte sie. „Nicht schon wieder. Nicht- ich kann nicht m…“ Sie brach den Satz auf halber Strecke ab und entließ einen lauten, gepeinigten Schrei, als eine weitere Wehe über ihren geschwächten Körper hinwegrollte. „John!“, japste sie und langte nach ihrem Mann, bekam ihn am Handgelenk zu packen und umklammerte es so fest, dass er selbst kurz vor Schmerz aufstöhnte.  
  
„Sehr gut machen Sie das, Misses Sheppard“, lobte der Arzt sie über ihren bebenden Körper hinweg. „Jetzt nicht aufhören! _ Pressen! _Kommen Sie! Helfen Sie Ihrem Baby!“, feuerte er sie an.  
  
Ächzend krümmte sie sich zusammen, alle Muskeln zum Zerreißen gespannt, tat wie von ihr verlangt und presste, presste so fest es ging, half ihrem Kind- ihrer Tochter.  
  
„Pressen“, rief der Arzt.  
  
„DAS TUE ICH DOCH“, keifte sie und bleckte die Zähne. Eine Strähne ihres dunklen Haars rutschte ihr in die Stirn, als sie ihren Kopf nach vorne auf ihre Brust fallen ließ und kräftig nach unten drückte. Ein lauter, verzweifelter, nach Erlösung verlangender, fast schon animalisch anmutender Schrei entrang sich ihrer Kehle, als die kundigen Hände des Arztes das Kind aus ihrem Leib herausmanövrierten, erst die linke Schulter, dann die rechte.  
  
„Gleich hast Du’s geschafft!“ Die Stimme ihres Mannes überschlug sich beinahe, und er drückte ihre Hand. „Gleich… Oh, Gott!“ Den Blick zwischen ihre Beine gerichtet, erblasste er und riss die voller Staunen die Augen weit auf.  
  
„So ist’s gut. Fast geschafft… Noch einmal pressen. Nur noch einmal… Ja… ja… Sehr gut… Ja… Und da kommt sie! Wir haben sie!“, verkündete der Arzt, als das winzige Baby nass und blutverschmiert aus dem Leib seiner Mutter hinaus und direkt in die kundigen Hände des Geburtshelfers glitt.  
  
„Sie haben’s geschafft! Wir haben sie!“, rief er und säuberte rasch Mund und Nase des Neugeborenen.  
  
„Oh, mein Gott!“ John lachte. Seine Stimme war heiser und tränenerstickt. „Ein Mädchen! Wir haben ein kleines Mädchen! Oh, Gott“, keuchte er dann auf einmal, „ich habe eine Tochter!“  
  
„_ Wir _haben eine Tochter“, verbesserte sie ihn schwach, aber liebevoll und rappelte sich etwas auf, um ihre neugeborene Tochter, die sich noch immer in den Händen des Arztes befand, in Empfang nehmen zu können. Wie gebannt starrte sie den Säugling an. Die Kleine sah aus wie ihr Vater- dieselben dunklen Haaren, dieselbe Nase. Ihre Tochter. Ihre kleine Tochter.  
  
Ihre kleine,_ ruhige _Tochter.  
  
„Schwester.“ Der Arzt hatte seine Stimme gesenkt und blickte mit unbewegter Miene auf das Baby hinab. Erst jetzt, in diesem Moment, wurde klar, was nicht stimmte. „Schwester!“, rief der Arzt erneut, dieses Mal etwas lauter und bestimmter, und erhob sich.  
  
John verfolgte mit großen Augen, wie man seine neugeborene Tochter fort trug. „Was ist denn los?“, fragte er. „S…Stimmt etwas nicht? Warum schreit sie nicht? Müsste sie nicht schreien?!“  
  
„J…John?“  
  
„Piepen Sie sofort Doktor Wallace an. Schnell! Sie soll sofort herkommen!“  
  
„J…John?!“  
  
„Was ist mit meiner Tochter? Herrgott“, fuhr er den Arzt und die beiden Schwestern an, die sich über einen ruhigen, reglosen Säugling beugten, „reden Sie mit mir? Was ist mit meiner Tochter? Warum schreit Sie nicht?“  
  
„Warum… Oh, Gott! John? J…John, bitte? Was ist mit meinem Baby? Was… Oh, nein, bitte… Bitte nicht… JOHN!” _  
  
  
Von einem erstickten Schrei geweckt, den er offensichtlich selbst ausgestoßen hatte, schreckte John Sheppard schweißgebadet aus dem Schlaf hoch. Keuchend kam er hoch, setzte sich auf, der Stoff seines T-Shirts an seinem schweißnassen Körper, seinem Rücken, seiner Brust, klebend. Zutiefst beunruhigt von den Geschehnissen in seinem Traum, rieb sich John am ganzen Leib zitternd über sein erhitztes Gesicht und atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und wieder aus. _Ganz ruhig, John_ , sagte er sich, versuchte sich selbst und seinen rasenden Herzschlag zu beruhigen. _Ganz ruhig, alter Junge, es ist alles in Ordnung. Es war nur ein Traum, nur ein…_  
  
Ein leises, feminines Seufzen ließ ihn innehalten. Langsam drehte John den Kopf zur Seite und seufzte erleichtert, als er Teyla’s Silhouette neben sich ausmachte. Sie hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt, schlief mit dem Gesicht zum Fenster. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, schlüpfte John wieder unter die Bettdecke, rutschte nah an die Athosianerin heran und schmiegte seinen Körper in die Mulde ihres Rückens. Die Nase in ihrem honigbraunen Haar vergrabend, das wie ein Fächer auf dem Kopfkissen ausgebreitet lag, schlang er den Arm um ihre Hüfte und zog sie an sich.  
  
„John?“ Teylas schläfrige Stimme ließ ihn erstarren. Gähnend drehte sie sich halb zu ihm um und sah ihn über ihre Schulter hinweg müde an. Ihr Blick war verhangen, ihre Lider flatterten und hingen auf Halbmast, schlossen sich, als John sich rasch vorbeugte und sie küsste. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“, hörte er sie fragen.  
  
„Jaja“, beeilte er sich ihr zu antworten, „alles okay. Schlaf weiter, Teyla.“ Er küsste sie auf die Stirn und rollte sie dann sanft in ihre ursprüngliche Position zurück. Teyla seufzte wohlig, als er seinen Körper enger als zuvor an ihren schmiegte, und tastete in der Dunkelheit nach seiner Hand.  
  
„Es ist alles in Ordnung. Es war nur ein Traum“, murmelte sie, führte seine Hand an ihre Lippen und küsste seine Knöchel, ehe sie sie auf ihrem runden Bauch bettete und mit ihrer zudeckte. „Alles….wird gut, John“, waren ihre letzten Worte, bevor der Schlaf sie übermannte.  
  
„Ja, das wird es“, flüsterte er und streichelte über ihren Bauch, lächelte, als er spürte, wie sich das Baby unter seine Hand bewegte. _Nur ein Traum_ , wiederholte er in Gedanken und schloss die Augen, auch wenn er wusste, dass er bis zum nächsten Morgen nicht wieder einschlafen würde.  
  
 **Fortsetzung folgt…**


	2. Chapter 2

„Verflucht, Grant, das ist doch jetzt nicht Dein Ernst, oder?“, zischte Nancy Parker in ihr Smartphone und kniff sogleich die Lippen fest aufeinander, um nicht noch etwas zu sagen, was ihr womöglich später leid getan hätte. Auch wenn sie bezweifelte, dass es ihren intoleranten Exehemann interessierte, was sie dachte, und es ihm wahrscheinlich egal war, wenn sie ihm am Telefon eine Standpauke hielt.  
  
„ _Nance_ “, meinte er nun, „ _ich habe in fünf Minuten ein wichtiges Meeting. Können wir das später besprechen_?“  
  
„Ob wir das später besprechen können?“ Nancy ließ das Handy sinken und holte mehrmals tief Luft, um sich zu besinnen und nicht mitten im Trubel des Supermarktes, in dem sie sich gerade befand und einkaufte, loszubrüllen und auf Grant einzuschimpfen.  
  
„ _Natürlich_ können wir das später besprechen“, nahm sie das Gespräch schließlich übertrieben freundlich wieder auf. „Aber bis dahin, verlange ich, dass Du mir sagst, wie ich Deinem enttäuschten Neffen klarmachen soll, warum Du nicht zu seiner Geburtstagsparty kommst, _obwohl_ Du es ihm hoch und heilig versprochen hast!“  
  
„ _Nance_ “, muffelte Grant, „ _ich hab’ gerade wirklich zu tun, okay? Wir sind gerade an einem wirklich heißen Fall dran, und da kann ich nicht so einfach_ -“  
  
„Und _ob_ Du kannst!“, keifte Nancy nun und verfrachtete die Kekspackung, die sie soeben aus dem Regal gezogen hatte, so schwungvoll in den Einkaufswagen, dass die ältere Dame neben ihr zusammenzuckte. Nancy ignorierte ihren vorwurfsvollen Blick und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Gespräch.  
  
„Nun hör mir mal gut zu, Grant Harrison“, begann sie. „Ich habe mir extra die Tage freigenommen und bin von Washington hierher geflogen, weil _Du_ mich gebeten hast, Dich zu Jimmy’s Party zu begleiten, und jetzt auf einmal sagst Du mir, dass Du zu viel zu tun hast?!“  
  
„ _Es war wirklich kurzfristig_ “, verteidigte sich Grant. „ _Ich weiß auch erst seit heute Vormittag, dass wir den Fall haben. Bitte, Nancy_ “, flehte er, „ _zeig doch etwas Verständnis_.“  
  
„Ich soll-“ Nancy blieb abrupt mitten im Gang stehen und starrte fassungslos ins Leere. „Wie bitte? Habe ich das richtig verstanden? _Ich_ soll Verständnis zeigen?“, wiederholte sie. „Okay, damit mal eins klar ist, mein Lieber: _Ich_ wäre gar nicht hier, wenn Du mich nicht darum gebeten hättest-“  
  
„ _Nance_ “, fiel Grant ihr ins Wort.  
  
„Oh, nein, mein Lieber“, fauchte sie. „Komm mir jetzt bloß nicht mit ‚Nance’! Das macht es jetzt auch nicht besser!“  
  
Grant seufzte. „ _Nancy, ich muss jetzt wirklich Schluss machen. Man wartet auf mich_.“  
  
„Oh, ja, klar“, höhnte Nancy. „Wenn’s brenzlig wird, ziehst Du den Schwanz ein und läufst weg. Wieso überrascht mich das jetzt nicht?“  
  
„ _Weißt Du, dass wird mir jetzt echt zu blöd_ “, schimpfte ihr Exmann. „ _Ich ruf Dich heute Abend an, okay? Grüß bitte Tom, Marcy und besonders Jimmy von mir und sag ihnen, dass es mir leid tut. Bitte, tu es einfach_.“  
  
„Ach, du kannst mich mal, Grant“, schnaubte Nancy erbost in den Lautsprecher des Handys und beendete, ohne auf Grants Antwort zu warten, das Gespräch. Für wen hielt er sich überhaupt, dachte sie, als sie das Handy in ihre Tasche schmiss und ihren Einkaufswagen ruckartig aus dem Gang schob. Was dachte sich Grant eigentlich dabei, sie dermaßen ins Messer laufen zu lassen? Er wusste ganz genau, dass sein Bruder Tom und seine Frau Marcy sie hassten und sie sogar regelrecht verabscheuten, seit sie und Grant sich vor einem Jahr hatten scheiden lassen. Sie waren nicht gerade begeistert gewesen, als es hieß, dass sie Grant zur Geburtsfeier seines Neffen Jimmy begleiten würde- nein, sie waren alles andere als begeistert gewesen. Nancy hatte ihrem Exmann von Anfang an klar und deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie ihn nicht begleiten wollte, doch irgendwie hatte es Grant dennoch geschafft sie zu überzeugen.  
Und nun hatte _er_ sich geschickt aus der Sache herausgeredet und seine Arbeit vorgeschoben- oh, was für ein Wunder!  
  
„Idiot.“  
  
Nancy war selbst überrascht, dass sie sich von dieser Sache dermaßen mitnehmen ließ, doch die letzten Wochen waren nicht leicht für sie gewesen, weswegen sie sich ihren kleinen Ausbruch verzieh. Beruflich ging es nur schleppend voran und auch ihr Privatleben hatte schon einmal bessere Zeiten hinter sich gehabt. Einziger Lichtblick war das unerwartete und ungeplante Zusammentreffen mit ihrem Exmann John vor vier Monaten gewesen. Für ein paar wenige Stunden hatte Nancy wieder Freude an ihrem Leben gehabt und sich gefragt, ob es von nun an wieder bergauf gehen würde. Doch kaum, dass sie nach Washington ihr gewohntes Umfeld zurückgekehrt war, hatte sich diese Freude verflüchtigt ihre Hoffnungen in Luft aufgelöst.  
Nun war sie wieder zurück in San Francisco und fragte sich die ganze Zeit, wie sie den heutigen Tag bloß überlebte. Sie war am Nachmittag des vorherigen Tages angekommen und ihr erster Gedanke hatte überraschenderweise sofort John gegolten. Hätte sie nicht gewusst, dass er das Haus am ‚Princeton Boulevard’ verkauft hatte und fortgezogen war, hätte sie sich aufgemacht, um ihn zu besuchen. Irgendetwas in ihr hatte sich nach ihm gesehnt und sehnte sich auch immer noch. Wie schön es doch wäre, ihn wiederzusehen und seine Stimme zu hören. Sie hatte in den letzten vier Monaten mehr als nur einmal an ihn denken müssen, und ihre letzte Begegnung wollte ihr einfach nicht aus dem Kopf gehen. _Insbesondere ihr Kuss und das, was danach um ein Haar geschehen wäre…_  
Es ärgerte sie, dass sie nicht wusste, wohin er, nachdem er das Haus verkauft hatte, gegangen war, denn sie hätte ihn zu gern wieder gesehen. Gerade jetzt, in diesem Moment, vermisste sie ihn irgendwie und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als mit ihm reden zu können.  
  
Nancy seufzte tief und schob den Einkaufswagen missmutig durch die breiten Gänge des Supermarktes. Im Grunde brauchte sie gar nichts; sie hatte sich in eines der besten Hotels von San Francisco einquartiert und der Hotelboy Tony Savage, den sie bereits seit vielen Jahren kannte, las ihr wirklich jeden ihrer Wünsche von den Lippen ab. Trotzdem hatte sie es in dem einsamen Hotelzimmer nicht mehr ausgehalten, und der Supermarkt lag nun mal nur einen Katzensprung entfernt. Also hatte sie beschlossen für die Tage, die sie von nun an in der Stadt sein würde, ein paar Besorgungen zu erledigen, und vielleicht fand sie ja auch noch ein Geschenk für Grants Neffen. Sie hatte zwar keine Ahnung, über was sich Neunjährige Jungen heutzutage freuten, aber ihr würde schon etwas einfallen.  
  
Und so kam es, dass sie sich keine viertel Stunde später mit einem Einkaufswagen voller Krims Krams, den sie eigentlich gar nicht brauchte, Süßigkeiten und einer Iron Man-Actionfigur für Jimmy auf den Weg zu den Kassen machte. Sie hatte sie fast erreicht, als sie auf einmal unweit entfernt eine bekannte Gestalt den Gang entlang schlendern sah. Sofort erstarrte sie, blieb stehen, blinzelte und schaute noch einmal hin, doch der Mann war bereits zwischen zwei Regalreihen verschwunden.  
  
„Wird das heute noch etwas?“, ertönte da eine genervte Stimme hinter ihr. „Wissen Sie, Miss, es gibt noch andere Leute, die bezahlen wollen“, schimpfte der ältere Herr und drängelte sich grob mit seinem Einkaufswagen an ihr vorbei.  
  
„Oh, äh, ja, Verzeihung.“ Nancy machte ihm verwirrt Platz und schob ihren Einkaufswagen langsam auf die Regalreihe zu, hinter der sie ihn vermutete. Mit klopfendem Herzen umrundete sie die Ecke… und, tatsächlich, da war!  
Nancy entdeckte ihn sofort und blieb stehen. Noch hatte er sie nicht bemerkt. Mit konzentrierter Miene und einem Einkaufskorb am Arm, ließ er seinen Blick das Regal entlang schweifen und studierte die Auswahl an Dosengemüse mit kritischem Blick, ehe er sich entschied und zwei Dosen eingelegte Tomaten in den Korb legte. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Einkaufszettel in seiner Hand, drehte sich dann um und kam den Gang entlang in ihre Richtung geschlendert. Nach wenigen Schritten schaute er auf, entdeckte sie und blieb stehen.  
  
„Nancy?!“  
  
„John. Schön… schön Dich zu sehen“, stammelte sie. „Was für eine Überraschung!“  
  
„Das kannst Du aber laut sagen“, murmelte er und kam langsam auf sie zu. „Was machst Du hier?“ Kein ‚Schön Dich zu sehen’ oder ein ‚Wie geht’s Dir’. John schien ehrlich überrascht zu sein, sie zu sehen, ein Gefühl, welches auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Seine verwunderten Augen taxierten ihr Gesicht, während er auf eine Antwort wartete.  
  
„Grants Neffe hat heute Geburtstag und ich bin zur Feier eingeladen“, erklärte sie ihrem Exmann, worauf Verständnis seine argwöhnisch angespannten Züge etwas ebnete. Er sah… anders aus, als bei ihrem letzten Treffen vor ein paar Monaten, stellte Nancy fest. Etwas erholter und frischer. Sein Gesicht wirkte voller, und er hatte wieder etwas Farbe bekommen. Die Schatten, die damals unter seinen Augen gelegen hatten, waren verschwunden, und er hatte sich den Bart abrasiert und die Haare geschnitten, trug sie jetzt kürzer, als sie es von ihm gewohnt war, aber es stand ihm. Seine Kleidung, welche aus einem blau karierten Button Down Hemd und einer dunklen Jeans bestand, wirkte ordentlich und war nicht zerknittert. Was auch immer er in den letzten vier Monaten getrieben hatte, es schien ihm gut zu tun!  
  
„Oh, wie schön.“ John lachte nervös und strich sich durchs Haar. „Ähem, entschuldige bitte. Ich bin nur etwas überrascht Dich zu sehen.“  
  
„Nun“, meinte Nancy, „ich hatte auch nicht damit gerechnet, Dich ausgerechnet hier wiederzusehen. Ich dachte, Du wolltest weg aus der Stadt.“  
  
„Das war ich auch“, erwiderte John. „Ich, äh, ich war für ein paar Wochen in Pasadena, aber irgendwie hat’s mich wieder hierher verschlagen.“  
  
„Du wohnst wieder hier?“, wiederholte Nancy verwundert.  
  
„Ähem, ja“, bestätigte John und fuhr sich durchs Haar. „Ich habe ein kleines Haus am Stadtrand gekauft und gedenke vorerst hier zu bleiben.“  
  
„Vorerst?“  
  
John zuckte mit den Achseln. „Nun, man weiß ja nie.“ Er lächelte nervös und trat unruhig von einem Bein aufs andere, und Nancy bemerkte, wie er an ihr vorbei blickte.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung? Suchst Du jemanden?“, fragte sie schmunzelnd, worauf John’s Blick zu ihrem Gesicht zurückzuckte.  
  
„Hhm? Oh, ob ich jemanden…“ Erneut hob er die Hand, um sich durchs Haar zu streichen, eindeutig ein Zeichen dafür, dass er aufgeregt war. „Äh, nein. Ich… ich, ähem, ich muss einfach nur schnell weiter“, sagte er. „Zeitdruck, Du weißt schon.“  
  
Nancy nickte verunsichert. „In… Ordnung“, meinte sie. „Es war schön Dich wiederzusehen, John. Vielleicht sehen wir uns die Tage ja noch. Ich bin bis Samstag in der Stadt, falls Du also Zeit hast, könnten wir uns ja mal treffen und… reden. Ich wohne im _Four Seasons_.“  
  
„Äh, ja, klingt gut“, erwiderte er hektisch, nun sichtlich aufgescheucht. „Ich meld’ mich einfach bei Dir, okay? Sorry, ich muss jetzt echt los, bevor-“  
  
„Da bist du ja, John!“, ertönte in diesem Augenblick eine weibliche Stimme hinter ihnen und ließ John verstummen. Als Nancy sich umdrehte, sah sie eine junge Frau auf sich und John zukommen. „Ich hatte schon befürchtet, Du wärst ohne mich gegangen.“  
  
„Das würde ich doch niemals wagen, Teyla“, entgegnete John mit etwas belegt klingender Stimme und lächelte nervös.  
  
„Ich habe alles bekommen, was wir für das Dinner morgen brauchen, außer-“ Sie warf einen Blick auf die Einkaufsliste in ihrer Hand und kniff die Augen etwas zusammen, als ob es ihr Probleme bereitete, das Geschriebene zu entziffern-„den Steinpilzen und den… Oliven. Die scheint es hier nicht zu ge…“ Sie stoppte und schaute auf, als sie Nancys Blick auf sich liegen spürte.  
  
„Ähem, Teyla, das ist Nancy. Nancy- Teyla“, machte John die beiden Frauen rasch miteinander bekannt.  
  
„Nanc- _Oh_.“ Teyla lupfte die Augenbrauen, lächelte schmallippig und streckte ihre Hand aus. „Freut mich Sie persönlich kennenzulernen.“ Die Art, _wie_ sie es sagte, verriet Nancy, dass Teyla wusste, wem sie da gerade die Hand schüttelte.  
  
John räusperte sich verlegen.  
  
„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits“, erwiderte Nancy verblüfft und warf ihrem Exmann einen fragenden Seitenblick zu, den dieser jedoch zu ignorieren schien und erneut leise hüstelte. Also wandte Nancy ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Teyla zu. Sie schätzte sie auf Mitte dreißig. Sie war hübsch, keine Frage, sehr attraktiv und genau zu der Sorte Frauen zählend, die ihr Exmann bevorzugte. Die dunklen Augen wirkten freundlich und aufrichtig, ebenso wie ihr nettes Lächeln. Das honigbraune Haar hatte sie zu einem lockeren Pferdeschwanz gebunden, den sie zusätzlich noch einmal hochgesteckt hatte, sodass ihr Nacken und ihre zierlichen Schultern bis auf wenige Strähnen, die sich aus dem Zopf gelöst hatten, frei lagen. Den sommerlichen Temperaturen, die draußen herrschten, angepasst, trug sie ein schlichtes, bodenlanges Sommerkleid aus einem leichten, fließenden, grünen Stoff und Flip Flops.  
Erst jetzt, als sie ihren Blick über Teylas ganzen Körper schweifen ließ, fiel Nancy auf, dass sie schwanger war. Von Weitem hatte sie es nicht bemerkt, nun aber war es unübersehbar; ihr hochschwangerer Bauch wölbte sich überdeutlich unter ihrem Kleid.  
  
„Ich habe schon viel über sie gehört“, sagte Teyla nun. „Es ist schön, Freunde von John kennenzulernen. Er hat mir einiges über sie erzählt.“  
  
In diesem Augenblick wurde Nancy einiges klar. Zum einen, dass Teyla offensichtlich log, um dieses für alle Parteien unangenehme Gespräch etwas angenehmer zu gestalten, und zum anderen, dass Teyla die Frau war, von der John damals, als sie ihn besucht hatte, gesprochen hatte. _Es ist kompliziert_ , waren seine Worte gewesen. Nancys Blick fiel auf Teylas gewölbten Unterleib. Hatte er damit das Kind gemeint? Womöglich war es nicht einmal von ihm. Die Möglichkeit bestand durchaus, dass es nicht John’s Kind war. Schließlich war er derjenige gewesen, der nie Kinder haben wollte, erinnerte sich Nancy. Warum sollte er nun seine Meinung geändert haben? Zugegeben, John konnte gut mit Kindern. Kinder liebten ihn, nein, sie _vergötterten_ ihn. Doch _eigene_ Kinder? Nein, das war für John Sheppard nie infrage gekommen! Und nach allem, was mit…  
  
„Oh, nicht doch.“ Schneller als gedacht erhielt Nancy eine Antwort auf die Frage, in welcher Verbindung John zu dieser Frau und ihrem Kind stand, als Teyla plötzlich leise aufstöhnte, das Gesicht verzog und sich an den Bauch fasste.  
  
„Teyla?“ Von jetzt auf gleich durchlebte John eine bemerkenswerte Verwandlung. Binnen eines Wimpernschlages hatte er seine Nervosität beiseite geschoben und eilte an Teyla’s Seite. Besorgt griff er nach ihrer Hand und half ihr fürsorglich sich aufzurichten.  
  
„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte nun auch Nancy besorgt und ließ ihren Blick über Teylas schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht gleiten.  
  
Die Angesprochene lächelte schwach. „Ja, es ist alles in Ordnung“, erwiderte sie, holte tief Luft und rieb sich den Bauch. „Mir scheint, als hat Deine Tochter heute einen schlechten Tag“, meinte sie an John gewandt.  
  
„Bist Du sicher?“, hakte John nach, den Arm stützend um ihren Leib schlingend.  
  
Teyla seufzte. „Ja, John“, antwortete sie gedehnt und schenkte ihm ein liebevolles Lächeln. „Mir geht es gut. Du brauchst Dir keine Sorgen zu machen.“  
  
John schnaubte. „Das sagst Du so leicht. Ich wünschte, Du würdest nur mal einen Tag in meiner Haut stecken.“  
  
„Wirklich“, beteuerte Teyla mit beruhigender Stimme, „es geht mir gut.“  
  
Nancy, die sich auf einmal mehr als fehl am Platz fühlte, räusperte sich leise und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Nun denn“, sagte sie, „war schön, Sie kennenzulernen, Teyla. John.“ Sie schenkte ihrem Exmann ein kleines Lächeln. „Ich muss dann los. Man sieht sich.“  
  
„Nancy…“  
  
„Auf Wiedersehen, John.“ Den Blick ihres Exmannes im Nacken spürend, wendete Nancy den Einkaufswagen und schob ihn schnell in Richtung Hauptgang, womöglich etwas zu schnell, aber das war ihr jetzt egal. Sie musste weg! Weg von John, weg von Teyla, weg von dieser perfekten, kleinen Familie, die die beiden abgaben. _Mir scheint, als hat Deine Tochter heute einen schlechten Tag_. Teylas Worte glichen Schwerthieben, und Nancy zuckte zusammen und krampfte ihre Hände um den Griff des Einkaufswagens. Sie konnte es nicht glauben, wenngleich sie es mit eigenen Augen gesehen und mit eigenen Ohren gehört hatte. _Deine Tochter_ … Das Funkeln in John's Augen, sein scheues Lächeln, als er die Hand auf Teylas Bauch gelegt und ihr verträumt in die Augen geschaut hatte. _Deine Tochter_ …  
  
Nancy schluckte. Unglaube machte sich in ihr breit, wurde nur noch übertrumpft von dem stechenden Schmerz in ihrem Herz. John wurde tatsächlich Vater! Der John Sheppard, der sie damals im Krankenhaus sitzengelassen hatte, erwartete eine Tochter. Eine _Tochter_! Das konnte nicht sein! Das _durfte_ nicht wahr sein! Nicht nach dem, was sie beide damals durchgemacht hatten! Nicht nach dem…  
  
„Ma’am? Ma’am, ist alles in Ordnung?“ Die besorgte Stimme einer jungen Verkäuferin riss Nancy aus ihrer Schockstarre. „Ma’am, ist Ihnen nicht gut?“  
  
„I...ich… ich…“ Nancy, die mitten im Gang stehengeblieben war, nickte erst, dann schüttelte sie mit dem Kopf und dann tat sie beides abwechselnd. „M…mir geht es gut“, schaffte sie es irgendwie die besorgte Verkäuferin abzuwimmeln. Zitternd setzte sie sich wieder in Bewegung und steuerte auf die Kassen zu. Dort angekommen blieb sie wieder stehen, starrte einen Momentlang auf ihre verkrampften Hände hinab, ehe sie sich umdrehte und in die Richtung zurückblickte, aus der sie gekommen war.  
  
„Ma’am?“  
  
Wie im Trance legte Nancy den Inhalt ihres Einkaufswagen auf das Kassenband, verfrachtete ihn, nachdem der Verkäufer die Waren eingescannt hatte, mit fahrigen Bewegungen zurück und bezahlte mit zittrigen, schweißnassen Händen ihren Einkauf. Den Blick stur geradeaus gerichtet, hielt sie auf den Ausgang des Supermarktes zu. Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, verließ sie das wohl klimatisierte Gebäude und trat hinaus in die warme Junisonne. Erst, als sie stehenblieb, um nach ihrem Wagen Ausschau zu halten, fiel ihr wieder ein, dass sie vom Hotel zu Fuß gekommen hierher war, was bedeutete, dass sie wohl oder übel noch einmal zurück in den Supermarkt musste, da es mehr als unangebracht sein würde, einen Einkaufswagen durch die Lobby des _Four Seasons_ zu schieben.  
  
Nancy seufzte, machte kehrt und marschierte sich auf den Einkaufswagen stützend zurück in Richtung Eingang. Genau in diesem Moment, jedoch, verließen ihr Exmann und Teyla das Gebäude. Nicht gerade darauf aus, den beiden ein zweites Mal über den Weg zu laufen, flüchtete sich Nancy in den Schatten eines Baumes. Sie wusste, dass ihr Verhalten kindisch war, und sie hoffte, dass keiner der beiden sie dabei entdeckte, wie sie sich hinter ein paar Ästen vor ihnen versteckte. Und sie hatte Glück. In eine Unterhaltung vertieft, steuerten die beiden auf einen der geparkten Wagen zu. Nancy konnte ihre Gesichter nicht sehen, aber sie wusste, worüber sich John und seine schwangere Freundin unterhielten. Erst als er den Kofferraum eines dunklen SUVs öffnete, die Tüten darin verstaute und die Luke wieder schloss, erhaschte Nancy einen kurzen Blick. John’s Miene wirkte nachdenklich. Die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst, umrundete er den Wagen, um Teyla beim Einsteigen behilflich zu sein. Als er zurückkam und den Blick wohl eher beiläufig über den vollen Parkplatz schweifen ließ, entdeckte er sie.  
John blieb stehen und starrte in ihre Richtung. Nancy verharrte regungslos im Schatten des Baumes, dennoch trafen sich ihre Blicke. Braun auf grün, so wie damals. So wie vor ein paar Monaten. Nancy erschauderte. Ein eiskalter Schauer rann ihr den Rücken hinab, doch sie konnte nicht wegsehen. Zu sehr hielten sie die intensiven Augen ihres Exmannes gefangen. Zogen sie in ihren Bann und ließen sie nicht wieder los.  
So sehr auf John fixiert, bemerkte Nancy nicht, dass sie am ganzen Leib zitterte. Erst, als ihr Exmann sich plötzlich abwandte und in den Wagen einstieg, wurde sie sich ihrer schlotternden Knie und den aufeinanderschlagenden Lippen bewusst.  
Der Motor des SUVs startete. Enttäuscht, aber auch erleichtert beobachtete Nancy, wie der Wagen in die andere Richtung abbog. Erst, als der Blinker gesetzt wurde und John den Wagen vom Parkplatz auf die Straße lenkte, traute sich Nancy aus ihrem Versteck hervor und blickte dem davonfahrenden Wagen nach, bis er um eine Ecke bog und aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwand.  
  
In diesem Augenblick wurde ihr klar, dass John sie bewusst allein zurückgelassen hatte. Allein mit sich, ihren Gedanken und Erinnerungen an vergangene Zeiten. Allein mit den Geistern ihrer dunklen Vergangenheit, von der Teyla und das unschuldige, kleine Mädchen in ihrem Bauch womöglich nie erfahren würden.  


 

**ooOOoo**

  
  
„Wann hattest Du vor, es mir zu sagen?“, fragte Teyla, als John den Wagen von der Straße auf die Hauseinfahrt lenkte und ihn vor der Doppelgarage zum Stehen brachte.  
  
„Dir was sagen?“, wiederholte John, zog den Schlüssel aus dem Zündschluss, verstaute ihn in der Hosentasche und stieg aus.  
  
„Du weißt ganz genau, wovon ich rede, John“, sagte Teyla, als er die Beifahrertür öffnete und ihr die Hand reichte. Dankbar ergriff sie diese und ließ sich von ihm beim Aussteigen helfen, eine schwierige Aktion, die nur Dank seiner Hilfe nicht in einem Fiasko endete. Dennoch kostete es sie beträchtliche Mühe, ihren Leib aus dem Wagen zu manövrieren, auch wenn sie es heute ohne das übliche Ächzen und Seufzen schaffte.  
  
„Bedaure, ich weiß _nicht_ , wovon Du sprichst.“ John schloss die Wagentür, nur um gleich darauf den Kofferraum zu öffnen und nach den Einkaufstüten zu greifen. „Untersteh Dich“, zischte er warnend, als Teyla ebenfalls die Hand ausstreckte.  
  
„Aber…“  
  
„Der Arzt hat gesagt-“  
  
„Ich weiß, was der Arzt gesagt hat, John“, unterbrach Teyla ihn, doch er ließ sich nicht beirren.  
  
„Er hat gesagt, dass Du nicht schwer heben sollst“, beendete er seinen Satz in jenem belehrenden Tonfall, den er sich im Laufe der letzten Wochen angeeignet hatte und den Teyla hasste.  
  
„Und das _weiß_ ich“, sagte sie daher. „Ich möchte Dir doch nur helfen. Ich bin schwanger, John, nicht krank.“  
  
„Keine Widerrede, Miss. Hier.“ John drückte ihr die Hausschlüssel in die Hand. „Wenn Du wirklich helfen möchtest, kannst Du einem schwer beladenen Mann die Tür aufschließen.  
  
Teyla verdrehte die Augen und griff nach dem Schlüssel. „Das ist jetzt nicht Dein Ernst, oder?“  
  
„Mein voller Ernst“, bestätigte John. Die Mundwinkel zu einem frechen Grinsen nach oben ziehend, fügte er triezend hinzu: „Und außerdem _liebe_ ich es, wenn Du vor mir her watschelst.“  
  
„ _Was_?!“, quiekte Teyla. „Nimm das sofort zurück!“, verlangte sie entrüstet, obwohl sie wusste, dass John sie nur aufzog. „Ich watschele nicht“, entschied sie im Brustton der Überzeugung.  
  
John grinste noch immer. „Doch, tust Du“, erwiderte er und küsste sie liebevoll auf die schmollenden Lippen. „Aber es ist absolut hinreizend. Ich habe noch nie jemanden derartig bezaubernd und lieblich watscheln sehen wie Dich, Honey. Und jetzt los, bevor meine Arme ausleiern.“  
  
„Ich könnte immer noch…“  
  
„Los jetzt!“, rief John.  
  
„Ich watschele nicht“, beharrte Teyla ein allerletztes Mal, als sie sich in Bewegung setzte. John grinste nur und schüttelte belustigt mit dem Kopf, während er ihr den schmalen Pfad entlang, der von der Einfahrt zur Veranda führte, folgte.  
  
„Doch, tust Du“, erwiderte er, als sich Teyla vor ihm mühsam die fünf Treppenstufen hinaufschleppte.  
  
„Eines Tages wirst Du diese Worte bereuen, John Sheppard“, drohte sie ihm und schloss die Haustür auf.  
  
„Oh, ich kann es kaum erwarten“, griente er und folgte ihr ins Haus. Im Vorbeigehen ergaunerte er sich einen weiteren zärtlichen Kuss, der Teyla für einen Moment alles vergessen ließ. Viel zu schnell, jedoch, war der Moment vorbei, und John löste sich von ihr. „Wann sagtest Du, kommt Grace morgen?“, fragte er auf dem Weg in die Küche.  
  
„Kurz vor sechs“, antwortete Teyla und entledigte sich ihrer Schuhe. „Sie wusste es aber noch nicht genau“, setzte sie nach. „Sie sagte am Telefon irgendetwas von Personalbewertungen.“ Barfuss folgte sie John in die offene Küche, die direkt an den Wohnbereich angrenzte. „Es scheint im Moment viel los zu sein“, sagte sie und ließ sich ächzend auf die weiche Couch sinken.  
  
„Hhm“, war alles, was John erwiderte. Das Gesicht von ihr abgewandt, wirbelte er durch die Küche, packte die Einkäufe aus und räumte sie in die Schränke. Teyla wusste, dass er sie gehört hatte, und es machte sie wahnsinnig, wenn er sie derartig offensichtlich ignorierte. Unter Aufbringung all ihrer nach dem anstrengenden Einkauf verbliebenen Kraft, rappelte sie sich auf und schlenderte in die Küche.  
  
„Ich habe wohl gemerkt, dass Du vorhin das Thema gewechselt hast“, meinte sie vorsichtig und begann, John beim Wegräumen des Einkaufs zu helfen.  
  
„Teyla…“  
  
„Denkst Du wirklich, ich hätte diesen Blick, den Du ihr auf dem Parkplatz zugeworfen hast, nicht bemerkt?“  
  
John seufzte. „Ich möchte jetzt nicht darüber sprechen, okay?“  
  
„Nein, es ist nicht _okay_.“ Teyla schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Du möchtest vielleicht nicht darüber reden, aber ich.“  
  
„Teyla…“  
  
„Hör auf damit, John“, bat sie ihn. „Also-“ Sie lehnte sich gegen die Kücheninsel und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an- „was war das da vorhin?“  
  
„Wieso interessiert es Dich?“, verlangte John zu wissen. „Was zwischen mir und Nancy war, ist lange vorbei. Da gibt es nichts für Dich zu wissen.“ Er log, Teyla erkannte es an seiner Stimme.  
  
„Aber dieser Blick…“  
  
„Herrgott, Teyla!“ John ließ eine Schranktür geräuschvoll zufallen und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Ich habe gesagt, dass ich jetzt nicht darüber sprechen will, also bitte, sei so lieb und lass es sein, okay? Da war kein… _besonderer_ Blick zwischen uns. Du musst Dich geirrt haben.“  
  
„Ich weiß, was ich gesehen habe, John“, beharrte Teyla, „und ich mache mir einfach Sorgen, dass es da irgendetwas gibt, was Du mir verschweigst.“  
  
„Menschen haben nun mal Geheimnisse voreinander- das war schon immer so“, erwiderte John barsch. „Das ist eine Tatsache, mit der Du Dich abfinden solltest, Teyla. Glaub mir, manchmal ist es besser, nicht alles zu wissen.“  
  
Teyla nickte. „Natürlich. Ich verstehe“, murmelte sie und senkte den Blick.  
  
„Entschuldige, bitte“, seufzte John, als er merkte, dass er sie verletzt hatte, und umrundete die Kücheninsel. „Hey“, sagte er leise und drückte ihr Kinn mit zwei Fingern sanft nach oben. „Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht…“  
  
„Ist schon in Ordnung“, fiel Teyla ihm ins Wort. „Ich verstehe.“  
  
John seufzte erneut. „Du hast ja gar keine Ahnung, wie wahnsinnig Du mich mit diesem ewigen ‚Ich verstehe’ machst. Bitte“, flehte er, „hör auf damit.“  
  
„Aber ich…“  
  
Dieses Mal lag es an John, sie nicht ausreden zu lassen. „Du sagst das nur, um mir ein gutes Gefühl zu geben, schon klar. Aber ich hasse es, mit Samthandschuhen angefasst zu werden. Und genau das tust Du die ganze Zeit.“  
  
„Ich möchte Dir bloß helfen, John“, erklärte Teyla ihm ruhig.  
  
„Wenn Du mir wirklich helfen möchtest, dann hör bitte auf, mich so zu behandeln, als sei ich irre oder todkrank, okay?“  
  
Teyla nickte, wenn auch widerwillig. „In Ordnung.“  
  
„Denn das bin ich nicht.“  
  
„Nein, das bist du nicht“, bestätigte sie.  
  
„Mir geht’s gut.“  
  
„John…“  
  
„Mir geht es _gut_ , Teyla“, wiederholte er mit fester Stimme. „Mir geht’s gut.“ Er schenkte ihr ein nicht ganz echtes Lächeln und küsste sie auf die Stirn, bevor er sich wieder den Einkäufen zuwandte. Nachdenklich beobachtete Teyla, wie er sich pfeifend durch die Küche bewegte, die Einkäufe wegräumte und über die Dinnerplanung für den morgigen Tag sinnierte, während er das Obst abwusch.  
  
 _Mir geht’s gut_ , hallten seine beschwörenden Worte in ihrem Kopf wieder, doch Teyla konnte ihnen keinen Glauben schenken. Es ging ihm vielleicht besser, aber noch lange nicht gut.  
  
Auf einmal konnte sie den morgigen Tag kaum noch erwarten.  


 

**ooOOoo**

  
  
„Du liebe Güte, war das gut.“ Ächzend ließ Grace Kinsella das Besteck sinken und schob den leeren Teller von sich. „ _Das_ “, sagte sie, „war mit Abstand das Köstlichste, was ich jemals gegessen habe!“  
  
„Freut mich, dass es Ihnen geschmeckt hat, Grace“, lächelte Teyla Emmagan, die ihr gegenübersaß. „Es war wirklich sehr köstlich.“  
  
„Es war _fabelhaft_ “, verbesserte Grace sie und spülte die Reste des Pilzrisottos mit einem Schluck trockenen Rotwein hinunter. „Ich bin wirklich überrascht“, meinte sie dann. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sie so gut kochen können, Teyla.“  
  
„Nun-“ Die Athosianerin errötete leicht- „ich muss gestehen, dass sich meine Kochkünste auf das Zubereiten niederer Speisen beschränken. Ich bin wirklich keine begabte Köchin.“ Sie warf dem neben ihr sitzenden Mann einen raschen Blick zu.  
  
„Wohl war“, murmelte John Sheppard in sein Weinglas hinein. „Wo sie recht hat, hat sie recht.“  
  
„Aber wer… _Oh_.“ Grace grinste, als sie begriff. „ _Sie_ haben das gekocht, John? Ich bin überrascht. Sie scheinen ein Mann vieler Talente zu sein.“ Sie konnte sich irren, aber Grace glaubte tatsächlich eine leichte Röte zu entdecken, die dem Soldaten über die Wangen kroch, als sie ihm dieses Kompliment machte.  
  
„Ich hatte in den letzten Monaten viel Zeit“, meinte John, „und mindestens genauso viel Langeweile.“ Er erhob sich und ließ sich von den beiden Frauen das schmutzige Geschirr reichen. „Es freut mich, dass es Ihnen geschmeckt hat, Grace.“  
  
„Ich glaube, ich komme jetzt öfter“, schmunzelte diese. „Der Fraß, den wir seit Kurzem in der Mensa bekommen, ist wirklich nicht mehr vertretbar.“  
  
„Sie sind stets willkommen, Grace“, sagte Teyla. „Nicht wahr, John?“  
  
„Ja, natürlich“, erwiderte er knapp, die dreckigen Teller in Händen und auf dem Unterarm balancierend. „Ich geh das kurz abspülen“, meinte er. „Bin gleich wieder da.“ Sagte es, lächelte ein gezwungenes Lächeln und zog von dannen. Kaum dass er außer Hörweite war, entließ Teyla einen schweren Seufzer.  
  
„Es tut mir leid“, murmelte sie. „So ist er immer, wenn man über Atlantis spricht.“  
  
„Er weicht dem Thema aus.“ Es war keine Frage, vielmehr eine Feststellung. „Tut er das schon länger?“, erkundigte sich Grace.  
  
Teyla zuckte mit den Achseln. „In letzter Zeit beobachte ich es vermehrt“, antwortete sie. „Davor ist es mir nie wirklich aufgefallen. Wir haben nie viel über Atlantis gesprochen, müssen Sie wissen. Ich wollte ihm Zeit geben.“  
  
Grace nickte verstehend. „Er spricht also nie über Atlantis?“  
  
„Sehr, sehr selten“, seufzte Teyla. „Die meiste Zeit, jedoch, weicht er dem Thema aus, so wie Sie sagen. Es scheint fast so, als _wolle_ er sich gar nicht daran erinnern, wie sein Leben damals war.“  
  
„Er hat Angst“, entgegnete Grace ihr. „Er will nicht an die früheren Zeiten erinnert werden. Ein typisches Verhalten für PTBS. Mit der Vergangenheit konfrontiert zu werden, bereitet den Erkrankten oft Angst. Meistens geschieht das in einer Phase, in der die Erkrankten sich gut fühlen und denken, dass es mit ihrem Leben endlich wieder bergauf geht.“  
  
„Ich versuche nicht bewusst über Atlantis zu sprechen, aber manchmal kommt es vor, dass ich unbewusst darüber spreche“, berichtete Teyla. „Ich achte schon sehr darauf, aber es passiert trotzdem immer wieder.“  
  
„Niemand erwartet von Ihnen, dass Sie Atlantis komplett aus Ihren Erinnerungen streichen, Teyla“, beruhigte Grace sie. „Auch John erwartet das nicht von Ihnen. Er weiß, dass Ihr Leben in der Stadt für immer ein Teil von Ihnen sein wird. Atlantis ist Ihr Zuhause. Glauben Sie mir, er weiß das. Er weiß nur nicht, wie er damit umzugehen hat. Das braucht seine Zeit.“  
  
Teyla seufzte. „Aber wie lange?“  
  
„Das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen“, bedauerte Grace. „Es ist von Patient zu Patient unterschiedlich. John muss sich bereit fühlen. Er muss lernen, wieder glücklich zu sein. Er muss… _leben_ lernen. Und er muss bereit sein, zu vergessen und sich selbst zu vergeben. Erst wenn er all das geschafft hat, ist er bereit weiterzugehen.“  
  
„Ich verstehe“, sagte Teyla und nickte. „Ich frage mich manchmal nur, ob ich ihm dabei noch besser behilflich sein könnte.“  
  
„Ihre bloße Gegenwart bedeutet ihm mehr, als Sie vielleicht denken, Teyla.“ Grace beugte sich etwas über den Tisch, griff nach der Hand der Athosianerin und drückte sie. „Mehr als tagein tagaus für ihn da zu sein, können Sie nicht.“  
  
„Sie haben womöglich recht.“  
  
„Aber?“ Grace schmunzelte, als Teyla sie ertappt ansah. „Ich bitte Sie, Teyla, ich bin Psychologin. Es gehört zu meinem Job, Menschen ihre dunkelsten Geheimnisse zu entlocken. Und im Moment höre ich bei Ihnen ein ganz großes ‚aber’. Ist schon in Ordnung. Sie können es mir ruhig sagen. Ich werde es schon niemanden verraten“, fügte sie augenzwinkernd hinzu. „Was ist es?“  
  
Teyla seufzte zum wiederholten Male innerhalb weniger Minuten und warf einen raschen Blick über ihre Schulter, ehe sie sich Grace zuwandte und ihr mit leiser, fast flüsternder Stimme offenbarte:  
  
„Kurz bevor wir hierher gekommen sind, hat John mich gebeten, seine Frau zu werden.“  
  
Ein Lächeln flammte auf Grace’s Gesicht auf. „Oh, Teyla, das ist ja eine tolle Nachricht!“, rief sie erfreut und mit glänzenden Augen aus, doch das traurige Lächeln der Athosianerin bremste sie in ihrer Euphorie. „Oh“, sagte sie stumpf. „Das ‚aber’.“  
  
Teyla nickte, dann schüttelte sie mit dem Kopf. „Ich… ich habe ihm noch keine Antwort gegeben“, gestand sie schließlich.  
  
„Nicht?“, wiederholte Grace überrascht.  
  
„Nein“, antwortete Teyla. „I…ich habe ihn um etwas Bedenkzeit gebeten. Nun, das ist jetzt über drei Monate her.“  
  
„Drei Monate“, wiederholte Grace vorsichtig. „Das ist eine lange Zeit.“  
  
Teyla senkte beschämt den Blick. „Ja, das ist es.“  
  
„Wollen Sie es etwa nicht?“, fragte Grace. „Ihm eine Antwort geben, meine ich.“  
  
„Doch“, erwiderte Teyla prompt. „Natürlich. Allerdings... Ich… ich weiß nicht…“  
  
„Was für eine Antwort Sie ihm geben sollen“, beendete Grace den Satz, und Teyla nickte zögerlich. „Wollen Sie seine Frau werden?“  
  
„I…ich weiß es nicht“, antwortete Teyla piepsig.  
  
„Also wollen Sie es nicht?“  
  
Wieder ein kaum hörbares ‚Ich weiß es nicht.’  
  
Grace seufzte. „Hat er Sie in der Zwischenzeit wieder einmal gefragt?“  
  
Teyla verneinte. „Nicht einmal. Aber ich sehe, dass es ihn immer noch beschäftigt, und ich habe Angst, dass er deswegen unglücklich ist.“  
  
„Und deswegen so ablehnend auf alles reagiert, was mit seiner Vergangenheit zu tun hat“, führte Grace den Gedanken zu Ende.  
  
„Ja“, seufzte Teyla und strich gedankenverloren über ihren gewölbten Bauch. „Ich befürchte, dass es meine Schuld ist, dass er sich mehr und mehr distanziert. Ich versuche wirklich alles, um ihm zu helfen, aber in letzter Zeit fühlt er sich wohl etwas überrumpelt.“  
  
„Weil Sie es womöglich _zu_ gut meinen?“, hakte Grace nach. Als Teyla zögerte, lächelte sie. „Wann ist es soweit?“, fragte sie und fasste Teylas hochschwangeren Bauch ins Auge.  
  
Die Athosianerin blinzelte irritiert. „In vier Wochen“, antwortete sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln.  
  
„Es macht Ihnen Angst, nicht zu wissen, wie es nach der Geburt des Babys weitergehen wird, oder?“ Grace wusste, dass sie damit den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen hatte.  
  
„Ich wollte immer, dass mein Kind in Atlantis aufwächst“, erklärte Teyla. „Ich will es immer noch. Ich habe die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben. Wahrscheinlich ist das der Grund, warum ich mich so um John bemühe. Ist das verwerflich?“  
  
„Sie sind eine Mutter, die nur das Beste für Ihr Kind will, also nein“, erwiderte Grace. „Allerdings bin ich mir sicher, dass John auch das Beste für sein Kind möchte. Und da es ihm schwer fällt, sich im Moment mit Atlantis und seiner Vergangenheit auseinanderzusetzen…“ Sie ließ den Satz unvollendet, war sich aber sicher, dass Teyla ihre Schlüsse daraus ziehen konnte. Und tatsächlich dauerte es nicht lange, bis die Athosianerin begriff.  
  
„Wir arbeiten gegeneinander.“  
  
Grace nickte. „Ja, aber sie müssen _miteinander_ arbeiten“, sagte sie. „Das ist sehr wichtig. Eine starker Zusammenhalt ist unerlässlich, wenn Sie einander helfen wollen, diese Krise durchzustehen.“  
  
„Ich wünschte, es wäre so einfach“, seufzte Teyla. „Allerdings fällt es mir in letzter Zeit nicht immer leicht, mit ihm _zusammenzuarbeiten_.“  
  
Grace runzelte die Stirn. „Wie meinen Sie das?“  
  
„Ich glaube, es gibt da etwas, was John mir verschweigt“, antwortete Teyla im Flüsterton. „Wir sind gestern während des Einkaufens seiner Exfrau begegnet.“  
  
„Ja?“  
  
„Und da gab es auf einmal so einen Moment zwischen den beiden“, fuhr Teyla fort. „Ein Moment, in dem mir klar wurde, dass John mir etwas verschweigt.“  
  
„Etwas, das mit seiner Exfrau zu tun haben könnte?“, hakte Grace nach.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht“, sagte Teyla. „Es ist nur ein Verdacht, aber als ich ihn darauf ansprach, wurde er wütend und meinte, ich solle mich raus halten und es ‚sein lassen’.“  
  
„Es ‚sein lassen’?“  
  
„Das waren seine Worte“, meinte Teyla. „Er war wirklich sehr aufgebracht.“  
  
„Das klingt in der Tat so, als gäbe es da etwas“, überlegte Grace laut. Schließlich, nachdem sie ihren Gedanken noch etwas Raum gelassen hatte, fasste sie einen Entschluss. „Ich denke, ich sollte jetzt mit John reden“, verkündete sie. „Haben Sie etwas dagegen?“  
  
„Aber nein.“ Teyla schüttelte energisch mit dem Kopf. „Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, habe ich seit Tagen darauf gewartet.“  
  
Grace lächelte. „Dann werde ich jetzt mal schauen, was sich machen lässt“, sagte sie und erhob sich. „Sie wissen aber schon, dass ich Ihnen, falls ich etwas herausfinde, nichts davon sagen darf?“  
  
„Reden Sie einfach mit ihm“, erwiderte Teyla milde. „Bitte, das ist alles, was ich von Ihnen verlange.“  
  
„In Ordnung.“ Grace drückte Teylas Schulter, ehe sie das Esszimmer verließ und dem Geräusch von klappernden Geschirr entgegenging. Die Küche lag am anderen Ende des Ganges, und John war so sehr in seine Arbeit vertieft, dass er sie nicht gleich bemerkte. Erst als Grace ihm einen Teller anreichte, blickte er auf.  
  
„Danke“, murmelte er und wusch den Teller ab. Er hätte den Geschirrspüler nehmen können, dachte Grace, doch er tat es nicht. Ein eindeutiges Anzeichen dafür, dass er den beiden Frauen Zeit zum Reden hatte geben wollen.  
  
„Ich habe ein wenig mit Teyla sprechen können“, meinte Grace, schnappte sich ein Handtuch und begann das saubere Geschirr abzutrocknen.  
  
„Das ist schön“, erwiderte John ruhig. „Aber deswegen sind Sie ja hier.“  
  
„Ja, das bin ich“, wiederholte Grace und taxierte den Mann, der neben ihr mit angestrengter Miene Essensreste von einem Teller schrubbte. Er sah besser aus, bemerkte sie, viel besser, aber dennoch immer irgendwie traurig, müde und erschöpft. Die Schatten unter seinen Augen waren zwar verschwunden, dafür wirkte seine Miene hart und verbissen. Teyla hatte recht; irgendetwas lastete ihm auf der Seele, und Grace glaubte zu wissen, was es war.  
  
„Können wir reden?“, fragte sie ihn vorsichtig.  
  
„Klar“, antwortete er. „Worüber möchten Sie denn reden?“  
  
„Über Atlantis.“  
  
John ließ die Hände sinken.  
  
„Wir können aber auch über Major Lorne sprechen.“  
  
Der Soldat spannte seine Kiefermuskeln an.  
  
„Oder über ihre Exfrau. Nancy, nicht wahr?“  
  
Ein leises Stöhnen verließ John’s Kehle, als er sich mit aller Kraft an dem Waschbeckenrand festklammerte.  
  
„Oder über das, was Sie Teyla nicht sagen wollen.“  
  
„Hören Sie auf“, knurrte John.  
  
Doch Grace hörte nicht auf. „Über was wollen Sie sprechen, John?“, fragte sie stattdessen hartnäckig. „Über Atlantis? Major Lorne? Ihre Exfrau? Oder über Mia?“  
  
„HÖREN SIE AUF!“, schrie John, schleuderte den gerade gewaschenen Teller mit voller Wucht zurück in das Waschbasin, wirbelte herum und preschte keuchend davon.  
  
„John!“, rief Grace ihm nach, doch er hörte sie nicht mehr. Oder ignorierte sie schlichtweg. Sie ließ sich Zeit, wollte ihm nicht sofort folgen. Sie hörte ihn die Treppenstufen hinaufdonnern; kurz darauf flog im oberen Stock eine Tür mit einem lauten Knall zu. Sie wartete noch einige Augenblicke, dann beschloss sie ihm zu folgen. Als sie die Küche verließ und auf den Flur hinaustrat, entdeckte sie eine leichenblasse Teyla am unteren Ende der Treppe stehen. Selbst von Weitem konnte Grace sehen, dass die Athosianerin zitterte und sich am Treppenpfosten festhalten musste, um nicht wegzukippen. Sie hatte alles mit angehört.  
  
„Teyla?“ Besorgt um das Wohlergehen der Schwangeren, ging Grace auf sie zu, griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie.  
  
„W…wer ist Mia?“ Teylas Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. „Grace“, wimmerte sie, „wer… wer ist Mia?“  
  
„Das sollte John Ihnen selbst sagen“, antwortete Grace. „Kommen Sie.“ Teyla nickte langsam und stellte einen Fuß auf die erste Treppenstufe, doch Grace hielt sie zurück. „Nein, noch nicht. Lassen Sie ihm noch ein wenig Zeit. Er muss sich erst etwas beruhigen. Und Sie sich auch. Dann können Sie hoch, in Ordnung?“  
  
Wieder nickte Teyla. „In Ordnung“, sagte sie.  
  
„Gut. Kommen Sie. Setzen Sie sich erst einmal.“ Grace schlang einen Arm um die Taille der Athosianerin und führte sie langsam ins Esszimmer zurück. Teyla ächzte, als sie sich auf einen Stuhl sinken ließ. Mit Tränen in den Augen blickte sie zur Zimmerdecke hinauf; Grace tat es ihr gleich.  
  
Zusammen lauschten sie dem Poltern wütender Schritte und dem lauten Krachen verzweifelt durch die Gegend geschmissener Gegenstände.  
  
 **Fortsetzung folgt…**


	3. Chapter 3

Die Anzeige des Digitalweckers auf dem Nachttisch sprang mit einem leisen Klicken auf 0:00 Uhr. Auf der Seite liegend betrachtete Teyla durch schwere Augenlider hindurch die in der Dunkelheit schimmernden Ziffern und strich zärtlich über ihren gewölbten Bauch, versuchte, ihr ungeborenes Kind mit den langsamen Bewegungen zu beruhigen- mit mäßigem Erfolg.  
Unruhig strampelte das Baby in ihrem Leib, boxte sie und trat mit seinen winzigen Füßchen gegen ihre Bauchdecke. Es schien fast so, als konnte ihre ungeborene Tochter spüren, dass etwas nicht stimmte, wenngleich Teyla versuchte, sie vor den Angstattacken zu schützen, die sie in dieser Nacht regelmäßig überkamen.  
Es war ebendieses Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte, welches Teyla um ihren Schlaf brachte. Die Anzeige des Digitalweckers nicht aus den Augen lassend lauschte sie in die Stille des Zimmers hinein. Kein Laut drang an ihre Ohren, nur das gedämpfte Surren der Klimaanlagen der Nachbarhäuser. Kein flaches Atmen oder stetiges, leises Schnarchen. Ihr Blick fiel auf die leere Betthälfte neben sich.  
Laken und Decke waren unberührt.  
John war nicht zu ihr ins Bett gekommen.  
  
Teyla seufzte. Es kostete sie beträchtliche Mühe, sich von der Seite auf den Rücken zu drehen, sich aufzusetzen und ihre Beine über die Bettkante zu schieben. Tief ausatmend stemmte sie sich langsam hoch und richtete sich behutsam auf, eine Aktion, die ganz ohne John’s Hilfe weitaus mehr Zeit in Anspruch nahm. Teyla strich sich mit beiden Händen über die ausladende Wölbung ihres Bauches und seufzte resigniert. Dann schlüpfte sie rasch in ihren Morgenmantel und verließ mit tapsenden Schritten das Schlafzimmer.  
Der Flur erstreckte sich stockduster vor ihr, doch vom Treppenaufgang her breitete sich ein warmer Lichtschein aus, der aus dem Erdgeschoss zu kommen schien. Teyla durchquerte den Flur langsam, stieg vorsichtig die Treppenstufen hinab.  
Das dämmerige Licht kam aus der Küche, und als Teyla durch den offen stehenden Türspalt blickte, entdeckte sie John, der geschäftig in der Küche herumwuselte und das Geschirr vom Vorabend in die Schränke räumte.  
  
„John?“, rief sie ihn halblaut und betrat vorsichtig die Küche. John, der mit dem Rücken zu ihr gestanden und gerade die Teller in eine Glasvitrine geräumt hatte, drehte sich um, als sie ihn rief.  
  
„Habe ich Dich geweckt?“, wollte er sofort wissen und setzte, noch ehe sie ihm antworten konnte, besorgt nach: „Ist alles in Ordnung?“  
  
„Ja, es ist alles in Ordnung“, antwortete Teyla. „Ich konnte nur nicht schlafen.“  
  
„Oh.“ John nickte und ohne sie auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen, fuhr er fort das saubere Geschirr zurück in die Schränke zu räumen. Er trug noch immer das weiße, nunmehr stark zerknitterte Hemd vom Vorabend und erweckte einen leicht desorientierten Eindruck. Seine Bewegungen waren fahrig, und er wirkte zerstreut und abwesend, schenkte ihr keine weitere Beachtung, schien vollkommen in seinen Gedanken versunken. Seine Lippen bebten als spräche er zu sich selbst. Hin und wieder verließ ein leises, unverständliches Gemurmel seine Kehle, Worte, die für Teyla keinen Sinn ergaben und sie in ihrer Annahme, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte, nur bestätigten.  
  
„John?“ Als er nicht reagierte, versuchte sie es ein weiteres Mal. „John.“ Er blieb stehen, drehte sich aber nicht zu ihr um.  
  
„John, bitte, sieh mich an.“  
  
Sie hörte ihn seufzen und sah, wie er sich mit beiden Händen auf der Arbeitsfläche der Küchenzeile abstützte und die Schultern anspannte. Sein Atem ging langsam und schwer, und als sie an ihn herantrat und ihn sanft an der Schulter berührte, keuchte er auf und zuckte derartig stark zusammen, dass Teyla erschrocken die Hand zurückzog und prompt einen Schritt zurückwich. John wirbelte herum, und als ihre Blicke sich trafen, erstarrte Teyla einen momentlang und starrte in seine leeren, kalten Augen, die sie gar nicht zu registrieren schienen. Als wäre sie Luft, starrte John durch sie hindurch und fixierte einen Punkt hinter ihr im Raum.  
In diesem Moment begriff Teyla. Sie hob beschwichtigend beide Hände und streckte sie langsam nach ihm aus.  
  
„John?“ Er blinzelte. „John, es ist alles in Ordnung“, begann sie ruhig auf ihn einzureden. „Hörst Du? Es ist alles in Ordnung.“ John blinzelte erneut, als Teyla seine Hände mit ihren umschloss und sachte drückte. „Sieh mich an, John“, befahl sie ihm sanft. „Ich bin hier. Bitte, sieh mich an. Ich bin bei Dir. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Hörst Du? Es ist alles in Ordnung.“  
  
Es vergingen etliche Minuten, in denen sie fortfuhr beschwichtigend und beruhigend auf ihn einzureden, versuchte, ihn aus seinem Trancezustand zurück in die Realität zu holen. Und tatsächlich entspannte sich John zunehmend und schließlich kehrte das Leben in ihn zurück. Er blinzelte, holte tief Luft, stieß sie geräuschvoll wieder aus und sah sie an.  
  
„Teyla?“  
  
Die Athosianerin atmete erleichtert auf. „Oh, John“, flüsterte sie, legte die Hände an seine bärtige Wange und lehnte ihre Stirn gegen seine. „Ich bin hier. Ich bin da.“  
  
„Teyla…“ John seufzte, seine Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Sie spürte seinen Blick auf sich liegen, doch sie konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen aufzublicken und ihn anzusehen.  
  
„Bitte“, raunte er. „ _Tey_ … Honey, bitte sieh mich an. Bitte“, flehte er leise, worauf die Athosianerin seufzend die Augen schloss und einen Moment in sich ging, ehe sie tat wie ihr geheißen, langsam den Kopf anhob und John ansah. Die Augen weit aufgerissen und im Licht schimmernd blickte er auf sie herab.  
  
„Es tut mir so leid“, flüsterte er, hob die Hand und schob sie in ihr Haar. „Ich wollte nicht-“  
  
„Ist schon gut“, unterbrach Teyla ihn.  
  
„Aber-“  
  
„Ssht, nicht. Ganz ruhig“, befahl sie ihm mit sanfter Bestimmtheit und strich durch sein dunkles Haar. Einige ungebändigte Strähnen hingen ihm lockig in die Stirn und ließen ihn in Verbindung mit seinen großen, traurigen Augen wie einen kleinen, verängstigten Jungen aussehen.  
  
„Komm“, sagte sie, nahm ihn bei der Hand und führte ihn aus der Küche hinaus, die Treppe hinauf, den Flur entlang ins Schlafzimmer. John folgte ihr willig. „Du sollest schlafen.“ Er nickte, rührte sich aber nicht von der Stelle, als sie seine Hand losließ.  
  
Teyla seufzte. Wie ein hilfloses Kind wartete er darauf, dass etwas geschah. Nichts erinnerte in diesem Moment daran, welch starker, selbstbewusster Soldat er einmal gewesen war. Alles, was Teyla nun sah, war ein gebrochener, von Krankheit und Leid gezeichneter Mann. Von Mitleid bewegt trat sie auf ihn zu und begann ihn langsam zu entkleiden.  
Ihn nicht aus den Augen lassend zog sie sein Hemd aus der Hose, knöpfte es auf und streifte es ihm in einer fließenden Bewegung von den bebenden Schultern. Sie hielt einen Moment inne und ließ ihren Blick über seinen nackten Oberkörper gleiten. Wenngleich noch immer blass rosafarbene Narben auf seiner Brust und seinem Bauch an den Unfall und sein Leid erinnerten, war Teyla schlichtweg fasziniert von seinen wohl definierten Muskeln. Ganz gleich wie oft sie in der Vergangenheit seinen bloßen Oberkörper vor sich gehabt hatte, der Anblick gebräunter Haut sandte jedes Mal warme, wohlige Schauer durch ihren Körper. Selbst jetzt, wo ihr Sinn eigentlich nach etwas anderen stehen sollte, verspürte sie den Drang seinen Oberkörper zu berühren, mit beiden Händen erst langsam über seine behaarte Brust zu streichen und sie dann tiefer wandern zu lassen, der feinen Spur dunkler Haare folgend, die von seinem Nabel abwärts verlief und unter dem Bund seiner schwarzen Anzugshose verschwand.  
  
Genau in diesem Augenblick traf John’s Blick den ihren. Teyla errötete prompt, als ihr bewusst wurde, wie unverfroren sie ihn angestarrt haben musste. Sie wandte den Blick von ihm ab, doch John griff nach ihrer Hand und führte sie an seine Brust. Vorsichtig glitt Teyla mit den Fingerkuppen über das vernarbte Gewebe. Kalt und rau fühlte es sich an. John zuckte zusammen, als sie die Narben berührte. Verunsichert sah sie ihn an.  
  
„Tut es weh?“, fragte sie, doch er schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
  
„Nein“, antwortete er. „Es tut nicht weh.“  
  
„Was ist es dann?“, bohrte Teyla weiter und zeichnete die blassrosa Striemen sanft mit dem Zeigefinger nach. John hielt den Atem an, und sie spürte, wie sein Herz schneller zu schlagen begann.  
  
„Nichts“, erwiderte er. „Ich habe in der Vergangenheit nur versucht, die Tatsache, dass sie da sind, zu ignorieren.“  
  
„Sie sind jetzt ein Teil von Dir“, meinte Teyla.  
  
John nickte. „Ja, das sind sie“, seufzte er.  
  
„Sie sind wunderschön“, murmelte sie, worauf John fragend die Augenbrauen in die Höhe zog. „Sie zeugen von Stärke. Und von Mut.“  
  
„Mut“, echote John abschätzig. „Ich bin alles, nur nicht mutig, Teyla“, meinte er mit einem traurigen Lächeln. „Ein Feigling, ja, aber nicht mutig.“  
  
„Aber nein.“ Teyla schüttelte mit dem Kopf und legte ihre Hände flach auf seinen Brustkorb. „So darfst Du nicht denken.“  
  
„Sie werden mich immer daran erinnern, dass ich nicht stark genug gewesen bin“, erwiderte John. „Und auch nicht mutig.“ Er schluckte schwer und sah zu Boden. „Nur ein verdammter Feigling.“  
  
Teyla seufzte und nahm sein Gesicht zärtlich in ihre Hände. Es war hoffnungslos. „Wir sollten versuchen etwas zu schlafen“, schlug sie daher vor. „Es war ein langer Tag.“ Sie schlüpfte aus ihrem Morgenmantel, hängte ihn an den Haken an der Tür, die zum Badezimmer führte, und kletterte anschließend zurück ins Bett.  
  
„John, komm ins Bett.“ Einen momentlang stand er unschlüssig am Fußende des Bettes und beobachtete sie. „Komm“, lockte sie abermals und hielt ihm ihre Hand entgegen. „Komm zu mir, John.“ Zögerlich ergriff er schließlich ihre Hand und kroch, nachdem er sich die Hose abgestreift hatte, neben sie unter die Bettdecke. Teyla lächelte, als er die Bettdecke über ihre beiden Köper zog und ihre Schultern mit seinen Armen umfing. Ohne zu zögern zog er sie an seine Brust, und sie bettete ihren Kopf an seiner Schultern. John küsste sie auf die Stirn, lehnte sich dann mit einem tiefen Seufzen zurück und schloss die Augen. Gerade als sie glaubte, er sei eingeschlafen, hörte sie ihn auf einmal leise in ihr Ohr sprechen.  
  
„Sie war meine Tochter.“  
  
Teyla hielt inne und ließ seine Worte einen augenblicklang auf sich wirken. Dann richtete sie sich etwas auf, stützte sich auf ihren Unterarm und sah John an. Die Lippen fest aufeinanderpressend richtete er seinen Blick gen Zimmerdecke.  
  
„Ihr Name war Mia“, flüsterte er.  
  
„War?“, wiederholte Teyla vorsichtig, worauf John’s Miene sich etwas verfinsterte. Erst schluckte er, dann nickte er.  
  
„Sie wurde tot geboren“, antwortete er mit kehliger Stimme. „Wir… wir hatten damals keine Ahnung, dass….dass sie…Es schien alles in Ordnung zu sein und… und…“ Er brach ab und schluckte erneut, ehe er kaum hörbar wiederholte: „Sie war meine Tochter.“  
  
„Wa…warum hast Du mir nicht von ihr erzählt?“, fragte Teyla. „John, ich wusste ja nicht-“  
  
„In all diesen Jahren habe ich versucht, es zu vergessen“, fiel er ihr ins Wort. „Wir waren damals so jung- Nancy und ich. In den Augen der anderen waren wir das perfekte Paar- verliebt und glücklich. Und wir erwarteten ein Baby. Es schien alles so perfekt.“ John seufzte und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Aber das war es nicht. Wir waren nicht glücklich. Wir waren nur noch wegen dem Baby zusammen.“ Ein trauriges Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen. „Im Grunde war ihr Tod das Beste, was uns passieren konnte.“  
  
„Inwiefern?“, hakte Teyla nach.  
  
„Wir waren nicht glücklich“, wiederholte John seufzend. „Das Baby hätte nichts daran geändert. Vielleicht kurzfristig, aber auf längere Sicht betrachtet…“ Er brach erneut ab und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich werde diese Bilder wahrscheinlich nie aus meinem Kopf kriegen. Sie…sie war so klein“, hauchte er, und mit einem Mal schimmerten Tränen in seinen Augen. „Und so ruhig. I…ich habe sie in den Händen gehalten und darauf gewartet, dass sie die Augen aufschlägt oder zu schreien anfängt.“ Er hob die Hände und betrachtete sie nachdenklich. „So klein und so still.“  
  
„John…“ Teyla legte ihm eine Hand auf die Brust. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie das, was sie fühlte, in Worte fassen sollte. Ein beklemmendes Gefühl machte sich in ihrem Brustkorb breit, als sie das ganze Ausmaß seiner Geschichte begriff. Sie zitterte vor Aufregung und Trauer, als sie John’s Brust streichelte, was ihm nicht entging. Er drehte den Kopf in ihre Richtung, sah sie an. Bemüht sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, lächelte sie und fuhr mit ihren zitternden Fingern durch die dunklen Haare, die seinen Brustkorb übersäten. John ließ sie noch einige Momente gewähren, dann griff er ihre Hand, umschloss sie fest mit seinen Fingern und hielt sie gegen seine Brust gedrückt.  
  
„Ich weiß, ich hätte Dir von ihr erzählen sollen.“  
  
„Du hattest Deine Gründe, warum Du es nicht getan hast“, erwiderte Teyla, doch John schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
  
„Nein, Teyla“, sagte er, „ich hätte es Dir viel eher sagen _müssen_. Du verdienst die Wahrheit.“  
  
„Die Wahrheit?“, wiederholte Teyla und blickte John zum allerersten Mal, seit er mit diesem Thema angefangen hatte, tief in die Augen. Er hielt ihrem prüfenden Blick stand, streckte die Hand nach ihr aus und streichelte ihre Wange. „Welche Wahrheit?“  
  
„Dass ich furchtbare Angst habe, dass so etwas wieder passiert“, lautete seine Antwort. „Dass ich wieder jemanden verliere, der mir wichtig ist.“  
  
„Hast Du mir deswegen nichts von Deiner Tochter erzählt?“, mutmaßte Teyla.  
  
John runzelte die Stirn. „Du hasst mich jetzt bestimmt“, sagte er mehr zu sich selbst. „Ich verstehe, wenn Du mich jetzt hasst-“  
  
„Ich hasse Dich _nicht_ , John“, unterbrach Teyla ihn, griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie. „Ich verstehe gar nicht, wie Du nur immer auf solche Ideen kommst. Ich bin Dir dankbar, dass Du mir die Wahrheit gesagt hast. Das war sehr mutig.“  
  
„Jetzt fängst Du schon wieder damit an.“ John seufzte und setzte sich auf, winkelte die Beine ab und schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht. „Teyla, ich bin nicht… Ich… Ich habe Angst, okay? Ich habe Angst“, wiederholte er mit fester Stimme und betonte jedes einzelne Wort. „So-“ Er schnaubte- „jetzt ist es raus!“  
  
Teyla schmunzelte. „Und das ist es, was Dich bedrückt? Angst? John, Angst ist etwas ganz Natürliches. Sie schützt uns davor-“  
  
Dieses Mal war er es, der sie unterbrach. „Du verstehst nicht“, sagte er. „Ich habe nicht Angst um mich, sondern um Dich. Ich möchte einfach nicht, dass Dir etwas passiert. Oder dem Baby“, fügte er hinzu, beugte sich zu ihr herüber und legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. „Ich habe Angst, dass ich irgendwann etwas tun werde, was Dich oder das Baby verletzt- und das will ich nicht. Ich möchte, dass ihr beiden es gut habt, und ich weiß nicht, ob ich euch geben kann, was ihr braucht. Sieh mich doch nur an, Teyla- ich bin ein nervliches Wrack!“  
  
„Ja, das mag sein“, erwiderte Teyla und schaffte es mit erheblicher Mühe sich ebenfalls aufzusetzen. Ohne das übliche Ächzen und Stöhnen rutschte sie auf der Matratze näher an John heran, bis ihr praller Bauch zwischen ihnen war. Sie nahm seine Hände, legte sie auf die feste Wölbung und deckte sie mit ihren zu. „Aber _ich_ möchte Dir helfen. Und außerdem“, fuhr sie fort und streichelte seinen vernarbten Handrücken, „habe auch ich Angst Wir brauchen einander, John“, sagte sie, sah auf und bannte seinen Blick. „Und deswegen ist mir egal, was Du sagst und was nicht. Ich… ich möchte einfach mit Dir zusammen sein. Außer Dir habe ich niemanden mehr.“  
  
John schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Das ist doch nicht wahr. Du hast die anderen- Ronon, Keller. Herrgott, sogar Rodney!“, lachte er.  
  
„ _Das_ meine ich nicht“, sagte Teyla. „Du magst recht haben, aber sie bedeuten mir nicht halb so viel wie Du. Ich _liebe_ Dich, John“, flüsterte sie und blickte auf ihre ineinander verschränkten Hände hinab. „Und ich will Dich nicht verlieren. Mir ist es egal, ob Du völlig am Ende bist, denn ich bin es auch. Ich wurde verlassen, mir wurde mein Sohn genommen und ich habe kein Zuhause mehr. Ich _kann_ einfach nicht mehr.“ Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen und sie schluckte schwer, versuchte, nicht hemmungslos loszuweinen und so ihren verrückt spielenden Hormonen den Sieg zu gönnen.  
  
John schmunzelte. „Teyla…Oh, hey! Nicht doch.“ Er strich ihr sanft übers Haar, streckte dann die Hand nach ihrem Gesicht aus und wischte ihr die Tränen von den Wangen. Teyla schloss die Augen und ließ ihn gewähren. Sie konnte sich vorstellen, wie fürchterlich sie aussah. Zum Glück war sie viel zu erschöpft und müde, um sich darüber Sorgen zu machen.  
  
„Tut mir leid“, schluchzte sie und holte tief Luft. „Ich weiß auch nicht, woher das einmal kommt.“  
  
„Ist schon gut“, flüsterte John, streichelte zärtlich über ihr Gesicht, beugte sich vor und bedeckte ihr Gesicht mit feinen Küssen, verteilte sie auf ihrer Stirn und ihren Wangen, küsste sie auf ihre Nasenspitze und dann kurz auf ihren Mund. Teyla seufzte leise, als er sich von ihr löste, die Arme um sie schlang und seine Wange an ihr Haar drückte. Vorsichtig legte sie eine Hand an seine Brust, und dieses Mal zuckte er nicht zusammen, sondern presste seine Lippen sanft auf ihre Stirn, ehe er seine Nase in ihren Haaren vergrub. In langsamen, kreisenden Bewegungen ließ Teyla ihre Hand über John’s Oberkörper gleiten und fuhr sanft mit ihren Fingern durch die dunklen, krausen Haare, die seine Brust bedeckten. Eine ganze Weile saßen sie sich gegenüber und hielten einander in den Armen. Teyla wusste hinterher nicht mehr wie lange genau es dauerte, bis John sich niederlegte und sie mit sich zog. Wie wenige Minuten zuvor legte er die Arme um sie und drehte sie auf die Seite, sodass er seinen Körper an ihren Rücken schmiegen und seine Nase wieder in ihrem Haar vergraben konnte. Er küsste ihren Nacken, und Teyla erschauderte wohlig, als sie seinen warmen Atem auf ihrer Haut spürte. Sie löste seine Hand von ihrer Hüfte, legte sie auf ihren Bauch und deckte sie mit ihrer zu. John’s Lippen verformten sich an ihrem Hals zu einem Lächeln, als er spürte, wie sich das Baby in ihr bewegte.  
  
„Sie strampelt“, stellte er fasziniert fest und lachte leise, als das Ungeborene auf seine Stimme reagierte und sich wilder zu bewegen begann.  
  
„Sie mag es, wenn Du mit ihr redest“, sagte die Athosianerin und drehte sich auf den Rücken. „Ihr gefällt Deine Stimme. Sie beruhigt sie“, erklärte sie ihm, setzte sich wieder auf und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an das Kopfteil des Bettes.  
  
„Tatsächlich?“ John zog die Augenbrauen nach oben, dann grinste er und rappelte sich ebenfalls auf, legte beide Hände auf die Wölbung, die seine Tochter beherbergte, und senkte den Kopf. „Hey, mein Mädchen“, flüsterte er sanft, „ich bin’s, Dein Daddy. Vermutlich weißt Du es schon längst, aber ich wollte Dir nur sagen, wie lieb ich Dich habe und wie wahnsinnig ich mich darauf freue, Dich in den Armen zu halten. Deine Mom und ich können es kaum noch erwarten, dass Du endlich kommst…“  
  
Lächelnd lauschte Teyla der einseitigen Unterhaltung zwischen Vater und Tochter, während sich John, der vollkommen in das Gespräch vertieft zu sein schien, durchs Haar strich. Nach ein paar Minuten überkam sie die Müdigkeit und sie lehnte sich zurück und schloss seufzend die Augen. Begleitet von den strampelnden Tritten ihres Kindes und John’s sanfter Stimme, mit der er seiner Tochter von einer geheimnisvollen und wundervollen Stadt erzählte, schlief sie ein.  


 

**ooOOoo**

  
  
Die Uhr der _Saints Peter and Paul Church_ schlug zu vollen Stunde, und als Grace Kinsella das _Washington Square Inn_ , jenes kleine Hotel, welches sie für die Tage bezogen hatte, verließ, blieb sie kurz stehen und lauschte dem melodischen Läuten der Kirchenglocken, das selbst den ohrenbetäubenden Lärm des Verkehrs übertönte.  
Trotz der heißen Sommertemperaturen, die nur schwer zu ertragen waren, herrschte in San Franciscos Straßen reges Treiben, und über die Bürgersteige schob sich eine einzige Menschenmasse dem Stadtzentrum entgegen.  
Grace, der es widerstrebte, sich in dieses Gedränge zu begeben, wählte daher einen anderen Weg und fand sich keine fünf Minuten später vor dem hübsch gestalteten Eingang eines kleinen Parks wieder, der schon oft Gegenstand von kurzen Spaziergängen gewesen war, die sie in den letzten Tagen spontan unternommen hatte.  
Der Hauptweg spaltete sich in mehrere kleine Wege und Pfade ab, die sich quer durch die liebevoll angelegte Grünanlage schlängelten. Nach kurzer Überlegung schlug Grace den mittleren Weg ein, der sie direkt bis vor die Treppenstufen der _Saints Peter and Paul Church_ führen würde. Die Hände in den Hosentaschen verborgen, schlenderte sie gemächlich den schmalen Weg entlang, den Kopf und ihr Gesicht leicht nach oben, der Sonne entgegengerichtet.  
  
Zu Graces Überraschung war der Park im Gegensatz zu den Straßen wie leergefegt und nur ab und zu begegnete sie einem hart gesottenen Jogger, der den heißen Temperaturen zum Trotz tapfer seine Runde drehte, oder ein paar wenigen Passanten, die eine Abkürzung durch den Park nahmen. Selbst die vielen Stände auf dem zentralen Platz des Parks waren geschlossen, die Planen eingefahren, die Rollläden heruntergelassen.  
  
Raschen Schrittes überquerte Grace den menschenleeren Kirchplatz, warf nebenbei einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr an ihrem Handgelenk, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie nicht schon zu spät war. Es war kurz nach zehn, was bedeutete, dass sie noch etwas Zeit hatte, bevor sie aufbrechen musste. Mister Woolsey erwartete sie zwar erst im Laufe des Tages zurück, aber Grace hatte sich vorgenommen vorher noch einmal ans andere Ende der Stadt zu fahren, um sich zu vergewissern, dass John und Teyla die Nacht nach dem misslungenen Dinner am Vorabend gut überstanden hatten. Gerade weil sie dies stark bezweifelte und nicht davon ausging, dass ihr konfrontierendes Vorgehen und ihr harter Ton John gegenüber zur Besserung der Situation beigetragen hatten, wollte sie ihnen einen zweiten Besuch abstatten. Grace wusste, dass es falsch gewesen war, die zwei allein zu lassen, wenngleich Teyla sie darum gebeten und ihr versichert hatte, dass alles in Ordnung war. Sie hatte ein höchst unprofessionelles Verhalten an den Tag gelegt und einen ihrer Patienten mit ihren Aussagen über seine Grenzen hinaus, an den Abgrund der Verzweiflung getrieben. Das war in jederlei Hinsicht falsch gewesen, dessen war Grace sich bewusst.  
Dennoch war sie sich sicher, dass es genau das gebraucht hatte, um John Sheppard jenen Anstoß zu geben, den er benötigte, um sein Leben endlich wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Er war ein Soldat. Er brauchte klare Ansagen, die in seinen sturen Schädel drangen und dort etwas in Bewegung setzten. Deutliche Worte, die ihm vor Augen führten, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte, und ihn aus der Lethargie rissen, die Grace schon seit geraumer Zeit bei ihm hatte beobachten können.  
Sie musste zugeben, dass sie es sich nicht so einfach vorgestellt hatte. Ihn mit seiner Vergangenheit und seinen Fehlern zu konfrontieren hatte schon immer eine gewisse Abwehrhaltung bei ihm hervorgerufen, doch die Heftigkeit seiner Reaktion am Vorabend hatte selbst sie überrascht und ihr wieder gezeigt, dass es ernster um ihn stand, als sie bisher vermutet hatte. Auch wenn es nicht danach aussah, aber John Sheppard war ein sehr kranker Mann, und Grace konnte nicht sagen, ob er jemals wieder so sein würde wie früher. Vielleicht ja, vielleicht nein.  
Im Moment und in Hinsicht auf den gestrigen Abend, jedoch, malte sie sich keine allzu großen Hoffnungen aus.  
  
Die Kirchturmuhr schlug zur viertel Stunde, und Grace beschloss, dass es an der Zeit war umzukehren. Sie machte kehrt und marschierte zurück in Richtung ihres Hotels. In diesem Moment entdeckte sie ihn. Er stand am anderen Ende des Kirchplatzes und machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass er sie beobachtete. Die Arme vor der breiten Brust verschränkt sah er aus wie eine Statue. Keine Regung war in seinem schönen Gesicht zu erkennen, nur seine grauen Augen musterten sie aufmerksam. Grace blieb stehen und überlegte, was sie tun sollte. Allem Anschein nach war er ihr gefolgt, auch wenn sie nicht verstand, was um alles in der Welt er hier, in der Stadt zu suchen hatte. Er rührte sich nicht von der Stelle, auch nicht, als sie auf ihn zu marschierte; erst als sie unmittelbar vor ihm zum Stehen kam, entschränkte er seine Arme und schenkte ihr zur Begrüßung ein Lächeln.  
  
„Grace…“  
  
„Was zur Hölle haben Sie hier zu suchen, Jason?“, unterbrach Grace ihn zischend.  
  
„Heute ist mein freier Tag“, antwortete er, „und da dachte ich mir, dass ich mir mal die Stadt ansehen könnte.“  
  
Graces Augen verengten sich. „Oh, ich bitte Sie“, höhnte sie. „Wir beide wissen, dass Sie nicht hier sind, weil Sie ein Fan von Städtetrips sind.“  
  
Jason Danvilles stahlgraue Augen huschten über ihr Gesicht und bannten schließlich ihren Blick. So schnell, wie er es auf seine Lippen gezaubert hatte, verschwand das Lächeln wieder und ein harter Zug legte sich um das markante Kinn des Soldaten.  
  
„Wie geht es ihm?“  
  
Daher wehte also der Wind, dachte Grace. „Ich denke nicht, dass Sie das etwas angeht, Major“, erwiderte sie. „Es tut mir leid, dass Sie Ihren _freien_ Tag dafür geopfert haben, aber ich werde Ihnen nichts sagen. Wenn Sie wissen wollen, wie es ihm geht, müssen sie schon zu ihm fahren und ihn selbst fragen. Aber, halt, Moment!“ Grace legte eine dramatische Pause ein, in der sie die Miene ihres Gegenübers genau beobachtete. „Das _können_ Sie ja nicht!“  
  
„Was ich kann und was ich nicht kann liegt ja wohl bei mir“, entgegnete Jason Danville mit ruhiger Stimme. „Glauben Sie mir, wenn mir etwas an ihm gelegen wäre, würde ich Sie nicht fragen, sondern tatsächlich selbst zu ihm fahren. Da ich aber weiß, dass ich nichts von ihm zu erwarten habe, mache ich mir das Leben nicht unnötig schwer und frage daher sie. Und Sie werden mir jetzt eine Antwort auf meine Frage geben“, fügte er im Befehlston hinzu, der keinen Zweifel daran ließ, dass er es ernst meinte.  
  
„Und was, wenn ich das nicht tun werde?“, fragte Grace und reckte trotzig das Kinn vor. „Sie können mich ja wohl kaum dazu zwingen. Immerhin bin ich an die ärztliche Schweigepflicht gebunden.“  
  
„Er ist nicht mehr Ihr Patient, Grace“, erinnerte Jason sie. „Ihre Pflichten ihm gegenüber endeten in dem Moment, als er Atlantis verließ. Weshalb es mich wundert, dass Sie scheinbar immer noch Kontakt zu ihm pflegen.“  
  
„Er ist mein Patient und er…“  
  
„Er _war_ Ihr Patient“, fiel der Major ihr ins Wort. „Er ist es nicht mehr. Er selbst hat so entschieden. Finden Sie sich damit ab.“  
  
Grace schnaubte. „Sie haben ja gar keine Ahnung! Sie kennen ihn ja überhaupt nicht!“  
  
„Verdammt ja, und das ist auch besser so“, gab Jason wütend zurück. „Wissen Sie was, ich bin _froh_ , dass ich ihn nicht kenne. Ich habe es nie gewollt. Er hat mir nie Anlass dazu gegeben!“  
  
„Was ja auch kein Wunder ist“, fauchte Grace. „So wie Sie sich aufführen, würde ich an seiner Stelle auch nichts mit Ihnen zu tun haben wollen. Ich verstehe, warum er damals jeglichen Kontakt zu Ihnen abgebrochen hat, Jason. Weil er wusste, dass es besser für ihn ist.“  
  
Jason lachte, laut und spöttisch. „Oh ja, natürlich, das war es! Weil es besser für _ihn_ war!“ Er schnaubte. „Für ihn habe ich doch überhaupt nicht existiert. Es war leicht so zu tun, als gebe es mich nicht! Als sei _ich_ das schwarze Schaf der Familie, obwohl _er_ es war! Er hat immer die Schuld auf mich geschoben, aber Gott sei Dank war mein Vater schlau genug, um nicht darauf reinzufallen. Er war der Einzige, der wenigstens etwas Interesse an mir und an meinem Leben gezeigt hat; John und Dave war alles egal.“  
  
Grace öffnete den Mund, um ihm etwas zu erwidern, doch genau in dem Augenblick, in dem sie ansetzte, ertönte _The Star Spangled Banner_ aus der Hosentasche des Majors.  
  
„Die Nationalhymne?!“ Grace verdrehte die Augen, während Jason sein klingelndes Handy aus der Hosentasche fischte. „Nein, wie patriotisch von Ihnen!“  
  
Ihr Gegenüber warf ihr einen kühlen Blick zu, betätigte die Annahmetaste seines Telefons und meldete sich. „Danville.“ In den nächsten fünfundzwanzig Sekunden beobachtete Grace, wie sich Jason Danvilles Miene von wütend erregt zu besorgt professionell verwandelte. Ab und zu nickte er und ließ ein „Natürlich“ oder „Verstanden“ verlauten. Als er nach einer Minute das Gespräch beendete, ahnte Grace, dass etwas nicht stimmte.  
  
„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte sie dennoch.  
  
Jason zögerte, ihr zu antworten. Dann schüttelte er jedoch mit dem Kopf. „Nein, ich muss zurück nach Atlantis“, antwortete er. „Es gibt Probleme.“  
  
 **Fortsetzung folgt…**


	4. Chapter 4

  
Amüsiert beobachtete John wie Teyla den Pfannkuchen auf ihrem Teller einrollte, sich ein kleines Stück abschnitt und es sich mit einem wohligen Seufzen in den Mund steckte.  
  
„Willst Du auch noch?“, fragte sie mit vollen Backen, griff über den Tisch nach der Sirupflasche und verteilte einen ordentlichen Klecks der goldgelben Flüssigkeit auf ihrem Pfannkuchen. Inzwischen war sie bei ihrer dritten Portion angekommen.  
  
John schüttelte grinsend mit dem Kopf. „Nein, danke. Ich hatte genug.“ Er hatte es aufgegeben, sich darüber zu wundern, dass dies dieselbe Frau war, die man noch vor einem halben Jahr mit Pfannkuchen in die Flucht hatte schlagen können.  
  
„Was?“ Teyla schluckte langsam den Bissen herunter, als sie merkte, dass er sie beobachtete. „Was ist denn?“  
  
„Nichts“, antwortete John lächelnd, beugte sich vor, um ihr einen glitzernden Siruptropfen vom Kinn zu wischen.  
  
„Bist Du sicher, dass Du nicht mehr willst?“, hakte Teyla nach, die erneut nach dem Teller mit den Pfannkuchen griff.  
  
„Nun iss schon“, erwiderte John. Schmunzelnd beobachtete er, wie Teyla die beiden verbliebenen Pfannkuchen auf ihren Teller lud und großzügig mit dem süßen Sirup bedeckte. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich staunend zurück. Aus irgendeinem Grund fand er es faszinierend, dass eine Person wie Teyla einen derartig großen, scheinbar nicht zu stillenden Appetit entwickeln konnte und dennoch aussah, wie sie aussah. Trotz ihrer fortgeschrittenen Schwangerschaft wirkte die Athosianerin noch immer zart und bewegte sich selbst mit ihrem Neunmonatsbauch grazil und mit einem gewissen beflügelten Schwingen fort.  
Während Teyla den letzten Pfannkuchen verzerrte, ließ John seinen Blick über ihre klaren und ebenen Gesichtszüge gleiten. Ihre braunen Augen glänzten und ihre Wangen und ihr Teint waren rosig. Sie strahlte geradezu, und John erlaubte sich zu behaupten, dass sie noch nie so wunderschön ausgesehen hatte wie genau in diesem Moment.  
  
„Du tust es schon wieder“, ertönte auf einmal Teylas tadelnde Stimme.  
  
„Wie bitte?“ Vollkommen in der Betrachtung versunken, schüttelte John mit dem Kopf. „Was sagtest Du?“  
  
„Ich sagte, dass Du es schon wieder tust“, wiederholte Teyla gütig.  
  
„Was tue ich schon wieder?“, fragte John.  
  
„Du starrst mich an“, antwortete sie.  
  
„Darf ich das etwa nicht?“  
  
Teyla schmunzelte. „Natürlich“, entgegnete sie. „Nur mir wäre es lieber, wenn Du es weniger _offensichtlich_ tun würdest. Ich komme mir sonst vor wie ein Ausstellungsstück.“  
  
„Aber ein verflucht schönes Ausstellungsstück“, meinte John und wich lachend einer zusammengeknüllten Papierserviette aus, die Teyla nach ihm warf.  
  
„Das ist nicht komisch, John“, seufzte die Athosianerin und stülpte ihre Unterlippe vor. „Du weißt ganz genau, dass-“  
  
John, der ganz genau wusste, wie der Satz weiterlauten würde, richtete sich rasch halb auf, beugte sich über den Tisch und verschloss ihre Lippen mit einem Kuss. Zufrieden bemerkte er, wie sich Teyla schon nach wenigen Sekunden entspannte, die Augen schloss und wohlig seufzte. Als er sich von ihr löste und zurück auf seinen Stuhl sank, grinste sie, die Augen noch immer geschlossen, ihr Atem etwas beschleunigt. John’s Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln, als Teyla die Augen öffnete, bemerkte, dass er sie anstarrte, und leicht errötete.  
  
„Sieh mich nicht so an“, schalt sie ihn und begann, die dreckigen Teller zusammenzustellen.  
  
„Lass das stehen“, sagte John und legte sanft eine Hand auf ihren Arm. „Ich mach das schon. Du sollst Dich ausruhen und sowieso nicht schwer tragen.“  
  
Teyla schnaubte. „Ich denke, dass ich diese drei Teller schon noch werden tragen können“, setzte sie zum Protest an, brach aber ab, als er ihr mit einem einzigen Blick zu Verstehen gab, dass Widerstand zwecklos war. Seufzend, sich ihrem Schicksal geschlagen gebend, sank sie zurück gegen die Lehne des Küchenstuhls, während John das dreckige Geschirr zusammentrug und in die Spüle stellte. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er, dass Teyla ihn beobachtete.  
  
„Was ist?“, war es dieses Mal an ihm zu fragen.  
  
„Ach“, seufzte Teyla, „es ist nichts.“  
  
John wusste sofort, dass sie log, ging aber nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern reichte ihr die Hand und zog sie hoch. Wie jedes Mal schwankte Teyla für einen Moment, als sie versuchte ihre veränderten Kurven mit der Schwerkraft in Einklang zu bringen, dann stemmte sie sich die Hand in den Rücken und rieb sich seufzend übers Kreuz.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte er besorgt.  
  
Die Athosianerin verdrehte die Augen. „Du brauchst mich das nicht jedes Mal zu fragen, John“, erwiderte sie.  
  
„Ich meine ja nur-“  
  
Teyla unterbrach ihn. „Glaub mir, John, sollte es soweit sein, wirst Du es sicher als Erster erfahren.“  
  
„Na, das hoffe ich aber auch“, brummelte er und legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch, der sich genau in diesem Moment an- und wenige Sekunden später wieder entspannte. „Whoah“, raunte er. „Das war _kein_ Tritt!“ Seine Augen weiteten sich, als es erneut geschah, dieses Mal allerdings begleitet von einem kräftigen Tritt des Babys. „Bist Du sicher, dass-“  
  
„Ja, John, das bin ich“, fiel Teyla ihm ins Wort. „Das ist vollkommen normal.“  
  
„Okay.“ John nickte, zog seine Hand zurück und ballte sie zu einer Faust. „Trotzdem wäre es mir lieber, wenn Du damit noch ein paar Wochen warten könntest.“  
  
„Also ob ich diejenige bin, die das steuern könnte“, lachte Teyla. „Wenn es nach _mir_ gehen würde“, sagte sie und legte beide Hände auf ihrem Bauch ab, „wäre sie schon längst auf der Welt.“  
  
„Sag das lieber nicht zu laut“, warnte John sie. „Wer weiß- wenn sie auf nur ansatzweise nach mir kommt, solltest Du vorsichtig mit dem sein, was Du sagst. Besser ist das, glaub mir.“  
  
„Was willst Du damit sagen?“, wollte Teyla wissen. „John!“  
  
„Nichts. Ich will damit nur sagen, dass unsere Kleine eine Sheppard ist, und wir neigen _manchmal_ dazu, _etwas_ vorschnell zu handeln.“  
  
Teyla hob die Augenbrauen. „Was Du nicht sagst!“  
  
„Hey“, rief John empört und deutete mit dem Finger auf sie. „Spotte nur, aber behaupte hinterher nicht, ich hätte es Dir nicht gesagt, okay?“  
  
„Ich werde mich hüten“, erwiderte die Athosianerin und machte sich schmunzelnd daran, den Küchentresen zu umrunden. Sie war gerade im angrenzenden Wohnzimmer angekommen, als es plötzlich an der Tür klingelte. Verwundert drehte sie sich um.  
  
„Erwarten wir jemanden?“, fragte John. „Ist Grace…“  
  
Teyla schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Sie hätte vorher angerufen, und außerdem bin ich mir sicher, dass sie sagte, sie müsse heute wieder zurück.“  
  
Es klingelte erneut.  
  
„Einen Moment“, rief John, verließ die Küche, durchquerte den lichtdurchfluteten Flur und marschierte auf die Emailleglashaustür zur, hinter der er eine weibliche Silhouette ausmachen konnte. Verwundert öffnete er die Tür und…  
  
„Addison!?“  
  
„Überraschung!“, rief seine Schwägerin, die über beide Ohren strahlte, und schloss ihn, noch ehe er überhaupt richtig realisieren konnte, was vor sich ging, in eine feste Umarmung.  
  
„Aber was….“  
  
„Tut mir leid, dass ich einfach so reinplatze, aber wir waren gerade in der Gegend.“ Erst in diesem Augenblick bemerkte John, dass Addison nicht allein war.  
  
„Hallo, Onkel John“, begrüßte ihn seine kleine, süße Nichte Sophie und nahm ihm mit ihrem gewinnenden Zahnlückenlächeln den Wind aus den Segeln.  
  
„Hey, Prinzessin“, griente er, ging in die Hocke, schloss das Mädchen in seine Arme und hob sie hoch. „Alles gut?“  
  
„Alles gut“, antwortete Sophie und nickte so eifrig, dass ihre blonden Engelslocken ihm im Gesicht kitzelten.  
  
„Das ist schön“, sagte er und wandte sich wieder seiner Schwägerin zu. „Wollt ihr zwei nicht reinkommen?“  
  
„Liebend gern“, erwiderte Addison, „doch eigentlich hatten wir einen kleinen Anschlag auf euch vor. Nun ja, genauer gesagt auf Teyla. Ist sie da?“  
  
„John?“ Als wäre das ihr Stichwort gewesen, tauchte Teyla in diesem Moment hinter ihnen im Flur auf. „Wer… Addison!“ Ein strahlendes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, als sie die blonde Frau und deren kleine Tochter entdeckte. „Was für eine Überraschung!“  
  
„Du meine Güte!“, rief Addison Sheppard aus, nachdem sie sich kurz, aber herzlich umarmt hatte, und blickte auf Teylas Bauch hinab. „Sieh Dich nur an!“  
  
„Ich scheine mich seit unserem letzten Aufeinandertreffen etwas verändert zu haben“, schmunzelte Teyla und tätschelte ihren runden Bauch.  
  
„Etwas ist gut“, echote Addison und lachte. „Herrgott, es sieht aus, als wäre es jede Sekunde so weit!“  
  
„Na, hoffentlich nicht“, klinkte sich John nun wieder in das Gespräch ein und setzte seine Nichte wieder ab, worauf diese sofort auf Teyla zusteuerte und die Arme um ihre Beine schlang.  
  
„Wann kommt das Baby?“, wollte sie wissen  
.  
„Bald“, antwortete Teyla.  
  
„Wann ist bald?“, hakte Sophie nach. „Heute?“  
  
Teyla lachte. „Nein, ich denke nicht, dass das Baby heute kommt.“  
  
„Das ist gut“, stellte das Mädchen erleichtert fest. „Mommy und ich wollen nämlich mit Dir in die Mall gehen und gaaaaanz, ganz viele Sachen für das Baby kaufen.“  
  
Addison seufzte. „Sophie, das sollte eigentlich eine Überraschung werden.“  
  
Die Augen ihrer Tochter weiteten sich. „Oh.“ Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als dächte sie nach, dann blickte sie zu Teyla auf und meinte leise: „Sag’s aber nicht meiner Mommy, okay?“  
  
Teyla schmunzelte und tätschelte Sophies blonden Lockenschopf. „Aber natürlich nicht.“  
  
Währenddessen dachte John noch einmal über den Plan seiner Schwägerin nach. Stirnrunzelnd sah er Teyla an. „Bist Du sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist?“  
  
„Warum denn nicht?“, wunderte diese sich. „Das ist eine großartige Idee, John. Es gibt immer noch ein paar Dinge, die wir noch brauchen. Warum sollte ich nicht mitgehen?“  
  
„Ist es Dir auch nicht zu anstrengend? Ich meine ja nur, weil Du vorhin…“  
  
Teyla seufzte. „John“, unterbrach sie ihn und legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm. „Es geht mir gut. Es läuft alles genauso, wie es laufen soll. Du brauchst Dir keine Sorgen zu machen, in Ordnung?“  
  
John zögerte kurz, nickte dann aber, wenngleich ihm nicht wohl bei der Sache war. „In Ordnung. Aber solltest Du-“  
  
„Werde ich mich sofort bei Dir melden, versprochen“, sagte Teyla. „Ich hole nur noch kurz meine Tasche“, meinte sie an Addison gewandt, die dem kleinen Wortgefecht der beiden gespannt gelauscht hatte.  
  
„Gibt es etwas, das ich wissen sollte?“, erkundigte sie sich, als Teyla zur Treppe hinauf und außer Hörweite war.  
  
„Pass… pass einfach auf sie auf“, bat John. „Sie mag vielleicht denken, dass sie noch vieles kann, aber…“ Er seufzte. „Achte ein bisschen auf sie, okay?“  
  
Seine Schwägerin nickte. „Na klar. Ich werde schon aufpassen, dass sie sich nicht übernimmt“, versprach sie ihm, dennoch verspürte John nicht die erhoffte Erleichterung.  
  
„So, fertig.“ Teyla kam vorsichtig die Treppe hinabgestiegen und drückte ihm im Vorbeigehen einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sie schulterte ihre Tasche und blickte erwartungsvoll in Addison’s Richtung. „Können wir?"  
  
„Aber sicher doch“, lautete die Antwort. Addison verabschiedete sich mit einer Umarmung von ihrem Schwager, nahm dann die Hand ihrer kleinen Tochter und manövrierte Teyla und Sophie zu ihrem Wagen, einem dunklen Volvo, der am Straßenrand vor dem Haus parkte.  
  
„Bis später“, rief John der kleinen Truppe nach. „Und fahrt vorsichtig.“  
  
Addison winkte ihm zu, nachdem sie erst Sophie ins Auto verfrachtet und dann Teyla beim Einsteigen geholfen hatte, und stieg dann selber ein.  
Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend, beobachtete John, wie seine Schwägerin den Motor startete und den Wagen zurück auf die Spur lenkte, nur um ihn in der nächsten Hofeinfahrt zu wenden und dann wieder an ihm vorbei in Richtung Stadtzentrum zu fahren. John sah dem Wagen nach, bis er am Ende der Straße um die Ecke nach links abbog und aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwand. Noch eine ganze Weile blickte er von der Veranda seines Hauses die leere Straße entlang. Er wusste nicht, was es war, aber er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl, welches an ihm nagte und ihm keine Ruhe ließ.  
Mit gerunzelter Stirn drehte John sich um und kehrte nachdenklich ins Haus zurück, schloss die Tür hinter sich und hoffte, dass es bloß bei dem Gefühl blieb.  


 

**ooOOoo**

  
  
Erleuchtet und von einem Dutzend Wand-, Decken- und Bodenleuchten bestrahlt, wirkte das dustere Labor, welches er ein paar Stunden zuvor nur mit Magengrummeln hatte getreten können, nicht mehr ganz so unheimlich wie auf den ersten Blick. Er schien jetzt sogar etwas breiter und geräumiger zu sein, als Jason es zuerst eingeschätzt hatte. Und im Gegensatz zu seiner ursprünglichen Annahme, der dunkle Gang, der von dem Labor wegführte, endlos war, endete das Ganze nach rund zwanzig, dreißig Metern in einem kleinen, runden, kammerähnlichen Raum, in dem sich momentan die meisten Wissenschaftler tummelten und an Konsolen arbeiteten oder es zumindest versuchten.  
So wie auch in dem ganzen Rest des Sektors schienen die zehntausend, sehr feuchten Jahre nicht spurlos an den lantianischen Gerätschaften vorbeigegangen zu sein. Sämtliche Reanimationsmaßnahmen der Wissenschaftler blieben erfolglos… und auch Doktor McKays eisenharte Faust, die auf eines der Steuerpulte niedersauste, zeigte nicht die von dem Physiker erhoffte Wirkung.  
„Verfluchtes Ding“, schimpfte der Wissenschaftler mit hochrotem Kopf und sichtlich auf Krawall gebürstet. Aus seiner Kehle drang ein Laut, den man als wütendes Schnauben oder als panisches Luftholen interpretieren konnte, und er ballte seine Hand wieder zu einer Faust. „Ich werde dich…"  
  
„ _Nichts_ werden Sie, Doktor McKay“, ließ Jason warnend erklingen, als er die Kammer betrat, die einmal als Kontrollzentrum gedient haben musste. „Nehmen Sie die Hand runter, sonst verletzen Sie sich noch.“  
  
„Dieses verdammte Ding…“ Wenn auch widerwillig ließ Doktor McKay seine Faust sinken und schnappte sich seinen Tablettcomputer.  
  
„Ich nehme an, Sie können mir nicht sagen, wie es vorangeht?“, wunderte sich Jason und trat an das podiumartige Steuerpult heran.  
  
„Sie wollen wissen, wie es _vorangeht_?“, echote der griesgrämige Wissenschaftler und tippte sich mit dem Zeigefinger ans Kinn. „Hhm, soll ich damit anfangen, dass sämtliche Systeme in diesem Raum in die Tonne zu hauen sind oder damit, dass das hier alles überflüssig ist, was sich eigentlich aus meinem ersten Vorschlag erschließt?  
  
Jason verdrehte die Augen, kehrte aber schnell wieder zum Ernst zurück. „Ich nehme an, dass Sie mir damit sagen wollen, dass Sie nichts gefunden haben?“, fragte er ruhig.  
  
„Ich würde, _falls_ es nicht so wäre, wie Sie sagten, wohl kaum hier stehen und mich mit Ihnen unterhalten, oder?“ Eine leicht aggressive Note lag in der Stimme des Kanadiers, und er schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
  
„Ich habe es bereits Woolsey gesagt: Nein, ich habe weder etwas gefunden, noch ist es mir oder einem der anderen gelungen die Systeme wieder in Gang zu kriegen. Um es für Sie verständlich auszudrücken, Colonel: Dieser Raum ist absolut tot.“  
  
„Das erklärt aber kaum den Energiewert, den Sie gemessen haben“, konterte Jason gelassen. „Und kommen Sie mir jetzt nicht damit, dass das damit nichts zu tun hat. Sie können mir nicht weismachen wollen, dass dieser Raum nichts damit zu tun hat.“  
  
„Im Moment sieht es aber gewaltig danach aus“, gab Doktor McKay ihm zu verstehen. „Glauben Sie mir, wir sind hier jetzt seit fast anderthalb Stunden zugange und bis jetzt hat sich noch _nichts_ getan, außer, dass Zelenka einen Stromschlag bekommen hat, weil er die Stromkreise überlastet hat. Was auch immer für diesen Energiewert verantwortlich ist- jetzt funktioniert es nicht mehr.“  
  
Doktor McKay trat wieder auf das Podium und legte seine Hände auf das Steuerpult, woraufhin dieses für wenige Augenblicke aufleuchtete, dann aber mit einem surrenden Ton wieder herunterfuhr.  
„Sehen Sie? Nichts. Rein gar nichts.“ Demonstrativ tippte er auf den Steuerkristallen herum- erneut ohne Resultat.  
  
„Kann es möglicherweise daran liegen, dass dieser Bereich so lange Zeit unter Wasser gelegen hat?“, fragte Jason.  
  
„Es liegt nicht nur möglicherweise daran-“ Radek Zelenka, der in der Nähe an einem Wandsteuermodul gearbeitet hatte, gesellte sich zu dem Team, „-es liegt _hundertprozentig_ daran, aber ein gewisser Herr in diesem Raum will es nicht wahrhaben, dass er ausnahmsweise mal nicht recht hat.“  
  
Zwei Augenpaare- das des Majors und des tschechischen Wissenschaftlers- blickten zu Doktor McKay hinauf.  
  
„Hey“, schnappte dieser, „„ich habe nicht gesagt, dass nicht die Möglichkeit besteht. Ich habe nur auf die Tatsache hingewiesen, dass wir noch _nie_ Probleme mit Konsolen hatten, die ein paar Jahre unter Wasser gelegen haben.“  
  
„Wir sprechen hier immerhin von _zehntausend_ Jahren, Rodney“, erinnerte Zelenka ihn. „Es kann durchaus möglich sein, dass die Gerätschaften im Laufe der Jahrtausende Schänden genommen haben.“  
  
Jason runzelte die Stirn. „Das heißt, dass das, was auch immer diesen Wert ausgelöst hat, jetzt… kaputt ist?“  
  
Der tschechische Wissenschaftler zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass das System sehr starke und gravierende Schäden mit sich gezogen hat, aber es kann auch sein, dass es nur ein bisschen… Zeit benötigt, um wieder in Gang zu kommen.“  
  
Zelenka rückte seine runde Nickelbrille zurecht. „Also, wenn Sie meine Meinung zu der Sache hören wollen, Major, dann bin ich mir zu achtundneunzig Prozent sicher, dass das System noch vollkommen intakt ist und nur ein bisschen Zeit braucht, um... naja, warmzulaufen.“  
  
„Radek, ich bitte Sie…“ Doktor McKay machte eine abfällige Handbewegung. „Sie haben doch selbst gesagt, dass das System völlig hinüber ist.“  
  
„Das war _bevor_ es mir gelang Zugriff auf die Wandsteuerkonsole zu bekommen“, verteidigte sich der Tscheche. „Wenn Sie mir zugehört hätten und nicht allzu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen wären, die Konsole zu zerstören, dann hätten Sie das gewusst.“  
  
„Ich habe Besseres zu tun, als mir jede x-beliebige Theorie anzuhören“, feuerte sein Kollege zurück.  
  
„Okay, Schluss jetzt! Halten Sie die Klappe! _Alle beide_!“, fuhr Jason die beiden an und stellte sich mit erhobenen Händen zwischen die Streithähne. „Es bringt uns gar nichts, wenn Sie sich jetzt an die Gurgel gehen, also lassen Sie das gefälligst, verstanden?“  
Er wartete, bis die beiden Wissenschaftler reumütig nickten, ehe er fortfuhr.  
„Gut. Ob das System nun läuft oder nicht, lässt sich sicher irgendwie klären, also wäre ich Ihnen beiden sehr verbunden, wenn Sie jetzt weiterarbeiten würden ohne sich oder andere dabei zu verletzen.“  
  
„Ja, aber…“, setzte Doktor McKay zum Protest an, doch Jason brachte ihn mit einer energischen Handbewegung sofort wieder zum Schweigen.  
  
„Nichts ‚aber’, McKay. Ich weiß, dass das hier nicht das ist, was Sie sich vorgestellt haben, und dass wir unten sicher auch keine weltbewegenden Erfindungen der Antiker finden werden, aber ich will, dass Sie wenigstens so tun, als würde es Sie interessieren, und dass Sie versuchen herauszufinden, was für diese merkwürdigen Energiewerte verantwortlich ist!“  
  
Der Kanadier kräuselte eingeschnappt die Lippen, machte sich dann aber mit einem leise gemurmelten ‚Kein Grund gleich so ruppig zu werden’ zurück an die Arbeit, und auch Radek Zelenka wandte sich wieder der offenen Wandkonsole zu und nahm die Arbeit an den freiliegenden Kontrollkristallen wieder auf.  
  
„Geht doch“, brummte Jason zufrieden. „Nun, ich werde jetzt Mister Woolsey über den neusten Stand der Dinge in Kenntnis setzen, und ich hoffe, dass Sie sich bis zu meiner Rückkehr zu benehmen wissen.“  
Er erhielt keine Antwort, aber er hatte auch keine erwartet. Kopfschüttelnd machte er kehrt und durchquerte das Labor. Er hatte den Ausgang beinahe erreicht, als auf einmal die Lichter über seinem Kopf zu flackern begannen. Unruhe brach unter den Wissenschaftler aus, als das Phänomen mehrere Sekunden an dauerte.  
  
„McKay?!“ Jason blieb stehen und starrte zur Decke hinauf. Dann wirbelte er herum und eilte zurück zum Steuerelement. „Was haben Sie getan?“  
  
„I…ich habe nichts gemacht“, stotterte der Wissenschaftler und tippte hektisch auf seinem Tablettcomputer herum. Plötzlich weiteten sich seine Augen und die Farbe wich aus seinem Gesicht. „Oh, verdammt.“  
  
Jason trat näher an das Steuerpult heran. „’Oh, verdammt’?“, wiederholte er. „ _McKay_!? Was zur Hölle ist los?“  
  
„W…wir haben ein Problem“, bekam er zur Antwort. „Ein verdammt riesiges Problem.“ Doktor McKay verließ eilig das höher gelegene Steuerelement, drängelte sich durch die Leute und rauschte davon.  
  
„McKay!“, rief Jason ihm nach und nahm die Beine in die Hand, als der Wissenschaftler nicht reagierte. „Himmelherrgott, _McKay_! Warten Sie!“ Innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatte er den aufgebrachten Leiter der Wissenschaftssektion eingeholt.  
„McKay, sprechen Sie mit mir“, wies er ihn an. „Was ist los?“  
  
„Wir haben ein Problem.“  
  
Jason nickte. „Ja, das sagten Sie bereits“, erinnerte er ihn. „ _Mehrmals_. Ich würde nur sehr gern wissen, was das Problem genau ist.“  
  
Unerwartet blieb Doktor McKay stehen, sodass Jason an ihm vorbeirauschte und kehrtmachen musste. „Sehen Sie sich das an!“ Er hielt seinen Tablettcomputer in die Höhe, und Jason zog die Augenbrauen nach oben.  
  
„Und was soll mir das jetzt sagen?“, fragte er und betrachtete die Anzeige.  
  
„Sehen Sie genauer hin“, wiederholte McKay, und Jason tat, wie ihm geheißen.  
  
„Oh, mein Gott“, raunte er erschrocken. „Ein…“  
  
„Ein Countdown“, beendete sein Gegenüber seinen Satz.  
  
Jason schluckte „Ein Countdown. Aber wofür?“  
  
„Sehe ich aus wie eine Wahrsagerin?“, fauchte McKay. „Das gilt es jetzt herauszufinden!“ Und damit setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung und preschte davon. Jason blieb wie erstarrt stehen, doch dann kehrte das Leben in ihn zurück und er machte sich daran, dem Wissenschaftler zu folgen.  
  
„Wie viel Zeit bleibt uns?“, verlangte er zu wissen, als er McKay in den Transporter folgte.  
  
Die Türen schlossen sich mit einem leisen Zischen. Ein heller Lichtblitz senkte sich über ihre Körper, und als sich die Transportertüren ein paar Sekunden später wieder öffneten, befanden sie sich auf der Kontrollebene.  
  
„McKay! Wie viel Zeit?“, rief Jason verärgert.  
  
Vor den Türen des Kontrollsraums angekommen blieb der Kanadier so abrupt stehen, dass Jason ihm scharf ausweichen musste. „Was zur Hölle…“  
  
„Oh, verdammt“, fluchte McKay, aber seine Miene verriet merkwürdigerweise Verwunderung statt Panik oder Angst. „Das… das ist doch nicht möglich!“, rief er.  
  
„Okay, Sie sagten zwar ‚Oh, verdammt’, aber irgendwie werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass es nicht ganz so schlimm ist, wie ich annehme“, sagte Jason.  
  
McKay schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Das… das ist unmöglich!“, rief er erneut… und lachte dann plötzlich einmal laut auf. „Du meine Güte!“  
  
Jason runzelte die Stirn. „Okay, _jetzt_ machen Sie mir Angst, Doktor. Was ist denn los?“  
  
„Ich… ich muss sofort mit Woolsey sprechen“, stammelte McKay und war schneller als Jason gucken konnte durch die Türen verschwunden und flitzte wie von einer Biene gejagt durch den Kontrollraum auf das Büro des Expeditionsleiters zu.  
  
„Immer mit der Ruhe, Doktor“, hörte Jason Richard Woolsey sagen, als er ein paar Sekunden nach Doktor McKay das Glasbüro betrat. „ _Beruhigen_ Sie sich doch!“  
  
Doch der Kanadier wollte sich anscheinend nicht beruhigen, denn er schüttelte unentwegt mit dem Kopf und wedelte mit den Händen. „Sie verstehen nicht“, japste er völlig außer Atem. „Wir haben keine _Zeit_!“  
  
„Wie bitte? Nun setzen Sie sich doch erst einmal!“, befahl Mister Woolsey, doch der aufgebrachte Wissenschaftler umrundete seinen Schreibtisch und drückte ihm seinen Tablettcomputer in die Hand.  
  
„Sehen Sie!“, rief er. „Wir haben keine Zeit mehr!“  
  
„McKay!“, versuchte nun auch Jason ihn zu beruhigen- mit ebenso wenig Erfolg wie der Expeditionsleiter.  
  
„Wir haben keine Zeit mehr“, wiederholte der Physiker. „Sehen Sie sich den Countdown an!“  
  
„ _Countdown_?“, wiederholte Mister Woolsey alarmiert. „Dürfte ich bitte endlich erfahren, was überhaupt los ist?“  
  
„Der Grund für die hohen Energiewerte“, entgegnete McKay, riss seinem Vorgesetzten den Tablettcomputer aus den Händen und begann auf den Touchscreen einzuhämmern. „Hier! Sehen Sie! Die Erklärung für alles!“  
  
Mister Woolsey betrachtete die Anzeige über die Ränder seiner Brille hinweg. „Helfen Sie mir auf die Sprünge“, bat er schließlich. „Und was hat es mit diesem Countdown auf sich, von dem Sie die ganze Zeit sprechen? Doktor McKay“, sagte er streng, „ich erwartete jetzt eine Antwort von Ihnen. Und bitte, eine _präzise_ Antwort, die nicht nur Sie verstehen.“  
  
Inzwischen grinste McKay bis über beide Ohren. „Sie wollen eine Erklärung?“  
  
„Ich bitte darum“, stöhnten Jason und der Expeditionsleiter wie aus einem Mund.  
  
Erneut tippte McKay auf seinem Tablettcomputer ein. Fast eine ganze Minute ging ins Land, bis er endlich aufsah und aufgeregt verkündete:  
  
„Uns bleiben weniger als 48 Stunden.“  
  
„Wofür?“, fragte Jason.  
  
„Doktor McKay, was…“ Mister Woolsey schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Was wollen Sie uns damit sagen? 48 Stunden? Wofür?“  
  
„Um die Taschen zu packen und alles niet- und nagelfest zu machen“, lautete die Antwort. Rodney McKays Augen begannen zu funkeln, während Jasons Herz einen Schlag lang aussetzte, als er zu begreifen glaubte, was das Ganze zu bedeuten hatte.  
  
„Heißt das…“ Er brachte den Satz nicht zu Ende, was aber auch nicht nötig war. Er kannte die Antwort. McKays strahlendes Lächeln verriet ihm die Antwort.  
  
„Wir gehen heim“, sprach der Wissenschaftler schließlich das aus, was Jason bereits wusste.  
  
„Atlantis bringt uns heim. Zurück, nach Pegasus. Wir haben weniger 48 Stunden.“  
  
 **Fortsetzung folgt…**


	5. Chapter 5

Zum ersten Mal bewusst wahrgenommen hatte Teyla den dunklen Geländewagen, als er auch an der vierten Kreuzung weder nach rechts noch nach links abbog, sondern erneut die Verfolgung aufnahm. Darauf bedacht einen gewissen Abstand zu ihnen einzuhalten, ließ der Fahrer des Geländewagens stets einen oder höchstens zwei Autos zwischen sich und Addisons silbernem Van fahren, doch für Teyla war es längst klar, dass man sie verfolgte. Zum Glück war Addison viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt auf die vielen Fragen ihrer neugierigen Tochter zu antworten, anstatt zu bemerken, dass Teyla ihren Blick immer wieder zum Rückspiegel wandern ließ. Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich sie, als sie den Geländewagen zwei Autos hinter ihnen einscheren sah.   
  
„So, da wären wir“, trällerte Addison nach zwanzig Minuten Fahrt durch die Stadt, setzte den Blinker und lenkte ihren Wagen auf den Parkplatz eines riesigen Einkaufszentrums. Auf der Rückbank quietschte Sophie vergnügt auf und klatschte begeistert in die Hände.  
  
„Das ist aber ein sehr… großes Einkaufszentrum“, bemerkte Teyla, als Addison in einer der vorderen Reihen, nahe dem Eingang parkte. Sie beugte sich vor und blickte durch die Windschutzscheibe an der gläsernen Fassadenwand des Gebäudes hinauf. Sie erinnerte sich nicht, je in einer Mall dieser Größe gewesen zu sein. Vergangene Woche hatten John und sie einige kleinere Geschäfte in der Stadt durchstöbert, aber dieses Gebäude sprengte all ihre bisherigen Vorstellungen und machte sie zudem auch etwas nervös.  
  
„Keine Sorge“, meinte Addison, als sie ihre Unsicherheit bemerkte. „Ich habe eine Liste der wirklich schönen und interessanten Läden zusammengestellt“, sagte sie und tätschelte Teylas Hand. „Ich weiß aus Erfahrung, dass es in so einem Zustand alles andere als angenehm ist, durch die Geschäfte gescheucht zu werden. Aber jetzt raus aus dem Wagen! Wir haben heute noch eine Menge vor!“   
Voller Feuereifer öffnete sie die Autotür und stieg aus. Den Moment, den sie brauchte, um den Wagen zu umrunden, nutzte Teyla, um Ausschau nach dem dunklen Geländewagen mit den getönten Scheiben zu halten. Sie konnte ihn nirgends entdecken, dennoch wusste sie, dass er nicht allzu weit sein konnte. Die Tür auf der Fahrerseite öffnete sich, und sie schob die Gedanken rasch beiseite und ließ sich von Addison beim Aussteigen helfen.   
  
„Ich komme mir so unglaublich… plump vor“, seufzte sie, als sie sich aus dem Wagen hievte. „Es wird Zeit, dass dieses Kind auf die Welt kommt. Ich fühle mich unnütz und glaube, dass ich den anderen mit meiner Hilflosigkeit so langsam auf die Nerven gehen.“   
  
„Hilflosigkeit?“, wiederholte Addison und lachte dann laut auf. „Teyla, bei aller Liebe, Du bist die wohl selbstständigste Schwangere, die mir jemals über den Weg gelaufen ist! Als ich damals mit Connor schwanger gewesen bin, musste Dave in den letzten beiden Monaten _alles_ für mich machen. Ich habe mich kaum noch aus dem Haus getraut, so fürchterlich ging es mir. Und wie es mir bei Sophie erging…“ Sie seufzte und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Davon will ich gar nicht erst anfangen. Apropos Sophie…“   
  
Lächelnd beobachtete Teyla wie Addison die hintere Wagentür öffnete und ihre zappelnde Tochter aus dem Sitz hob.  
  
„Gehen wir jetzt für das Baby einkaufen?“, fragte Sophie ungeduldig und schnappte sich kaum, dass ihre Mutter sie abgesetzt hatte, Teylas Hand.   
  
„Ja, wir gehen jetzt etwas für das Baby einkaufen“, bestätigte Addison, nachdem sie den Wagen via Fernsteuerung verriegelt hatte. Sie warf den Schlüssel in ihre Handtasche und kramte ein schlichtes, weißes Stück Papier hervor, auf dem sie die Namen einiger Geschäfte vermerkt hatte.   
  
„Hast Du irgendeinen besonderen Wunsch, wohin wir zuerst hingehen sollen?“, fragte sie Teyla.   
  
„Nein“, antwortete diese und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Wenn sie ehrlich sein sollte, hatte sie überhaupt keine Ahnung, was sie in der Mall erwartete. Bei ihren zurückliegenden Einkaufstouren hatte sie sich immer vollends auf John und die Erfahrung und Beratung der Verkäufer verlassen. Sie selbst war viel zu überwältigt von dem riesigen Angebot gewesen und hatte sich immer wieder darüber gewundert, ob Kinder wirklich all das brauchten, was in den Geschäften angeboten wurde. Das Einzige, was sie an diesem Tag hatte kaufen wollen, war eine Wiege für ihr Kind, damit es etwas hatte, worin es schlafen konnte. Am Ende des Tages hatten sie ein fast komplettes Kinderzimmer inklusive Ausstattung, Kleidung und Spielzeug, einen Kindersitz fürs Auto und einen größenverstellbaren Kinderwagen erstanden, und John hatte stolz seinen Namen unter den Lieferschein gesetzt.   
‚Nein’ war demnach die einzige Antwort, die Teyla auf diese Frage geben konnte, die Addison aber gewiss nicht akzeptieren würde. Allein das Glänzen in ihren großen blauen Augen verriet Teyla, wie sehr sich John’s Schwägerin auf diesen Tag freute, und daher beschloss sie, erst einmal nichts zu sagen.   
  
„Wir müssen aber dringend zu _Barney’s_ “, rief Addison in diesem Augenblick aus, als sie den Eingangsbereich des Einkaufszentrums betraten. „Teyla, Du wirst mir dankbar sein, glaub mir“, sagte sie im Brustton der Überzeugung. „Ich habe fast Sophies komplette erste Garderobe dort gekauft; Kleidchen, rosa Schühchen, Haarbänder.“ Sie seufzte. „Manchmal wünsche ich mir, nur noch ein einziges Mal dort nach Herzenslust einkaufen zu gehen.“   
  
„Ihr denkt nicht über weitere Kinder nach?“, erkundigte sich Teyla.   
  
Addison lachte auf. „Ich bitte Dich, Teyla. Wäre es nach Dave gegangen, hätten wir nicht einmal Connor bekommen. Und Sophie war eine Überraschung für uns beide. Wir waren, gelinde ausgedrückt, _geschockt_ , als der Arzt meinte, dass ich wieder schwanger bin.“  
  
„Dieses Gefühl kommt mir bekannt vor“, erwiderte Teyla und strich sich nachdenklich über den Bauch. „Ich war die erste Zeit auch zu überrascht, um es glauben zu können.“   
  
Sie betraten eine Rolltreppe, die sie in Windeseile hinauf ins erste Stockwerk und in die erste von insgesamt fünf Einkaufspassagen beförderte.   
  
„Wie lange kennt ihr euch schon?“, fragte Addison plötzlich. „Ich meine, John und Du. Dave meinte, ihr habt zusammen gearbeitet.“   
  
„Das ist richtig“, antwortete Teyla. „Genaugenommen arbeiten wir immer noch zusammen, aber im Moment…“ Sie brach ab und seufzte. „Nun ja, es ist kompliziert. Aber davor haben wir fast sechs Jahre zusammen gearbeitet.“  
  
„Bei der Air Force“, erinnerte sich Addison, und Teyla nickte.  
  
„Ja, bei der Air Force“, bestätigte sie. „Ich diente als… Beraterin in seinem Team.“   
  
Addison runzelte die Stirn, und Teyla hoffte inbrünstig, dass sie ihr diese Erklärung abkaufte. John und sie hatten schon oft darüber gesprochen, was sie sagen sollte, wenn jemand sie nach ihrer Vergangenheit fragte. Zum Glück hatte es bisher nie einen solchen ‚jemand’ gegeben, und auch Addison schien sich mit ihren Erklärungen zufrieden zu geben und bohrte nicht weiter nach.   
  
„Und wie habt ihr zwei euch kennengelernt?“, wollte sie wissen. „Ich habe euch noch nie darüber sprechen gehört.“  
  
„Nun“, begann Teyla, „es war nicht besonders spektakulär. Unser erstes Zusammentreffen fand in meinem… Heimatort statt, das John und sein damaliges Team aufsuchten. Er wirkte damals etwas nervös und stellte sich dementsprechend auch bei mir vor. Er… er war… anders als die anderen, und das ist mir damals sofort an ihm aufgefallen.“ Teyla lächelte, als sie an den jungen Major Sheppard mit dem kecken Grinsen und den blitzenden Augen dachte.   
„Es war… ein besonderer Moment“, schloss sie ihren Bericht, und Addison seufzte verträumt.   
  
„Das klingt so wahnsinnig romantisch“, meinte sie. „Dave und ich haben uns auf einem Seminar über erneuerbare Energie in Connecticut kennengelernt. Ich fand ihn damals fürchterlich arrogant und eingebildet. Ein richtiger Schnösel!“  
  
„Merkwürdig, ich habe von ihm nie den Eindruck gehabt, dass er ein… Schnösel ist“, lachte Teyla. „Er ist nett.“   
  
Augenblicklich veränderte sich Addisons Gesichtsausdruck und ihre Miene verfinsterte sich. „Dass Du so etwas sagst, nachdem er so vorschnell über Dich geurteilt hat…“ Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich rechne Dir das wirklich hoch an, Teyla. Ich weiß, dass Dave manchmal etwas… eigen sein kann; in solchen Dingen kommt er mehr nach Patrick, seinem Vater. Er ist impulsiv und handelt vorschnell, ohne über mögliche Konsequenzen nachzudenken. Das, was er damals über Dich gemeint hat, war nicht richtig.“   
  
„Ich denke schon lange nicht mehr daran“, sagte Teyla, griff mit ihrer freien Hand nach der von Addison und drückte sie. „Wir sollten es einfach vergessen.“   
  
„Du hast recht“, seufzte ihr Gegenüber. „Lass uns heute einfach nur Spaß haben und ein paar schöne Dinge für Dein Baby kaufen.“  
  
Nun war es an Teyla zu seufzen. „Ich bezweifle zwar, dass meine Tochter noch irgendetwas braucht…“  
  
„Papperlapapp“, fiel Addison ihr ins Wort. „So darfst Du gar nicht reden, Teyla. Für kleine Mädchen kann man nie zu viel einkaufen. Das ist ja gerade das Schöne daran“, fügte sie augenzwinkernd hinzu. „Und außerdem könnte heute eine der letzten Gelegenheiten dazu sein.“  
  
„Auch wenn ich schon recht ungeduldig bin, hoffe ich trotzdem, dass sie sich noch ein paar Wochen Zeit lässt“, sagte Teyla.   
  
„Wir werden sehen“, meinte Addison und blieb stehen. Sie schienen am ersten Geschäft angekommen zu sein. _Barney’s_ prangte es verschlungen in großen, bunten Buchstaben über dem Eingang des Ladens, aus dem das grelle Lachen und die lauten Stimmen von Kindern drangen. Sophie, die bisher brav an Teylas Hand mitgelaufen war, quietschte aufgeregt, riss sich los und stürmte ohne einen Blick zurückzuwerfen in das volle Geschäft.   
  
„Du meine Güte“, keuchte Teyla, als Addison und sie dem Mädchen folgten und _Barney’s_ betraten. Die Atmosphäre war laut, aber keinesfalls unangenehm, da sie von dem Gelächter der Kinder bestimmt wurde. Überall flitzten Jungen und Mädchen umher, huschten durch die Gänge und betrachteten das Angebot, welches im Eingangsbereich hauptsächlich aus Spielwaren bestand, mit großen, ehrfurchtsvollen Augen.  
  
„Wir müssen noch ein Stückchen weitergehen“, hörte sie Addison über den Lärm hinweg sagen und ließ sich bereitwillig von ihr durch den breiten Mittelgang in einen hinteren, etwas ruhigeren Bereich des Geschäfts lotsen. Sophie erwartete sie bereits und tänzelte um die unzähligen Ständer mit Babybekleidung herum. In der Hand trug sie dabei ein wirklich bezauberndes kleines Kleidchen aus roséfarbenem Tüllstoff mit glitzernden Pailletten.  
  
„Ich hab’s gefunden, Mommy“, rief sie und schwenkte das Kleid aufgeregt in der Luft. „Schau hier, ich hab das Kleid gefunden!“ Mit stolz vorgewölbter Brust drückte sie ihrer Mutter das Kleidungsstück in die Hand. „Ist es das auch?“  
  
„Ja, das ist es, Sophie“, antwortete Addison. „Dankeschön. Du kannst ja schon mal weiterschauen.“ Sophie jauchzte vor Freude und war einen Augenblick später auch schon wieder zwischen den Kleiderständern verschwunden.  
  
„Mir scheint, als hättet ihr euch schon Gedanken gemacht“, lächelte Teyla, als Addison ihr das Kleid präsentierte. Es war winzig, für ein Neugeborenes geschneidert.  
  
„Nun“, meinte Addison, „wir haben uns durchaus Gedanken gemacht, allerdings wächst dieses wunderschöne Teil nicht auf unserem Mist.“ Ein wissendes Lächeln zierte ihre dezent geschminkten Lippen. „Ich hatte meine Anweisungen, dieses Kleid heute zu kaufen.“  
  
Teyla blinzelte verwirrt. „Du hattest-“ Sie brach ab, als sie begriff, und schnappte nach Luft. „Nein! _Wirklich_?“   
  
„Kleine Mädchen rufen ungeahnt zarte Seiten in ihren Vätern hervor“, schmunzelte Addison und hängte T das Kleidchen über den Unterarm. „Sag bloß, dass Dir das in den letzten Monaten noch nicht aufgefallen ist.“  
  
„Natürlich ist es mir aufgefallen“, widersprach Teyla. „Aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass John…“   
  
„Was? Dass er so etwas kaufen würde?“ Addison lachte, als Teyla verwirrt nickte, und schlang einen Arm um ihre Schultern. „Ich glaube, Du wirst noch viele Überraschungen mit ihm erleben, meine Liebe. Selbst Dave hatte damals bei Sophie diese Phase.“   
  
„Diese _Phase_?“, wiederholte Teyla.  
  
„Ich weiß noch, wie er einmal in aller Herrgottfrühe aus dem Bett aufgesprungen ist und meinte in den Baumarkt fahren zu müssen“, berichtete Addison schmunzelnd. „Er wollte ein Kinderbett bauen.“  
  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Dave handwerklich so begabt ist“, wunderte sich Teyla.  
  
„Ist er auch nicht“, erwiderte Addison seufzend. „Er hat zwei linke Hände wenn es ums Handwerken geht. Es lief zu guter Letzt darauf hinaus, dass ich ihn ins Krankenhaus fahren musste, weil er sich mit der Nagelpistole aus Versehen in den Daumen geschossen hatte. Verstehst Du worauf ich hinaus will?“   
  
„Ich denke schon“, antwortete Teyla zögerlich. „Dennoch bin ich etwas überrascht von John’s Verhalten. Ich bezweifle nicht, dass er unserer Tochter guter Vater sein wird, aber ich kenne ihn so nicht. Er hat sich in den letzten Monaten verändert, ja, aber auf eine Art und Weise ist er immer noch derselbe Mann, den ich damals kennengelernt habe.“  
  
„Glaub mir, Teyla“, sagte Addison und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter, „das ist er nicht. Er hat sich verändert.“ Nach einer kurzen Pause, fügte sie etwas leiser hinzu: „ _Du_ hast ihn verändert- zum Guten.“  
  
„Addison…“  
  
Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf und hob die Hand. „Belassen wir es einfach dabei, Teyla. John liebt Dich und er liebt Euer Baby. Ich wage es sogar zu behaupten, dass er endlich _angekommen_ ist. Und jetzt reden wir nicht länger darüber, sondern kaufen diesem bezaubernden Baby in Deinem Bauch ein paar schöne Kleider.“   
  
„In Ordnung“, erwiderte Teyla mit einem sanften Lächeln. Addison klatschte erfreut in die Hände, wie es ihre Tochter zuvor getan hatte, und begab sich in das Getümmel. Teyla folgte ihr in geringem Abstand und ließ ihren Blick über die angepriesenen Waren gleiten. Die Auswahl war, wie sie bereits beim Betreten des Geschäfts festgestellt hatte, überwältigend. Es gab Kleider für Mädchen und kleine Anzüge für Jungen in allen Variationen, Formen und Farben. Teyla bezweifelte, dass ihr Kind auch nur einen Bruchteil der Kleidungsstücke, die Addison bereits nach wenigen Minuten anschleppte, brauchen würde, aber nach einer Weile fand auch sie Gefallen daran, durch die Gänge zu schlendern und winzige Kleidchen von den Ständern zu nehmen und zu betrachten.   
Nach eifrigem Aussortieren einigten sich Addison und sie schließlich auf eine Handvoll Kleidungsstücke, die sie dann zur Kasse trugen, wo sie trotz Teylas Protest von Addison bezahlt wurden.   
  
„Es war nicht nötig, dass Du alles bezahlst“, meinte Teyla zu ihr, als sie _Barney’s_ mit vollen Tüten verließen.   
  
„Sieh es als eine Art verfrühtes Geschenk zur Geburt an“, entgegnete Addison. „Das geht schon in Ordnung. Wollen wir jetzt vielleicht eine Kleinigkeit essen? Du siehst ein wenig erschöpft aus. Es gibt hier in der Nähe ein wirklich bezauberndes französisches Bistro. Hast Du Lust?“  
  
„Sehr gern“, antwortete Teyla und seufzte erleichtert. Die Aussicht, sich einige Minuten hinzusetzen, klang wie Musik in ihren Ohren, und als sie an einem Geschäft mit langer Schaufensterfront vorbeischlenderten, sah sie, dass Addison recht hatte; sie sah wirklich erschöpft aus. Sie hatte Schatten unter den Augen und ihre angeschwollenen Knöchel schmerzten bei jedem Schritt, den sie machte. Man sah ihr an, dass sie in der letzten Nacht nicht gut und vor allem nicht viel geschlafen hatte. Nach ihrem Gespräch mit John und seinem überraschenden Geständnis hatte sie noch sehr lange wachgelegen und nachgedacht. Irgendwann gegen Mitternacht war sie endlich eingeschlafen, nur um keine Stunde später wieder von den kräftigen Tritten ihrer Tochter aus dem Schlaf gerissen zu werden.   
  
„Alles in Ordnung?“, hörte sie Addison nun fragen. Sie saßen in dem kleinen Bistro, welches sie angepriesen hatte, und hatten einen Platz am Fenster ergattern können, von wo aus sie das Treiben auf der Einkaufspassage gut beobachten konnten.   
  
„Ach, ich bin nur etwas erschöpft“, antwortete Teyla, nachdem die freundliche Bedienung ihre Bestellung aufgenommen hatte. „Ich habe letzte Nacht nicht gut geschlafen.“  
  
„Du hättest das heute morgen sagen können“, sagte Addison. „Wir hätten das auch an einem anderen Tag machen können. Wenn Du Dich nicht gut fühlst-“  
  
„Es geht mir gut, wirklich“, unterbrach Teyla sie. „Es macht mir wirklich Spaß mit euch beiden unterwegs zu sein.“  
  
„Mir macht es auch Spaß“, krähte Sophie, die neben ihr saß. „Du müsstest viel öfter zu uns kommen, Teyla. Das nächste Mal, wenn Du uns besuchst, zeige ich Dir Buttercup.“   
  
„Buttercup heißt ihr Pony“, erklärte Addison.  
  
„Ich würde mich freuen, Buttercup kennenzulernen“, sagte Teyla und strich über Sophies blonden Lockenkopf. „Wer weiß, wenn das Baby da ist, werden wir euch sicher viel öfter besuchen.“   
  
Sophies Augen begannen zu strahlen. „Wirklich? Das wäre toll! Dann können wir dem Baby auch ein Pony aussuchen! Das kann es dann später reiten, wenn es groß ist.“   
  
„Ich befürchte, dass Dein Onkel John dagegen etwas einzuwenden hat, meine Süße“, milderte Addison die Euphorie ihrer aufgeregten Tochter. „Es wird noch etwas dauern, bis Teylas Baby auf einem Pony reiten kann.“   
  
„Schade“, fand Sophie und stülpte die Unterlippe vor. „Aber wenn das Baby groß genug ist, werde ich ihm zeigen, wie man reitet, richtig, Mommy?“   
  
„Aber sicher doch“, lachte Addison, beugte sich vor und drückte ihrer Tochter einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Lächelnd beobachtete Teyla das kleine Mädchen und ihre Mutter und legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. Das Baby bewegte sich, strampelte ein wenig, boxte ab und zu gegen ihre Bauchdecke. Versonnen ließ sie ihre Hand über die Rundung gleiten, während sie sich umsah.  
Das kleine Bistro befand sich auf dem Übergang von der ersten auf die zweite Einkaufspassage und war nun, zur Mittagszeit, bis auf den letzten Stehplatz am Tresen besetzt. Vor lauter Menschen, wäre Teyla der Mann beinahe nicht aufgefallen, aber als ihr Blick ihn zufällig streifte, erstarrte sie unwillkürlich.   
  
Er hatte an einem der hinteren Tische Platz genommen, allein, und beobachtete sie. Die Bedienung brachte ihm eine Tasse Kaffee, die er nicht anrührte. Teyla schluckte. Er trug einen schwarzen Anzug, ein strahlend weißes Hemd und eine dezent gemusterte Krawatte, ein Outfit, mit dem er aus der einkaufswütigen Menge in Zivilkleidung herausstach. Ihm war bewusst, dass sie ihn entdeckt hatte, denn als ihre Blicke sich begegneten schaute er nicht weg. Irgendwie kam er ihr bekannt vor. Diese grauen Augen… Teyla glaubte, sich an diesen Mann erinnern zu können. Sie hatte ihn irgendwo schon einmal gesehen, wusste aber nicht mehr, wo das gewesen war.   
Nach fünf Minuten war Teyla klar, dass es sich bei dem Mann um den Fahrer des dunklen Geländewagens handeln musste. Sie wusste nicht, woher sie diesen Verdacht nahm, aber es konnte nicht anders an. Die Tatsachen ließen sich nicht leugnen.   
  
Der Blick des Mannes verfinsterte sich, als Teyla den Stuhl zurückschob und sich mühsam erhob.  
  
„Alles okay?“, fragte Addison, die gerade dabei war, einen Crepe für ihre Tochter in mundgerechte Stücke zu schneiden.   
  
„Ich gehe nur kurz auf die Toilette“, antwortete Teyla und schnappte nach ihrer Handtasche, in der sich das Handy befand, welches man ihr vor ein paar Monaten im Stargatecenter ausgehändigt hatte. Den Mann an dem hinteren Tisch nicht aus den Augen lassend durchquerte sie das überfüllte Lokal und kämpfte sich bis zu den Toiletten vor, wo sie kurz wartete, bis die beiden jungen Mädchen, die sich vor dem Spiegel geschminkt hatten, zur Tür hinaus waren. Kaum dass sie glaubte ungestört zu sein, stellte sie ihre Tasche auf dem Waschbecken ab und begann nach ihrem Telefon zu kramen.   
  
John meldete sich nach dem dritten Klingeln. „ _Hey_ , begrüßte er sie freudig. „ _Wie läuft es denn so mit Addison und Sophie_?“  
  
„Gut, sehr gut“, antwortete Teyla schnell, zu schnell.   
  
„ _Ist alles in Ordnung_?“, fragte John. „ _Du klingst so aufgeregt_.“ Sie hörte ihn nach Luft schnappen. „ _Ist mit dem Baby_ -“  
  
„Mit dem Baby ist alles in Ordnung“, fiel sie ihm ins Wort. „Es ist nur… Da ist ein Mann.“   
  
„ _Ein Mann_?“, wiederholte John verdutzt. „ _Was denn für ein Mann_?“  
  
„Das weiß ich nicht“, antwortete Teyla. „Ich glaube, dass ich ihn schon einmal gesehen habe, aber ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wer er ist.“   
  
Einen Momentlang herrschte Schweigen am anderen Ende der Leitung, dann meinte John: „ _So wie Du es sagst, klingt es nicht gut_.“  
  
„Es ist alles andere als gut, John“, wisperte sie. „Ich befürchte, dass er uns verfolgt.“   
  
„ _Was_?“, raunte John in den Hörer. „ _Er verfolgt euch_?“   
  
„Ja.“  
  
„ _Wie sieht der Kerl aus? Kannst Du ihn mir beschreiben_?“   
  
Teyla seufzte. „Kurzes, braunes Haar, graue Augen, groß, schlank“, fasste sie zusammen. „Und er trägt einen Anzug und fährt einen Geländewagen, der uns durch die Stadt verfolgt hat.“   
  
Wieder drang kein Laut durch den Lautsprecher ihres Telefons, doch dann hörte sie John wütend schnauben. „ _Dieser… Ich bringe den verdammten Mistkerl um_!“  
  
„John?“, flüsterte Teyla verunsichert. „Wer ist dieser Mann? Kennst Du ihn?“  
  
„ _Ich will, dass Du sofort nach Hause kommst, Teyla_ “, entgegnete John mit eisiger Stimme. „ _Sofort, hast Du verstanden_?“   
  
„Ja, aber-“  
  
„ _Sofort_ “, wiederholte John eindringlich. „ _Ich werde es Dir später erklären, aber jetzt will ich, dass Du nach Hause kommst_.“  
  
„Verstanden“, antwortete Teyla und beendete das Gespräch. Mit zittrigen Händen ließ sie das Handy zurück in ihre Tasche gleiten. John’s Worte hatten sie noch mehr verunsichert, aber auch verängstigt. Wer war dieser Mann, der sie allem Anschein nach verfolgte? Sie erhoffte sich zu Hause von John Antworten auf diese und die anderen Fragen, die sich ihr gerade auftaten. Tief Luft holend strich sie sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und verließ die Toilette, nur um gleich darauf erschrocken stehenzubleiben, als eine fremde, aber dennoch irgendwie bekannte Männerstimme hinter ihr ertönte.   
  
„Miss Emmagan?“ Teyla erschauderte und drehte sich langsam zu dem Mann um, der unmittelbar hinter ihr stand und sie mit seinen grauen Augen musterte.   
  
„Wer sind Sie?“, zischte sie.   
  
„Wir beide kennen uns bereits“, lautete seine Antwort, „aber mir scheint, dass Sie mich vergessen haben.“  
  
„Was wollen Sie von mir?“  
  
„Das wissen Sie ganz genau“, erwiderte er ruhig und ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen.  
  
„Bedaure, ich weiß nicht, was Sie von mir wollen. Und nun gehen Sie mir bitte aus dem Weg“, fauchte sie, presste sich die Tasche vor ihren Leib und drängte sich an ihm vorbei. „Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe!“  
  
„Es ist nur zu Ihrem Besten, Teyla“, rief er ihr hinterher. „Sie haben ja gar keine Ahnung, in was für Schwierigkeiten Sie sich bringen.“   
  
Ohne sich noch einmal zu dem Mann umzudrehen, eilte Teyla zu ihrem Tisch zurück, an dem Addison und Sophie sich ihr Mittagessen schmecken ließen. Der Schreck musste ihr wohl anzusehen sein, denn als Addison aufblickte und sie ansah, ließ sie augenblicklich ihr Besteck sinken und erhob sich unverzüglich.   
  
„Teyla, ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte sie besorgt.   
  
„Ich… ich fühle mich ehrlich gesagt nicht so gut, Addison“, antwortete sie. „Würde es Dir etwas ausmachen, wenn wir an einem anderen Tag weitermachen würden? Ich glaube, es wäre besser, wenn ich mich etwas hinlege.“   
  
„Aber nein, nicht doch“, erwiderte Addison. „Wenn es Dir nicht gut geht, fahre ich Dich selbstverständlich nach Hause. Das ist gar kein Problem.“ Sie sah sich um, gab der Bedienung ein Zeichen und bezahlte rasch das kaum angerührte Essen.   
  
„Wo gehen wir jetzt hin, Mommy?“, fragte Sophie, als Addison sie auf den Arm nahm. „Ich habe meine Pancakes doch noch gar nicht aufgegessen!“  
  
Addisons Antwort blendete Teyla aus. Den scharfen Blick ihres offensichtlichen Verfolgers im Nacken spürend schnappte sie sich ihre Tüten und verließ eilig mit Addison und Sophie das Bistro. Sie wusste nicht, ob er ihr folgen würde oder nicht, aber das war ihr inzwischen egal.   
Sie wollte nur noch eines- fort von hier und zurück zu John, der ihr hoffentlich erklären würde, was es mit diesem Mann auf sich hatte.   
  
**Fortsetzung folgt…**


	6. Chapter 6

Wie gewöhnlich ließ sich John in der Gegenwart anderer rein äußerlich nichts von dem, was ihn beschäftigte, anmerken, doch Teyla erkannte sofort, dass etwas nicht mit ihm stimmte. Argwöhnisch verfolgte sie jede seiner Bewegungen, den Blick dabei fest auf sein Gesicht gerichtet, auf der Suche nach einem Hinweis in seiner Mimik. Doch wie sooft in der Vergangenheit, gelang es ihr auch dieses Mal nicht, aus ihm schlau zu werden.  
Mit einem breiten Lächeln auf den Lippen ging John in die Hocke und fing seine Nichte auf, als diese auf ihn zu stürzte und sich glucksend in seine ausgestreckten Arme warf. Er lachte auf, als Sophie ihre zarten Arme um seinen Hals schlang und ihm einen feuchten Kuss auf die Wange drückte. Vollkommen entspannt, als wäre nichts gewesen, kitzelte er das Mädchen durch und unterhielt sich anschließend noch kurz mit seiner Schwägerin, die auch ausgestiegen war, um sich zu verabschieden.  
  
„Wir werden es einfach an einem anderen Tag nachholen“, verkündete Addison, nachdem sie ihre kichernde Tochter ins Auto zurück verfrachtet hatte, und schloss Teyla zum Abschied in eine liebevolle Umarmung.  
  
„Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid“, seufzte diese, doch Addison winkte ab.  
  
„Ach, Quatsch. Du ruhst Dich jetzt erst einmal schön aus. Leg die Füße hoch und lass Dich ein wenig verwöhnen“, sagte sie und warf ihrem Schwager einen vielsagenden Blick zu.  
  
John schlang einen Arm um Teylas Taille und lächelte. „Ich denke, dass sich das einrichten lassen wird“, versicherte er. „Keine Sorge, Addie, ich werde schon darauf achten, dass sie den Ball flach hält.“  
  
„Das will ich aber auch schwer hoffen“, warnte Addison ihn und wedelte kurz mit dem Zeigefinger vor seiner Nase herum, bevor sie hinter das Steuer ihres Autos kletterte und den Motor startete. „Dass mir ja keine Klagen kommen“, hörte man sie durch das heruntergekurbelte Fenster auf der Beifahrerseite rufen.  
  
„Grüß Dave von uns“, bat Teyla, und Addison nickte und winkte ihnen zu, legte den Rückwärtsgang ein und brauste von der Hofeinfahrt. Kaum dass Addisons Wagen auf die Straße rollte, spürte Teyla, wie eine große, starke Hand sie am Ellenbogen packte.  
  
„Ins Haus. _Sofort_ “, raunte John bedrohlich leise in ihr Ohr. Dem davonfahrenden Wagen kurz hinterher winkend schob er sie sanft, aber bestimmt in Richtung Haus, die Verandastufen hinauf und durch die Tür. Erst im kühlen Hausflur angekommen lockerte er seinen festen Griff und ließ schließlich ganz los, um die Haustür zu schließen und zu verriegeln.  
  
„John, kannst Du mir jetzt bitte endlich erklären, was lost ist?“, verlangte Teyla aufgebracht zu wissen. Sie _sah_ , dass etwas nicht mit ihm stimmte, und es machte sie wahnsinnig, nicht zu wissen, was es war. „John? John, ich rede mit Dir! Was ist lo…“  
  
„Bist Du okay? Geht’s Dir gut?“, platzte es da aus ihm heraus. Er warf einen allerletzten misstrauischen Blick durch den Türspion hinaus auf die Straße und drehte sich dann zu ihr um. Die Sorge stand ihm förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er auf sie zukam, sie an den Unterarmen packte und von Kopf bis Fuß musterte. Er griff nach ihren Händen, zog sie zu sich heran und blickte von oben prüfend, mit gerunzelter Stirn auf sie herab.  
  
„Es ist alles in Ordnung, John“, beruhigte Teyla ihn. „Es geht mir gut.“  
  
„Oh, Gott sei Dank“, seufzte er daraufhin erleichtert und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, als wollte er sich sammeln. „Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht“, gestand er ihr, neigte seinen Kopf ein wenig und küsste sie auf die Stirn.  
  
„Es ist nichts passiert“, wiederholte Teyla ruhig, und John seufzte erneut, ließ ihre rechte Hand los und strich sich durchs Haar, ein nervöser Tick, den sie schon öfter bei ihm hatte beobachten können.  
  
„Als Du mich vorhin angerufen hast…“ Er brach ab und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Gott sei Dank, geht es Dir gut“, flüsterte er wieder und lehnte seine Stirn sanft gegen ihre.  
  
„John?“ Er öffnete die Augen, als sie leise seinen Namen rief, und sah sie an. Teyla lächelte und berührte ihn vorsichtig mit ihren Fingern am Kinn. „Wer war dieser Mann im Einkaufszentrum? Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass ich ihn kenne“, sagte sie und spürte prompt, wie sich seine Kiefermuskeln anspannten.  
  
„Das liegt womöglich daran, dass Du ihn tatsächlich kennst“, meinte John, nahm sie bei der Hand und führte sie durch den Flur, in ihre offene, lichtdurchflutete Wohnküche. „Du siehst erschöpft aus. Hier, setz Dich erstmal einen Augenblick“, sagte er und zog ihr den Stuhl zurück, reichte ihr dann seine Hand und half ihr behutsam sich zu setzen. „Ich bringe Dir was zu trinken. Was möchtest Du?“  
  
„Ein Glas Wasser wäre toll“, antwortete Teyla. „Was meinst Du damit, ich kenne ihn? Wer ist er?“  
  
„Sein Name ist Matthew Donahue“, entgegnete John ihr über seine Schultern hinweg.  
  
„Matthew Donahue“, wiederholte sie nachdenklich. „Der Name sagt mir etwas. War er nicht…“  
  
„Er war Mitglied des Untersuchungsausschusses, der sich damals mit…“, er stockte und schluckte, „…mit dem… Unfall befasst hat.“ Wie sooft erwähnte er Major Lorne’s Tod dabei mit keinem einzigen Wort, sondern sprach nur von „dem Unfall“. Geschickt umschiffte er das ihm unangenehme Thema, doch Teyla beschloss nicht weiter darauf einzugehen, zumal es im Moment Wichtigeres zu besprechen gab.  
  
„Aber das ist fast ein Jahr her“, wunderte sie sich. „Ich verstehe nicht ganz, was das Ganze zu bedeuten hat. Was will er von mir?“  
  
John kehrte mit zwei Gläsern Wasser an den Tisch zurück, setzte sich ihr gegenüber und seufzte tief. „Er will nichts von _Dir_ , Teyla. Es geht ihm um _mich_.“  
  
„Um Dich? Aber… warum?“  
  
„Wenn ich das wüsste.“ John zuckte mit den Achseln. „Mir scheint, als gehe man davon aus, man müsse ein Auge auf mich haben.“  
  
„Du meinst, man lässt Dich… überwachen?“ Es klang ebenso absurd wie unvorstellbar. Teyla schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen.“  
  
„Das geht jetzt schon eine ganze Weile so, Teyla“, berichtete John. „Genaugenommen seit dem Tag, an dem ich Atlantis verlassen habe. Scheinbar will jemand sicherstellen, dass ich mit dem, was ich weiß, nicht an die Öffentlichkeit gehe. In letzter Zeit habe ich Donahue nicht mehr so häufig gesehen, aber jetzt scheint er wieder da zu sein. Wenn ich nur wüsste, was er von mir will!“, seufzte er. „Ich weiß ja noch nicht einmal, wer diesen Mistkerl überhaupt beauftragt hat.“  
  
„Hast Du eine Vermutung?“, fragte Teyla nach einer kurzen Pause.  
  
„Ja“, antwortete John gerade heraus und trank einen Schluck aus seinem Glas, bevor er ihr seine Überlegungen darlegte. „Ich hatte zuerst das IOA im Verdacht, aber inzwischen glaube ich, dass der NID dahinter steckt.“  
  
„Der NID? Bist Du sicher?“  
  
„Sicher bin ich mir natürlich nicht“, verneinte John. „Ich kann Dir nicht sagen, wer da unbedingt sicher gehen will, dass ich die Füße still halte. Ich weiß nur, dass dieser Donahue eine verdammt mieser Typ ist und dass wir von nun an wieder vorsichtig sein müssen.“  
  
„Aber was sollte ihm daran gelegen sein, uns nachzuspionieren?“, wunderte sich Teyla.  
  
„Ich weiß es ehrlich nicht“, wiederholte John beteuernd. „Vielleicht will wirklich irgendjemand sichergehen, dass wir da bleiben, wo wir sind.“  
  
Teyla seufzte und rieb sich mit der Hand über ihr Gesicht. „Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein“, murmelte sie.  
  
„Hey.“ John nahm ihre Hände und drückte sie sanft. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte er besorgt, als er bemerkte, wie blass sie in den letzten Minuten geworden war.  
  
„Jaja, natürlich“, log Teyla und versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr sie diese ganze neue Situation mitnahm. „Ich bin nur etwas müde, das ist alles“, entgegnete sie und schenkte John ein erschöpftes Lächeln.  
  
„Mach Dir darüber bloß keine Gedanken, hörst Du? Das ist ganz allein meine Sache“, sagte er. „Die wollen was von _mir_ , nicht von Dir. Ich werde das schon regeln.“  
  
„Steigere Dich da bitte nicht in etwas hinein, John“, ermahnte sie ihn. „Bitte“, wiederholte sie, beugte sich, so gut wie es die Wölbung ihres Bauches zuließ, über den Tisch und griff nach seinem Gesicht, legte ihre Hände an seine Wangen. „John, wir bekommen bald ein Kind, und ich brauche Dich zu einhundert Prozent hier.“  
  
John’s Blick wurde weich, und er schenkte ihr ein seltenes, sanftes Lächeln, eines von der Sorte, das ihr Herz zum Schmelzen brachte.  
  
„Hey“, flüsterte er und strich mit dem Daumen über ihre Wange. „Du weißt Doch, dass ich nichts tun würde, was Dir oder dem Baby irgendwie schadet. Ich möchte doch nur, dass es Euch gut geht. Ihr zwei seid meine Familie, und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass jemand meiner Familie etwas antut!“  
  
„Das kannst Du aber nur, wenn Du nicht die ganze Zeit über irgendwelchen Phantomen hinterher jagst“, sagte Teyla. „Diese Leute, wer auch immer sie sind, haben nichts gegen Dich in der Hand. Bitte, lass es einfach bleiben.“  
  
John runzelte die Stirn, gab dann aber doch seufzend nach. „Okay, in Ordnung.“  
  
Teyla lächelte. „Danke“, flüsterte sie, beugte sich vor und hauchte ihm einen zarten Kuss auf die zusammengepressten Lippen.  
  
„Wie wäre es“, schlug John vor, als sie sich voneinander lösten, „wenn Du jetzt nach oben gehst und Dich ausruhst, während ich die ganzen Einkäufe ins Haus trage und auspacke?“  
  
„Hhm“, surrte sie, „das klingt gut.“ Allein die Vorstellung, die Füße für nur fünf Minuten hochlegen zu können, erwies sich als so verlockend, dass Teyla wohlig erschauderte und seufzte.  
  
„Geh nach oben, Tey“, raunte John. „Ich komm schon allein klar. Ich will Dich die nächsten anderthalb Stunden hier unten nicht sehen, hörst Du?“  
  
 _Anderthalb Stunden!_ An jedem anderen Tag hätte sie protestiert, doch heute gab sie klein bei, ohne wirklich aufbegehrt zu haben. „In Ordnung“, murmelte sie.  
  
„Und mach Dir bitte keine Gedanken mehr um Donahue“, bat John sie abermals. „Ich werde mich selbst darum kümmern.“  
  
„ _John_ …“  
  
„Los jetzt, ab nach oben, ins Bett“, scheuchte er sie, umrahmte ihr Gesicht sanft mit den Händen und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Ruh Dich aus. Gönn euch beiden ein wenig Schlaf“, fügte er hinzu und legte seine Hand auf ihren Bauch. „Ihr zwei hattet schon genug Stress für heute.“  
  
„Versprich mir, dass Du nichts Unüberlegtes tust“, flüsterte Teyla bittend und strich über seinen Handrücken. „John, _bitte_ “, wiederholte sie mit eindringlicherer Stimme und suchte intensiv seinen Blick.  
  
„Okay“, sagte er leise, „ich versprech’s Dir.“ Teylas Lippen verformten sich zu einem erleichterten Lächeln.  
  
„Danke.“  
  
John’s Züge ebneten sich, als sie ihm, während sie sich langsam umdrehte, sanft über den Arm strich und ihm ein Lächeln schenkte, von dem sie wusste, dass er es liebte. Er blieb allein zurück, während sie die Küche verließ und in den Hausflur hinaustrat. Kaum dass sich die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen hatte, blieb Teyla jedoch kurz stehen, schloss für einen Moment die Augen und lauschte John’s Schritten. Ihr war klar, dass er sich höchstwahrscheinlich nicht an sein Versprechen halten und dennoch alles in seiner Macht stehende tun würde, um Matthew Donahue von ihr und ihrem Baby fernzuhalten.  
 _Ihr zwei seid meine Familie_ , hörte sie ihn immer und immer wieder sagen, und jedes Mal prägten sich seine Worte tiefer in ihr Gedächtnis ein. _Ihr zwei seid meine Familie, und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass jemand meiner Familie etwas antut!_  
  
Teyla seufzte und lauschte noch kurz den Geräuschen, die aus der Küche drangen, ehe sie sich, wie sie es John versprochen hatte, auf den Weg ins Obergeschoss machte, um sich etwas auszuruhen. Erst jetzt, als sie sich langsam, Schritt für Schritt, die Treppenstufen hinaufquälte, wurde ihr bewusst, wie recht John hatte und wie gut sich ein, zwei Stunden Schlaf doch anhörten.  
Mit schmerzenden Füßen und etwas außer Atem erreichte sie schließlich endlich das Schlafzimmer, welches sich am Ende des Flurs befand. Eine kühle Brise schlug ihr durch das geöffnete Fenster entgegen, als sie den Raum betrat, und sie blieb kurz stehen, um den leichten Windhauch auf ihrem erhitzten Gesicht einen Augenblick lang zu genießen.  
  
Ein unsanfter Tritt holte sie jedoch nur wenige Sekunden später zurück in die Realität, und mit den unruhigen Bewegungen ihres ungeborenen Kindes begann sie auch wieder ihr schmerzendes Rückgrat und ihre angeschwollenen Füße zu spüren. Ein resigniertes Seufzen schlüpfte über ihre Lippen, und sie stemmte sich stützend ihre linke Hand in den Rücken.  
  
„Es war ein anstrengender Tag, ich weiß, meine Kleine“, sagte sie leise, strich sich mit der rechten Hand über den Bauch und hoffte, dass die langsamen, kreisenden Bewegungen ihr strampelndes Ungeborenes etwas beruhigten. So sehr es sie faszinierte, zu spüren, wie ihre Tochter von Tag zu Tag kräftiger und munterer wurde, jetzt sehnte sie sich nach Ruhe.  
Vielleicht, überlegte Teyla, würde eine lange, heiße Dusche oder ein Bad helfen, ihre Beschwerden ein wenig zu lindern und das Baby zu beruhigen. Sie nickte entschlossen und wollte sich sofort auf den Weg machen, um ihren Plan in die Tat umzusetzen, doch schon nach wenigen Schritten verwarf sie ebendiesen wieder, blieb abrupt stehen und erstarrte.  
  
Ihre Augen weiteten sich, und sie öffnete den Mund, doch anstatt eines Lauts entwich ihr nur ein verwundertes Seufzen, dann ein erschrockenes Keuchen.  
  
Es geschah schnell und ohne Vorwarnung, binnen eines Augenblickes. Erst war es nur ein eiskalter Schauer, der sie überlief, gefolgt von einem harten Tritt oder zumindest etwas, das sich wie ein Tritt anfühlte. Doch dann spürte Teyla noch etwas anderes; ein kurzes, aber schmerzvolles Ziehen in ihrem Unterleib. Überrascht hielt sie inne, hörte einen momentlang sogar auf zu atmen, stemmte sich die rechte Hand in den Rücken und legte ihre linke Hand auf ihren Bauch, der sich genau in diesem Augenblick unheilvoll verkrampfte. Es folgte ein jäher, stechender Schmerz, der Teyla dumpf aufstöhnen ließ.  
  
 _Nein_ , dachte sie verängstigt, als sie mit einmal eine fürchterliche Vorahnung überkam. _Nein, bitte nicht. Nicht jetzt! Es ist zu früh!_ Sie hielt erneut den Atem an und schloss keuchend die Augen, als die Kontraktion stärker wurde und anhielt und der Schmerz auf ihren ganzen Unterleib ausstrahlte.  
  
„John!?“, rief sie verzweifelt und bezweifelnd, dass er sie hören konnte. „John!“ Schweißperlen traten auf ihre Stirn, als sie sich nach vorne überbeugte und in Gedanken zu zählen begann. _Fünf Sekunden. Zehn. Zwanzig._  
Bei fünfundzwanzig angekommen ließ der Schmerz allmählich nach, und als es schließlich vorbei war, wankte Teyla durch das Zimmer, bis sie das Bett erreichte. Schwer atmend klammerte sie sich an das schmiedeeiserne Bettgestell und schloss erschöpft die Augen.  
  
„John!“, versuchte sie es ein weiteres Mal, lauter, aber mit brechender Stimme, inzwischen den Tränen nahe wegen der Schmerzen, die sie erneut in kurzen, nur wenige Sekunden andauernden, aber teilweise kräftigen Intervallen durchströmten. „ _John_!“  
  
„Teyla?“, ertönte da endlich John’s Stimme, und sie hörte seine dumpfen Schritte im Flur, die eilig herannahten. Sekunden später wurde die Schlafzimmertür aufgestoßen, und John betrat den Raum. „Teyla…“ Als er sie nach Atem ringend am Bettpfosten lehnen sah und den dünnen Schweißfilm auf ihrem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht bemerkte, eilte er augenblicklich zu ihr, an ihre Seite.  
  
„Bitte…“ Teyla stöhnte und kniff die Lippen fest aufeinander, streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen und schnappte nach Luft.  
  
„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte er besorgt, griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie.  
  
„Das… das ist nicht richtig“, keuchte Teyla und schlang die Arme um ihren Bauch. „Es ist zu früh, John“, schluchzte sie. „Sie... ist noch nicht soweit!“  
  
Erschrocken starrte John sie an und erblasste, als sie, bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, erneut aufschrie. Der Schmerz brach aus heiterem Himmel über sie herein und traf sie mit einer Härte, die sie in die Knie zwang. Teyla krümmte sich stöhnend im Würgegriff der Wehe, und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wurde ihr sogar schwarz vor Augen.  
  
„ _John_ …“, stöhnte sie, und sofort war er bei ihr, legte einen Arm um ihre Hüfte und hielt sie aufrecht. Mit beruhigender Stimme redete er auf sie ein, während er sie ganz langsam um das Bett herumführte und ihr half, sich zu setzen.  
  
„Ich bin hier, ganz ruhig.“  
  
Teyla schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Es ist zu früh!“ Stöhnend klammerte sie sich an seine Hand und wartete darauf, dass die Schmerzen endlich nachließen. „Sie darf noch nicht kommen, John! Das… das ist falsch!“  
  
„Ruhig und gleichmäßig atmen“, wies John sie an, und plötzlich tauchte sein Gesicht direkt vor ihren Augen auf. Ohne ihre Hand loszulassen, kniete er sich vor sie auf den Boden.  
  
„Sieh mich an, Teyla“, befahl er ihr sanft und sie tat, wie ihr geheißen, blickte auf und sah ihn an. „Es ist wahrscheinlicher nur falscher Alarm, hörst Du? So etwas passiert doch andauernd!“ John lächelte und deutete auf seine eigenen Augen. „Schau hierher, direkt in meine Augen. Bis es vorbei ist. Konzentrier Dich nur auf mich und atme.“  
  
Teyla nickte und versuchte, sich wie verlangt nur auf John’s warme haselnussfarbene Augen und seine ruhige Stimme zu konzentrieren.  
  
„Sehr gut“, lobte er sie, lächelte und drückte ihre Hand. „Tief ein- und wieder ausatmen. Es ist gleich vorbei. Gleich hast Du es geschafft.“  
  
Und tatsächlich; der Schmerz ließ erst etwas nach, dann verebbte er gänzlich. Ein tiefer Seufzer der Erleichterung verließ Teylas Lippen, doch als sie sich mit John’s Hilfe vorsichtig aufrichtete, geschah es. Ein Schwall warmer Flüssigkeit brach zwischen ihren Beinen hervor und ergoss sich auf ihre Füße. Erschrocken starrte Teyla an sich hinab. Auf ihr nasses Kleid und auf die Flüssigkeit, die ihre Schenkel hinab lief und auf den Teppichboden tropfte.  
  
„Nein… _nein_ “, keuchte sie und schluckte einmal, zweimal. _Nein_. Teyla schwankte. _Nein, nicht so!_ Sie spürte, wie sich ein Brechreiz auf ihren Magen und ihre Kehle legte, und nur mit allergrößter Mühe gelang es ihr, nicht zu würgen. Stattdessen entkam ihr ein weiteres, erschrockenes Keuchen, als sie die roten Blutflecken auf dem hellen Teppichboden bemerkte. Minuten vergingen, und als der Brechreiz schließlich nachließ, gelang es ihr endlich den Blick von der Pfütze zu lösen, die sich zu ihren Füßen gebildet hatte. Sie sah auf und blickte in John’s nicht minder erschrockenes Gesicht. Die Augen weit aufgerissen starrte er noch immer an ihr hinab und begutachtete das Schlamassel.  
  
„O…Okay“, war es schließlich von ihm zu vernehmen. Er schluckte hart und sah sie an. „Ganz… ganz ruhig.“  
  
„ _John_ …“ Teyla biss sich auf die Lippen, um das Schluchzen zu unterdrücken, welches ihr die Kehle zusammenschnürte.  
  
„Ganz ruhig“, wiederholte er. „Beruhige Dich, Teyla.“ Behutsam schlang er den Arm um ihre Hüften und half ihr die wenigen Schritte bis zum Bett zu gehen. Schwer atmend ließ Teyla sich auf die Matratze sinken, während John nach dem Telefon griff, welches auf der Ladestation neben dem Bett bereitstand. Erschöpft schloss sie die Augen und legte die Hände auf ihren Bauch. Aufgebracht strampelte ihre Tochter in ihrem Leib und schien nicht zu verstehen, was die ganze Aufregung auf einmal sollte. Hier und da ein fester Tritt, begleitet von dem nunmehr brennenden Schmerz, der Teyla das Gefühl gab, zu zerbersten.  
  
„John?“, krächzte sie halblaut. Das Telefon zwischen Ohr und Schulter eingeklemmt griff er nach ihrer Hand und kniete sich vor sie.  
  
Obwohl er ihr so nahe war, bekam Teyla nur Bruchstücke von dem mit, was er der Person am Telefon mitteilte, aber sein geradezu panischer Gesichtsausdruck, der verängstigte Unterton in seiner Stimme und die Art, wie er ihre Hand drückte, sagten alles.  
  
„Ja… Hallo… Es geht um meine Frau… Ihre Fruchtblase ist gerade geplatzt… Irgendetwas stimmt nicht… Ja… Nein… Nein… Hören Sie, sie ist in der 36. Woche und da… da ist Blut…Ja… Okay… Gut… Ja… Wir halten uns bereit… Vielen Dank…“  
  
„John?“ Teylas Stimme war kaum mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern, zu verängstigt und erschöpft war sie, um normal zu reden.  
  
„Ssh, nicht reden“, befahl er ihr, streckte die Hand aus und strich ihr die Haare aus der Stirn. „Es wird alles gut, hörst Du?“ Teyla versuchte ein Nicken zustande zu bringen, scheiterte jedoch und schluchzte.  
  
„Es wird alles gut werden“, wiederholte John, und seine Stimme klang ruhig, geradezu beschwörend. Erschöpft lehnte sie sich an ihn, und er umfing sie mit seinen langen, starken Armen und zog sie an sich.  
  
„Es ist zu früh“, flüsterte Teyla und verbarg ihr Gesicht an John’s Schulter. Tränen strömten über ihre Wangen und trübten ihre Sicht. Sie seufzte, schloss die Augen und griff sich eine Handvoll von John’s T-Shirt, als sich eine weitere, leichtere Wehe ankündigte.  
  
„Das ist… nicht richtig“, presste sie mühsam hervor und stöhnte ermattet auf, als der Schmerz seinen Höhepunkt erreichte. „Irgendetwas…stimmt nicht.“ Es war eine Feststellung, und zum ersten Mal gestand sich Teyla ihre Angst ein. Sie spürte, dass etwas nicht mit ihrem Baby stimmte. Über mentalem Wege gelang es ihr zwar Kontakt mit ihrem Ungeborenen aufzunehmen, aber nicht, es zu beruhigen. Ihre Tochter war verängstigt und wusste nicht, wie ihr geschah. Ihr aufgewühlter Geist zeugte von ihrer Angst, doch Teyla konnte nicht mehr tun, als ihr immer wieder zu versichern, dass ihr nichts geschehen würde.  
  
Auch wenn sie sich selbst nicht sicher war, ob das stimmte.  


 

**ooOOoo**

  
  
_Wieso nur reagierte er nicht auf ihr Rufen? Er hatte es immer getan. Er war immer da gewesen; sie hatte seine Gegenwart stets spüren können. Doch nun… Leere. Nichts als schmerzende Leere._  
 _Sie suchte ihn, ja, sie suchte Tag und Nacht nach ihm, doch sie konnte ihn nicht finden. Sie durchforstete jeden noch so kleinen Winkel ihrer selbst nach ihm, drang dabei selbst in die dunkelsten Ecken und entlegensten Stellen vor, doch er war und blieb verschwunden._  
 _Wo bist Du, rief sie ihn, erhielt jedoch keine Antwort. Wieder und wieder rief sie ihn, doch Stille blieb die Antwort._  
 _Sie wusste nicht, wo er war oder wo er hingegangen war. Sie wusste nur, dass sie ihn vermisste, Tag für Tag, Woche für Woche, Monat für Monat. Ja,_ **Monate** _waren vergangen, seit er das letzte Mal Kontakt zu ihr aufgenommen hatte. Wie sehr wünschte sie sich, ihn nur noch ein einziges Mal willkommen heißen zu können. Nur ein einziges Mal…_  
  
 _Ihr geliebter Sohn._  
  
 _Es schmerzte sie, ihn nicht bei sich zu haben, nicht zu wissen, wo er war, was er tat. Die Sorge um ihn begleitete sie Tag für Tag. Ging es ihm gut? Was tat er? War er glücklich?_  
  
 _Nie mehr würde es so sein wie vorher, da war sie sich sicher, als ihr Rufen erneut ergebnislos zu ihr zurückkehrte. Sie hatte die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben, dass er eines Tages seinen Fehler einsehen und zu ihr zurückkehren würde, aber sie wusste auch, dass die Zeit noch nicht gekommen war._  
  
 _Ganz gleich, wo er sich in diesem Moment befand, er war noch nicht bereit, zurückzukehren, und auch wenn die Sorge um ihn ihr immer mehr zusetzte, würde sie ihm die Zeit, die er brauchte, geben._  
  
 _Ihr letzter Versuch, ihn zurückzuholen, hatte ihr das gezeigt. Sie konnte ihn nicht zwingen, zurückzukommen. Auch wenn die Menschen sie vielleicht nicht verstanden und versuchten herauszufinden, warum sie das getan hatte, sie würde warten. Sie würde warten und ihrem Sohn genügend Zeit geben, eine Entscheidung zu treffen._  
  
 _Ja, sagte sich Atlantis, sie würde auf ihn warten, denn ohne ihn würde sie nicht zurückkehren._  
  
 **Fortsetzung folgt…**


	7. Chapter 7

_„Ihnen macht es doch nicht aus, wenn ich dieses Gespräch für eine spätere Bearbeitung aufzeichne, oder?“  
  
„Habe ich denn eine andere Wahl, Mister…?“, fragte John und musterte seinen Gegenüber eingehend. Kurzes, braunes Haar und graublaue Augen. Er schätzte ihn auf Ende Zwanzig, Anfang dreißig._ Ein Frischling _, schoss es ihm verachtend durch den Kopf. Verwunderlich, dass der Untersuchungsausschuss des IOA ausgerechnet diesen Mann auf ihn ansetzte. Zugegeben, der Bursche wirkte routiniert und nicht gerade unerfahren. In aller Ruhe packte er das kleine Aufnahmegerät, einen Block Papier und einen Stift aus, strich sich anthrazitfarbenes Anzugjackett glatt und setzte sich an das gegenüberliegende Ende des Metalltisches.  
  
„Agent Donahue“, entgegnete er ruhig. „Sie müssen entschuldigen, Colonel. Manchmal, in der Eile, vergesse ich meine guten Manieren.“ Er sprach mit einem leicht näselnden Akzent. Britisch, entschied John.  
  
„Mein Name ist Matthew Donahue“, stellte sich sein Gegenüber nun vor.  
  
„Sie sehen ziemlich jung für einen Agent aus“, bemerkte John, in der Hoffnung, Donahue so von Anfang an aus dem Konzept zu bringen- überraschenderweise jedoch ohne Erfolg. Donahue’s blaugraue Augen verfinsterten sich, wenngleich sich seine Lippen zu einem süffisanten Lächeln verzogen.  
  
„Merkwürdig“, sagte er. „Das höre ich in letzter Zeit oft. Aber lassen Sie mich Ihnen versichern, dass ich mein Handwerk durchaus verstehe, Colonel. Andernfalls säße ich heute nicht vor Ihnen. Sie können unbesorgt sein.“  
  
„Oh, ich bezweifle nicht, dass Sie Ihren Job gut machen, Agent Donahue“, meinte John und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Lassen Sie uns anfangen. Schießen Sie los.“  
  
„Gern“, lautete Donahue’s Antwort. Er griff nach seinem Kugelschreiber. „Das Regelement sieht vor, dass ich zuerst Ihre persönlichen Daten zu überprüfen habe. Antworten Sie bitte mit ‚ja’ oder ‚nein’, je nachdem, ob die Angaben stimmen oder nicht. Haben Sie das verstanden?“  
  
John nickte. „Klar und deutlich.“  
  
„Sehr schön.“ Donahue beförderte eine dünne, schwarze Arbeitsmappe aus seiner Aktentasche hervor, klappte sie auf und setzte den Kugelschreiber an.  
  
„Okay, dann fangen wir mal an“, begann er. „Name: Sheppard. Vorname: Jonathan Alexander Martin. Geboren am 14. Juni 1970 in Seattle, Washington. Korrekt?“  
  
„Bis jetzt alles richtig“, meinte John. „Ich muss schon sagen, Sie machen das wirklich gut.“ Ungerührt von der kleinen Stichelei gegen sich richtete Agent Donahue seine Augen wieder auf die Akte in seinen Händen und fuhr fort.  
  
„Sie waren am MIT?“  
  
„Ein paar Monate, ja“, antwortete John. „Wieso, verwundert Sie das?“  
  
Sein Gegenüber verneinte. „Welcher Studiengang?“  
  
„Ingenieurwissenschaft.“  
  
Donahue hob die Augenbrauen. „Ingenieurwissenschaft?“, wiederholte er. „Eine… interessante Wahl. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sie das interessiert.“  
  
„Tat es auch nicht. Nicht... wirklich“, erwiderte John kühl. „Wie gesagt, ich war nur einige Monate dort…“  
  
„… bevor Sie Ihr Studium abbrachen und dem Militär beitraten“, beendete Donahue seinen Satz. „In den Jahren danach waren Sie jeweils für ein Jahr im Irak, im Kosovo, aber auch für mehrere Monate in Afghanistan stationiert gewesen.“  
  
John seufzte. „Ja, das ist richtig.“  
  
„Bis zu Ihrer Degradierung und Strafversetzung im Jahr 2004.“ Ein hämisches Grinsen schlich über Donahue’s Lippen, als er seinen Blick die Zeilen entlangschweifen ließ. „Wegen der Missachtung eines stehenden Befehls. Ich glaube mir erinnern zu können, den Bericht darüber gelesen zu haben.“  
  
„Ich hoffe, Sie fanden ihn spannend“, brummte John missmutig. Er hätte sich denken müssen, dass dieses Thema ein gefundenes Fressen für Donahue war. Kerle wie er, die noch nicht ganz oben auf der Karriereleiter angekommen waren, leckten sich immer die Finger nach Fällen wie diesem. John seufzte und blickte auf. Donahue’s Augen blitzten, und es bestand kein Zweifel daran, dass er Blut geleckt hatte.  
  
„Wollen Sie mir nicht mehr davon erzählen?“ Widerlicher Mistkerl.  
  
„Wieso?“, wunderte sich John. „Sie haben den Bericht direkt vor sich. Wenn Sie nähere Informationen wollen, schauen Sie doch einfach nach.“  
  
„Ich würde es aber sehr gern aus Ihrem Mund hören“, entgegnete Donahue, worauf John die Augen zusammenkniff und den jüngeren Mann finster anfunkelte.  
  
„Und was, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass ich darauf keine Lust habe?“, wollte er wissen. „Soweit ich weiß, geht es heute nämlich nicht um das, was in der Vergangenheit vorgefallen ist.“ Einen Momentlang schwieg Donahue, dann klappte er die Mappe zu.  
  
„Sie haben recht“, sagte er und verstaute die Aufzeichnungen wieder in seiner Aktentasche. „Gut, da scheinbar alle Angaben stimmen, können wir ja jetzt fortfahren.“  
  
„Ich bitte darum“, raunte John, verschränkte wieder die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich zurück.  
  
„Wieso so ungeduldig?“, fragte Donahue und legte seinen verchromten Kugelschreiber auf die Tischplatte. „Haben Sie heute noch etwas anderes vor?“  
  
„Das dürfte Sie gar nichts angehen“, zischte John. „Sagen wir einfach, ich bin nicht gerade scharf darauf, diese ganze Sache hier in die Länge zu ziehen.“  
  
„Da scheinen wir endlich mal einer Meinung zu sein“, bemerkte Donahue mit einem süffisanten Grinsen. „Nun denn- lassen Sie uns beginnen, John…“_  
  
  
„John?! John!“  
  
„Oh, mein Gott, John!“  
  
Erst, als er die aufgebrachte Stimme seiner Schwägerin vernahm, ihre schnellen Schritte auf sich zueilen hörte und spürte, wie sie ihre Arme um ihn schlang, gelang es John von der Vergangenheit in die Gegenwart zurückzukehren. Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf, scheuchte die Erinnerungen an sein allererstes Treffen mit Matthew Donahue fort und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren.  
  
„Es wird alles gut“, flüsterte Addison an seinem Ohr, und er spürte ihre warmen Hände, die ihm liebevoll über den Rücken strichen. „Es wird alles gut werden.“ Noch immer umarmte sie ihn, und John wusste, dass sie ihn erst wieder loslassen würde, wenn er ihr Anlass dazu gab, aber im Moment fühlte er sich nicht dazu in der Lage, sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen.  
  
„Addie“, krächzte er stattdessen und erschrak, als er hörte, wie heiser und schwach seine eigene Stimme klang. Bis jetzt hatte er nicht wahrhaben wollen, wie sehr ihn diese ganze Situation mitnahm. Er hatte stark bleiben wollen, für Teyla und für das Baby. Es musste immer einen geben, auf den sich alle verlassen konnten, und John war sich sicher gewesen, dass _er_ dieser jemand war, musste jetzt aber einsehen, dass er es nicht schaffen würde.  
  
Es war fast eine Stunde vergangen, seit sie im Krankenhaus eingetroffen waren und man Teyla zur Untersuchung fortgeschafft hatte. Er hatte protestiert und darauf bestanden, sie zu begleiten, doch man hatte ihn angewiesen zu warten und ihm versprochen, ihm sofort Bescheid zu geben, sobald sich etwas herausstellte. Hilflos hatte er mit ansehen müssen, wie Teyla von der Liege in ein bereitstehendes Krankenbett verfrachtet und in einen Untersuchungsraum geschoben wurde. Verzweifelt hatte er versucht, einen letzten Blick auf sie zu erhaschen, bevor sich die Tür endgültig hinter ihr schloss. Er hatte sie seinen Namen rufen gehört und wäre am liebsten direkt hinterher gestürzt. Sie hatte so verzweifelt und verängstigt geklungen, und noch immer zerriss es ihm das Herz zu wissen, dass er ihr nicht helfen konnte, dass sie allein, umgeben von fremden Personen in diesem Raum war, verängstigt und Schmerzen erleidend.  
  
In seiner Verzweiflung hatte John versucht, sich abzulenken, war erst auf dem Gang auf und ab marschiert, hatte sich nach einer Weile dann etwas weiter hinausgetraut, bis zum Ende des Ganges, wo sich ein Snackautomat befand. Er hatte keinen besonderen Appetit, aber sein knurrender Magen verlangte lautstark nach Nahrung. Nachdem er einen Schokoriegel relativ lustlos verzerrt hatte, war er auf seinen Posten zurückgekehrt. Zwanzig weitere, qualvolle Minuten vergingen, bis er es nicht mehr aushielt.  
  
Die erste Person, die ihm einfiel, war Dave, also rief er ihn an. Bereits nach dem zweiten Klingeln hatte sein Bruder das Gespräch entgegengenommen, doch John hatte einfach nicht die richtigen Worte gefunden und hilflos vor sich hingestottert. Dave hatte sofort erkannt, dass etwas nicht stimmte, ohne dass John ihm groß erklärte, was passiert war, und ihm versichert, so schnell wie möglich zu kommen.  
  
Jetzt war er da, und John war froh nicht länger allein zu sein.  
  
„Addison.“ Dave sprach leise, als er seine Frau sanft am Arm packte und sie von seinem Bruder löste. „John…“  
  
„Danke, dass ihr gekommen seid“, presste dieser mühsam hervor. „Ich… ich…“  
  
„Schon gut“, winkte Dave ab und ersparte es ihm damit, sich erklären zu müssen. „Keine Ursache, John. Das war doch selbstverständlich.“ Er nickte ihm zu und schloss ihn in eine sich merkwürdig anfühlende Halbumarmung, die John etwas steif erwiderte. Es fühlte sich… komisch an. Dave und er waren noch nie für den Austausch solcher Gesten gewesen, hatten es meistens immer bei einem höflichen Händeschütteln belassen. Selbst heute fühlte es sich eher gezwungen als richtig an.  
  
„Wie geht es ihr?“, platzte Addison dazwischen. „Was ist mit dem Baby? Gibt es schon Neuigkeiten?“, fragte sie aufgeregt und besorgt zugleich.  
  
„Nein, ich… ich weiß noch nichts.“ John schluckte und rieb sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn. „Sie untersuchen sie noch.“  
  
„Es geht ihr sicher gut“, versuchte sein Bruder ihn zu beruhigen. „Teyla ist eine starke Frau. Du wirst sehen, es wird alles gut gehen.“  
  
John nickte, war aber insgeheim anderer Ansicht. Er hatte sich schon immer auf sein Gefühl verlassen können, und im Moment hatte er ein furchtbar schlechtes Gefühl. Sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen, wenn er sich an Teylas schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht und an das Blut zurück erinnerte. Es war zu früh! Viel zu früh! Das Baby hätte erst in einem Monat auf die Welt kommen sollen. Ganz gleich, dass man ihm bei ihrer Ankunft versichert hatte, dass man sich um Teyla und seine kleine Tochter kümmerte- er hatte furchtbare Angst! Er war kein sonderlich religiöser Mensch, aber heute hatte er angefangen zu Gott zu beten und ihn zu bitten, dass er seine Familie- Teyla und ihr Baby- beschützte.  
  
„Oh, John!“ Addison, die die heimlichen Tränen in seinen Augen als Erste bemerkte, kam erneut auf ihn zugestürzt und umarmte ihn, und dieses Mal erwiderte er die Umarmung, schlang die Arme um sie und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem langen, blonden Haar. Dave trat hinter ihn und tätschelte seine Schulter.  
  
„Es wird alles gut werden“, wiederholte Addison flüsternd.  
  
„Ich hoffe, Du hast recht“, entgegnete John. „Ich könnte es mir nie verzeihen, wenn-“  
  
„Mister Sheppard?“ Das Geräusch einer sich öffnenden Türe und eine ruhige, klare Frauenstimme ließen ihn zusammenzucken. Er löste sich von seiner Schwägerin, wirbelte herum und entdeckte eine junge, weißbekittelte Frau hinter sich stehen. Sie konnte nicht älter als dreißig sein, hatte lange, dunkelbraune Haare, die sie am Hinterkopf zum Pferdeschwanz zusammengefasst hatte, und ein herzförmiges Gesicht mit feinen Zügen; sie war eigentlich zu schön, um Ärztin zu sein, aber es schien ihr nicht an Selbstbewusstsein und Professionalität zu fehlen. Lächelnd streckte sie ihm ihre Hand entgegen.  
  
„Mister Sheppard, ich bin Doktor Marianne Whitfield, die behandelnde Ärztin Ihrer Frau“, stellte sie sich ihm vor und schüttelte ihm die Hand; ihr Händedruck war überraschend fest für eine Frau von so zierlicher Statur.  
  
John nickte und versuchte mit wild schlagendem Herzen etwas in dem Gesicht der Medizinerin zu entdecken, was ihm Aufschluss über Teylas Zustand gab, aber Doktor Whitfields Miene war sehr professionell und ließ weder etwas positives noch etwas Negatives erkennen. John war der Verzweiflung nahe.  
  
„Wie geht es ihr, Doktor?“, fragte er.  
  
„Setzen wir uns doch einen Augenblick.“ Doktor Whitfield deutete auf eine an der Wand montierten Sitzbank. Sie beide nahmen Platz und Addison entschuldigte sich unter dem Vorwand, ihr Kindermädchen anrufen zu wollen, und entfernte sich. Dave blieb, hielt aber Abstand. John nickte ihm kurz dankbar zu, bevor er seine volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Ärztin zukommen ließ.  
  
„Doktor…Was ist passiert?“  
  
„Infolge von Stress scheint es bei Ihrer Frau zu einem Riss in der Fruchtblase und zu einem verfrühten Einsetzen der Wehen gekommen zu sein“, begann Doktor Whitfield zu erklären. „Es ist nichts Tragisches“, beruhigte sie ihn sogleich, „aber da Ihre Frau in einem besonders kritischen Stadium ihrer Schwangerschaft ist und zudem leichte Blutungen aufgetreten sind, mussten wir erst sichergehen, dass keine Gefährdung für sie oder das Kind besteht.“  
  
„Wie geht es ihr jetzt, Doktor?“, fragte John erneut.  
  
„Es geht Ihrer Frau den Umständen entsprechend gut“, antwortete Doktor Whitfield, und John schluckte.  
  
„Den… Umständen entsprechend?“, wiederholte er leise.  
  
„Nun, Mister Sheppard-“ Sein Gegenüber lächelte herzerwärmend-„Ihre Frau liegt in den Wehen. Also ja, es geht ihr den Umständen entsprechend gut.“  
  
„Und das Baby?“, erkundigte sich John heiser. „Wie geht es dem Baby?“  
  
„Dem Baby geht es ebenfalls gut“, beruhigte Doktor Whitfield ihn. „Die Lungenfunktion ist ausreichend ausgeprägt und der Herzschlag der Kleinen stark. Die beiden machen sich großartig, besonders Ihre Frau. Sie möchte Sie sehen“, fügte sie abschließend hinzu.  
  
„Ich kann zu ihr? Jetzt sofort?“  
  
Doktor Whitfield nickte. „Ja, das können Sie“, bestätigte sie, und John atmete erleichtert auf. „Sie sollten sich allerdings beeilen“, merkte sie lächelnd an. „Ihre Frau und das Baby scheinen es beide sehr eilig zu haben. Ich halte mich, was Vorraussagen angeht, normalerweise zurück, aber ich gehe fest davon aus, dass es innerhalb der nächsten Stunden soweit sein wird. Wenn Sie Glück haben und es weiter so gut vorangeht, werden Sie und Ihre Frau noch vor Tagesanbruch Eltern sein.“  
  
John schluckte, und mit einem Mal überkam ihn die Nervosität. „Aber es ist zu früh“, meinte er mit belegter Stimme. „Es… es sollte erst in vier Wochen soweit sein. Ich… ich…“ Er brach ab und schüttelte mit dem Kopf, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie lächerlich er sich anhören musste. Natürlich hatte er sich diese Situation unendlich oft ausgemalt und sein Verhalten in unzähligen schlaflosen Stunden und Nächten genau geplant; Er wollte ruhig und gefasst sein, alles sehr effizient regeln und Teyla immer im Auge behalten, um ihr im Notfall sofort beistehen zu können. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, die Tasche, die Teyla schon längst gepackt hatte, zu tragen und dann souverän und mit ruhiger Hand ins Krankenhaus zu fahren.  
Dass er auf einmal solche Angst haben würde, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Eigentlich, schoss es ihm plötzlich durch den Kopf, war er noch nicht soweit! Er konnte unmöglich jetzt schon Vater werden. Er hatte sich zwar rein theoretisch mit der ihm bevorstehenden Aufgabe befasst, aber was wusste er schon von der Realität? Er hatte doch keine Ahnung! Windeln wechseln? Babynahrung? Die Erziehung eines Kindes?! Wie musste man einen so kleinen, zerbrechlichen Säugling halten? Was, wenn er etwas falsch machte und seine Tochter verletzte? Teyla würde ihn wahrscheinlich umbringen und seine Tochter ihn bis in alle Ewigkeiten hassen.  
 _Um Himmels Willen_ , dachte John. _Jetzt bloß nicht in Panik geraten, alter Junge. Verdammt, reiß Dich zusammen, Mann!_  
  
„Mister Sheppard?“, hörte er Doktor Whitfield rufen und spürte, wie sie sanft seinen Arm berührte. John vermutete, dass ihm seine plötzliche Nervosität anzusehen war, denn als er sich der Ärztin zuwandte, lächelte diese.  
  
„Gehen Sie jetzt“, sagte sie und erhob sich. „Ihre Frau wartet sicher schon auf Sie. Ich werde im Schwesternzimmer Bescheid geben, dass man Ihnen sterile Kleidung bringt. Die Umkleide befindet sich am Ende des Ganges, die letzte Tür von rechts.“  
  
John nickte. „Ja… ja, okay, danke“, murmelte er und drehte sich, nachdem Doktor Whitfield gegangen war, zu seinem Bruder um, der sich die ganze Zeit im Hintergrund gehalten hatte.  
  
„Wie geht es ihr?“, fragte Dave nun besorgt und kam näher heran.  
  
„Es geht ihr gut“, antwortete John. „Dem Baby auch“, ergänzte er rasch.  
  
„Gott sei Dank.“ Dave seufzte auf, fasste sich erleichtert an die Brust, und seine strenge Miene entspannte sich etwas.  
  
„Hör zu, Dave, ihr müsst nicht hier bleiben“, meinte John, worauf sein Bruder vehement mit dem Kopf zu schütteln begann.  
  
„Oh, doch“, tönte er. „Wir werden hier bleiben. Addison hat eine Nanny für die Kinder organisiert. Und außerdem“, fügte Dave zwinkernd hinzu und klopfte ihm kameradschaftlich auf die rechte Schulter, „will ich es mir nicht entgehen lassen, wenn mein kleiner Bruder ein Baby bekommt.“  
  
John verdrehte die Augen und grinste, und auf einmal brach der Druck, der sich in der letzten Stunde in seiner Kehle angestaut hatte, als ein prustendes Lachen aus ihm heraus. „Oh, Gott“, stöhnte er und schüttelte lachend mit dem Kopf. „Kannst Du Dir das vorstellen? Ich- ein _Dad_!“  
  
„Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll“, entgegnete Dave, „kann ich mir das sogar sehr gut vorstellen. Ehrlich, John, Du wirst das super hinkriegen und ein toller Vater für die Kleine werden. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher.“  
  
John schluckte. „Wow, ehrlich?“  
  
„Ehrlich“, bestätigte Dave ihm nickend. „Und jetzt los!“, scheuchte er ihn. „Geh da rein; Teyla braucht Dich jetzt.“  
  
„In Ordnung.“ John drehte sich um. Vor der Tür angekommen, hielt er jedoch noch einmal inne und wandte sich ein letztes Mal seinem Bruder zu. „Dave?“  
  
Der Angesprochene blickte auf. „Ja?“  
  
„Ich… äh… _danke_.“ Dave lächelte.  
  
„Keine Ursache“, erwiderte er. „Viel Glück.“  
  
John nickte und griff nach der Türklinke. Er wusste, dass nichts mehr so sein würde, wie es einmal war, wenn er jetzt diesen Raum betrat. Aber zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben freute er sich auf eine Veränderung, und obschon er etwas nervös und aufgeregt war, konnte er es kaum noch erwarten. Zu wissen, dass es Teyla und dem Baby gut ging, bestärkte ihn, und nachdem er ein paar Mal tief Luft geholt hatte, drückte er die Türklinke herunter, öffnete die Tür und betrat den Raum in froher Erwartung.  


 

**ooOOoo**

  
  
„Hhm.“  
  
Eigentlich war es nichts Besonderes, was soeben aus Rodney McKays Kehle gedrungen war und beinahe wäre es in dem Lärm und dem Trubel untergegangen. Dennoch durchdrang es die Luft wie ein Pistolenschuss, und Jason Danville blickte auf. Er mochte den Wissenschaftler vielleicht nicht so gut wie manch anderer der Anwesenden kennen, aber in den wenigen Monaten, die er nun schon in Atlantis zugebracht hatte, hatte er eines gelernt; ein ‚Hhm’, ausgesprochen von Doktor Rodney McKay, konnte viele Bedeutungen haben, ob nun eine gute oder eine schlechte Bedeutung hing von der jeweiligen Situation ab.  
  
Jason musterte den Wissenschaftler skeptisch. Normalerweise war es nicht schwer zu erkennen, was den Kanadier beschäftigte, zumal dieser die Eigenart besaß, jedem überall und zu jeder Zeit mitteilen zu müssen, was ihm gerade auf die Nerven ging. Doch jetzt wirkte seine Miene geradezu ausdruckslos. Hoch konzentriert starrte er einfach nur auf seinen Tablettlaptop, von dem Jason glaubte, dass McKay ihn in der letzten halben Stunde nicht eine Sekunde aus der Hand gelegt, geschweige denn den Blick davon abgewendet hatte.  
  
„Hhm“, ertönte es da wieder, und auf einmal kam etwas Bewegung in McKays Gesicht. Seine Augen verengten sich, und er runzelte die Stirn und zog seine gekräuselten Augenbrauen nach oben.  
  
„Stimmt etwas nicht?“ Jason wusste, dass sich diese Frage eigentlich erübrigte, denn jetzt konnte er in dem Gesicht des Wissenschaftlers lesen wie in einem offenen Buch.  
  
„Das ist merkwürdig“, murmelte McKay, ohne dabei aufzusehen. Rastlos wanderten seine blauen Augen über das Display seines Computers.  
  
„Merkwürdig?“, wiederholte Jason, umrundete die Steuerkonsole, die sie beide voneinander trennte, und warf ebenfalls einen schnellen Blick auf das Wirrwarr an Zahlen und Zeichen auf dem Display. „Was ist merkwürdig?“  
  
„Nein, nein, nein.“ Rodney, der ihn noch immer nicht beachtete, begann mit dem Kopf zu schütteln. „Das ist nicht richtig. Nein!“, rief er aus. „Zelenka? _Radek_!“  
  
„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder, Rodney?“, erklang wenige Sekunden später die Stimme des Tschechen, und Radek Zelenka löste sich aus einer Gruppe Wissenschaftler.  
  
„Was schon wieder los ist?“, echote McKay gereizt. „Das sollte ich _Sie_ fragen! Was haben Sie schon wieder angestellt?“  
  
Zelenka runzelte die Stirn. „Was…“ Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nichts“, antwortete er entrüstet. „Ich habe nichts angestellt. Ich arbeite seit einer Stunde an den Berechnungen, die Sie haben wollten.“  
  
„Und Sie haben nichts anderes getan?“, erkundigte sich McKay in einem Tonfall, der keinen Zweifel daran ließ, dass offensichtlich etwas nicht stimmte. Jasons geschulte Sinne begannen Alarm zu schlagen.  
  
„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte er.  
  
„Hhm“, lautete McKays Antwort, und dieses Mal war sich Jason zu einhundert Prozent sicher, dass es nichts Gutes zu bedeuten hatte.  
  
„McKay, was ist los?“, verlangte er zu wissen, und endlich schenkte ihm der Wissenschaftler die gewünschte Aufmerksamkeit, blickte auf und sah ihn an.  
  
„Es könnte sein, dass wir ein kleines… Problem haben“, antwortete er.  
  
Jason neigte den Kopf. „Definieren Sie _Problem_ und definieren Sie _klein_.“  
  
„Nun, es muss nicht unbedingt ein Problem sein“, erwiderte McKay zögernd, „aber es ist merkwürdig.“  
  
„Herrgott, McKay“, seufzte Jason, „spucken Sie’s schon aus. Was ist los?“  
  
„Es scheint, als hätte es gerade eben einen minimalen Energieverlust im Bereich des Sternenantriebs gegeben“, antwortete Zelenka, der sich inzwischen ebenfalls einen schnellen Überblick über die Daten, die McKays Computer anzeigte, verschafft hatte.  
  
„Minimal?“, wiederholte Jason.  
  
„Nun ja-“ Zelenka sah auf und rückte seine Brille zurecht-„es ist nicht dramatisch und ändert nichts an unserer Situation, aber ich sehe hier keinen Anlass dafür, weshalb die Energiewerte sinken sollten.“  
  
„Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass es einfach… so passiert ist?“, fasste Jason zusammen.  
  
„Das kann nicht sein“, tönte McKay. „Es _muss_ einen Grund dafür geben.“  
  
„So wie es einen Grund dafür gibt, dass die Stadt sich offensichtlich selbst zurück in die Pegasusgalaxie bringen wollte?“ McKays Blick verfinsterte sich.  
  
„Hey, ich weiß, dass Ihnen diese Erklärung nicht passt“, zischte er, „aber im Moment sehe ich einfach keine andere.“  
  
„Sie sind _Wissenschaftler_ “, sagte Jason, „es ist Ihr _Job_ herauszufinden, warum solche Dinge geschehen.“  
  
„Falls Sie es noch nicht bemerkt haben, _Major_ “, entgegnete McKay, „wir befinden uns hier auf _Atlantis_ , der Stadt der _Antiker_. Ich weiß nicht, inwiefern Sie auf dem Laufenden sind, was die Vergangenheit dieser Expedition angeht-“  
  
„Ich kenne jeden einzelnen Bericht, McKay“, unterbrach Jason ihn unsanft. „Sie müssen mich nicht darüber aufklären, dass in dieser Stadt manchmal seltsame Dinge passieren. Und es tut mir leid, aber die Erklärung, dass die Stadt _selbst_ für dieses ganze Chaos verantwortlich ist, erscheint mir reichlich unplausibel.“  
  
„Es mag verrückt klingen, aber unmöglich ist es nicht“, klingte sich nun Zelenka wieder in das Gespräch ein. „Wie Rodney sagte, wir sprechen hier immerhin von der Stadt der Antiker, Major, und wir haben in der Vergangenheit schon einige Geschehnisse erlebt, die wir nicht erklären konnten.“  
  
Jason ließ den Blick ungläubig zwischen den beiden Wissenschaftlern hin- und herspringen. „Das ist Ihr Ernst, oder? Sie glauben ehrlich, dass… dass die _Stadt_ das alles tut?“  
  
„Haben Sie eine bessere Erklärung?“, fragte McKay. „Hören Sie“, fuhr er fort, ehe sich Jason dazu äußern konnte, „wir hatten in der Vergangenheit oft mit so genannten Makrobefehlen zu tun. Das sind Befehle, die-“  
  
„Ich weiß, was das ist, McKay“, zischte Jason. „Sie wollen mir also wirklich weiß machen, dass die Antiker für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass Atlantis eines Tages auf der Erde landet, einen Befehlscode entwickelt haben, der die Stadt zurückbringt? Ich bitte Sie!“  
  
„Hey“, rief McKay entnervt aus. „jetzt hören Sie mir mal zu! Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das ziemlich unglaubwürdig klingen mag, aber wie lange sind Sie nochmal hier? Ein paar Monate? Wir können gern weiterreden, wenn es ein paar Jahre sind und Sie mit eigenen Augen gesehen haben, was hier alles passieren kann! Bis dahin wäre ich Ihnen sehr dankbar, wenn Sie nicht ständig an unserer Arbeit herum kritisieren würden, von der _Sie_ sowieso keine Ahnung haben.“  
  
Jason schluckte. „Doktor McKay“, presste er bemüht zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, „dürfte ich Sie daran erinnern, wer hier die Entscheidungen zu treffen hat?“  
  
„Das wäre dann wohl Mister Woolsey“, entgegnete McKay scharf und warf ihm einen feindseligen Blick zu. „Tut mir leid Sie da enttäuschen zu müssen, _Major_ , aber Sie haben hier nicht das Sagen.“  
  
 _Da war es gewesen!_ Jason hielt inne und ihm stockte für einen Augenblick der Atem. „Könnten… könnten Sie das bitte noch einmal wiederholen?“  
  
„Wieso?“ McKay verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust und funkelte ihn finster an. „Haben Sie was an den Ohren? Sie haben mich ganz genau verstanden, Major.“  
  
„Ich…“, setzte Jason zu einer zornigen Tirade an, die den ungehobelten Wissenschaftler in den Boden stampfen sollte, doch ein lautes Brummen, gefolgt von einem ohrenbetäubenden Knirschen, ausgelöst durch das Aufeinanderkommen von Stahl und Metall, ließ alle Anwesenden erschrocken zusammenzucken. Ein kurzer, aber kräftiger Ruck durchfuhr die Stadt und erschütterte alles sich darin befindende. Chaos brach aus, als der Boden unter ihren Füßen erbebte und sich dann plötzlich ganz langsam neigte. Jason spürte, wie er immer mehr den Halt verlor und ins Rutschen geriet.  
  
„Vorsicht!“, hörte er auf einmal eine aufgeregte Stimme hinter sich rufen und dann merkte er nur noch, wie jemand nach seinem Arm packte und ihn mit einem Ruck nach hinten wegzog. Mit einem lauten Poltern zerschellte nur wenige Augenblicke später eine der lantianischen Deckenleuchten genau an der Stelle, wo er bis eben gestanden hatte. Völlig perplex starrte Jason auf das zersprungene Glas und das zerborstene Metall hinab und merkte dabei nicht, wie das Beben unter ihren Füßen langsam verebbte und es um sie herum wieder so ruhig wie zuvor wurde. Das Brummen und das Knirschen verstummte, und nur kurz darauf waren nur noch die aufgeregten Stimmen der Wissenschaftler zu hören, die aufgescheucht umherliefen und versuchten, die Unordnung zu beseitigen.  
  
„Was… was zur Hölle war das?“, hörte Jason sich selbst fragen. Erschrocken wirbelte er herum und hielt Ausschau nach den Doktoren McKay und Zelenka, die kaum, dass das Beben nachgelassen hatten, zurück hinter die Steuerungskonsole gestürzt waren.  
  
„McKay!“, rief Jason mit gellender Stimme und marschierte wutentbrannt auf die beiden Wissenschaftler zu. „Was zur Hölle war das?“  
  
„ _Doktor McKay_ “, war Mister Woolseys aufgebrachte Stimme just in dem Moment, als Jason die Konsole erreichte, aus dem Headset des Kanadiers zu vernehmen. „ _Was hatte das da gerade eben zu bedeuten_?“  
  
„Ich arbeite daran“, gab McKay seinem Vorgesetzten hastig zu verstehen, worauf sich dieser, in dem Wissen, dass Jason sich ebenfalls dort befand, an ihn wendete.  
  
„ _Major Danville_?“  
  
„Mister Woolsey“, meldete sich Jason zu Wort, „ist alles in Ordnung bei Ihnen dort oben?“  
  
„ _Den Umständen entsprechend sind wir glimpflich davongekommen_ “, antwortete Mister Woolsey. „ _Wie sieht es bei Ihnen aus_?“  
  
Erst jetzt sah sich Jason um, konnte aber auf den ersten Blick weder einen Verletzten, noch größere Zerstörungen ausmachen. „Alles in Ordnung“, entgegnete er daher, dann erneut: „Uns geht’s gut.“  
  
„ _Das ist sehr erfreulich_ “, meinte der Expeditionsleiter erleichtert, aber gleich darauf klang seine Stimme erneut ernst. „ _Was ist passiert_?“  
  
„Ich wünschte, ich könnte Ihnen darauf eine Antwort geben, Sir“, bedauerte Jason, „aber im Moment weiß ich nicht mehr, als Sie. Doktor McKay arbeitet daran. Er…“  
  
„Er weiß die Antwort“, ertönte in dieser Sekunde McKays Stimme, und als Jason sich umdrehte, sah er den Wissenschaftler auf sich zukommen.  
  
„Kommen Sie mit“, rief McKay ihm zu, ehe er mit wehendem Haar an ihm vorbeirauschte. „ _Schnell_!“  
  
„Mister Woolsey, Sir, wir sind unterwegs“, teilte Jason dem Expeditionsleiter hastig mit.  
  
„ _Ich erwarte Sie und Doktor McKay in meinem Büro_ “, lautete Woolseys Erwiderung.  
  
„Ja, Sir.“ Die Verbindung brach ab, und Jason stürzte aus dem Labor in den Gang hinaus, wo McKay bereits ungeduldig auf ihn wartete. „Sagen Sie mir jetzt gleich, was passiert ist, oder muss ich es Ihnen wie beim letzten Mal aus der Nase ziehen?“  
  
„Es gab erneut einen massiven Energieanstieg“, erklärte der Wissenschaftler ihm, während sie nebeneinander den Gang entlang trabten. „Für einen kurzen Moment waren die Werte so hoch, dass der Sternenantrieb sich selbst aktivierte, aber die Energie reichte nicht aus, um ihn längere Zeit am Laufen zu halten, weswegen er sich wieder abschaltete.“  
  
„ _Okay_ “, sagte Jason, „gehen wir mal davon aus, dass dieser Befehlscode, von dem Sie vorhin sprachen, _wirklich_ aktiviert wurde. Woher will die Stadt die benötigte Energie nehmen?“, fragte er. „Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, wurde beim letzten Mal beinahe die ganze Energie des ZPMs für den Start und Flug auf die Erde verbraucht.“  
  
„Das ist ja gerade das, was wir herausfinden müssen“, antwortete McKay. „Allerdings haben wir jetzt wieder Zeit dazu.“  
  
„Was…“ Sie erreichten die Transporter in diesem Moment, und Jason sah fragend zu seinem Begleiter herüber, während sie darauf warteten, dass sich die Türen öffneten. „Wie meinen Sie das?“  
  
„Nun“, meinte McKay schulterzuckend, „es scheint, als hätte die Stadt fast die komplette Energie bei dem Versuch, den Sternenantrieb zu aktivieren, aufgebraucht.“  
  
Jason nickte, schüttelte dann jedoch mit dem Kopf, als er begriff, was das zu bedeuten hatte. „Moment, heißt dass dann nicht…“ Weiter kam er nicht, denn es passierte genau das, was er erwartet hatte.  
  
Die Beleuchtung über ihren Köpfen und an den Wänden blitzte einmal hell auf, verdunkelte sich dann schlagartig und flackerte noch für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, ehe sie endgültig erlosch. Dunkelheit legte sich über alles und jeden in der Stadt, und wäre es Nacht gewesen, wäre die daraus resultierende Panik wohl noch viel schlimmer ausgefallen.  
  
Stattdessen hörte Jason McKay neben sich aufseufzen. „Beantwortet das Ihre Frage, Major?“  
  
„Wir gehen nirgendwo hin, richtig?“, schlussfolgerte Jason.  
  
„Ich bewundere Ihre Gabe, das Offensichtliche in Worte zu fassen, immer wieder aufs Neue“, entgegnete McKay und seufzte erneut.  


 

**ooOOoo**

  
  
„Hhnnnnnn…aaaah!“  
  
Stöhnend sank Teyla in die Kissen zurück, als die Wehe endlich nachließ, und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, doch schon nach wenigen Sekunden spürte sie, wie sich der Schmerz in ihr erneut aufzutürmen begann wie eine Flutwelle. Sie verdrehte die Augen und biss die Zähne so fest aufeinander, dass ihre Kieferknochen schmerzten. Für wenige Sekunden behielt sie diese angespannte Position inne, doch dann trieb ein markerschütternder Schrei ihre zusammengekniffenen Lippen auseinander, und sie warf den Kopf in den Nacken zurück und schrie gepeinigt auf, als der heiße, pochende Schmerz in ihrem Unterleib zu wütend begann. Wieder überkam sie der Drang zu pressen, also tat sie es. Ihr Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Anstrengung, als sie die Beine anzog, ihre Knie packte und kräftig zu pressen begann.  
  
„Ja… ja, das ist es!“, hörte sie Doktor Whitfield begeistert rufen. „Sie machen das wirklich fabelhaft, Teyla! Jetzt nur nicht aufhören zu pressen“, ermunterte sie sie. „Sehr schön. _Nicht_ aufhören, Teyla. Pressen Sie!“  
  
„WAS DENKEN SIE, WAS ICH HIER TUE?!“, platzte es wütend aus Teylas Mund hervor, und die Athosianerin bleckte die Zähne, während sie presste, wovon sich die junge Ärztin jedoch nicht aus dem Konzept bringen ließ. Unbeeindruckt fuhr sie fort beruhigend über die lauten Schreie und ihr Stöhnen hinweg auf sie einzureden.  
  
„Sie machen das _wirklich_ sehr gut, Teyla“, lobte sie sie und lugte zwischen ihren Beinen hervor, „nur pressen Sie weiter. Sie können jetzt nicht aufhören. Ich kann Ihr Baby sehen! Nur noch ein paar Mal kräftig pressen, dann ist es soweit. Dann können Sie ihr Baby in den Armen halten!“  
  
Verständnislos schüttelte Teyla mit dem Kopf. Entgegen der Einschätzungen der Ärztin waren fast acht Stunden seit dem Einsetzen der Wehen vergangen. Die Nacht war beinahe vorüber und der Morgen graute bereits.  
  
„Ich bin so müde“, murmelte sie und sank erneut erschöpft in die Kissen zurück, als die Wehe vorüber war. „Ich kann nicht mehr.“  
  
„Entspannen Sie sich, Teyla. Sie machen Ihre Sache wirklich ausgezeichnet“, versicherte Doktor Whitfield ihr. „Jetzt atmen Sie ein paar Mal tief durch- dann geht’s weiter. Wenn möglich, sollten Sie noch ein bisschen fester pressen“, fügte sie hinzu, worauf Teyla verzweifelt aufstöhnte.  
  
„Ich _kann_ aber nicht mehr“, keuchte sie und ließ ihren Kopf auf dem Kissen von links nach rechts rollen. Tränen trübten ihre Sicht, und die Zimmerdecke über ihr verschwamm direkt vor ihren Augen zu einer einzigen, weißen Masse.  
  
„John?“, schluchzte sie und spürte sogleich, wie er ihre Hand drückte.  
  
„Ich bin hier, Tey“, sagte er und beugte sich über sie. Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal, dann erkannte sie ihn. Er trug einen blauen OP-Kittel, und sein dunkles Haar steckte unter einer gleichfarbigen Kappe. Die Hälfte seines Gesichts bedeckte ein steriler Mundschutz, und nur seine haselnussfarbenen Augen, die er die ganze Zeit auf sie gerichtet hielt, waren zu sehen.  
  
„Ich kann nicht mehr“, wisperte sie entkräftet. „Mach, dass es aufhört. Bitte, John“, flehte sie mit einem verzweifelten Seufzen. „ _Bitte_.“  
  
„Ssht, alles wird gut.“ Zärtlich strich er über ihr schweißnasses Haar. „Du machst das wirklich großartig, Baby“, beschwor er sie und tupfte ihr mit einem kühlen, nassen Tuch den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Ich bin ja bei Dir. Ganz ruhig.“  
  
„Ich bin so müde“, wimmerte Teyla. „Ich schaffe das nicht.“  
  
„Natürlich schaffst Du das“, widersprach er ihr. „ _Wir_ schaffen das, hörst Du? Wir beide schaffen das. Komm, nimm einen tiefen Atemzug mit mir zusammen. Atme ganz ruhig ein und wieder aus, okay?“  
  
„Ich…habe…Angst…John“, hechelte sie und klammerte sich panisch an seine Hand. „Es ist zu früh! Sie ist noch nicht so weit!“  
  
„Du brauchst keine Angst haben. Ich bin doch-“  
  
„Oh…nein“, unterbrach sie ihn stöhnend und kniff die Lippen zu einer dünnen Linie zusammen, als sie die nächste Wehe herannahen spürte.  
„Bitte nicht“, flehte sie und schloss seufzend die Augen. „Nicht schon wieder. Nicht- ich kann nicht m…“ Sie brach den Satz auf halber Strecke ab und entließ einen erstickt klingenden Schrei, als die Wehe über ihren geschwächten Körper hinwegrollte. Winselnd warf sie den Kopf in den Nacken, schrie vor Schmerz laut auf und verkrallte ihre Finger in den Bezug des Bettes.  
  
„ _John_!“, japste sie und langte nach ihm, bekam ihn am Handgelenk zu packen und umklammerte es so fest, dass er selbst kurz vor Schmerz aufstöhnte.  
  
„Atmen“, rief er und drückte ihre Hand. „Ganz tief einatmen. Sehr gut“, lobte er sie und blickte nach Bestätigung suchend zu Doktor Whitfield. Diese nickte und lächelte leicht, also fuhr er fort.  
  
„Und jetzt langsam wieder ausatmen. Ja, sehr gut, Tey.“ Er machte es ihr vor, atmete tief ein und- „tsch, tsch, tsch“- aus und sie folgte seinem Beispiel. Zusammen atmeten sie weiter ein und aus.  
  
„Okay“, ertönte in diesem Augenblick Doktor Whitfields Stimme, „es ist soweit. Teyla?“ Sie rollte mit ihrem Hocker ein Stück zurück und schenkte ihrer Patientin ein sanftes Lächeln, als diese geschwächt den Kopf anhob. „Wenn ich’s Ihnen sage, pressen sie so kräftig wie Sie können, verstanden?“ Die Athosianerin nickte entkräftet.  
„Gut. Und Sie“, sie deutete mit dem Finger auf John, „können jetzt helfen. Wir werden ein wenig improvisieren, um es Ihrer Frau etwas leichter zu machen, wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben. Sie muss ans Bettende und Sie setzen sich hinter sie und stützen sie. Versuchen Sie Teyla möglichst aufrecht zu halten. Ich weiß, das mag vielleicht ein wenig unkonventionell klingen, aber tun Sie es ihr zuliebe.“  
John nickte und tat wie verlangt, half Teyla ans Bettende vorzurutschen, dann kletterte er hinter sie, verhakte seine langen Beine in dem Gestell des Bettes, schlang die Arme um Teylas bebenden Leib und zog ihren Rücken gegen seine breite Brust.  
  
„Alles wird gut“, flüsterte er in ihr Ohr, nachdem er den lästigen Mundschutz entfernt hatte, und fuhr ihr sanft übers Haar. „Ich bin bei Dir. Lehn Dich einfach an mich und entspann Dich.“  
  
„John…“ Teylas Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Dem Ende ihrer Kräfte nahe lehnte sie sich an ihn und ließ sich vom ihm aufrecht halten. Sie konnte nicht sagen, wie lange es dauerte, bis die nächste Wehe sie heimsuchen würde, und so wollte sie die wenigen Momente, die ihr blieben, genießen. Seufzend schloss sie die Augen und lehnte ihren Kopf an John’s Schulter.  
  
„Oh, mein…“, raunte er plötzlich, und sie spürte, wie ihr Oberkörper leicht nach vorne geschoben wurde. „Ist das etwa…“  
  
„Nicht so schüchtern, Dad. Schauen Sie ruhig“, meinte Doktor Whitfield lachend, hob das Laken, welches Teylas Unterleib und ihre Beine bedeckte, etwas an und gab John ein Zeichen, woraufhin sich dieser ein Stückchen weiter vorbeugte und einen neugierigen Blick über Teylas Schulter warf. „Sieht aus, als käme dieses Baby, zumindest was die Haare angeht, nach seinem Vater.“  
Teyla öffnete die Augen, als eine Reaktion von John’s Seite ausblieb. Sie drehte den Kopf und beobachtete ihn. Er hatte den gleichen Ausdruck in seinen Augen, den er gehabt hatte, als er zum ersten Mal gespürt hatte, wie seine ungeborene Tochter sich bewegt hatte; er erstarrte ihn Erfurcht.  
  
„Oh, mein Gott“, flüsterte er, und ein strahlendes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.  
  
„Siehst Du sie?“, wisperte Teyla.  
  
John lachte leise. „ _Oh ja_ , ich kann sie sehen“, antwortete er und schob ihr die Haare aus der Stirn. „Wow, Tey, das ist…unglaublich. Sieh sie Dir an“, hauchte er ihr ins Ohr und half ihr vorsichtig sich aufzusetzen, damit sie sehen konnte, wie ihr Kind auf die Welt kam. Teyla rang sich ein erschöpftes Lächeln ab.  
  
„Siehst Du?“, flüsterte John. „Du hast es fast geschafft.“ Er drückte ihr einen zärtlichen, aufmunternden Kuss auf die Wange, als sie wieder gegen seine Brust zurücksank. „Gleich haben wir unser kleines Mädchen.“  
  
„John?“, murmelte Teyla.  
  
„Mhm?“, erwiderte er und strich in langsamen, kreisenden Bewegungen über ihren Bauch.  
  
Sie holte tief Luft, öffnete die Augen und drehte den Kopf etwas zur Seite, so dass sie ihn ansehen konnte. „Ich…“ Sie brach ab und leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen. Als sie erneut ansetzte, blickte sie ihm tief in die Augen, in der Hoffnung, dass er erkannte, wie wichtig dieser Moment für sie war.  
  
„Meine….meine Antwort lautet ‚ja’.“  
  
„Wa… Wie bitte?“, entgegnete John verblüfft. „Deine Antwort lautet ‚ja’?“, wiederholte er.  
  
Teyla nickte. „Ja.“  
  
„Ja?“ In diesem Moment beschlich ihn die Erkenntnis. „ _Ja_?!“, krächzte er. „Du… Du meinst… Ja wie… _ja_?!“  
  
Wieder nickte Teyla. „Ich schulde Dir noch eine Antwort“, wisperte sie. „Und meine Antwort lautet ‚ja’, John.“  
  
„Ich…ja… _Wirklich_? Bist Du… sicher?“, fragte er aufgeregt. Eine Sekunde lang musste Teyla lachen- auf der Grenze zwischen Belustigung, Hysterie und Panik. Der Ausdruck auf John’s Gesicht war so übertrieben, so voller Überraschung, dass es schon wieder komisch war. Aber die Wehe, die wie eine Flutwelle Tempo aufgenommen hatte, erhob sich in ihrer Mitte und umfing sie mit neuer Gewalt, und der Druck gab ihr das Gefühl, als würde sie gleich zerreißen. Sie schrie auf und klammerte sich an John’s Arme, die sie umschlungen, als hinge ihr Leben davon ab.  
  
„ _John…_ “, keuchte sie, und nur einen Wimpernschlag später spürte sie, wie er sie mit seinem Gewicht stützte und etwas anhob.  
  
„Okay, das ist es! Es ist Showtime, meine Herrschaften!“, drang von irgendwoher Doktor Whitfields aufgeregte Stimme zu ihr durch. „John, halten Sie ihre Knie. Teyla, pressen Sie- _jetzt_!“  
  
„Alles wird gut werden. Du schaffst das“, flüsterte John in ihr Ohr. „Ich weiß, dass Du es schaffst. Nur noch einmal pressen. Das ist alles, was wir brauchen.“  
  
„ _Pressen_!“, rief Doktor Whitfield.  
  
„Das…tue… ich doch!“, stöhnte Teyla und bleckte, auf dem Höhepunkt der Wehe angekommen, die Zähne. Eine Haarsträhne rutschte ihr in die Stirn, als sie ihren Kopf nach vorne auf ihre Brust fallen ließ und kräftig nach unten drückte. Ein lauter, verzweifelter, nach Erlösung verlangender Schrei entrang sich ihrer Kehle, als die Hände der Ärztin das Kind aus ihrem Leib herausmanövrierten, erst die linke Schulter, dann die rechte.  
  
„Gleich hast Du’s geschafft!“ John’s Stimme überschlug sich beinahe, und er drückte ihr Knie. „Gleich… Oh, Gott!“ Den Blick zwischen ihre Beine gerichtet, erblasste er und riss voller Staunen die Augen weit auf.¬¬  
  
„So ist’s gut. Fast geschafft… Noch einmal pressen. Nur noch einmal… Ja… ja… Sehr gut… _Ja…_ Und da kommt sie! Wir haben sie! _Wir haben sie_!“, verkündete Doktor Whitfield erfreut, und Teyla schlug genau in der Sekunde die Augen weit auf, als ein winziger Körper nass und blutverschmiert aus ihrem Leib hinaus und direkt in die kundigen Hände der Ärztin mit den freundlichen, blauen Augen glitt.  
  
„Sie haben’s geschafft, Teyla! Wir haben Ihre Kleine!“, rief diese und säuberte rasch Mund und Nase des Neugeborenen. Überwältigt und zugleich überrascht von dem Gefühl, nicht mehr pressen zu müssen, ließ sich Teyla mit einem allerletzten Stöhnen gegen John’s Brust zurück fallen, starrte auf das zappelnde Wesen in Doktor Whitfields Händen hinab und konnte nicht glauben, was sie sah.  
  
 _Ihr Kind._  
  
„Wie geht es ihr?“, hörte sie sich selbst mit entkräfteter Stimme fragen. Panik wallte in ihr auf, als auch nach mehreren Sekunden kein zorniger Schrei die Stille im Kreissaal durchschnitt. „Warum schreit sie nicht? Ich kann sie nicht hören!“, schluchzte Teyla. „Was stimmt nicht…“  
  
„Warten Sie“, befahl Doktor Whitfield ihr ruhig und gab dem winzigen Neugeborenen einen sanften Klaps auf den Hintern. Empört verzog es daraufhin sein kleines, rotes Gesichtchen zu einer Grimasse, und dann ertönte auf einmal ein lauter, hicksender Schrei.  
  
„Na, bitte“, meinte Doktor Whitfield zufrieden, als das Baby in ihren Händen seinen allerersten Atemzug nahm und dann zu ohrenbetäubenden Protestgeheul ansetzte. „Sie ist ein richtiger kleiner Schreihals“, scherzte sie.  
  
„Oh, mein Gott!“ John lachte laut und befreit. Seine Stimme war heiser und tränenerstickt. „Ein Mädchen! Wir haben ein kleines Mädchen! Oh, Gott“, keuchte er dann noch einmal, „schau sie Dir an, Teyla. Schau sie Dir an! Das ist unsere Kleine!“, rief er über die kräftigen Schreie seiner Tochter hinweg.  
  
„Temperament hat sie auf jeden Fall“, stellte Doktor Whitfield schmunzelnd fest. „Und erstaunlich prächtig entwickelte Lungen.“ Rasch durchtrennte sie die Nabelschnur und hüllte den zappelnden Säugling in eine Decke, bevor sie ihn sanft in die ausgestreckten Arme seiner Mutter legte. Fast augenblicklich verstummten die empörten Schreie des Babys, und, als schien es zu bemerken, dass etwas anders war, drehte es seinen Kopf. Die zarten, von dichten, schwarzen Wimpern gesäumten Lider flatterten träge und im nächsten Moment blickte Teyla in ein Paar dunkelgrüner Augen.  
  
„Hallo, meine Kleine“, hauchte sie leise und presste den winzigen, so zerbrechlich wirkenden Körper an ihre Brust.  
  
„Schau sie Dir an“, hörte sie John mit vor Ergriffenheit zitternder Stimme flüstern. Er legte die Arme fester um sie und das Baby, als Teyla sich erschöpft an ihn lehnte, und zusammen blickten sie fasziniert auf ihre Tochter hinab. „Sie ist wunderschön. Und sie sieht aus wie ihre Mom.“  
  
„Es ist zu früh, das zu sagen“, flüsterte Teyla. „Und außerdem“, fügte sie mit einem erschöpften Lächeln hinzu, drehte den Kopf und sah ihn an, „finde ich, dass sie aussieht wie ihr Vater.“  
  
Erst sagte er gar nichts, aber dann lachte John und beugte sich vor und drückte ihr einen kraftvollen, erleichterten Kuss auf die Lippen. Teyla schloss die Augen für einen Moment, um ihn zu genießen. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, fuhr John vorsichtig mit der Rückseite seines Zeigefingers über die Wange seiner Tochter. Das Baby blinzelte, schaute zu ihm hoch und versuchte ihn mit ihren grünlich braunen Augen zu erfassen. John lächelte.  
  
„Hey“, säuselte er. „Willkommen auf der Welt, kleine Lady“, flüsterte er und küsste seine neugeborene Tochter liebevoll auf die runzelige Stirn. „Ich bin Dein Dad.“  
  
Teyla schmunzelte. „Ich glaube, sie weiß, wer Du bist, John.“  
  
„Aber natürlich weiß sie das“, entgegnete er mit belegter Stimme, und als Teyla sich erneut umdrehte und zu ihm aufblickte, entdeckte sie zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung einen feuchten Schimmer in seinen Augen. Er weinte!  
  
„Ich wollte es nur selbst einmal sagen“, sagte er dann und strahlte dabei vor Glück. Seine Mundwinkel hoben sich, als er seine Tochter ein weiteres Mal küsste und erneut flüsterte:  
  
„Ich bin ihr Dad.“  
  
 **Fortsetzung folgt…**


	8. Chapter 8

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf dem Gesicht der Krankenschwester aus, und feinste Lachfältchen zeichneten sich um ihre freundlichen braunen Augen ab, als John am frühen Nachmittag zögernd die Säuglingsstation betrat. Sie erhob sich, kaum um ihren Schreibtisch herum und nahm ihn am Eingang des Raumes in Empfang.  
  
„Mister Sheppard, wie schön Sie zu sehen“, begrüßte sie ihn. John erinnerte sich an sie und ihr freundliches, gewinnendes Lächeln und er war erleichtert ein bekanntes Gesicht wiederzusehen. Die neugierigen, erwatungsvollen Blicke seines Bruders und seiner Schwägerin im Nacken spürend erwiderte er das Lächeln der Schwester, von dem er hoffte, dass es nicht allzu nervös wirkte.  
  
„Die liebe Verwandtschaft, nehme ich an.“ Die Schwester schmunzelte, als John nickte. „Na“, sagte sie daraufhin, „Sie wissen ja, wo Ihre Kleine ist.“  
  
„Ja, das weiß ich“, bestätigte John, aber es war eher eine rhetorische Feststellung. Selbstverständlich wusste er ganz genau, wo er seine Tochter finden würde. Gemessenen Schrittes bewegte er sich langsam auf die vor der Fensterscheibe aufgereihten Kinderbetten zu, wohl wissend, dass Dave und Addison jede seiner Bewegungen gespannt verfolgten. Er winkte den beiden im Vorbeigehen kurz zu und lächelte, ehe er auf das letzte Bettchen auf der von ihm aus gesehenen linken Seite zusteuerte. Er merkte nicht einmal, dass er den Atem anhielt, als er in das Bettchen blickte.   
Da war sie- seine Tochter! Sein kleines, engelsgleiches, friedlich schlafendes Mädchen. Ein warmer Schauer durchfuhr John und er blinzelte, um die Tränen zu vertreiben, als er auf seine neugeborene Tochter hinabblickte. Staunen, aber auch Ehrfurcht überkamen ihn, und das Verlangen sie zu beschützen wurde übermächtig. Wie klein und verletzlich sie aussah unter der wärmenden Lampe, eingewickelt in eine rosafarbene Decke, die Händchen vor ihrem Gesicht zu winzigen Fäusten geballt. Ihre Haut war so rosig, so zart, so dünn. Ihr kleiner Brustkorb hob und senkte sich schnell, obwohl sie ganz friedlich zu schlafen schien. Vollkommen fasziniert von den dichten, flatternden Wimpern und den leisen Atemgeräuschen des Babys gelang es John nicht, den Blick von seiner Tochter abzuwenden.   
Sie war perfekt. Alles an ihr war perfekt. Angefangen bei ihren dünnen Ärmchen und Beinchen, ihren feinen Fingern und Zehen- die er bereits mehrere Male durchgezählt hatte- bis hin zu ihrer hauchdünn wirkenden Porzellanhaut. Seine Tochter war das wohl bezaubernste und wunderschönste Wesen, welches er je gesehen hatte; Ein bis ins kleinste Detail perfektes Mädchen mit einer kleinen, liebreizenden Stupsnase und rosigen Lippen, haselnussbraunen Augen und dunklen Haaren- jede Menge dunkler, fast schwarzer Haare.  
John grinste- ja, er musste zugeben, sie sah ihm schon jetzt _sehr_ ähnlich, die Form der Ohren, das etwas spitze Kinn, die dunklen Haare und die bemerkenswert hellen Augen. Einzig und allein den hellen Milchkaffee-Teint ihrer Haut schien die Kleine von ihrer Mutter geerbt zu haben.   
  
„Sie ist wirklich sehr süß.“ Die Schwester trat neben ihn. „Und sie schläft schon jetzt ziemlich lange. Sie ist ein wundervolles Kind.“   
  
„Das ist sie“, flüsterte John.  
  
„Ich denke, Sie und Ihre Frau können die Kleine schon in ein paar Tagen mit nach Hause nehmen“, fuhr sie fort. „Sie ist zwar klein, aber es sind keinerlei Komplikationen aufgetreten. Sie atmet selbstständig, hält die Temperatur und ihr Saugreflex funktioniert hervorragend.“  
  
„Ja.“ Mehr brachte John nicht über die Lippen. Er hatte den Blick noch immer auf seine Tochter fixiert. Wie wunderschön sie doch war. Und wie klein! Es fiel ihm immer noch schwer zu glauben, dass dieses hinreizende, zarte Wesen wirklich ein Teil von ihm war, sein eigen Fleisch und Blut, sein Mädchen.  
  
„Sehen Sie!“ Die leise Stimme der Schwester riss ihn aus den Gedanken. „Sie wacht auf.“   
  
Das Baby gab einen leisen Ton von sich, der sich fast wie das Miauen eines Kätzchens anhörte, und plötzlich begann sich der winzige Körper seiner Tochter in der Decke zu winden. Ihre Laute wurden immer lauter, immer fordernder, und die Kleine begann unruhig mit ihren dünnen Ärmchen und Beinchen zu strampeln.  
  
„Oh, hallo, mein Schätzchen.“ Die Schwester beugte sich vor und legte behutsam die Hand auf die Brust des Babys. „Ganz ruhig, meine Süße“, trällerte sie leise und zupfte die Decke zurecht. „Hallo, Schätzchen“, wiederholte sie, als die Kleine die Augen öffnete und versuchte der warmen Stimme zu folgen. „Hier sind ein paar Leute, die Dich kennenlernen möchten, Kleines.“  
  
John blickte indessen auf und wandte sich zu seinem Bruder und seiner Schwägerin um, die sich verzückt ihre Nasen an der Glasscheibe platt drückte. Addison strahlte bis über beide Ohren und auch Dave hatte ein seltenes Lächeln aufgesetzt.   
  
„Möchten Sie sie den beiden jetzt zeigen?“, fragte die Schwester.  
  
„Ja, sehr gern“, antwortete John. Sein Gegenüber nickte verstehend und holte seine Tochter aus ihrem Bettchen, und als er sie beobachtete, fragte sich John, wie jemand mit einem so winzigen Wesen derart selbstverständlich umgehen konnte.   
  
„Bereit?“ John nickte. „Denken Sie daran, den Kopf zu stützen. Das ist ganz wichtig.“  
  
„In Ordnung“, erwiderte John.  
  
„So, meine Kleine“, flötete die Schwester und brachte ihm das Kind, „hier ist Dein Daddy.“ John streckte die Hände aus, und sie legte es ganz behutsam in seine wartenden Hände. Überwältigt hielt John für einen Moment den Atem an. Er hatte vergessen, wie federleicht sie war!  
  
„Sie machen das toll“, lobte ihn die Schwester überschwänglich, doch John beachtete sie nicht weiter, denn seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt nun dem kleinen Wesen in seinen Armen.  
  
„Hey, meine Kleine“, flüsterte er und lächelte ergriffen, als sich seine Tochter vertrauensvoll in seine Arme schmiegte. Zärtlich und mit einer Vorsicht, die er so von sich nicht gewohnt war, wiegte er das Neugeborene in den Armen und drückte den kleinen Körper sanft an seine Brust. Eine Welle von Emotionen überschwemmte ihn, als seine Tochter zu ihm aufblickte und ihn mit ihren grünbraunen Augen zu erfassen versuchte.  
„Das sind Deine Tante Addison und Dein Onkel Dave“, sprach er leise und drehte sich mit dem Baby auf dem Arm zu den beiden um. „Sag hallo, Süße.“   
  
Wenngleich eine dicke Glasscheibe sie voneinander trennte, hörte John seine Schwägerin vor Entzücken aufseufzen. Sein Bruder nickte anerkennend und hielt beide Daumen in die Höhe. John schüttelte schmunzelnd mit dem Kopf und wiegte seine Tochter leicht auf und ab. Stolz und mit geschwellter Brust präsentierte er sie Dave und Addison noch einige Minuten, bis die Kleine erneut unruhig wurde, zu strampeln und an ihren winzigen Fingern zu nuckeln begann.   
  
„Äh, ich glaube…“ Hilfe suchend drehte er sich um, und sofort kam die Schwester herangeeilt.  
  
„Oh“, flötete sie, „sieht ganz danach aus, als hätte da jemand schon wieder Hunger. Ich glaube, es wäre besser, wenn Sie sie Ihrer Frau bringen.“ John nickte, hielt dann aber einen Moment inne.   
  
„Geht das denn so einfach? Ich meine, kann ich sie einfach so mitnehmen? Muss sie nicht wieder zurück…“   
  
„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Ihre Tochter bei Ihnen ganz fabelhaft aufgehoben ist, Mister Sheppard“, unterbrach die Schwester ihn. „Keine Sorge, dieser kurze Marsch wird ihr schon nichts anhaben. Gehen Sie ruhig, mein Lieber. Ich komme dann in einer halben Stunde und hole sie wieder ab.“  
  
„Okay.“ John schmiegte seine Tochter vorsichtig etwas fester an seine Brust und setzte sich dann langsam in Bewegung. Auf dem Flur erwarteten ihn bereits Addison und Dave, die ihn kaum, dass er die Säuglingsstation verlassen hatte, neugierig umringten.  
  
„Du meine Güte“, keuchte Addison entzückt. „Mein Gott, Dave, sieh sie Dir an!“ Mit leuchtenden Augen betrachtete sie den winzigen Säugling in John’s Armen. „Wie klein sie ist! Nein, wie _winzig_!“  
  
„Sie ist hinreizend.“, bestätigte Dave und reckte den Hals, um einen besseren Blick auf seine kleine Nichte zu erhaschen. „Reife Leistung, kleiner Bruder.“ John verdrehte die Augen, während Dave das Baby einer kurzen, aber eingehenden Betrachtung unterzog. Dann grinste er und meinte an seinen Bruder gewandt:  
  
„Sie kommt nach Dir, John.“  
  
„Du bist nicht der Erste, der das behauptet“, entgegnete dieser und strich über den dunklen Haarflaum seiner Tochter.   
  
„Sie ist wirklich wunderschön, John“, wiederholte Addison und schloss ihn und das Baby in eine vorsichtige Umarmung. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Das habt Ihr beide toll gemacht.“  
  
„Danke, Addie.“ John lächelte verlegen, doch ein leises Quengeln untergrub jeden weiteren Versuch ein Gespräch mit seine Bruder und seiner Schwägerin zu beginnen und erinnerte ihn an sein eigentliches Vorhaben. „Wie wär es, wenn ihr später nochmal vorbeischaut?“, fragte er. „Sie scheint Hunger zu haben, und es wäre besser, wenn ich sie jetzt zu Teyla bringe.“  
  
Addison nickte verständnisvoll. „Aber natürlich“, sagte sie. „wir werden warten. Und Connor und Sophie können es auch kaum noch erwarten, ihre kleine Cousine kennenzulernen.“  
  
„Grüß Teyla von uns“, bat sein Bruder, „und richte ihr unsere Glückwünsche aus.“   
  
„Werde ich machen“, versprach John und winkte den beiden zum Abschied noch einmal kurz zu, bevor er sich auf den Weg machte. Nur kurze Zeit nach der Entbindung und nachdem man sie und das Baby untersucht und für gesund befunden hatte, hatte man Teyla in ein Einzelzimmer nahe der Säuglingsstation gebracht, wo sie innerhalb kürzester Zeit in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf gefallen war. John vergönnte es ihr nicht, hatte sie schließlich große Anstrengungen und ein paar aufregende Stunden hinter sich. Er hoffte nur, dass er sie nicht schon wieder aus dem Schlaf riss, wie das letzte Mal.  
Leise betrat er das Zimmer und fand Teyla zu seiner Erleichterung wach und aufrecht in ihrem Bett sitzend vor.  
  
„He, Mom“, begrüßte er sie grinsend und schloss die Tür hinter sich.   
  
„He“, erwiderte Teyla und schenkte ihm ein erschöpftes Lächeln, als er an das Bett herantrat.   
  
„Wie geht es Dir?“, erkundigte John sich besorgt und setzte sich neben sie auf die Bettkante. „Fühlst Du Dich besser?“  
  
„Ich bin noch immer etwas erschöpft und müde“, gestand sie, richtete dann aber ihren Blick auf ihre Tochter und lächelte. „Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass Du sie mir bringst, weil sie wieder hungrig ist?“   
  
John nickte. „Tut mir leid“, meinte er und half ihr vorsichtig sich weit genug aufzusetzen. Seufzend verlangte Teyla nach ihrem Kind, und so legte er ihr es vorsichtig in die ausgestreckten Arme. Instinktiv schien sie zu wissen, was zu tun war. Das Gewicht des nunmehr unruhig zappelnden Säuglings auf ihren linken Arm verlagernd befreite Teyla sich rasch von ihrem Oberteil und legte das Baby geschickt an ihre Brust. Fasziniert beobachtete John wie Teyla wohlig ausatmete, als die Kleine gierig zu trinken begann, und zärtlich die winzige Hand ihrer Tochter in ihre legte.  
Fixiert auf ihr Kind bemerkte Teyla nicht, dass er sie regelrecht anstarrte und seinen Blick über sie schweifen ließ. Sie ruhte auf einem Berg Kissen und war… wunderschön. Ihr langes honigbraunes Haar floss leicht gewellt über ihre Schultern, ihre Wangen waren gerötet und ihre rehbraunen Augen glänzten. Sie strahlte geradezu und war zweifellos das schönste Wesen, das er je gesehen hatte.  
  
Und sie gehörte ihm.   
  
Ein warmer Schauer durchfuhr John bei diesem Gedanken. _Sie gehörte ihm._ Sie hatte versprochen, seine Frau zu werden. Dies endlich bestätigt zu wissen, erfüllte ihn mit so unendlich tiefer Zufriedenheit, Freude, aber auch Erleichterung. John’s Herz klopfte aufgeregt in seiner Brust, als er sich vorbeugte und damit Teylas Aufmerksamkeit von ihrem Kind losriss. Sie blickte auf und schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln.  
  
„Sieh Dir das an“, flüsterte er fasziniert. „Das ist mein Mädchen!“, tönte er stolz. „Sie weiß genau, was sie will.“  
  
„Sie scheint auf jeden Fall mit einem gesunden Appetit gesegnet zu sein“, schmunzelte Teyla.  
  
„Wenn sie so weiter macht, wird sie es irgendwann noch mit Rodney aufnehmen können“, grinste John, schob eine Hand sanft unter das Köpfchen seiner Tochter und stützte es, während die Kleine trank.   
  
„Sie ist wunderschön“, flüsterte er, beugte sich hinunter und hauchte dem Baby einen zarten Kuss auf die Stirn.  
  
„Solange Du nicht vergisst, das auch ihrer Mutter zu sagen“, murmelte Teyla und blickte auf ihre Tochter hinab, die ihre Augen geschlossen hatte und anscheinend an ihrer Brust in einen leichten Dämmerschlaf gefallen war, während sie weiter, aus einem naturgegebenen Reflex nuckelte. John grinste, legte einen Finger unter ihr Kinn und hob es sanft an.   
  
„Ich denke nicht einmal im Traum daran“, sagte er, beugte sich vor und küsste sie auf die lächelnden Lippen. Langsam und genüsslich bewegte er seinen Mund über ihren, und Teyla seufzte, als er den Druck verstärkte und sie mit etwas mehr Leidenschaft zu küssen begann. Ein schläfriges Seufzen ließ sie auseinander fahren. Lächelnd betrachteten sie ihre Tochter, und Teyla seufzte ebenfalls, hob ihr Baby an und hielt es zärtlich gegen ihren Oberkörper gedrückt. Mit der Hand den winzigen Kopf stützend, legte Teyla sie sich an ihre Schulter und begann behutsam auf ihren Rücken zu klopfen, bis ein leises _Hicks_ ertönte. Das Baby seufzte erleichtert und begann erneut gierig zu trinken kaum, dass Teyla es an ihre andere Brust gelegt hatte.   
  
„Dave und Addison sind übrigens da“, sagte John, während er beobachtete, wie sie ihre Tochter stillte. „Ich soll Dich von ihnen grüßen _und_ beglückwünschen.“   
  
Teyla lächelte. „Haben sie sie schon gesehen?“   
  
„Ja, gerade eben, als ich sie hergebracht habe“, antwortete John. Die Brust stolz vorwölbend fügte er hinzu: „Sie sind ganz hingerissen von ihr. Dave meint, sie sähe aus wie ich.“  
  
„Womit er auch recht hat“, entgegnete Teyla schmunzelnd. „Sie sieht wirklich aus wie ihr Vater. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie später einmal viele Verehrer haben wird.“ Diese Aussage ließ John zusammenzucken.   
  
„Oh, nein“, brummte er missmutig. Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf und hob die Hände zu einer vehementen Geste. „Nichts da“, tönte er. „Keine Dates bis sie nicht mindestens… _dreißig_ ist!“  
  
„Dreißig?“, echote Teyla amüsiert. Sie legte das Baby an ihre Schulter und wiederholte das Prozedere, tätschelte und rieb über den Leib des Kindes, bis das erlösende Hicksen ertönte. Sanft bettete Teyla das Baby in ihren Armen und wiegte es liebevoll auf und ab. „Denkst Du nicht auch, dass das etwas zu streng bemessen ist?“  
  
Erneut schüttelte John mit dem Kopf. „Nein, ganz sicher nicht“, sagte er.  
  
Teyla erwiderte nichts, schmunzelte nur still vor sich hin. „Unsere Tochter ist erst ein paar Stunden alt, John“, erinnerte sie ihn ruhig. „Ich denke, wir haben noch sehr viel Zeit.“  
  
„Ich wollt’s nur schon einmal angesprochen haben“, verteidigte sich John und hob erneut abwehrend die Hände in die Höhe. „Hast Du gehört, junge Dame?“ Er beugte sich vor und strich seiner Tochter sanft über das Gesicht. „Keine Dates mit Jungs, die Dein Daddy nicht vorher abgesegnet hat.“  
  
Das Baby seufzte im Schlaf, und John schloss sich ihr mit einem etwas tieferen Seufzen an. Allein die Vorstellung sein kleines Mädchen irgendwann einmal mit einem Jungen davonziehen zu lassen ließ ihn erschaudern. Aber Teyla hatte recht- sie hatten noch viel Zeit, bis es soweit sein würde. _Sehr_ viel Zeit.   
  
„John?“ Teylas sanfte Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Hast Du gehört, was ich gesagt habe?“   
  
„Nein, entschuldige bitte. Was meintest Du?“   
  
„Ich habe gesagt, dass es jetzt vielleicht an der Zeit wäre, über einen Namen für sie nachzudenken“, wiederholte Teyla, und John seufzte erneut. Ein Namen. Darüber hatten sie sich in letzter Zeit die wenigsten Gedanken gemacht, und da sie angenommen hatten, noch etwas mehr Zeit zu haben, standen sie jetzt vor einem echten Problem. So verlockend es auch klingen mochte, sie konnten die Kleine nicht ewig ‚Baby Sheppard’ nennen, das war ihm klar. Sie brauchte einen Namen! John runzelte die Stirn und dachte nach.  
  
„Vielleicht hätten wir uns doch mehr Gedanken machen sollen, was das Thema angeht“, murmelte er.   
  
„Genaugenommen, John“, meldete sich Teyla zögerlich zu Wort, „hätte ich da einen Vorschlag.“ Sie neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und betrachtete das friedlich dösende Baby in ihren Armen. „Ich hatte mir überlegt, falls Du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich unserer Tochter gern den Namen ‚Charin’ geben.“   
  
Ein einfühlsames Lächeln zierte John’s Lippen. „Das ist eine gute Idee“, entgegnete er ihr mit sanfter Stimme. „Das ist ein sehr schöner Name.“  
  
„Dann bist Du also einverstanden?“, hakte Teyla hoffnungsvoll nach.   
  
„Charin…“ John ließ sich den Namen auf der Zunge zergehen und nickte danach zufrieden. Er wusste, wie viel es ihr bedeutete, und wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, hatte er damit gerechnet, dass sie diesen Namen vorschlagen würde. An ihm sollte es nicht scheitern, also sagte er: „Ich finde, der Name hat was.“ Er streckte die Hand aus und streichelte sanft über den weichen Haarflaum des Babys. „Und wie gefällt Dir der Name?“, fragte er seine Tochter. „Charin- das hört sich doch toll an, nicht wahr?“ Das Baby gähnte und blinzelte kurz, als es die sanfte Stimme seines Vaters hörte.  
  
„Ich glaube, er gefällt ihr“, stellte John fest. „Also schön, Charin Emmagan Sheppard- das klingt gut.“   
  
„Eigentlich, John“, warf Teyla ein weiteres Mal ein, „dachte ich an Charin _Elizabeth_.“   
  
„Eliza-“ John hielt inne und seufzte. Für einen Moment verdunkelten sich seine Augen und ein trauriger Ausdruck trat in sein Gesicht. Teyla berührte ihn sanft an der Wange. Sie schien genau zu wissen, woran und vor allem an _wen_ er in diesem Augenblick dachte, und ihm war bewusst, dass sie ebenso empfand. Wenngleich fast drei Jahre vergangen waren, seit Elizabeth Weir sie verlassen hatte, verspürte er jedes Mal, wenn er an die ehemalige Expeditionsleiterin dachte, die auch gleichzeitig eine gute Freundin gewesen war, einen geradezu betäubenden Schmerz. Ihre Tochter nach dieser bemerkenswerten Frau zu benennen, erschien ihm eine kleine Möglichkeit zu sein, Elizabeth Weirs Vermächtnis zu wahren und dafür zu sorgen, dass man sie und ihre großartigen Taten niemals vergaß.  
  
„Charin Elizabeth Sheppard.“ Der Name perlte wie ein Gedicht von Teylas Lippen, und eine einzelne Träne ließ ihre Wange hinab. Vorsichtig beugte sie sich vor, führte ihre Lippen an die faltige Stirn des Neugeborenen und küsste sie liebevoll.   
  
„Teyla…“ John nahm ihre Hand und hauchte ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Fingerknöchel. Er hatte Tränen in den Augen, doch er schämte sich nicht ihm geringsten dafür. Sie hatte in den letzten Monaten so viel für ihn getan, aber auch aufgegeben. Sie war für ihn da gewesen und hatte ihm jetzt ein so wundervolles Geschenk gemacht. Er war dieser umwerfenden Frau für so vieles dankbar, er wusste nur nicht, wie er das, was er in diesem Moment empfand, in Worte fassen sollte.  
Nachdenklich betrachtete er ihre Hand, die in seiner lag, und auf einmal fiel ihm wieder etwas ein. Es hatte ihn einige Mühe gekostet, seinen Bruder davon zu überzeugen, ihm diesen Gefallen zu tun, aber schließlich hatte Dave eingewilligt. Nervös ließ John seine Hand in seine Hosentasche gleiten, bis seine Fingerspitzen die mit weichem Samtstoff bespannte Schatulle berührten. Jetzt oder nie, dachte er und räusperte sich.  
  
„Ich habe ein Geschenk für Dich“, sagte er, und Teylas braune Augen begannen zu funkeln.   
  
„Ein Geschenk?“, wiederholte sie aufgeregt. „Für mich?“ Als er nickte, seufzte sie gerührt. „Aber, John, Du hättest mir nichts kaufen müssen.“  
  
„Bei uns auf der Erde ist es Tradition, dass der Mann seiner Frau zur Geburt etwas schenkt“, erklärte er ihr und beförderte die kleine Schatulle ans Tageslicht. Ohne den Blick von Teyla zu lösen, öffnete er die samtbespannte Schatulle.   
  
„Oh… John!“ Teyla schnappte nach Luft und bedeckte ihren Mund rasch mit der Hand, um ihre schlafende Tochter nicht zu wecken. Mit tränenfeuchten Augen sah sie zwischen ihm und dem silbernen Ring mit dem funkelnden Diamanten in der Mitte hin und her. „Er ist wunderschön.“   
  
„Er hat meiner Mutter gehört“, meinte John mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Sie hätte gewollt, dass eine so wundervolle Frau wie Du ihn eines Tages trägt. Es sei denn Du hast Deine Meinung geändert…“  
  
Teyla schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich habe meine Meinung nicht geändert, John“, beruhigte sie ihn. „Meine Antwort ist und bleibt dieselbe.“   
  
„Sag es“, flüsterte er aufgeregt, erleichtert darüber, dass sie es noch immer wollte. „Ich will es noch einmal hören.“  
  
„Wenn das so ist, wirst Du mich wohl auch noch einmal fragen müssen“, entgegnete sie mit einem schelmischen Lächeln.   
  
Einen Momentlang war John zu verblüfft, um etwas sagen zu können, dann grinste er aber und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich soll Dich also noch einmal fragen.“ Teyla nickte. „Du weißt schon, dass ich das genaugenommen nicht akzeptieren muss, weil Du mir schon eine Antwort gegeben hast, aber fein, wenn Du darauf bestehst...“ Er nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie, sah sie an und lächelte. Plötzlich, jedoch, wurde seine Miene ernst.   
  
„Muss ich mich hinknien?“, fragte er besorgt. „Du weißt, ich bin kein großer Freund von Traditionen und außerdem habe ich’s seit dem Unfall mit dem Rück-“  
  
„Frag einfach, John!“, unterbrach Teyla ihn lachend. Er schluckte und blickte auf ihre ineinander verschränkten Finger hinab, ehe er aufsah, ihr tief in die Augen schaute und mit tiefer, sinnlicher Stimme tat, wie ihm geheißen.   
  
„Willst Du mich heiraten?“   
  
Teyla seufzte tief. Und erleichtert? „Ich täte nichts lieber“, antwortete sie ergriffen und blinzelte tapfer gegen die Tränen an. „Ja, ich will Deine Frau werden, John.“  
  
„Bist Du sich-“  
  
„Du meine Güte, jetzt hör endlich auf“, stöhnte Teyla, packte ihn am Kragen und zog ihn zu sich. Und um keine weiteren Zweifel aufkommen zu lassen presste sie sogleich ihren Mund auf seinen und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. John’s Herz schlug einen freudigen Salto, und als sie schließlich atemlos voneinander abließen, löste er vorsichtig den Ring aus seinem Samtbett und streifte ihn Teyla behutsam über die Fingerkuppe. Sofort streckte sie die Hand etwas von sich und begutachtete stolz den Ring und den schimmernden Diamanten in dessen Mitte.   
  
„Er ist… groß“, stellte sie atemlos fest.  
  
„Unsinn“, winkte John ab, „Du hast nur bemerkenswert kleine Finger.“ Er ergriff ihre Hand und betrachtete das silberne, mit Diamanten verzierte Band, welches nun funkelnd und für alle sichtbar ihren Ringfinger schmückte. „Er steht Dir.“   
  
„Er ist wunderschön, John“, sagte Teyla.  
  
„Genau wie Du“, flüsterte er, worauf sie leicht errötete und verlegen den Blick senkte. „Ich hoffe nur, dass Dir klar ist, worauf Du Dich da einlässt.“ Als Teyla aufblickte und ihn fragend ansah, fügte er schulterzuckend hinzu: „Du wirst es nicht immer leicht mit mir haben.“   
  
Teyla schmunzelte. „Oh, _das_ ist mir klar“, sagte sie. „Aber ich bin bereit dieses Risiko einzugehen.“   
  
„Das ist schön“, entgegnete John erleichtert und verwob seine Finger mit ihren. Doch seine Erleichterung hielt nur wenige Minuten vor. Plötzlich wurde ihm etwas bewusst und als er aufblickte und Teyla sehnsüchtig auf ihr Baby hinabschauen sah, wurde ihm klar, dass es noch immer etwas Unausgesprochenes zwischen ihnen gab. Eine Tatsache, die er in der Vergangenheit zu verdrängen versucht hatte, die sich jetzt aber nicht länger ignorieren ließ. „Teyla..“  
  
„Sag jetzt nichts, John“, fuhr sie dazwischen und legte einen Finger an seine Lippen, den er jedoch ignorierte. Er küsste ihn und führte ihre Hand dann von seinen Lippen fort.  
  
„Denkst Du oft an ihn?“, fragte er leise, und nun war es an Teyla zu seufzen.   
  
„Öfter als es mir lieb ist“, gestand sie. „Auch wenn ich es manchmal nicht wahrhaben möchte, ist er weiterhin ein Teil meines Lebens. Er wird es immer sein.“ John nickte und hoffte sie so ermutigen zu können weiter zu sprechen. Was sie tatsächlich tat.  
  
„Ich denke, er wusste, dass es nicht für die Ewigkeit bestimmt war“, meinte sie. „Ich wusste es schon von Anfang an, aber er war mein bester und längster Freund. Er hat seine Familie verloren, genau wie ich. Er verstand mich. Und das war alles, was für mich damals zählte.“ Ein zittriges Seufzen entfuhr ihrer Kehle. Teyla versuchte zu lächeln, obschon sie Tränen in den Augen hatte.   
  
„Er verstand mich“, wiederholte sie. „Er war für mich da. Und ich habe ihm vertraut. Immer. Offensichtlich einmal zu viel“, waren ihre letzte Worte, bevor ihre Stimme brach, und sie die Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten konnte.   
  
John erhob sich wortlos. Er umrundete das Bett, setzte erst ein Knie auf die Matratze, dann das zweite und kroch zu ihr herüber. In der Mitte des Bettes, an Teylas Seite, ließ er sich vorsichtig nieder und zog sie sanft mit einem Arm an sich heran.   
  
„Er hat Dir Deinen Sohn weggenommen“, sagte er. „Es ist Dein gutes Recht wütend zu sein.“   
  
Teyla schüttelte mit dem Kopf und lächelte traurig. „Das ist es ja- ich bin nicht wütend auf ihn. Zumindest nicht mehr so sehr, wie ich es anfangs war“, fügte sie hinzu. „Es war immer mein Wunsch, meine Kinder nach den Maßstäben meines Volkes zu erziehen, und ich wollte sie im Kreise der Gemeinschaft aufwachsen sehen.“ Ihr Blick über das friedliche Gesicht ihrer schlafenden Tochter. „Jedenfalls dachte ich das.“  
  
„Und was hat Dich Deine Meinung ändern lassen?“, erkundigte sich John.  
  
„Im Grunde hat sich meine Meinung nicht geändert“, antwortete Teyla. „Nur die Umstände.“ Sie seufzte. „Einerseits bin ich natürlich enttäuscht, dass Kanaan eine derart wichtige Entscheidung ohne mich getroffen hat. Aber auf der anderen Seite weiß ich, dass Torren nicht ohne das Wissen aufwächst, woher er kommt und was er ist. Und außerdem“, fuhr sie leise fort und schmiegte sich an John’s Schulter, „habe ich die Hoffnung auf eine Rückkehr noch nicht aufgegeben.“   
  
John zuckte zusammen, aber überraschenderweise nicht so sehr, wie er erwartet hatte. Vielleicht lag es an der beruhigenden Präsenz ihrer Tochter, den Emotionen, die mit ihrer Geburt einhergegangen waren oder einfach nur an der Erschöpfung und dem Schlafmangel- er wusste es nicht. Er schloss die Augen, zog Teyla noch enger an sich und vergrub die Nase in ihrem weichen Haar. Sie seufzte und lehnte sich an ihn.  
  
„Versprich mir nur eines“, hörte er sie flüstern und öffnete die Augen. Teyla hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und blickte bittend zu ihm auf. „Lass mich nicht allein gehen, wenn es soweit ist.“   
  
Seufzend lehnte er seine Stirn gegen ihre und schluckte. „Teyla...“   
  
„Du hast es versprochen, John“, erinnerte sie ihn. „Mir ist klar, dass Du immer noch denkst, dass Du es nicht schaffst, aber ich glaube ganz fest an Dich. Ich _weiß_ , dass Du es schaffen kannst. Wenn nicht jetzt, dann irgendwann in naher Zukunft.“   
  
John verzog das Gesicht zu einer gepeinigten Grimasse. „Und was, wenn es schon morgen soweit ist?“, fragte er. „Wenn schon morgen ein Anruf kommt?“   
  
„Diese Frage, John, musst Du Dir selbst beantworten“, entgegnete Teyla ruhig. „Ich kann keine Entscheidungen für Dich treffen, aber vergiss bitte eines nicht: Atlantis ist nicht nur Dein Zuhause. Es ist _unseres_. Es gibt immer eine Möglichkeit und zweite Chancen, John Sie bieten sich seinem ständig, man muss sie nur ergreifen“, sagte sie, ergriff seine Hand und drückte sie, bevor sie sie vorsichtig auf den Leib ihrer Tochter legte und mit ihrer eigenen Hand zudeckte. „Denke darüber nach, John. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Du die richtige Entscheidung treffen wirst.“  
  
 _Und was, wenn es schon morgen soweit ist_ , hörte John seine eigene Stimme fragen. _Wenn schon morgen ein Anruf kommt?_  
  
 _Diese Frage, John, musst Du Dir selbst beantworten… Es gibt immer eine Möglichkeit und zweite Chancen… Man muss sie nur ergreifen…_  
  
John schluckte schwer und blickte dann auf das schlafende Baby in Teylas Armen hinab. Er wusste, dass sie recht hatte. Er war es seiner Tochter schuldig. Er war es Teyla schuldig. Und er war es sich selbst schuldig. Er hatte Atlantis in der festen Überzeugung verlassen, nie mehr zurückzukehren, aber jetzt war er sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob das die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war.  
  
 _Man muss sie nur ergreifen…_  
  
Aber was, fragte er sich bestürzt, wenn er diesen Moment bereits verpasst hatte? Teyla mochte recht haben, das Leben bot einem zweite Chancen, aber räumte es einem auch eine dritte oder gar vierte Chance ein? Was, wenn nicht? Was, wenn er auch diese Chancen vertan hatte?   
  
Einen schrecklichen Moment lang herrschte Stille, und John wurde sich der Tragweite des Ganzen und der wahren Bedeutung ihrer Worte bewusst. Was, wenn es wirklich bereits zu spät war?   
  
Genau in diesem Augenblick begann ein Handy zu klingeln, und als er begriff, dass es das seine war, zuckte John unwillkürlich zusammen.   
  
Und wenn es nun doch nicht zu spät war?   
  
_Es gibt immer eine Möglichkeit und zweite Chancen, John… Man muss sie nur ergreifen…_  
  
 **Fortsetzung folgt…  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Es war kurz nach fünf, als Dave Sheppard vor dem Haus seines Bruders eintraf. Er parkte den Wagen am Straßenrand, stieg aus, hielt dann aber einen kurzen momentlang inne und betrachtete das Gebäude auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite. Von außen betrachtet war das Haus mit der schlichten, weißen Holzfassade und den dunklen Dachschindeln das genaue Gegenteil von dem, was er von seinem jüngeren Bruder erwartete. Dave hatte sich John nie in einer solchen Gegend geschweige denn in einem solch gewöhnlichen, ja geradezu konservativen Vorstadthaus vorstellen können. Dennoch hatte irgendetwas seinen Bruder bewegt, ausgerechnet hierher zu ziehen, in die Vorstadt von San Francisco, wo sich die idyllischen, zweistöckigen Familiendomizile mit den weißen Gartenzäumen und den Doppelgaragen aneinanderreihten wie die Perlen an einer Kette. Irgendwie wollten diese beiden Komponenten- sein störrischer Bruder und ein ruhiges Leben in der Vorstadt- in Daves Vorstellung nicht so recht zusammenpassen. Das alles hier… Es war… Dave wusste auch nicht, was _genau_ es war, das ihn störte. Irgendetwas stimmte jedoch nicht. _Irgendetwas_ … Er konnte nur noch nicht sagen, was es war.  
Nachdenklich schloss Dave die Wagentür und versuchte die Zweifel aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen, als er die Straße überquerte. Er passierte das Gartentor und schlenderte den schmalen, gepflasterten Pfad entlang, der ihn bis direkt vor die Haustür führte.  
  
Eine Woche war nunmehr seit der Geburt seiner Nichte vergangen, und es war das erste Mal, dass Dave den dreien zuhause einen Besuch abstatten würde. Ihm war bewusst, dass er sich vielleicht besser vorher hätte ankündigen sollen, aber er war gerade in der Gegend gewesen, also hatte er beschlossen kurz vorbeizuschauen und bei dieser Gelegenheit auch gleich die Kiste mit Sophies alter Babykleidung abzuliefern, die Addison für ihre Nichte herausgesucht hatte.  
Vor der Haustür angekommen stellte Dave die Kiste ab und überlegte kurz, was ihn wohl erwartete, wenn sich gleich die Tür öffnen würde. Womöglich ein Chaos. Ein heilloses Durcheinander. Oder zumindest etwas Unordnung. Sein Bruder war noch nie besonders ordentlich gewesen und hatte es als Teenager immer wieder geschafft, seine komplette Garderobe im ganzen Haus zu verteilen und ihren Vater und die Hausangestellten gleichermaßen zur Weißglut zu treiben. Wahrscheinlich erwartete ihn daher doch eher ein ausgewachsenes Chaos, entschied Dave. Herumliegende Kleidungsstücke, nicht abgeräumtes Geschirr auf dem Küchentisch, eine in der Eile vergessene Kaffeetasse auf der Theke oder irgendetwas anderes, das darauf hindeutete, dass seinem kleinen Bruder die neue Situation über den Kopf zu wachsen drohte.  
  
Es war nicht so, dass Dave es ihm wünschte; nein, das tat er nicht. Es war nur so, dass er wusste, wie anstrengend es sein konnte, mit einem neugeborenen, erst wenige Tage altem Baby unter einem Dach zu leben. Die schlaflosen Nächte, das ewige Geplärre und das Herumgetrage, bis einem die Arme und die Füße einschliefen. Die anhaltend schlechte Laune und die Lustlosigkeit, die frischgebackene Eltern nach der Geburt des Kindes unausweichlich heimsuchten.  
Dave verzog das Gesicht angesichts dieser Erinnerungen. Wie viele Male war er morgens nach einer weiteren schlaflosen Nacht übermüdet und zu spät ins Büro gekommen und hatte sich die Strafpredigten seines Vaters anhören müssen. Nein, er war froh, dass er mit diesem Kapitel seines Lebens endlich abgeschlossen hatte, und beschloss, nicht mehr daran zu denken und stattdessen zu sehen, wie sein Bruder sich schlug.  
Er klopfte zweimal kräftig gegen die in der Haustür eingefasste Scheibe, anstatt zu klingeln, nur für den Fall, dass das Baby gerade schlief. Keine fünf Sekunden später hörte er schnelle, leichte Schritte und kurz darauf wurde ihm die Tür von einer sichtlich erfreuten Teyla geöffnet.  
  
„David!“, rief sie und schenkte ihm ihr berühmtes umwerfendes Lächeln. „Was für eine Überraschung! Wie schön Dich zu sehen. Komm doch bitte herein.“ Zuvorkommend wie sie es immer war, bedeutete sie ihm einzutreten. Sie strahlte geradezu, und Dave musste neidlos zugeben, dass sie umwerfend aussah. Wirklich _umwerfend._ Und wunderschön und glücklich und zufrieden. Das Muttersein stand ihr. Ihre Wangen glühten und ihre dunklen Augen leuchteten. Sie war barfuß, hatte ihr langes, honigbraunes Haar locker hochgesteckt und trug eine helle Jeans und eine weiße Bluse, deren weit fallender Schnitt die Überreste ihres Babybauches geschickt kaschierte und gleichzeitig ihren neuen Kurven schmeichelte. Kein Wunder, dachte Dave, als er ihr durch den kühlen Hausflur folgte, dass sich sein Bruder in sie verliebt hatte.  
  
„Du siehst großartig aus, Teyla“, meinte er daher anerkennend, als er hinter ihr die lichtdurchflutete Küche betrat, in der alles, von der Arbeitsfläche bis hin zu der leer geräumten Spüle, glänzte. Teyla lächelte, was sie sogar noch hübscher erscheinen ließ.  
  
„Danke“, sagte sie mit sanfter Stimme, „ich fühle mich auch großartig. Ich kann es gar nicht richtig beschreiben“, seufzte sie. „Es ist ein so wunderbares Gefühl, Charin jetzt endlich bei uns zu haben. John und ich sind sehr glücklich.“  
  
„Das freut mich zu hören“, erwiderte Dave und stellte die Kiste auf der Arbeitsfläche ab. „Addison hat mich gebeten, Euch das zu bringen. Das sind ein paar von Sophies alten Babysachen“, erklärte er und öffnete die Kiste, damit Teyla sich einen ersten Überblick verschaffen konnte. „Du musst einfach mal schauen, ob was für die Kleine dabei ist und was Dir gefällt.“  
  
„Das ist wirklich sehr nett, David“, entgegnete Teyla. „Richte Addison bitte meinen Dank aus.“  
  
„Das werde ich machen“, versprach Dave.  
  
„Möchtest Du etwas trinken?“, erkundigte sich Teyla. „Vielleicht einen Kaffee? John hat gerade eine frische Kanne aufgesetzt.“  
  
„Sehr gern“, antwortete Dave und setzte sich an den Küchentisch. Er hatte eigentlich nicht vorgehabt, lange zu bleiben, aber Teylas freundlicher, offener Art konnte er nicht widerstehen. „Apropos John“, meinte er, als er sich an den Küchentisch gesetzt hatte, „wo steckt er überhaupt?“  
  
„Er ist oben“, antwortete Teyla und stellte eine volle, dampfende Tasse Kaffee, ein Kännchen Milch und Zucker vor ihm auf den Tisch. Ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln umspielte ihre Mundwinkel, als sie sich ihm gegenübersetzte und meinte: „Es mag merkwürdig klingen, aber Charin schläft nur ein, wenn er sie trägt.“ Diese Vorstellung brachte Dave unwillkürlich zum schmunzeln.  
  
„Und wie macht er sich so?“, erkundigte er sich neugierig.  
  
„Er macht sich großartig“, entgegnete Teyla ohne zu Zögern und im Brustton der Überzeugung. „John ist ein wundervoller Vater. Er liebt seine Tochter. Er ist regelrecht _vernarrt_ in sie. Sie ist sein Ein und Alles. Manchmal“, fuhr sie fort, „wenn ich ihn beobachtete, glaube ich, dass er sein ganzes Leben nur darauf gewartet hat, Vater zu sein.“  
  
„Ja, John konnte schon immer gut mit Kindern“, wusste Dave zu berichten. „Vielleicht weil er nie wirklich damit aufgehört hat, selbst eines zu sein.“  
  
Teyla schmunzelte amüsiert. „Wem sagst Du das“, sagte sie und umschloss ihre Tasse mit beiden Händen. „Ich habe ihn schon früher mit den Kindern aus meinem Dorf beobachten können und mich immer gefragt, warum ein Mann wie er keine eigene Familie hat.“  
  
„Nun-“ Dave, der das Gefühl hatte, zu wissen, worauf dieses Gespräch unausweichlich hinauslaufen würde, taxierte sie durch den warmen Dunst, der aus seiner Tasse aufstieg- „manchmal“, sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme, „soll es nicht sein.“  
  
„John ist ein sehr verschwiegener Mann“, entgegnete Teyla. „Er erzählt nicht sehr viel von sich. Ich arbeite seit fast sieben Jahren mit ihm, aber es gibt immer noch Dinge, die ich nicht über ihn weiß.“ Ein resigniertes Seufzen entfuhr ihr. „Bei manchen Dingen hingegen“, fuhr sie betroffen fort, „bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob es richtig ist, dass er mir davon erzählt hat.“  
  
Dave nickte verstehend, dann seufzte er. _Er hatte es ihr also erzählt_. „Teyla“, sagte er, „mit meinem Bruder zusammenzuleben, ist nicht immer einfach. Gerade weil er nur selten etwas von sich preisgibt. Aber wenn er es tut-“ Er legte eine kurze, bedeutungsschwangere Pause ein- „ist das ein Zeichen dafür, dass er einem bedingungslos vertraut.“  
  
Teyla schluckte und lächelte, doch es war nicht mehr dasselbe strahlende, glückliche Lächeln wie vorhin. „Er hat mir erzählt, dass er schon einmal eine Tochter hatte“, begann sie.  
  
„Er hat Dir von Mia erzählt?“, wiederholte Dave, und Teyla nickte.  
  
„Ich… ich hatte ja keine Ahnung“, meinte sie betrübt. „Er hat nie über sie gesprochen.“  
  
„Er spricht so gut wie nie über sie“, sagte Dave. „Ihr Tod hat ihn furchtbar tief getroffen. Es war eine schwere Zeit. Für… für uns alle.“ Mehr brauchte es nicht, um zu beschreiben, welche Trauer in der Familie geherrscht hatte, als Nancy ihre Tochter tot zur Welt gebracht hatte. Niemand wusste, woran es gelegen hatte, dass das Herz des kleinen Mädchens noch im Mutterleib aufgehört hatte zu schlagen. Ihr Tod war wahrlich der Anfang vom Ende gewesen. Die Ehe seines Bruders war danach endgültig in die Brüche gegangen, und John hatte sich immer mehr von ihm und ihrem Vater zurückgezogen. Nie wieder war über Mia in ihrem Haus gesprochen worden. Selbst heute noch überlief Dave ein eiskalter Schauer, wenn jemand ihren Namen aussprach, und er konnte nur erahnen, wie Teyla sich fühlen musste. John jeden Tag mit seiner Tochter zu beobachten und sich dabei stets zu fragen, ob er wohl gerade an _sie_ dachte, musste schwer für sie sein. Es fiel ihr schwer, er konnte es in ihren Augen sehen.  
  
„Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung“, wiederholte Teyla und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Wie lange ist es her, dass…“  
  
„Fast zehn Jahre“, antwortete Dave ohne zu zögern. „Nancy und er waren vielleicht ein, zwei Jahre verheiratet, als sie schwanger wurde. Alles lief nach Plan, bis…“ Er zögerte einen Moment und überlegte, wie und ob er überhaupt fortfahren sollte. Offensichtlich hatte sein Bruder ihr nicht die ganze Geschichte erzählt, und Dave sah es nicht als seine Aufgabe an, dies für ihn zu tun. Teyla, hingegen, schien das anders zu sehen, denn als sie sein Zögern bemerkte, griff sie nach seinen Händen. Als Dave sie ansah, blickte er in ein Paar verzweifelter, brauner Augen.  
  
„Bitte, Dave“, bat sie. „Ich weiß, dass John mir nicht alles erzählt hat, aber ich muss es wissen. Was ist damals passiert?“  
  
Dave holte tief Luft. Womöglich würde sein Bruder ihn hassen, wenn er jemals davon Wind bekommen würde, was er ihr erzählt hatte, doch er hatte keine andere Wahl; Teyla gehörte durch ihr Kind zur Familie und verdiente es, die Wahrheit zu kennen.  
Auch wenn diese nicht besonders spektakulär, dafür aber durchaus tragisch war.  
  
„Nancy und John waren schon lange nicht mehr glücklich miteinander“, begann er. „Sie liebten sich, keine Frage, aber als Ehepaar funktionierten sie einfach nicht. Es machte Nancy fertig, dass John ständig auf Einsätze geschickt wurde und dass er ihr nie sagte, wohin es ging. Sie vertraute ihm, aber sie hatte auch Angst.“ Dave seufzte. „Ich weiß nicht, wie oft sie ihn gebeten hat, Schluss mit dem Militär zu machen. Sie hat ihn geradezu angefleht, doch für unseren Vater zu arbeiten, aber John dachte nicht daran, aufzuhören. Sie stritten sich häufig, und für uns alle war klar, dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war. Unser Vater war außer sich, Nancy verzweifelt und John… Nun, ich denke John wusste nicht, wie es weitergehen sollte. Also tat er das, was er in solchen Situationen immer tut.“  
  
„Er versuchte den Problemen aus den Weg zu gehen“, warf Teyla ein und lächelte schwach. „Eine nicht gerade schätzenswerte Eigenschaft von ihm.“  
  
„Und sicherlich der Lösung nicht förderlich“, ergänzte Dave. „Nun ja, wie dem auch sei. Als Nancy uns mitteilte, dass sie schwanger ist, war das wie ein Hoffnungsschimmer für uns alle. John befand sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt wieder auf einem Einsatz, kehrte aber verfrüht zurück, als Nancy ihn über ihre Schwangerschaft in Kenntnis setzte. Er war überglücklich“, wusste Dave schmunzelnd zu berichten. „Für ihn war immer klar, dass er einmal Kinder haben wollte. Wie gesagt, er kann sehr gut mit Kindern, und das Wissen, dass er Vater werden würde, veränderte ihn total. Jedenfalls dachten wir das.“  
  
„Was meinst Du damit?“, hinterfragte Teyla misstrauisch.  
  
„Nun“, meinte Dave, „zwar freuten die beiden sich auf ihr Kind, doch ihre Probleme hörten dadurch nicht automatisch auf. Sie wurden nur etwas… aufgeschoben. Irgendwann fingen sie wieder an zu streiten. Ich erinnere mich, wie Nancy eines Abends aufgelöst vor unserer Tür stand. Sie war zu diesem Zeitpunkt im neunten Monat schwanger. John und sie hatten sich furchtbar gestritten.“ Dave schüttelte bedauernd mit dem Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht mehr, worum es bei ihrem Streit ging, aber hätte ich damals geahnt, was an diesem Tag noch alles passieren sollte, hätte ich sie nicht gehen lassen.“  
  
„Ich nehme an, dass…“ Teyla beendete den Satz nicht, denn Dave kam ihr mit einem raschen Nicken zuvor.  
  
„Wir erfuhren erst am nächsten Tag, was passiert war“, berichtete er traurig. „Dass Nancy das Baby bekommen hatte und dass das Mädchen es nicht geschafft hatte.“  
  
Teyla schluckte. „Wie schrecklich“, flüsterte sie heiser. „Nicht auszumalen, wie furchtbar sie sich gefühlt haben musste.“  
  
Dave nickte erneut. „Damit war es eigentlich so gut wie zu Ende. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis John uns mitteilte, dass Nancy die Scheidung eingereicht hatte. Unser Vater war so wütend und enttäuscht, dass er ihn aus dem Haus warf. Und John…“ Dave seufzte zum wiederholten Male. „Nun ja, sagen wir einfach, dass sein Verhalten nicht gerade zur Verbesserung ihrer Beziehung beigetragen hat. Bis zu Dad’s Tod blieb ihr Verhältnis angespannt, aber John hat seine Entscheidung nie bereut. Vielleicht“, meinte Dave abschließend, „hätte er die Beziehung weiterlaufen lassen können, aber ich bezweifle, dass er und Nancy je wieder glücklich geworden wären. Genaugenommen waren sie es nur für eine sehr, sehr kurze Zeit.“  
  
„Hätte ich das gewusst…“ Teyla schüttelte mit dem Kopf und umklammerte ihre Tasse. „Danke“, meinte sie plötzlich und sah ihn an, „dass Du es mir erzählt hast.“  
  
„Kein Problem“, winkte Dave lächelnd ab. „Ich befürchte aber, dass es John nicht gefallen wird.“  
  
„Worauf Du Gift nehmen kannst“, ertönte da auf einmal eine wütend, aber auch enttäuscht klingende Stimme hinter ihnen. Teyla zuckte zusammen, und ihre Augen weiteten sich.  
  
„John…“ Sie erhob sich, und so tat es auch Dave. Er drehte sich langsam um und erblickte seinen Bruder in der Küchentür stehen, erstarrt und mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen, den er so noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Mit einem Mal wurde Dave klar, dass es an der Zeit war, zu gehen.  
  
„Ich sollte jetzt gehen“, meinte er leise.  
  
„Ja, das solltest Du“, hörte er John sagen. Mit einem Mal verunsichert blickte Dave zwischen einem Bruder und Teyla hin und her. Schließlich blieb sein Blick an ihr hängen, und ihre Augen trafen aufeinander.  
  
„Du solltest jetzt besser gehen, David“, sagte nun auch Teyla. „Vielen Dank für Deinen Besuch. Ich habe mich wirklich sehr gefreut. Tut mir leid, dass Du Charin nicht sehen konntest.“  
  
„Beim nächsten Mal ganz bestimmt“, entgegnete Dave und küsste sie zum Abschied auf die Wange. „Auf Wiedersehen.“  
  
„Auf Wiedersehen“, echote Teyla und schenkte ihm ein allerletztes Lächeln. Dave drehte sich um und ging langsam in Richtung Tür.  
  
„John“, sagte er ruhig und hielt vor seinem Bruder an, der daraufhin einen Schritt zur Seite wich und ihn böse anfunkelte.  
  
„Mach, dass Du hier raus kommst“, zischte er.  
  
„Pass auf was Du sagst“, warnte Dave ihn. „Und komm nicht mal auf die Idee Teyla die Schuld dafür zu geben.“ John’s Blick verfinsterte sich.  
  
„Raus“, knurrte er, und dieses Mal ließ sich Dave nicht zweimal bitten. Er warf Teyla einen letzten aufmunternden Blick zu, drängte sich dann an seinem Bruder vorbei und verließ das Haus. Auch wenn ihm seine Schwägerin in spe Leid tat, wollte er nicht in der Nähe sein, wenn sein Bruder die Beherrschung verlor. Und seinem wilden Blick nach zu urteilen, stand John ganz kurz davor.  
  


 

 

**ooOOoo**

  
  
  
Enttäuschung mischte sich mit Wut, Trauer und Verzweiflung in seinen Augen. Die Art, wie er dort, in der Tür verharrte und zu ihr herüberblickte, widersprach vollends dem, was Teyla in diesem Moment in seinen haselnussfarbenen Augen sah. Sie wollte etwas sagen, wusste jedoch nicht was, also schwieg sie und erwiderte John’s starren Blick. Sie sah ihn schlucken, als die Haustür hinter seinem Bruder ins Schloss zurückfiel, und sie hörte ihn leise ausatmen, als Dave seinen Wagen startete und davonfuhr.  
  
„John…“, kam es leise und bittend über ihre Lippen. „Ich wollte nicht…“ Mit nur einem einzigen Blick brachte er sie zum Schweigen; er sagte nichts, er sah sie nur an, verletzt, enttäuscht, wütend, ängstlich. Teyla murmelte ein leises ‚Es tut mir leid’ und senkte den Kopf. Nicht einmal, als langsame Schritte sich ihr näherten, blickte sie auf. Erst, als John einen Finger unter ihr Kinn legte und es sanft nach oben drückte, wagte sie es, ihn anzusehen. Die Lippen zu einer Art traurigem Lächeln verzogen, betrachtete er sie. Seine Augen tasteten jeden Quadratzentimeter ihres Gesichtes ab, doch noch immer sagte er nichts. Behutsam hob er die Hand, nahm eine Strähne ihres Haares und wickelte sie sich um den Zeigefinger.  
  
„Wieso bist Du damit nicht zu mir gekommen?“, fragte er sie schließlich sanft. „Warum hast Du nicht mich das gefragt?“  
  
„Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich eine Antwort erhalten würde“, entgegnete Teyla. „Mir war klar, dass Du mir nicht alles erzählt hast, aber ich wollte Dich zu nichts drängen, John. Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte Deinen Bruder nicht danach fragen dürfen.“  
  
„Teyla…“ John seufzte tief, und noch ehe sie wusste, wie ihr geschah, zog er sie mit dem rechten Arm in eine enge Umarmung und berührte ihre Stirn mit seiner eigenen. Teyla schloss die Augen und lehnte sich gegen ihn, worauf er sich ein Stück von ihr löste. Sanft streiften seine Lippen ihre Stirn, was ihr ein leises Seufzen entlockte.  
  
„Tu das nie wieder“, flüsterte John, und sie nickte.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, John.“  
  
„Und hör verflucht nochmal auf, Dich immer zu entschuldigen“, brummte er. „Das ist ja furchtbar!“  
Ohne, dass sie es wollte, entrang sich ein leises Lachen ihrer Kehle. Rasch biss sie sich auf die Zunge, doch als sie aufblickte, sah sie, dass John’s Lippen auch ein kleines Lächeln zierte. Er beugte sich vor und verschloss ihre Münder zu einem zärtlichen Kuss.  
  
„Du kannst mich alles fragen“, flüsterte er, als sie sich voneinander lösten. „Ich werde versuchen, Dir immer eine Antwort zu geben.“  
  
Teyla nickte. „In Ordnung“, versprach sie. „Nur sei bitte nicht böse auf Deinen Bruder“, ermahnte sie ihn. „David kann nichts dafür.“  
  
John seufzte. „Ich bin nicht böse auf Dave“, sagte er. „Nun ja… nicht wirklich. Ich habe wahrscheinlich etwas… überreagiert. Ihn von… damals sprechen zu hören…“ Er brach ab und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „ _Ich_ bin derjenige, der sich entschuldigen sollte.“  
Teyla wollte etwas erwidern, doch noch ehe sie dazu kam, den Mund aufzutun, ertönte aus dem Obergeschoss des Hauses ein Jammern, das sie beide aufhorchen ließ. John löste sich von ihr, doch Teyla packte ihn sanft am Ellenbogen und hielt ihn zurück.  
  
„Ich werde gehen“, sagte sie. „Ich werde nach ihr sehen.“  
  
„Aber…“ John runzelte die Stirn, als das Weinen des Babys lauter wurde.  
  
„Ich werde gehen“, wiederholte Teyla, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer gab er sich schließlich geschlagen und ließ sie gehen.  
  
Das Weinen ihrer Tochter und ihr klägliches Geschrei nahmen gerade hysterische Ausmaße an, als Teyla das Zimmer betrat und sich über die Wiege beugte; das Gesicht des Babys war rot, zu einem festen kleinen Ball aus Zorn mit einem offenen zahnlosen Mund verzogen. Charin schrie, als trachtete jemand nach ihrem Leben, und als Teyla sie vorsichtig aus der Wiege hob, spürte sie, dass der ganze Körper ihrer Tochter unter Anspannung stand.  
  
„Ssht, ist ja gut“, gurrte sie und drückte das schreiende Baby an ihre Brust. „Ist ja gut, meine Kleine. Ich bin ja hier. Alles ist gut.“ Charin hielt einen Moment inne, als sie die Stimme ihrer Mutter hörte, schrie dann jedoch ungerührt weiter.  
  
„Ganz ruhig, ssht. Ssht, ich bin ja hier. Ssht.“ Teyla presste das nunmehr zappelnde Bündel fester an ihre Brust, schaukelte Charins bebenden Körper und begann mit ihr auf- und abzumarschieren. Mehrere Minuten lang redete sie beruhigend auf ihre Tochter ein, wiegte sie, streichelte sie und klopfte auf ihren Rücken, doch die Kleine beruhigte sich nicht, schrie nur noch lauter und verzweifelter. Weitere fünf Minuten später war Teyla selbst der Verzweifelung nahe, als plötzlich John hinter ihr auftauchte.  
  
„Gib sie mir“, sagte er ruhig und griff nach seiner Tochter. Widerstandslos legte Teyla ihm das Baby in die Arme und ließ sich erschöpft in den Sessel neben Charins Wiege sinken.  
  
„Was soll denn dieses Theater, junge Dame?“, fragte John seine plärrende Tochter. „Wir hatten das doch besprochen.“ Schlagartig stoppte Charins Weinen, und sie drehte instinktiv den Kopf in Richtung der Stimme ihres Vaters. Mit großen Augen starrte sie zu ihm hinauf, die Lippen zu einem ‚O’ geformt. John lächelte, während Teyla nur mit dem Kopf schüttelte und sich erhob.  
  
„Wie machst Du das nur?“, fragte sie ihn verwundert. „Immer wenn ich sie halte, will sie sich nicht beruhigen, aber sobald Du sie nimmst…“  
  
„Tja-“ John zuckte mit den Achseln und legte sich Charin an die Schulter- „das wird wohl mein Geheimnis bleiben“, grinste er und drehte sich so, dass Teyla ihre Tochter sehen konnte. Sanft strich sie mit dem Finger an Charins Wange hinab, worauf das Baby die Nase rümpfte, nur um sich dann noch enger an ihren Vater zu schmiegen und ihre winzigen Finger in dem Stoff seines T-Shirts zu vergraben.  
  
„Wahrscheinlich wollte sie nur nicht allein sein“, mutmaßte John und begann das Baby im Stehen leicht auf- und abzuwiegen, wobei er von einem Bein auf das andere tänzelte. „Nicht wahr?“, murmelte er und presste seine Nase in Charins weiches, dunkles Haar. „Du hast Mommy und Daddy vermisst, richtig?“  
  
Charin holte tief Luft und atmete dann so geräuschvoll wie es einem Neugeborenen eben möglich war wieder aus. Ihre Augen waren runzlig und vom Weinen verquollen, dennoch schimmerte das Grün ihrer Iris deutlich hervor. Teyla legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete ihre Tochter. Mit ihren hellen Augen und den dunklen, zerzausten Haaren ähnelte sie ihrem Vater so sehr und Teyla fragte sich, inwiefern diese Ähnlichkeiten wohl in Zukunft weiter bestehen würden. Schon jetzt hegte sie keinerlei Zweifel daran, dass ihre Tochter zu einem hübschen Kind heranwachsen würde. Und auch in Hinsicht auf das Temperament schien die kleine Charin ganz nach ihrem Vater zu kommen. Alles an ihr erinnerte Teyla an John; sie konnte nur sehr wenig von sich selbst in ihrer Tochter erkennen, und auch wenn es eigentlich viel zu früh war, um darüber zu entscheiden, wusste Teyla schon jetzt, dass ihre Tochter eine waschechte Sheppard war.  
  
„Willst Du sie wieder nehmen?“, fragte John sie leise. Sie nickte und so legte er ihr das Baby in die Arme. Erschöpft, aber mit einem träumerischen Lächeln auf den Lippen blickte Teyla auf das winzige Bündel Mensch in ihren Armen hinab und wiegte es liebevoll. Sanft gebettet in einer weichen Decke döste ihre erst wenige Tage alte Tochter ruhig vor sich hin, die Hände vor dem Gesicht zu kleinen Fäustchen geballt und ihre Augen abwechselnd auf das Gesicht ihrer Mutter und die vielen kleinen, glitzernden Sterne gerichtet, die von einer Lampe an die Zimmerdecke projektiert wurden; Ein kleines, verspieltes Detail, auf welches John händeringend bestanden hatte und von dem er gleichermaßen begeistert war wie seine neugeborene Tochter. Er hatte sich nicht davon abbringen lassen, es für sie zu kaufen, und Teyla musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln, als sie daran dachte.  
  
Wieder ließ sie ihren Blick über ihr Baby schweifen und seufzte. Eine Woche war nun seit der Geburt ihrer Tochter vergangen, und Teyla sah jeden einzelnen Tag, den sie bisher mit Charin und John als Familie hatte verbringen dürfen, als ein Geschenk an. All ihre Bedenken, Befürchtungen und Ängste, die sie gehegt hatte, hatten sich in dem Moment in Luft aufgelöst, als sie vor nunmehr fast vier Tagen mit ihrem glucksenden Neugeborenen auf dem Arm über die Schwelle ihres Hauses getreten war.  
  
Erneut stahl sich ein Lächeln auf Teylas Lippen, als sie sich an diese ersten, besonderen Momente mit ihrem Baby in ihrem Zuhause zurückerinnerte.  
  
‚ _So, Ladies, da wären wir. Home, sweet Home_ ’, hatte John fröhlich geträllert und sich zu ihr umgedreht, nachdem er die Haustür hinter sich geschlossen und ihre Tasche und die Babyschale abgestellt hatte. Sein Blick glitt über sie, und Teyla erinnerte sich genau, dass sie sich in diesem Moment gefragt hatte, was er wohl gerade dachte. Sie sah ihn schlucken, doch dann hatte er begonnen zu lächeln, war an sie herangetreten und hatte seine Hand beschützend und liebevoll zugleich auf Charins Köpfchen gelegt.  
  
‚ _Willkommen zuhause, Prinzessin_.’ Seine Stimme war so warm und so weich gewesen, dass Teyla selbst jetzt immer noch erschauderte. Sanft hatte John seine Tochter auf die Stirn geküsst und anschließend auf eine kleine Hausbesichtigung mitgenommen. Durch jedes Zimmer hatte er Charin getragen, ihren kleinen, in Decken gehüllten Babykörper fürsorglich an seine Brust gedrückt und den Blick die ganze Zeit auf ihr Gesicht gerichtet. Teyla war ihm gefolgt, hatte aber Abstand gewahrt, um die Atmosphäre zwischen Vater und Tochter nicht zu stören. Mehr als nur einmal war sie den Tränen nahe gewesen. Noch nie hatte sie John derartig reden hören, so sanft, so leise, so voller Liebe und auch Staunen über das kleine Wunder, welches er in den Armen trug.  
  
„Genau das bist Du“, flüsterte Teyla nun. „Ein kleines Wunder.“ Charin gluckste, gähnte und schloss die Augen. Ein altes, athosianisches Schlaflied aus ihren Kindertagen anstimmend, machte Teyla kehrt und trug ihre Tochter zu ihrer Wiege. Vorsichtig bettete sie das Baby in den weichen Polstern und deckte sie zu. Die letzten Takte des Liedes summend, strich Teyla sanft über den Bauch ihrer Tochter, beugte sich dann vor und hauchte Charin einen zarten Kuss auf die Stirn.  
  
„Schlaf gut, mein Engel“, flüsterte sie, lehnte ihre Stirn sanft gegen die ihrer Tochter, schloss für einen Moment die Augen und genoss den kitzelnden, warmen Atem des Babys an ihrer Haut.  
  
„Das war wunderschön“, hörte sie John flüstern und spürte, wie er hinter sie trat und einen Arm um ihre Taille schlang. Lächelnd richtete sie auf und ließ sich von ihm in eine engere Umarmung ziehen. Seufzend vergrub er seine Nase in ihrem zausen Haar, ehe er ein paar federleichte Küsse auf ihrem Hals und ihrer Wange verteilte. Just in diesem Augenblick verließ ein leises Seufzen Charins Lippen, und Teyla spürte, wie John für einen Moment den Atem anhielt. Seine Augen wanderten über den kleinen Körper seiner Tochter, und mit einem Mal streckte er die Hand aus und legte sie auf den Bauch des Babys. Obwohl sie seit ihrer Geburt deutlich an Größe und Gewicht zugenommen hatte, wirkte Charin im direkten Vergleich zu der Hand ihres Vaters geradezu winzig und zerbrechlich.  
  
„Sie ist so klein“, flüsterte John und fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger über die flatternde Brust des Säuglings. Charin seufzte und reckte sich der sanften Berührung ihres Vaters entgegen, wachte jedoch nicht auf. „Weißt Du“, meinte er schließlich, „nach allem, was passiert ist, hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass ich jemals wieder die Chance dazu bekommen würde.“  
  
„Vater zu sein?“, mutmaßte Teyla, doch er schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
  
„Glücklich zu sein“, sagte er. „Ich weiß, das klingt dämlich, aber-“  
  
„Es klingt alles andere als… dämlich, John“, widersprach Teyla ihm. Sanft legte sie eine Hand auf seinen Brustkorb. „Es ist das, was Du fühlst“, sagte sie und ertastete mit den Fingerkuppen die dünne Kette seiner Hundemarke, die er selbst jetzt unter seinem T-Shirt trug. „Und etwas, das Du hier fühlst“, meinte sie und spreizte ihre Finger fächerartig über seinem Herzen, „ist nicht einmal im Geringsten _dämlich_. Es ist gut.“  
  
„Wieso habe ich dann das Gefühl, dass es immer noch nicht ausreicht?“, seufzte John. Verwirrt zog Teyla die Stirn kraus.  
  
„Wie meinst Du das?“  
  
„Ich bin glücklich, habe aber gleichzeitig das Gefühl, dass irgendetwas… fehlt“, erwiderte John.  
  
„Dass irgendetwas fehlt?“, wiederholte Teyla.  
  
„Es fühlt sich nicht richtig an“, meinte er. „Ich meine, _das_ hier- Du, ich und Charin- das fühlt sich richtig an“, verbesserte er sich rasch. „Es fühlt sich sogar verdammt richtig an!“  
  
„Was ist es dann?“, hakte Teyla nach. „Was ist es, John?“ Sie war sich darüber im Klaren, dass er wusste, was fehlte. „Sag es mir“, drängte sie ihn daher. „Was fehlt?“  
  
John schluckte, und seine Stimme brach beinahe, als er leise meinte: „Das Gefühl, zuhause zu sein.“  
  
„Wir _sind_ zuhause, John“, sagte Teyla, worauf er jedoch mit dem Kopf schüttelte.  
  
„Nein, Teyla“, sagte er mit einer ruhigen, eindringlichen Stimme, die sie unbewusst erschaudern ließ, „das sind wir nicht. Und das weißt Du genauso gut wie ich.“  
  
„John…“ Teyla wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Erst in dem Moment, als John sie wieder in seine Arme nahm und an seine Brust zog, wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie zitterte. Sie ließ sich kurz von ihm halten, dann hob sie den Kopf und sah ihn an. „Bitte sag mir, dass es das bedeutet, was ich denke, was es bedeutet.“ Mit klopfendem Herzen wartete sie seine Antwort ab, und als sein Mund sich zu einem leichten, schiefen Lächeln verzog, glaubte sie vor Nervosität beinahe zu vergehen.  
  
„Bitte…“, war das letzte, was sie herausbrachte, bevor er sie an sich zog und sie seine warmen, weichen Lippen an ihrer Stirn, ihrer Wange und schließlich auf ihrem Mund spürte.  
  
„Genau das heißt es“, flüsterte John. Eine Mischung aus einem erfreuten Seufzer und einem unterdrückten Schluchzen entrang sich Teylas Kehle, und sie schlang die Arme um seinen Hals.  
  
„Wirklich?“, fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme. John nickte und lehnte seine Stirn sanft gegen ihre.  
  
„Wirklich“, bestätigte er und zog sie fest an sich, ehe er leise die Worte aussprach, auf die Teyla so lange gewartet hatte.  
  
„Wir gehen heim.“  
  


 

 

**ooOOoo**

  
  
  
_Wir gehen heim._  
  
John hielt das Handy fest umklammert und starrte es an. Wie oft hatte er sich in den letzten Tagen an diesem Punkt befunden, allein und versucht endlich das zu tun, womit er bereits viel zu lange gewartet hatte. Er hatte sich in die Garage zurückgezogen, wohl wissend, dass ihn hier niemand stören würde. Draußen, jenseits des geschlossenen Garagentors, sausten Autos die Straße entlang, unterhielten sich die Nachbarn, spielten Kinder in den Auffahrten und Gärten der Häuser. Es war Sommer, es war warm und ein schöner Tag. Die gesamte Nachbarschaft war auf den Beinen, und auch John juckte es in den Fingern, das Handy wieder einzustecken und in den Garten zu gehen, wo es sich Teyla und Charin auf einer Picknickdecke im Schatten eines Baumes gemütlich gemacht hatten und die warmen Sonnenstrahlen genossen.  
Doch er tat es nicht, sondern wählte stattdessen mit zitternden Fingern die Nummer, die er in den vergangenen Tagen immer wieder im Kopf durchgegangen war und inzwischen auswendig wusste. Den Atem anhaltend hielt er das Handy an sein Ohr und lauschte dem Freizeichen. Als sich schließlich nach wenigen Sekunden jemand am anderen Ende meldete, schnürte es ihm die Kehle zu und er brachte kein Wort mehr heraus.  
  
„ _Ich hoffe, dass Sie einen triftigen Grund haben, mich von meiner Pokerrunde wegzuholen, Sheppard_ “, bemerkte Jack O’Neill mit trockener Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung. Noch immer schwieg John. Er konnte das schaffen, sagte er sich. Er hatte sich dieses Szenario dutzende Male ausgemalt. Er wusste, wie es funktionierte. Er wusste, was er zu sagen hatte. Er wusste, _wann_ und _wie_ er es zu sagen hatte. Er hatte es Teyla versprochen.  
  
Dennoch verließ kein einziger Laut seine Lippen.  
  
Ein resigniertes Seufzen ertönte gedämpft durch die Lautsprecher des Handys. „ _John_ “, erklang es dann verständnisvoll, „ _kommen Sie nach Hause, mein Junge_.“  
  
John schluckte.  
  
„ _Kommen Sie nach Hause_ “, wiederholte Jack O’Neill ruhig. „ _Atlantis wartet auf Sie, John. Es gibt kein Problem, das sich nicht irgendwie aus der Welt schaffen lässt_.“  
  
„Ja… Sir.“ Als John endlich etwas hervorbrachte, war es nicht mehr als ein heiseres Krächzen. „Ähem… Sir?“  
  
„ _Ja_?“  
  
John schluckte abermals. „Danke… Sir.“  
  
O’Neill lachte leise. „ _Bei mir müssen Sie sich nicht bedanken_ “, winkte er ab. „ _Ich wusste, dass Sie die richtige Entscheidung treffen werden, John. Wir alle wussten es. Wir haben nie daran gezweifelt_.“  
  
 _Wir alle wussten es. Wir haben nie daran gezweifelt_. John blieb stehen und blickte zum Garagenfenster hinaus. _Wir alle wussten es_. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen, als er Teyla entdeckte, die in eine Art Monolog mit ihrer Tochter vertieft zu sein schien, die auf der großen Picknickdecke lag, mit ihren dünnen Armen und Beinen strampelte und ihrer Mutter andächtig lauschte. Teyla lächelte, strich sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht und beugte sich dann vor, um ihre Tochter auf die Stirn zu küssen. Selbst durch das geschlossene Garagenfenster hörte John das Baby vergnügt glucksen.  
  
„ _Sheppard_?“, drang da auf einmal O’Neills Stimme wieder zu ihm durch. „ _Hey, sind Sie noch dran_?“  
  
„Ja, selbstverständlich, Sir“, erwiderte John rasch, den Blick immer noch auf Teyla und Charin gerichtet. Er betrachtete die strahlende Athosianerin, die in diesem Moment ihr Kind hochhob und an ihre Brust drückte, und mit einem Mal wurde ihm bewusst, dass es noch eine wichtige Sache für ihn zu erledigen gab.  
  
„Äh… Sir? Ich… ich, ähem… ich hätte da nur noch eine kleine Bitte an Sie, Sir.“  
  
„ _Was immer Sie wollen, Junge_ “, entgegnete O’Neill. „ _Was immer Sie wollen. Was kann ich für Sie tun_?“  
  
„Nun“, meinte John, mit einem Mal grinsend, „Sie könnten mir einen klitzekleinen Gefallen tun. Haben Sie am Samstagnachmittag schon etwas vor?“  
  


 

 

**ooOOoo**

  
  
  
„So ein…“ John stöhnte verzweifelt auf und betrachtete mürrisch sein Spiegelbild. „Wer hat eigentlich die Fliege erfunden?“, wunderte er sich entnervt und versuchte abermals durch Zerren und Ziehen zu retten, was noch zu retten war.  
  
„Ihre Ursprünge liegen im Dreißigjährigen Krieg“, ertönte hinter ihm die Stimme seines älteren Bruders. „Da trugen kroatischen Soldaten bunte Tücher, die sie später-“ Augenverdrehend drehte sich John zu seinem Bruder um, worauf Dave sofort verstummte und einsah, dass es sich dabei wohl eher um eine rhetorische Frage gehandelt hatte.  
  
„Naja, ist ja nicht so wichtig“, winkte er seufzend ab. „Es wäre sowieso viel zu kompliziert, Dir das jetzt zu erklären.“  
  
„Viel komplizierter, als dieses verdammte Mistding zu binden, kann es nicht sein“, schnaubte John und wandte sich wieder dem Spiegel zu. „Kann ich es nicht einfach weglassen? Ich sagte _einfach_. Klein, intim, nur die Familie. Wir haben uns auf eine einfache Zeremonie geeinigt, Dave, ohne jeden Schnickschnack und Firlefanz! Und _ohne_ Fliegen!“  
  
„Wenn Du Dich bezüglich der Planung mit Addison anlegen willst, nur zu“, meinte Dave. „Ich werde Dir ganz bestimmt nicht im Wege stehen.“ John warf ihm durch den Spiegel einen finsteren Blick zu, wandte sich aber kurz darauf seufzend an ihn.  
  
„Könntest Du mir damit helfen? Bitte?“  
  
„Fein. Lass mal sehen.“ Dave kam zu ihm herübergeschlendert und verzog entsetzt das Gesicht, als er das mehr oder weniger gelungene Werk seines Bruders begutachtete. „Das ist… Igitt!“, schimpfte er. „Wie, um alles in der Welt, hast du denn _das_ hingekriegt?!“  
  
„Hey, frag nicht mich“, verteidigte sich John. „Ich bin nur froh, dass ich meine Finger bis jetzt einigermaßen heil daraus halten konnte.“  
  
„Herrgott, John-“ Dave schüttelte seufzend mit dem Kopf- „ist denn gar nichts von Dads guter Schule bei Dir hängen geblieben?“  
  
„Ist das jetzt 'ne Fangfrage?“, fragte John und reckte das Kinn in die Höhe, um seinem Bruder die Arbeit etwas zu erleichtern. „Das meinst Du doch nicht ernst.“  
  
„Wenn ich es mir genau überlege, hast Du recht“, entgegnete Dave. „Antworte lieber nicht. So“, meinte er wenige Augenblicke später, „fertig!“ Er trat einen Schritt zurück, um sein Werk zu betrachten. „Perfekt!“  
  
John drehte sich um und betrachtete sein Abbild kritisch im Spiegel. Sein Bruder hatte wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet- die Fliege saß, wie eine Fliege nun einmal sitzen musste, und in dem maßgeschneiderten Anzug aus dunklem, anthrazitfarbenem Stoff wirkte er wie aus einem Katalog entsprungen. John verzog das Gesicht und strich wie beiläufig über das Revers des Anzugs. Als er die weiße Ansteckblume berührte, seufzte er leise auf.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Dave, der noch immer hinter ihm stand. John überlegte kurz, dann drehte er sich zu seinem Bruder um und seufzte erneut.  
  
„Das ist nicht das, was ich mir vorgestellt habe, Dave“, sagte er, worauf sein Bruder erwirrt die Stirn runzelte.  
  
„Was meinst Du?“, wunderte er sich.  
  
„ _Das_ “, erwiderte John, drehte sich schwungvoll um und deutete auf sein Spiegelbild. „Das ist nicht das, was ich wollte“, rief er verzweifelt. „Das bin nicht ich, Dave!“  
  
Einen Momentlang schwieg sein älterer Bruder und John glaubte erneut auf Uneinsicht gestoßen zu sein, doch dann nickte Dave plötzlich und meinte ruhig: „Ich verstehe.“  
  
„Du verstehst?“, echote John. Wieder nickte sein Bruder.  
  
„Ja, John“, antwortete er, „das tue ich.“ Es war das erste Mal, dass John solche Worte aus dem Mund seines Bruders vernahm, und es verschlug ihm gelinde ausgedrückt die Sprache. Verwundert starrte er Dave an, wartete auf das ‚aber’, welches jedoch nicht kam. Stattdessen schenkte ihm sein Bruder ein verständnisvolles Lächeln und klopfte ihm kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter.  
  
„Ich verstehe in letzter Zeit so einiges, John“, sagte er. „Und vieles, was ich früher vielleicht nicht so verstehen konnte _und_ wollte. Wenn es Dir nicht gefällt, dann ändere es. Es ist Deine Entscheidung.“  
  
„Aber Addison…“  
  
„…hat sich wirklich verdammt viel Mühe gegeben, dass alles hier in zwei Tagen auf die Beine zu stellen, ja, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass sie es Dir nicht übel nehmen wird. Es ist nicht ihr Tag, es ist _euer_ Tag, Deiner und Teylas. Und jetzt nimm endlich dieses verdammte Ding ab!“  
  
„Mit Vergnügen“, entgegnete John grinsend, entledigte sich unter den wachsamen Augen seines Bruders der lästigen Fliege, knöpfte das Anzugsjackett auf und öffnete die beiden obersten Knöpfe seines weißen Hemdes.  
  
„Na, siehst Du“, meinte Dave. „Viel besser. Das sieht schon eher nach Dir aus.“  
  
John warf einen kurzen prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel und musste seinem Bruder schließlich zustimmte. _Viel besser_ , dachte nun auch er, aber das entspannte Gefühl hielt nicht lange vor. Schon im nächsten Augenblick spürte er, wie sich eiskalter Schweiß auf seiner Stirn bildete und wie sich die Nervosität in seinem Magen zu einem schmerzenden Knoten zusammenballte. Er schluckte, und plötzlich lag Daves Hand wieder auf seiner Schulter.  
  
„Hey“, sagte er sanft, „keine Panik. Du schaffst das schon.“  
  
„Ich… ich habe nur Angst, es wieder zu vermasseln, Dave“, gestand John und begegnete dem offenen Blick seines Bruders im Spiegel. „Was wenn…“  
  
„Das wird nicht passieren, hörst Du?“, fiel Dave ihm ins Wort. „Du wirst es _nicht_ vermasseln, John. Nicht dieses Mal. Da bin ich mir sicher.“  
  
„Wie kannst Du das wissen?“  
  
„Das kann ich nicht“, meinte Dave. „Aber ich sehe, wie sehr Du sie liebst. Und wie sehr _sie Dich_ liebt. Du wirst es nicht vermasseln“, wiederholte er geradezu beschwörend. „Nicht dieses Mal.“  
  
John nickte. „Okay.“  
  
„Okay.“ Dave drückte seine Schulter. „Und, bereit?“  
  
„Ja, ich denke schon“, antwortete John, nachdem er tief Luft geholt hatte.  
  
„Na dann los.“ Dave ließ von ihm ab und bedeutete ihm, vorzugehen. Nervös verließ John das Gästezimmer, welches kurzum zur Ankleide umfunktioniert worden war, und trat in den Gang hinaus. Hinter ihm schloss sein Bruder die Tür und folgte ihm in geringem Abstand. Sie verließen das Obergeschoss des Hauses, schritten die Treppe hinab, durchquerten den breiten, lichtdurchfluteten Hauptflur und hielten auf die nach Westen gerichtete Terrasse zu, auf der sie bereits von Addison, die die schlummernde Charin auf dem Arm trug, Connor und einer aufgeregten Sophie erwartet wurden.  
  
„Onkel John!“, quietschte seine vierjährige Nichte vergnügt und warf sich ihm in die Arme kaum, dass er und Dave auf die Terrasse hinausgetreten waren.  
  
„Hey, Phee“, lachte John, fing das quirlige, hauptsächlich aus blonden Haaren und pinken Tüll bestehende Energiebündel auf und hob sich Sophie auf die Hüfte. Mit einem Mal war seine Aufregung verflogen und er stieß einen anerkennenden Pfiff aus. „Lass Dich ansehen“, sagte er und betrachtete Sophie, die wieder einmal aussah wie ein kleiner Engel. „Sehr hübsch.“  
  
„Wirklich?“, kicherte die Kleine.  
  
„Wirklich“, bestätigte John und setzte sie wieder auf ihre Füße. „Wie ein Engel“, murmelte er, wobei seine Aufmerksamkeit jetzt nicht nur allein seiner bezaubernden Nichte gehörte, sondern auch dem winzigen, in rosafarbenen Decken eingewickelten Säugling in Addison’s Armen. Vollkommen unbeeindruckt von der Aufregung der letzten Tage schlief seine Tochter tief und fest und ließ sich noch nicht einmal von Sophies hellem Quietschen daran stören.  
  
„Sie ist wirklich hinreizend, John“, lächelte seine Schwägerin, als sie ihm das Baby in die Arme legte. Seufzend presste John seine Tochter an sich, hob sie ein Stück an und küsste sie auf die weiche Stirn. Charin rührte sich, seufzte und schlug schließlich die Augen auf. Einen Momentlang befürchtete John, sie würde zu schreien beginnen, doch sie blieb ruhig und blickte mit wachen Augen zu ihm auf.  
  
„Hey, Schlafmütze“, flüsterte er und wiegte ihren winzigen Babykörper liebevoll in seinen Armen. „Heute ist ein besonderer Tag für Deine Mom und mich. Ich hatte mir gedacht, dass Du die Party nicht verpassen willst.“  
  
Das Baby gluckste, und John lächelte.  
  
„Ich werde mal nach Teyla sehen“, sagte Addison lächelnd, drückte seine Hand und verschwand mit ihren beiden Kindern im Schlepptau im Haus. John sah ihnen nach, drehte sich dann aber mit besorgter Miene zu seinem Bruder um.  
  
„Ist er schon da?“, fragte er, doch ehe Dave etwas erwidern konnte, ertönte auf einmal eine bekannte Stimme hinter ihnen, die John unwillkürlich zusammenzucken ließ. Langsam drehte er sich um und sah General Jack O’Neill die Terrassenstufen hinaufkommen.  
  
„ _Natürlich_ ist er schon da. Und hungrig ist er auch! Ich glaube mich richtig zu erinnern, dass Sie sagten, es gäbe Kuchen. Bis jetzt habe ich aber noch keinen Kuchen gesehen, Sheppard.“  
  
„Sir…“ John versuchte es mit einem Salut, merkte jedoch schnell, dass sich dies mit einem Baby auf dem Arm als geradezu unmöglich erwies, weswegen er es bei einem respektvollen Nicken beließ. „Danke, dass Sie gekommen sind, Sir. Das bedeutet mir wirklich sehr viel.“  
  
„Ach, Sie kennen mich Sheppard. Ich bin von Natur aus ein Romantiker.“ Jack O’Neills Lippen verzogen sich zu einem schelmischen Lächeln. „So“, meinte er, beugte sich vor und beäugte die hellwache Charin neugierig, „das ist also der Nachwuchs.“  
  
„Das ist meine Tochter, Sir“, entgegnete John stolz und hielt das Baby etwas höher, sodass der General sie besser sehen konnte.  
  
„Entzückend“, entschied O’Neill nach kurzer, eingehender Betrachtung. „Ganz die Mutter, die Kleine. Naja“, meinte er dann und legte den Kopf etwas schief, „bis auf diese Haare natürlich.“  
  
John grinste. „Ja, Sir.“  
  
„Wie heißt sie?“, erkundigte sich sein Gegenüber interessiert.  
  
„Charin Elizabeth Sheppard, Sir“, antwortete John, worauf O’Neill die Augenbrauen anhob.  
  
„Ein ganz schön langer Name für so ein kleines Ding“, sagte er, streckte die Hand aus und hielt Charin seinen Zeigefinger hin, den die Kleine augenblicklich ergriff und mit ihrer winzigen Hand fest umklammerte. „Hallo, Du kleine Maus“, flötete O’Neill, und das Baby gluckste und begann in John’s Armen zu zappeln und sich in der Decke zu winden.  
  
„Sie ist ja ein richtiger kleiner Wirbelwind“, lachte O’Neill, während er versuchte seinen Finger aus Charins eisernem Griff zu befreien. „Und Kraft hat sie. Naja, wie ich sagte, ganz die Mutter.“  
  
„Apropos“, schaltete sich in diesem Augenblick Dave mit einem leisen Räuspern in die Unterhaltung ein. „Ich denke, es wird Zeit, John“, sagte er und streckte die Arme aus. „Gib sie mir. Ich werde sie nehmen.“  
  
John sah die ausgestreckten Arme seines Bruders vor sich und zögerte für einen Augenblick, erinnerte sich dann aber, dass Dave selbst zwei Kinder großgezogen hatte und wissen musste, wie man mit einem so kleinen Menschen umzugehen hatte. Vorsichtig übergab er daher seine Tochter den fähigen Händen seines Bruders, der die Kleine auch sogleich zärtlich an sich drückte.  
  
„Fall es euch nichts ausmacht, werde ich mit der Kleinen im Pavillon warten“, sagte er dann. „General O’Neill.“ Er zollte dem Offizier ein Nicken, dann drehte er sich mit Charin auf dem Arm um, stieg die Terrassenstufen hinab und schlenderte langsam über die grüne Rasenfläche.  
  
„Nun“, hörte John Jack O’Neill sagen, als sein Bruder außer Hörweite war, „ich hoffe, Ihnen ist klar, was ich alles auf mich nehmen musste, um das hier geheim zu halten.“  
  
John nickte. „Ich weiß Ihre Diskretion zu schätzen, Sir, und ich danke Ihnen noch einmal, dass Sie gekommen sind.“  
  
Langsam setzten sich die beiden Männer kurz darauf in Bewegung und schritten nebeneinander her, folgten Dave, der den kleinen, mit einer Blumengirlande geschmückten Pavillon am Fuße des Gartengrundstückes bereits erreicht hatte. Kurz bevor sie wieder in Hörweite gelangten, bemerkte John, wie der General das Tempo deutlich zurücknahm und schließlich sogar ganz stehen blieb.  
  
„Sheppard…“ Jack O’Neills Stimme klang versöhnlich, dennoch verspürte John eine gewisse Nervosität. Er blieb stehen und drehte sich zu seinem Begleiter um, der ihn abschätzend musterte. „Ich muss gestehen, dass ich sehr erleichtert war, als Sie anriefen.“  
  
Verwundert runzelte John die Stirn. „Sir?“  
  
„Atlantis ist nicht mehr dasselbe, seit Sie weg sind“, erklärte O’Neill. „Ich war ein paar Mal dort und es ist mir sofort aufgefallen. Glauben Sie mir“, sagte er und legte eine Hand auf John’s Schulter, „es ist das Beste, dass Sie zurückkehren.“  
  
„Danke… Sir“, entgegnete John verlegen.  
  
„Allerdings“, meinte O’Neill nachdenklich, als sie wieder auf den Pavillon zuhielten, „könnte ich mir vorstellen, dass es zu gewissen… Schwierigkeiten kommen wird.“  
  
„Schwierigkeiten?“, wiederholte John. „Von was für Schwierigkeiten sprechen Sie, Sir?“  
  
„Schwierigkeiten Ihren Nachfolger betreffend, John.“ Sein Gegenüber zog die Stirn kraus und fuhr fort: „Er ist ein komischer Kauz, das muss ich schon sagen. Keinesfalls unqualifiziert“, fügte er rasch hinzu. „Er hat eine beeindruckende Laufbahn hingelegt und sich regelrecht nach oben gekämpft.“  
  
John nickte verstehend. „Und das bereitet Ihnen Sorge.“  
  
„ _Mir_ bereitet dieser Kerl keine Sorgen, John“, entgegnete O’Neill. „Es ist _Ihr_ Job, den dieser Kerl gerade innehat. Und ich befürchte, dass er ihn auch nicht so schnell wieder hergeben wird.“  
  
„Bei allem nötigen Respekt, Sir-“ Wenige Meter von dem Pavillon entfernt, blieb John abermals stehen und wandte sich dem General zu- „aber im Moment denke ich noch nicht daran, wie es mir gelingt, meinen Posten wiederzuerlangen. Ich… ich werde es einfach auf mich zukommen lassen und vielleicht…“ Er legte eine kurze bedeutungsschwangere Pause ein. „Vielleicht ist es besser, die Zügel vorübergehend jemand anderem zu überlassen.“  
  
„Vorübergehend“, echote O’Neill.  
  
„Ja, vorübergehend“, bestätigte John nickend und schluckte. „Ich werde sicher eine gewisse Zeit brauchen, um mich wieder… einzuleben.“  
  
„Lassen Sie sich Zeit, John.“ O’Neill klopfte ihm kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter. Plötzlich glitt sein Blick über John’s Kopf hinweg, zurück in Richtung Haupthaus. Seine braunen Augen begannen zu leuchten, und als John sich umdrehte und seinem Blick folgte, erkannte er auch den Grund. Unwillkürlich verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einem amüsierten Grinsen, als er Sophie und Connor lachend in über den Rasen flitzen sah, gefolgt von ihrer Mutter und… Teyla.  
  
John stockte der Atem, als er die Athosianerin erblickte, die begleitet von Addison gerade die Terrassenstufen hinabschritt.  
  
„Showtime“, hörte er O’Neill amüsiert sagen, und es war gleichzeitig das letzte, was er realisierte. Schon im nächsten Moment fegten seine Nichte und sein Neffe an ihm vorbei, umringten ihn, stellten ihm Fragen, doch alles, was er in diesem Moment wahrnahm, war Teyla. Er blendete alles außer ihr aus; das Rauschen der Blätter im Wind, das Gezwitscher der Vögel, seine Verwandten, General O’Neill, ja selbst das Geräusch seines wie wild klopfenden Herzens. Strahlend- und barfuß, wie er schmunzelnd feststellte- kam Teyla langsam auf ihn zu, und John blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sie anzustarren. Grazil und mit einer atemberaubenden Eleganz schwebte sie über den Rasen, lächelnd und wunderschön.  


„Wow“, hauchte er, als sie vor ihm zum Stehen kam, und ließ seinen Blick ungeniert über sie gleiten. „Teyla…“ Seine Stimme klang heiser; ihr Anblick verschlug ihm buchstäblich die Sprache. Ungläubig schüttelte er mit dem Kopf, ehe er dicht an sie herantrat und sie zärtlich auf die Stirn küsste.   
  
„Gefällt es Dir?“, hörte er sie leise fragen.   
  
„Ob es mir gefällt?“, wiederholte John lächelnd. „Du siehst unglaublich aus, Teyla. Wirklich… unglaublich.“

„Danke, John.“

Die Athosianerin errötete verlegen, was sie in seinen Augen noch bezaubernder machte. Staunend ließ John abermals seinen Blick über sie gleiten und betrachtete sie voller Stolz und Faszination. Addison hatte wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet und ihr ein traumhaftes Kleid ausgesucht. Es war bodenlang, elfenbeinfarben, aus einem edlen, dezent schimmernden Stoff mit leichten Raffungen. Der fließende Schnitt des Stoffes und der leichte Faltenwurf des Rockes kaschierten die Überreste ihres Babybauches, während ein tiefer Ausschnitt und das eingearbeitete Taillenband gleichzeitig ihre neuen Kurven betonten. Das Haar trug sie offen und leicht gelockt. In sanften Wellen floss es über ihre zarten Schultern und glänzte kupfern im Licht der Nachmittagssonne. Sie war nur leicht geschminkt, ihre Lippen glänzend, ihre Wangen rosig und ihre rehbraunen Augen von dichten, schwarzen Wimpern gesäumt, die erwartungsvoll flatterten, als sie darauf wartete, dass er seine Betrachtung abschloss.   
  
John schluckte erneut, dann wandte er sich seiner Schwägerin zu, die neben Teyla stand und ebenfalls stolz ihr Werk begutachtete. „Danke, Addie.“   
  
„Das habe ich gern gemacht“, erwiderte sie, drängte sich kurz zwischen das Paar und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Du hast es verdient“, flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr, bevor sie zurücktrat und Teyla Platz machte.   
  
„Und… bereit?“, fragte John sie leise und hielt ihr seinen Arm hin. Teyla atmete einmal tief ein und wieder aus, dann begann sie zu lächeln und nickte.   
  
„Ja, John, ich bin bereit“, sagte sie und hakte sich bei ihm unter. Er schenkte ihr ein letztes aufmunterndes Lächeln, ehe sie, gesäumt von seiner Familie, einen aus Rosenblättern gestreuten Pfad entlang schritten und schließlich die hölzernen Stufen des Pavillons emporstiegen, in dem sie bereits von Jack O’Neill erwartet wurden.   
  
„Mit Verlaub, meine Liebe“, empfing dieser sie und beugte sich leicht in Teylas Richtung, „Sie sehen heute wirklich bezaubernd aus.“   
  
„Vielen Dank, General“, entgegnete Teyla lächelnd, griff nach John’s Hand und drückte sie sanft, worauf er sie ansah. _Bereit,_ schienen ihn ihre Augen erneut zu fragen, und er lächelte, führte ihre Hand an seine Lippen und küsste ihre Finger zärtlich.  
  
„Na dann mal los“, flüsterte er ihr zu und gab dann dem General mit klopfendem Herzen ein Zeichen, dass er beginnen konnte.   
  
Im Nachhinein war es ihm unmöglich, sich auch nur an eines der Worte zu erinnern, und auch während der Zeremonie fiel es ihm schwer, dem Gesagten zu folgen, denn seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt der umwerfenden, atemberaubend schönen Frau, die neben ihm stand und ihm ab und zu kurze, verliebte Blicke zuwarf. Während der ganzen Zeremonie hielt er ihre Hand fest umklammert, als fürchtete er sich davor, sie je wieder loszulassen. Die Zeit schien sich unendlich in die Länge zu ziehen, und als es plötzlich soweit war und er Teyla jene zwei besonderen Worte sagen hörte, zuckte John regelrecht zusammen.   
  
„Ich will.“

Sie sagte es mit solcher Inbrunst und solcher Liebe, und ein strahlendes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem hübschen Gesicht aus, als sie ihn ansah und darauf wartete, dass er es ihr gleichtat.   
  
„Und so frage ich nun auch Sie-“ O’Neills Stimme war nur ein gedämpfter Laut, der beinahe von dem lauten Pochen seines Herzens übertönt wurde, sodass John erst wusste, dass es Zeit für ihn zu antworten war, als er spürte, wie Teyla seine Hand drückte.   
  
„Ja, ich will“, raunte er und seine Hände legten sich noch enger um die von Teyla, drückten sie zärtlich, worauf ein paar glitzernde Tränen aus ihren Augen quollen und über ihre Wangen liefen. Lächelnd übergab sie ihren Blumenstrauß- der aus weißen Rosen und bunten Feldblumen bestand- Addison, die herangetreten war. John warf seiner Schwägerin einen raschen Blick zu, als sie ihm die Ringe reichte, und sah, dass auch sie weinte. Er schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, ehe er sich wieder Teyla zuwandte und tief Luft holte.   
  
„Teyla“, begann er. „Ich habe mir die ganze letzte Nacht überlegt, was ich Dir jetzt sagen soll. Du weißt sicher schon längst, wie ich für dich empfinde, dass ich dir vertraue und dich über alles liebe. Wahrscheinlich weißt Du es länger, als ich selbst, aber ich wollte es Dir noch einmal sagen. Ich vertraue Dir und liebe Dich seit dem Tag, an dem wir uns das erste Mal begegnet sind. Auch wenn es ziemlich lange gedauert hat, bis mir das klar geworden ist. _Ziemlich_ lange.“   
  
„Oh, ja, in der Tat“, flüsterte Teyla und lächelte, sich die Tränen mit dem Handrücken aus dem Gesicht wischend.   
  
„Nun“, fuhr John fort, „jetzt weiß ich es. Man sagt, dass der Mensch ewig währende Bande in schwierigen Zeiten knüpft… und das stimmt. Ohne Dich wüsste ich nicht, wie es mit mir weitergegangen wäre. Ohne Deine Hilfe…“ Er stoppte kurz, um zu schlucken. „Was ich Dir damit sagen will, Teyla… Ich… Ich bin Dir für so vieles dankbar. Du hast mir gezeigt, wie wichtig es ist, sich nicht aufzugeben und sich auch an das letzte Fünkchen Hoffnung zu klammern. Und dafür danke ich Dir.“ Er pausierte erneut einen Augenblick und streckte seine Hand aus, um ihr die Tränen sanft aus dem Gesicht zu wischen.  
  
„Ich kann Dir nicht versprechen, dass Du es immer leicht mit mir haben wirst“, meinte er abschließend. „Aber ich verspreche Dir, stets mein Bestes zu geben. Ich verspreche Dir, solange es mir möglich ist, an Deiner Seite zu sein und darum zu kämpfen, dass Du immer glücklich bist.“   
Teyla schluchzte und lachte zugleich. Ihre Lippen bebten, als John ihre Hand nahm und den schlichten silbernen Ring an ihren Finger steckte und dann flüsterte: „ Mit diesem Ring nehme ich, John Sheppard, Dich zu meiner Frau und verspreche Dich zu lieben und zu ehren, wie ich es schon immer getan habe und immer tun werde.“  
  
Ergriffen und mit tränenverschwommenen Blick blickte Teyla auf den glänzenden Ring an ihrem Finger hinab. Es vergingen einige Sekunden, dann nahm sie vorsichtig den zweiten Ring aus der kleinen Schatulle, die Addison ihr entgegenhielt. Sie ließ das Schmückstück zwischen ihren Fingern hin- und hergleiten, holte tief Luft und sah ihn dann an.  
  
„Ich erinnere mich an einen kalten Herbsttag“, begann sie. „Es hatte den ganzen Tag geregnet und aus diesem Grund hatte man den Dorfrat zusammengerufen. Wir machten uns große Sorgen um unsere Ernte, schließlich hatten wir viele Handelsabkommen geschlossen. An diesem Tag erwarteten wir einige Vertreter unserer Handelspartner…doch sie kamen nicht. Dafür kamen Fremde in unsere Stadt; unter ihnen ein junger Soldat.“  
John grinste spitzbübisch, während sie sprach.  
„Er war anders als die anderen“, setzte Teyla ihre Erzählung fort. „Ich habe damals sofort Sympathie für ihn empfunden. Obwohl ich ihn nicht kannte, fühlte ich mich auf merkwürdige Weise zu ihm hingezogen und vertraute ihm. Damals konnte ich noch nicht wissen, was für einen Platz dieser junge Soldat später einmal in meinem Leben einnehmen würde.“ Sie nahm Johns Hand und hielt sie gegen ihre Brust.   
„Ich wusste nicht, dass dieser Mann einmal den wichtigsten Platz in meinem Leben einnehmen würde.“ Ihren Kopf neigend, gab Teyla ihm einen zarten Kuss auf die Finger. „Dass er mich beschützen würde, selbst wenn es ihn sein eigenes Leben kosten würde. Dass er alles dafür tun würde, damit ich glücklich bin. Dass er mir so sehr vertrauen und alles mit mir teilen würde. Und mir so vieles von sich geben würde.“   
  
Ihr Blick fiel auf ihre nunmehr wieder schlafende Tochter in Daves Armen.   
  
„Du hast mir sie geschenkt“, flüsterte sie. „Du hast mir so sehr vertraut, dass Du mir unsere Tochter geschenkt hast. Du hast mich zur Mutter Deines Kindes gemacht und dafür danke ich Dir, John Sheppard.“ Sie trat noch näher an ihn heran, so dass sie den Kopf weit in den Nacken legen musste, um zu ihm aufblicken zu können.  
  
„Ich liebe Dich“, sagte sie leise. „ Ich liebe Dich über alles und das wird sich nicht ändern. Ich weiß, dass gewiss schwere Zeiten auf uns zukommen werden, doch ich bin mir ebenso sicher, dass wir sie meistern werden- _zusammen_.“ Der silberne Ring glitt über John’s Fingerkuppe und schließlich sprach sie die Worte, auf die er so lange gewartet hatte.   
„Mit diesem Ring nehme ich, Teyla Emmagan, Dich zu meinem Mann und verspreche dich zu lieben und zu ehren. Für immer.“   
  
Gebannt starrte John in die Augen der Frau, die gerade so emotionale Worte an ihn gerichtet hatte. Teyla begann zu lächeln, ein strahlendes, glückerfülltes Lächeln, und er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dieses Glück- ihr gemeinsames Glück- endlich mit einem Kuss besiegeln zu können. Es verging für ihn eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis General O’Neill endlich seine Stimme erhob.  
  
„Es freut mich, Ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen, dass Sie nun rechtlich verbundene Eheleute sind. John“, sagte er sanft und mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen, „machen Sie uns allen die Freude und küssen Ihre Frau?“   
  
„Es gäbe nichts, was ich lieber täte, Sir“, antwortete John und grinste breit. Seine Hände legten sich um Teylas Taille, und er zog sie sanft zu sich, bis seine Stirn die ihre berührte. „Ich liebe Dich“, säuselte er, rahmte ihr Gesicht mit seinen Händen ein, lehnte sich leicht zurück und bannte ihren Blick. _Grün auf braun_. Er erschauderte. So sollte es sein. Genauso. Und nicht anders.   
  
„Ich liebe Dich auch, John“, entgegnete Teyla, legte die Hände an seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu sich herunter. John schloss die Augen und beugte sich vor, lehnte sich ihr entgegen und presste seine Lippen schließlich besitzergreifend auf die seiner Frau, küsste sie innig und in dem Wissen, das erste Mal seit langer Zeit wieder das Richtige getan zu haben.

**Fortsetzung folgt...**


	10. Chapter 10

Der wohlbekannte Geruch stieg ihm in die Nase kaum, dass er die Autotür geöffnet hatte und ausgestiegen war. Es war ein Geruch bei dem sich ihm der Magen zusammenzog, eine modrig riechende Mischung aus Moos und feuchter Erde, die unangenehme Erinnerungen in ihm wachrief. Er verharrte einen Augenblick, die Hände um die geöffnete Autotür gelegt, hob den Kopf und sah sich kurz um, ehe er den Blick zum Himmel empor hob, der sich zugezogen hatte. Grau in grau erstreckte sich die dichte Wolkendecke über ihnen und ein leichter Nebel war aufgekommen. Der wässrige Dunst legte sich um die wenigen Gebäude in der Umgebung, und auch das leuchtend rote Stahlgerüst der sich in unmittelbarer Nähe befindenden Golden Gate Bridge verschwand beinahe vollständig im Nebel.  
 _Genau wie damals_ , schoss es ihm plötzlich durch den Kopf, und er erschauderte bei dem Gedanken. Leichte Schritte näherten sich ihm von der Seite, also löste er den Blick vom trostlosen Horizont.  
  
„John?“ Vorsichtig berührte Teyla ihn am Arm, worauf er sie ansah. Abschätzend musterte sie ihn. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte sie leise. John öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn jedoch sogleich wieder, da er ehrlich nicht wusste, was er ihr antworten sollte. Die Athosianerin bemerkte sein Zögern, ergriff seine Hand und drückte sie sanft.  
„Wir können immer noch gehen“, erinnerte sie ihn liebevoll. „Du musst das hier nicht tun, John.“  
  
Einen Momentlang dachte er ernsthaft darüber nach, ihr zu zustimmen, sie zurück ins Auto zu verfrachten und nach Hause zu fahren. Doch ihm wurde schnell bewusst, dass dies keine Option für ihn war. Schon gar nicht, wo er es bis hierher geschafft hatte. John seufzte resigniert auf. Es gab nichts, was einen Rückzieher gerechtfertigt hätte, und er hatte es lange genug vor sich hergeschoben. Zumal es womöglich seine letzte verbliebene Chance war.  
  
„Nein, schon gut“, winkte er daher ab. „Lass uns gehen.“  
  
„John…“ Teylas braune Augen taxierten ihn prüfend. ¬Ihre Stimme zeugte von einer leichten Unsicherheit und warf zugleich Fragen auf, die er ihr allzu gern beantwortet hätte. John seufzte erneut, als sich ihre Blicke über die geringe Distanz hinweg trafen und verketteten. _Grün auf braun_. Er konnte förmlich spüren, wie der Blick seiner Frau ihn immer weiter durchdrang, während sie nach ihren Antworten suchte. Teylas bei Weitem herausragendste Gabe war es, in Menschen zu lesen, und bei ihm gelang es ihr jedes Mal, ganz gleichwie sehr er sich bemühte seine wahren Gefühle und Gedanken vor ihr zu verbergen. Sie las in seinem Gesicht wie in einem offenen Buch und machte auch keinen Hehl daraus, was ihn jedes Mal aufs Neue aufregte, denn er hatte sich nie für derartig berechenbar gehalten.  
  
„Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das nicht einfach für Dich ist, John“, sagte sie mit einem Mal, und ihre Züge entspannten sich leicht. Wenn sie auf etwas Beunruhigendes gestoßen war, so ließ sie es sich wie immer nicht anmerken. John erschauderte regelrecht, als ihr Blick weicher wurde und sich nicht länger auf sein Innenleben konzentrierte. Er wusste nicht, wie sie es anstellte, aber er fühlte sich jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn so ansah, regelrecht in ihren Bann gezogen. Sie sah ihn an und für eine kurze Zeit existierte außer ihnen beiden nichts mehr. Die Zeit schien stillzustehen, und nie zuvor hatte er sich mehr zu ihr hingezogen und mit ihr verbunden gefühlt als in diesen kurzen Momenten.  
  
„Aber ich möchte, dass Du weißt, dass Du das nicht allein machen musst“, fuhr Teyla fort. „Ich werde die ganze Zeit bei Dir sein.“  
  
„Ich weiß“, entgegnete John leise, beugte sich vor und lehnte seine Stirn sanft an ihre. „Danke, Tey.“ Er legte den Arm um ihre Hüfte und zog sie an sich, wobei er beinahe das wertvolle Bündel vergaß, welches sie in einer Art Tragetuch vor ihrem Körper geschnallt trug. Charin protestierte augenblicklich, als sie zwischen ihren Eltern eingeklemmt wurde, und John wich erschrocken einen Schritt zurück.  
  
„‘Tschuldigung“, murmelte er eilig. „Ich wollte nicht…“  
  
„Ich denke nicht, dass Du ihr wehgetan hast, John“, fiel Teyla ihm schmunzelnd ins Wort und presste einen sanften Kuss auf die ihr zugewandte Stirn ihrer kleinen Tochter. Besorgt musterte John den zappelnden und glucksenden Säugling und strich zärtlich mit dem Zeigefinger über Charins winziges Fäustchen. Noch immer faszinierte es ihn, wie klein sie doch war, besonders im Vergleich zu ihrer Mutter, an deren Körper sie sich schmiegte, oder gar zu ihm. Weswegen er ständig befürchtete, ihr irgendwie wehzutun. Sie war so klein und so hilflos. Bei dem Gedanken sie zu verletzen- mochte es auch nur aus Versehen sein- schnürte es ihm die Kehle zusammen. Rasch trat er an seine beiden Frauen heran und vergrub seufzend seine Nase in Charins samtweicher Nackenfalte, atmete ihren Duft ein, eine betörende Mischung aus Baby, Wärme und Seife. Charin gluckste leise, und mit einem Mal spürte er, wie sich ihr winziger Kopf in seine Richtung drehte.  
  
„Hey“, wisperte er ergriffen. „Hey, mein Mädchen.“  
  
„Siehst Du? Es geht ihr gut.“ Lächelnd ließ Teyla ihre Finger durch sein dunkles Haar gleiten.  
  
„Bist Du sicher, dass es ihr nicht zu kalt wird?“, fragte John besorgt und zupfte Charins rosafarbenes Mützchen zurecht. „Ich möchte nicht, dass sie sich erkältet.“  
  
„Sie wird sich nicht erkälten“, erwiderte seine Frau und legte schützend eine Hand an den Rücken ihrer Tochter. „Sie ist bei mir gut aufgehoben.“  
  
„Okay“, entgegnete John erst etwas skeptisch, beugte sich dann abermals über sein Kind und flüsterte dem Baby leise ins Ohr: „Deine Mom hat Recht. Ich glaube, Du bist gut bei ihr aufgehoben.“ Charin seufzte und vergrub ihr Köpfchen oberhalb des Busens ihrer Mutter, worauf John grinsend meinte: „Oh, ja, das ist ein toller Ort. Ich bin auch gerne dort, aber jetzt überlass ich ihn Dir. Aber das Du Dich ja nicht daran gewöhnst, junge Dame.“  
  
Teyla schüttelte schmunzelnd mit dem Kopf. „John…“  
  
„Was denn?“, meinte er schulterzuckend. „Mir ist klar, dass ich Dich in Zukunft mit ihr teilen muss, da kann es doch nicht schlecht sein, vorher die Regeln zu bestimmen.“  
  
„Regeln“, wiederholte Teyla. Sie schüttelte erneut mit dem Kopf, bevor sie beschloss das Thema zu wechseln. „Wollen wir… gehen?“, fragte sie ihn vorsichtig, und John spürte, wie seine Anspannung augenblicklich zurückkehrte. Nichtsdestotrotz nickte er und ergriff ihre Hand.  
  
„Ja, okay-“ Er holte tief Luft, richtete sich gerade auf und straffte die Schultern-„lass uns gehen.“  
  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, setzten Teyla und er sich in Bewegung. Hand in Hand überquerten sie den gekiesten Parkplatz, während Charin, in dem Tragetuch an Teylas Körper geschmiegt, munter vor sich hin gluckerte. John spürte indes, wie seine Nervosität wuchs und sein Puls zu rasen begann, je näher sie dem hohen, schmiedeeisernen Eingangstor des ‚San Francisco National Cemetery‘ kamen. Seine Schritte wurden langsamer, sein Gang schwerfälliger, doch Teyla zog ihn weiter. Vor dem Tor angekommen blieben sie stehen, und John schluckte. Nur zu gut erinnerte er sich an den Tag, an dem er das letzte Mal zusammen mit Teyla vor diesen Toren gestanden hatte. Er dachte nicht gern daran zurück, aber die Erinnerungen waren noch so frisch, so allgegenwärtig.  
Es war ein kalter, trüber Donnerstagmorgen im Oktober gewesen, und John wusste noch sehr genau, dass es an diesem Tag geregnet hatte. Obschon mehrere Monate seither vergangen waren, erinnerte er sich doch an jedes kleine Detail dieses Tages. Wenn er die Augen schloss glaubte er, es vor sich zu sehen; das schmiedeeiserne Friedhofstor, die Menschenmasse vor dem Eingang und all die bestürzten Gesichter, die ihm auf dem Weg begegneten, die kleine Militärkapelle, der mit Blumenkränzen geschmückte Sarg, das Portrait des Verstorbenen neben dem Altar.  
An all das und an noch viel mehr erinnerte sich John. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr ihn und setzte sich in seiner Brust fest, als Teyla und er das Tor passierten. Abrupt blieb er stehen und sog den Atem ein. Sein Herz klopfte kräftig und schnell, was den Schmerz nur noch verstärkte.  
  
„John?“ Besorgt musterte Teyla ihn von Kopf bis Fuß. „Stimmt etwas nicht?“, fragte sie. „Fühlst Du Dich nicht gut?“  
  
„Geht gleich wieder“, antwortete er atemlos, rieb sich über die Brust, schloss die Augen, atmete ein paar Mal durch und zählte in Gedanken langsam bis zehn. Er spürte, wie sich Teylas Finger um sein Handgelenk krampften, und als er die Augen öffnete und sie ansah, glaubte er einen Anflug von Panik in ihren Augen zu erkennen. Beruhigend tätschelte er ihren Handrücken, denn das letzte, was er wollte, war, dass sie sich Sorgen um ihn machte.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung“, sagte er und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, und in der Tat verebbte der Schmerz in seiner Brust zu einem dumpfen Pochen, und er konnte wieder durchatmen. „Es geht schon wieder.“  
  
Mit einem Mal war die Entschlossenheit in Teylas Gesicht einer leichten Unsicherheit und Besorgnis gewichen. Prüfend sah sie ihn an, sein Handgelenk noch immer fest umklammernd.  
„Vielleicht war das doch keine gute Idee…“, meinte sie plötzlich, doch John schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
  
„Ich muss das tun, Teyla“, widersprach er ihr. „Wirklich“, beharrte er, „es geht mir gut. Ich musste nur gerade daran denken, wie es war, als ich das letzte Mal hier war.“  
  
„Es ist schon so lange her“, ließ Teyla nach einer Weile ruhig verlauten. John nickte. „Wie fühlt es sich an?“, wollte sie wissen.  
  
„Richtig… aber auch falsch“, antwortete er. „So, als sollte ich nicht hier sein. Schließlich ist es meine Schuld, dass…“  
  
Teylas resignierter Seufzer unterbrach ihn. „Es ist _nicht_ Deine Schuld, John“, sagte sie. „Wann begreifst Du das endlich? Es war ein Unfall. Dass Major Lorne tot ist, ist nicht Deine Schuld.“  
  
„Ich hätte…“ _Ich hätte es verhindern können_ , dachte John, _ich hätte es gottverdammt nochmal verhindern können_. Doch stattdessen erwiderte er: „Ich weiß.“  
  
Teyla nahm sein Gesicht in die Hände. „Hör auf, Dir die Schuld zu geben“, bat sie ihn. „Es war ein Unfall. Ein schrecklicher Unfall, den niemand hätte vorhersehen können.“  
  
„Ein Unfall“, wiederholte John.  
  
„Ein Unfall“, bestätigte Teyla. „Major Lorne‘s Tod ist nicht im Geringsten Dein Verschulden. Niemand hat das je angenommen. Niemand verurteilt Dich, John. Es gibt _niemanden_ , der das tut. Außer…“ Sie brachte den Satz nicht zu ende, doch John wusste genau, was sie sagen wollte.  
  
„…außer ich“, murmelte er. „Ich bin der Einzige.“ Er erhielt keine Antwort, sodass er sich darin bestätigt fühlte, dass er mit seiner Annahme Recht gehabt hatte. Er war der Einzige. Der Einzige, der sich die Schuld an Major Evan Lorne‘s Tod gab. Niemand sonst tat es. Alle hielten es für einen Unfall. Einen tragischen Unfall, der nicht hätte verhindert werden können. Doch das stimmte nicht! John mochte der Einzige sein, der sich selbst die Schuld am Tod seines Kameraden gab, u er war auch der Einzige, der wusste, dass das Unglück durchaus hätte verhindert werden können.  
Wenn er doch nur…  
  
„John?“ Teylas Stimmte unterbrach seinen Gedanken. „Wir sollten jetzt weitergehen“, sagte sie ruhig. „Wir haben nicht viel Zeit.“  
  
John warf einen raschen Blick auf die Uhr. Elf Uhr zweiundvierzig. Sie hatte Recht, sie hatten nicht viel Zeit. In etwas weniger als zwei Stunden startete der Flieger am SFO in Richtung Colorado Springs. Die wenigen Sachen, die man ihnen erlaubt hatte mitzunehmen, waren seit Tagen in Kisten verstaut; einige von ihnen waren bereits gestern abtransportiert worden. Die letzte Fuhre ihrer persönlichen Sachen würde morgen abgeholt und per LKW nach Colorado Springs, ins SGC, transportiert werden, von wo aus es kurz darauf nach Atlantis gebracht werden würde.  
Im Nachhinein betrachtet waren sie in den letzten Tagen viel zu sehr mit der Logistik beschäftigt gewesen, um darüber nachzudenken, dass dies die letzten Tage in ihrem alten Leben waren. Gestern war es dann aber auf einmal soweit gewesen. Sie hatten nebeneinander auf dem Rücken im Dunkel ihres Schlafzimmers gelegen, und John war gedanklich noch einmal eine von etlichen Listen durchgegangen, die er ihm Kopf aufgestellt hatte, als ihn plötzlich die Erkenntnis beschlichen hatte.  
Teyla musste es wohl ähnlich ergangen sein, denn als er langsam den Kopf in ihre Richtung drehte, war sie ihm bereits zuvorgekommen, hatte sich auf die Seite gedreht, stützte den Kopf auf ihrer Hand und sah zu ihm herüber.  
  
„Denkst Du an dasselbe wie ich?“, hatte er geflüstert. Sie antwortete mit einem leichten Nicken. Er hatte geseufzt und wieder zur Zimmerdecke hinaufgestarrt, als plötzlich die Bettdecke raschelte. Teyla setzte sich auf, schlang die Arme um ihre Beine und stützte ihr Kinn auf den Knien ab.  
  
„He, ist alles okay?“, fragte er sie. Teyla holte tief Luft, antwortete ihm jedoch nicht. Beunruhigt hatte John sich daraufhin aufgesetzt. In der Annahme, dass ihr irgendetwas fehlte, hatte er sie von oben bis unten gemustert. Doch erst, als sie den Mund auftat, verstand er.  
  
„Ich mache mir Sorgen, John.“  
  
„Du machst Dir Sorgen?“, hatte er verwundert wiederholt. Er hatte zugegeben mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht damit, dass Teyla sich bezüglich ihrer bevorstehenden Rückkehr nach Atlantis Sorgen machte.  
  
„Es wird nicht einfach werden“, hatte Teyla schließlich erwidert.  
  
„Was meinst Du damit?“, wollte er wissen, worauf sie sich zu ihm umgewandt und vor ihn auf die Matratze gekniet hatte.  
  
„Versteh mich jetzt bitte nicht falsch, John“, begann sie. „Ich freue mich wirklich darauf mit Dir und Charin nach Atlantis zurückzugehen und all unsere Freunde wiederzusehen. Aber“, gab sie mit ernster Miene zu bedenken, „wie stellst Du Dir unser Leben vor? Ich meine, wir werden irgendjemanden… ins Vertrauen ziehen müssen.“ Die letzten Worte waren als Flüstern über ihre Lippen gekommen, und sie hatte auf ihre in ihrem Schoß verschränkten Hände hinabgeblickt.  
  
„Oh. Ich verstehe. Das macht Dir Sorgen?“ Um ein Haar hätte John gelacht, doch er konnte es sich noch rechtzeitig verkneifen. „Ach, Baby…“ Seufzend hatte er sich aufgerichtet und seine Frau in die Arme geschlossen. „Das soll unser geringstes Problem sein, okay? Es wird sich schon ein Weg finden, und ich bin mir sicher, dass niemand ein Problem damit haben wird.“  
  
„Bist Du Dir sicher?“  
  
„Aber ja doch. Natürlich bin ich mir sicher, Teyla. Hör zu“, fuhr er fort, „wir müssen ja nicht gleich mit der Tür ins Haus fallen. Wir behalten die ganze Sache erst einmal ein paar Wochen für uns. Und wenn wir bereit sind, sagen wir’s Ihnen. Ganz einfach ist das.“  
  
„Aber es wird gewiss Gerede geben“, hatte Teyla nachdenklich erwidert.  
  
„Ich bitte Dich, Teyla, das gibt es schon seit Beginn der Expedition. Und außerdem“, fügte er zwinkernd hinzu, „denke ich, dass sie spätestens einen Verdacht gehabt haben könnten, als klar wurde, dass Du schwanger bist.“  
  
„Aber jetzt ist es anders. Jetzt da Charin auf der Welt ist und wir…“  
  
„Was, verheiratet sind?“, mutmaßte John, worauf sie betrübt genickt hatte. „Was soll jetzt bitteschön anders sein? Glaub mir, Teyla, _niemand_ wird sich daran stören. Und wenn schon- es ist _unsere_ Sache. Es gibt nichts, was dagegen spräche. Und wie gesagt, wir müssen es ja nicht sofort groß in der ganzen Stadt herumposaunen. Wenn wir Glück haben, spricht es sich von ganz allein herum.“  
  
„Aber wir werden es Mister Woolsey sagen müssen“, wandte Teyla ein. „Ich bezweifle, dass er es gutheißen wird, wenn wir es ihm nicht sagen.“  
  
„Die Befürchtung habe ich auch.“ Ein Seufzen hatte seine Lippen verlassen. „Okay, gut“, meinte er dann, „wir werden mit Woolsey sprechen. Sobald wir angekommen sind. Je früher wir es hinter uns gebracht haben, desto besser ist es.“  
  
„Das klingt nach einem guten Plan.“ Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass die Anspannung aus Teylas hübschem Gesicht gewichen war.  
  
„Ich habe nur gute Pläne, Misses Sheppard“, frotzelte er, umfing sie mit seinen Armen und drückte sie leicht in die Kissen zurück. Das Letzte, an was er dachte, bevor Teylas Stimme ihn zurück in die Gegenwart holte, war das Lächeln, welches sich auf die Lippen seiner Frau gelegt hatte, als er sich vorbeugte und seinen Mund sanft auf ihren presste.  
  
„John?“ Auch jetzt lächelte sie, angeregt von seinem eigenen, verträumten Grinsen, zu dem sich sein Mund verzogen hatte. „Woran denkst Du gerade?“, fragte sie ihn.  
  
„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?“, fragte er zurück, lehnte sich vor und küsste sie rasch auf den Mund. „Und nun komm“, sagte er, nahm ihre Hand und setzte sich langsam in Bewegung, „wir müssen uns beeilen.“  
  
„Es sind so viele“, flüsterte Teyla und ließ ihren Blick über die weißen, dicht an dicht gereihten Grabsteine schweifen, die zu Tausenden den breiten Hauptpfad säumten. „Wie viele Menschen liegen hier begraben, John?“  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht genau“, entgegnete er rau, „aber ich schätze mal, dass es inzwischen an die 25.000 Gräber sein müssen. Es gibt durchaus Nationalfriedhöfe mit mehr Gräbern, aber dieser hier gehört mit zu den Größten im Land.“  
  
„25.000 Menschen“, wiederholte Teyla leise. „Das ist nur schwer vorstellbar.“  
  
„Nun-“ John zuckte mit den Achseln-„es wurde nie behauptet, die Erde sein ein friedliebender Planet. Kriege und Blutvergießen gibt es genügend, aber nicht einen einzigen Grund, der die Millionen von Toten rechtfertigen könnte. Was Du hier siehst“, sagte er und machte eine schweifende Handbewegung, die nur einen Bruchteil der Gräber miteinschloss, „soll als Mahnmal für die Lebenden dienen. Dennoch kämpfen sie weiter und sorgen dafür, dass jeden gottverdammten Tag neue Gräber ausgehoben werden müssen.“  
  
„Es gibt Kriege, die geführt werden müssen, John“, merkte Teyla an.  
  
„Aber nicht auf diese Weise“, erwiderte er verbittert. „Ich weiß, ich dürfte so nicht denken, ich bin Soldat. Ich kämpfe und ich töte auch, wenn es sein muss.“  
  
Nachdenklich betrachtete seine Frau ihn. „Hast Du je darüber nachgedacht, es… nicht mehr zu tun?“, fragte sie dann auf einmal. „Ein einfaches Leben zu führen, ohne darüber nachzudenken, wie Du Dich und Deine Lieben am besten verteidigst?“  
  
„Natürlich habe ich das.“ John nickte. „Und nicht nur einmal. Bevor ich nach Atlantis ging, habe ich oft darüber nachgedacht, aber ich konnte mich nie dazu durchringen, es auch wirklich zu tun.“  
  
Seine Frau erwiderte ihm nichts mehr, aber er konnte in ihrem Gesicht sehen, dass sie über seine Worte nachdachte. Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her, Hand in Hand, schlenderten den breiten, nunmehr gepflasterten Hauptpfad des Friedhofes entlang, bis sie eine Abzweigung erreichten. Sie bogen links ab, verließen den Hauptpfad und schlugen einen neuen Weg ein, der sie direkt durch die Grabreihen hindurch führte. Mehrere Monate waren vergangen, seit John das letzte Mal hier gewesen war, doch er erinnerte sich noch genau an den Weg, und genauso wie damals, an jenem nebligen Donnerstagmorgen im Oktober, verspürte er diesen Druck in der Magengegend, als er die Weide entdeckte, deren lange Zweige an manchen Stellen fast bis an den Boden reichten. John blieb stehen und meinte fast tonlos:  
  
„Wir sind da.“  
  
Teyla folgte seinem Blick, der auf dem schlichten, weißen Grabstein ruhte, der sich am Ende der Reihe aus der grünen Grasfläche emporhob. Von weitem konnte man die nüchtern schwarze Inschrift nicht erkennen, doch John wusste, was auf dem weißen Marmor geschrieben stand. Er hatte sich damals jeden einzelnen der eingravierten Buchstaben gemerkt- sie hatten sich unauslöschlich in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt.  
  
„John?“ Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. Teyla trat näher an ihn heran. „Soll ich Dich einen Moment allein lassen?“, fragte sie mit leiser Stimme, und erst in diesem Augenblick wurde John bewusst, dass sie direkt vor dem Grabstein standen. Einen Momentlang dachte er über ihr Angebot nach, dann schüttelte er jedoch mit dem Kopf.  
  
„Nein“, antwortete er, „ist schon okay. Bleib.“ Er schenkte ihr ein bemühtes Lächeln, nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie leicht.  
  
„In Ordnung“, sagte Teyla und neigte ihren Kopf in Einverständnis. Dann schwiegen sie. Minute um Minute verging ohne, dass einer von ihnen etwas sagte. Hand in Hand standen sie nebeneinander und blickten auf die Grabstätte hinab, die mit Blumensträußen und einem kleinen, schlichten Kranz bedeckt war und sehr gepflegt wirkte. Stirnrunzelnd ließ John die Augen über die schlichte Eingravierung gleiten- _Major Evan Thomas Lorne, Geliebter Sohn, 1970 – 2010_.  
Sollte er etwas sagen? Ein paar Worte zu Ehren seines gefallenen Kameraden, seines Freundes Evan Lorne, sprechen? Er wusste es nicht. Er hatte während seiner vorangegangenen Besuche nie etwas gesagt, was-zugegeben- mehr darauf zurückzuführen gewesen war, dass er einfach nicht die passenden Worte gefunden hatte, um zu beschreiben, was in ihm vorging. Was er dachte. Was er fühlte. Zweimal öffnete er den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn aber sogleich wieder. Er ging in sich, überlegte, doch schlussendlich gelang es ihm nur einen einzigen Satz herauszubringen.  
  
„Es tut mir leid.“  
  
Erst als Teyla ihn am Arm berührte, bemerkte John, dass er Tränen in den Augen hatte. Rasch wischte er sie sich mit dem Ärmel seiner Jacke weg, blinzelte, straffte die Schultern und reckte das Kinn vor. Wenn Teyla davon etwas mitbekommen hatte, ließ sie es sich nicht anmerken.  
  
„Sollen wir gehen?“, fragte sie ihn mitfühlend, und obwohl John das Gefühl hatte, dass es noch lange nicht ausreichte, nickte er.  
  
„Ja“, antwortete er, „lass uns gehen.“ Er wollte sich gerade umdrehen und den Rückweg einschlagen, als er spürte, wie Teyla seine Hand losließ und noch einmal auf das Grab zusteuerte. Verwundert wandte er sich um und beobachtete, wie seine Frau in ihre Jackentasche griff und eine kleine, rote Rosenblüte ans Tageslicht beförderte, die sie auf die Oberkante des Grabsteins legte. Ein allerletztes Mal strich sie mit der Hand über den kalten Marmor, zeichnete mit dem Finger die Konturen der Gravierung nach und kam dann zu ihm herüber und hakte sich bei ihm ein.  
  
„Das war eine nette Geste“, meinte John, als sie wenig später wieder auf den Hauptpfad einbogen.  
  
„Evan liebte Rosen“, wusste Teyla zu berichten. „Er zeichnete sie gern. Er war fasziniert von ihrer stillen Eleganz und ihren kräftigen Farben. Einmal, als er mich nach Neu Athos begleitete, saß er einen ganzen Tag vor einem Rosenbusch und zeichnete die Blüten auf einem Stück Papier, welches er aus seinem kleinen Block herausgerissen hatte.“  
  
„Woher weißt Du das alles?“, fragte John verwundert.  
  
„Er hat es mir gesagt“, antwortete seine Frau. „Evan war ein sehr kontaktfreudiger Mensch.“  
  
„Ich habe das nicht gewusst“, bemerkte John. Beschämt senkte er den Kopf. „Und ich habe jeden Tag mit ihm zusammengearbeitet.“ Er schnaubte. „Fünf verdammte Jahre lang, und ich wusste das nicht!“, rief er aufgebracht.  
  
„John…“  
  
„Verdammt, ich hätte es wissen _müssen_ , Teyla!“, brummte er und stopfte die Hände in die Hosentaschen.  
  
„John…“ Teyla legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm und stoppte ihn sanft. „John“, wiederholte sie mit ruhiger Stimme, „schau mich an.“ Als er sich weigerte, ihrer Anweisung nachzukommen, versuchte sie ein weiteres Mal. „John, bitte schau mich an.“ Erst als sie ihn langsam zu sich umdrehte, hob er den Kopf und sah sie, wie erwartet, an.  
  
„Es gibt Dinge im Leben, die kann man nicht wissen“, sagte sie, doch John begann erneut erregt mit dem Kopf zu schütteln.  
  
„Ich habe fünf Jahre mit diesem Mann zusammengearbeitet, Teyla“, wiederholte er. „ _Fünf Jahre_! Ich hab tagein, tagaus in ein- und demselben Büro mit ihm gesessen, und ich weiß nicht einmal, dass er gern gezeichnet hat! Genaugenommen wusste ich gar nichts über ihn!“  
  
„Und dennoch warst Du ihm ein guter Freund“, warf Teyla ein. „Evan hat immer sehr gut von Dir gesprochen. Er hatte nie etwas auszusetzen. Er hat Dich respektiert und wusste, dass er immer zu Dir gehen konnte, wenn ihn etwas bedrückte. Er _vertraute_ Dir, John. Und ist es nicht das, was eigentlich zählen sollte?“  
  
John warf die Hände in die Höhe, wollte sich umdrehen und auf- und abmarschieren, so wie er es immer tat, wenn er sich aufregte oder nicht wusste, was er tun sollte, doch Teyla überholte ihn mit drei langen, schnellen Schritten und brachte ihn erneut zum Stehen.  
  
„Ist es nicht das, was zählt?“, fragte sie ihn noch einmal, dieses Mal eindringlicher, in einem geradezu fordernden Tonfall.  
  
„Vertrauen“, echote John und schnaubte abschätzig. „Er hat mir vertraut, Teyla, und ist nun nicht mehr am Leben. Ich denke, dass das Deine Frage beantwortet.“ Damit ließ er sie stehen und stapfte wütend in Richtung Parkplatz davon. Er sah sich nicht um, ob sie ihm folgte. Nach einer Weile hörte er sie seinen Namen rufen, doch er blieb nicht stehen. Erst an ihrem Wagen erlaubte er sich einen kurzen Moment innezuhalten, was Teyla genügend Zeit gab, ihn einzuholen.  
  
„John Sheppard!“ Mit wehendem Haar und einen Arm um ihre Tochter geschlungen kam sie über den gekiesten Parkplatz auf ihn zu marschiert. Charin wippte in ihrer Tragevorrichtung auf und ab, gluckste vergnügt und strampelte mit ihren Armen und Beinen.  
  
„Was?“, fuhr er sie an, als sie ihn erreichte. Sein scharfer Ton ließ sie unwillkürlich zurückweichen, doch es dauerte nur einen Augenblick, bis sie sich fing und ihm- zu seinem großen Erstaunen- eine leichte Ohrfeige verpasste. Die Schelle schmerzte nicht, dennoch reichte es aus, um ihn zu verwirren. Mehr aus Reflex als aus Schmerz hob John die Hand an seine glühende Wange, während Teyla ihn erbost anfunkelte.  
  
„Behaupte so etwas ja nie wieder“, zischte sie. „Hast Du das verstanden? Ich kann es langsam nicht mehr hören!“  
  
„Teyla…“  
  
„Nein, John“, unterbrach sie ihn harsch, „Du lässt mich jetzt ausreden. Ich werde es Dir nur noch dieses eine Mal sagen, denn ich habe langsam genug davon. Hör auf, Dir die Schuld zu geben!“, rief sie. „Wenn ich noch einmal so etwas in der Art aus Deinen Mund höre, dann schwöre ich bei den Vorfahren, dass ich Dich erwürgen werde! Hast Du das verstanden?“  
  
„Ja, aber Tey…“  
  
„Hast Du das verstanden, John?“, wiederholte sie unerbittlich. „Nicht ein einziges Wort mehr. Nie wieder. Ich will es nicht mehr hören.“ Ihre Augen glitzerten, als stünden sie voller Tränen, und ihr pulsierendes Blut hinterließ einen warmen, roten Fleck in ihrem Gesicht. Beinahe sah es so aus, als fletschte sie die Zähne, doch bei genauerem Hinsehen, wurde sich John ihrer bebenden Unterlippe bewusst.  
  
„Ich habe verstanden“, entgegnete er ihr schließlich, worauf sie erleichtert aufseufzte, sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und ihn zärtlich auf seine heiße Wange küsste.  
  
„Es tut mir leid“, hörte er sie flüstern. „Ich wollte Dir niemals wehtun, John, aber ich konnte das nicht mehr mitanhören.“  
  
„Ist schon gut“, murmelte John, schlang einen Arm um ihre Schultern und zog sie vorsichtig an sich. Charin murrte auch dieses Mal, schien aber recht schnell zu merken, dass sich zwischen ihren Eltern „gefangen“ zu sein allemal besser anfühlte, als der feuchten Luft ausgesetzt zu sein.  
  
„Ich liebe Dich“, sagte Teyla leise und blickte zu ihm auf. „Vergiss das bitte nicht.“  
  
„Das werde ich niemals“, versprach John ihr, beugte sich vor und küsste sie. „Und jetzt“, meinte er, nahm ihre Hand, führte sie an seine Lippen und küsste ihre Knöchel zärtlich, „lass uns gehen.“  
  
„Ja, sehr gern“, hauchte seine Frau. „Nach… Hause?“  
  
„Nach Hause“, bestätigte John grinsend und besiegelte es mit einem allerletzten, kräftigen Kuss auf ihre Lippen.

 

 

**ooOOoo**

  
  
  
„Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache“, verkündete Rodney McKay im Brustton der Überzeugung. „Also, wenn Sie mich fragen“, fuhr er fort, „ist da doch irgendetwas im Busch.“ Er sah zu seinem Teamkollegen und Jennifer herüber, die schweigend neben ihm hergingen und sich ihre eigenen Gedanken machten. „Haben Sie denn kein ungutes Gefühl?“, wollte er von Ronon wissen.  
  
„Nein“, brummte der Sateder. „Habe ich nicht.“  
  
„Rodney“, begann Jennifer beschwichtigend auf ihn einzureden, „Beruhige Dich, es ist bestimmt nichts Ernstes. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es eine ganz simple Erklärung dafür gibt, dass Mister Woolsey euch sprechen möchte“, versuchte sie den aufgebrachten Wissenschaftler zu beruhigen. „Es hat sicher nichts zu bedeuten“, fügte sie hinzu.  
  
„Und was wenn doch?“ Rodney wedelte aufgebracht mit dem Finger vor den Gesichtern seiner Freunde herum. „Ich sage euch, ich hab’s im Gefühl, wenn irgendetwas Schlimmes passiert. Das letzte Mal wurden wir gemeinsam in Woolseys Büro gerufen, als man uns diesen unerhörten Major angedreht hat!“  
  
„Vielleicht schickt Woolsey ihn ja wieder weg“, mutmaßte Ronon.  
  
„Oh ja“, höhnte Rodney, „und wir schmeißen jetzt eine kleine Abschiedsfete in Woolseys Büro. Mit Kuchen, Bowle und bunten Ballons und Luftschlangen. Hurra, hurra, die Hexe ist tot.“  
  
„Rodney“, warnte Jennifer ihn.  
  
„Ich habe _trotzdem_ ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache“, beharrte der Kanadier. „Ich möchte euch nur noch einmal an das vorletzte Mal erinnern, als wir zu ihm kommen mussten-“  
  
„McKay“, fiel Ronon ihm ins Wort und warf dem Kanadier einen frostigen Blick zu, welcher von Rodney jedoch ebenso eiskalt ignoriert wurde.  
  
„Was denn?“, brüskierte er sich stattdessen großtönig. „Ich will damit doch nur sagen, dass es nie etwas Gutes zu bedeuten hat, wenn Woolsey uns gemeinsam zu sich ruft.“  
  
„Lass uns doch erst einmal abwarten, was er zu sagen hat“, schlug Jennifer ihm vor. „Wahrscheinlich ist es gar nicht mal so schlimm und Deine Sorgen sind unberechtigt.“  
  
Rodney schnaubte. „Als ob.“  
  
„Doktor Keller hat Recht, McKay“, sagte Ronon, als sie den Kontrollraum betraten und zu dritt auf das Büro des Expeditionsleiters zuhielten. „Lassen Sie uns abwarten.“  
  
„Unglaublich“, brummte Rodney. „Ich sage Ihnen, da ist was faul. Das habe ich im Gespür!“  
  
„Es wäre ja nicht das erste Mal, dass Ihr Gespür Sie täuscht“, frotzelte Ronon, doch bevor sein Teamkollege dazu kam, etwas zu erwidern, wurden sie von einem lächelnden Richard Woolsey in Empfang genommen.  
  
„Mister Dex. Doktor McKay und Doktor Keller.“ Er nickte den dreien jeweils einmal kurz zur Begrüßung zu. „Schön, dass Sie es alle drei einrichten konnten. Sie kommen gerade rechtzeitig.“  
  
„Rechtzeitig?“, echote Rodney und tauschte verwunderte Blicke mit seinen Freunden aus. „Wofür?“  
  
Mister Woolsey lächelte und setzte gerade zum Antworten an, als auf einmal der blecherne Alarm ein eingehendes Wurmloch ankündigte.  
  
„Wie immer pünktlich auf die Minute“, sagte der Expeditionsleiter und bedeutete den dreien ihm zu folgen. „Kommen Sie mit.“  
  
„Es ist das Stargate-Center, Sir“, ließ Sergeant Chuck Campbell, der Tortechniker, verlauten, als die Gruppe den Kontrollraum betrat. „Sie sind zur Überführung bereit.“  
  
„Wundervoll“, entgegnete Woolsey. „Lassen Sie sie durch.“  
  
„Jawohl, Sir“, bellte Sergeant Campbell.  
  
„Stargate-Center?“, wiederholte Rodney, während er und seine Freunde ihrem Vorgesetzten eilig die Treppe hinabfolgten, die in den Gateraum führte. „Überführung? Darum haben Sie uns gerufen?“  
  
„Nun, Doktor McKay-“ Mister Woolsey schenkte dem Wissenschaftler ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln- „sagen wir, dass wir heute Besuch aus dem Stargate-Center erwarten.“  
  
„Besuch?“, war es nun an Ronon zu hinterfragen.  
  
„Sehen Sie es als eine kleine Überraschung an“, erklärte der Expeditionsleiter ihm und den beiden anderen, ehe er seinen Blick auf den schimmernden Ereignishorizont richtete.  
  
„Sie befinden sich auf dem Weg, Sir“, war Sergeant Campbells Stimme von oben aus dem Kontrollraum zu vernehmen, und noch ehe er seinen Satz beendet hatte, durchschritt jemand den Ereignishorizont.  
  
„Ach, Du meine Güte!“ Es war Jennifer, die die Person als erste zu zuordnen wusste und mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf sie zulief. „Teyla!“, rief sie und schloss die ebenfalls strahlende Athosianerin in eine feste Umarmung.  
  
„Aber was…“ Perplex starrte Rodney seine ehemalige Teamkollegin an, während Ronon Jennifer bereits beiseitegeschoben und Teyla in seine Arme gezogen hatte. Lachend hob er sie ein Stück in die Höhe und hätte sie vor Freude wahrscheinlich auch im Kreis herumgewirbelt, hätte Jennifer nicht entsetzt aufgekeucht und an seinem Arm gezerrt.  
  
„Ronon!“, rief sie aufgeregt. „Nicht… Das Baby!“  
  
„Ich denke nicht, dass wir uns darum Sorgen machen müssen“, lachte Teyla, nachdem der Sateder sie rasch wieder abgesetzt hatte und nun besorgt von oben bis unten musterte.  
  
Jennifer blinzelte verwirrt. „Aber wie…“ Mit einem Mal begriff sie, und ein noch breiteres, strahlendes Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen. „Du...du hast es bekommen?“, fragte sie atemlos.  
  
Teyla lächelte geheimnisvoll, was der jungen Ärztin als Antwort zu genügen schien. Erneut wurde sie in eine feste Umarmung gezogen, bevor Jennifer sich suchend umzusehen begann.  
  
„Ist es…“  
  
„Ihr geht es sehr gut, Jennifer“, beruhigte Teyla sie. „Auch wenn sie es etwas eilig hatte, ist alles nach Plan verlaufen. Wir beide haben die Geburt gut überstanden.“  
  
„Es ist ein Mädchen?“, war es nun auch endlich von Rodney zu vernehmen.  
  
„Ja, es ist ein Mädchen“, bestätigte Teyla ihren Freunden, die sie aufgeregt umringten und jedes ihrer Worte begierig in sich aufsaugten. „John und ich haben eine kleine Tochter bekommen- Charin Elizabeth.“  
  
„Oh, was für ein wundervoller Name“, seufzte Jennifer entzückt. „Wann können wir sie sehen?“  
  
„Wenn Sie möchten, sofort, Doc, Sie müssen sich nur umdrehen“, ertönte in diesem Augenblick eine wohlbekannte Stimme hinter ihnen, worauf drei Köpfe in die Höhe schossen und sich in Richtung des Gates drehten. Erneut war es Jennifer, die als Erste reagierte und den Atem anhielt, als sich die hochgewachsene Silhouette gegen das Schimmern des Ereignishorizonts abzeichnete.  
  
„Hallo… Leute.“ Ein unsicheres Grinsen zierte John Sheppard’s Lippen, als er die Babyschale, in der seine neugeborene Tochter friedlich schlief, vor sich auf dem Boden abstellte. Die Schultern durchgedrückt und das Kinn vorgereckt, blickte er in die überraschten Gesichter seiner Freunde und Kollegen.  
  
„Habt ihr mich vermisst?“  
  
 **Fortsetzung folgt…**


	11. Chapter 11

Wieder einmal war es weit nach Mitternacht, als Grace Kinsella die Akte eines ihrer Patienten mit einem tiefen Seufzer zuklappte und von sich schob. Gähnend lehnte sie sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und rieb sich ihre müden Augen. Sie hatte nicht vorgehabt, es wieder einmal so spät werden zu lassen, zumal sie in den letzten Tagen wenig Schlaf bekommen hatte. Jede Faser ihres Körpers schmerzte und dieses leichte, aber permanente Pochen hinter ihrer rechten Schläfe malträtierte sie schon seit Stunden. Ein weiteres Gähnen unterdrückend schob Grace ihre Unterlagen zu einem halbwegs ordentlichen Haufen zusammen, erhob sich und schaltete ihre Schreibtischlampe aus.  
Es war ein langer Tag gewesen, den sie größtenteils in ihrem Büro verbracht hatte. Nur zur Mittagszeit hatte sie es für eine halbe Stunde verlassen, um sich etwas zur Stärkung zu beschaffen. Zwischen ihren Terminen hatte sich nur wenig Zeit für Pausen ergeben und auch nach offiziellem Arbeitsschluss hatte Grace noch eine Weile über Patientenakten gebrütet und weitergearbeitet.  
Dementsprechend erschöpft verließ sie nun ihr Büro und schlich durch die menschenleeren Gänge der Stadt. Zu dieser Zeit waren erfahrungsgemäß nur wenige Expeditionsmitglieder unterwegs, und so begegnete Grace auf ihrem Weg nur den üblichen nachtaktiven Wissenschaftlern und ab und zu ein paar patrouillierenden Soldaten, die sie freundlich grüßten.  
Kurz bevor sie den Gang erreichte, in dem sich ihr Quartier befand, beschloss sie noch einen kurzen Abstecher in die Mensa zu machen und sich mit Wasser zu versorgen. Vielleicht, dachte Grace sich, wenn sie Glück hatte und das Küchenpersonal bereits geschlossen den Rückzug angetreten hatte, konnte sie sich heimlich in die Küche schleichen. Womöglich gab es sogar noch Reste vom Abendessen zu ergattern. Es fühlte sich wie eine halbe Ewigkeit an, dass sie etwas gegessen hatte, und ihr Magen setzte prompt zu einem leisen Grummeln an kaum, dass sie den Transporter verließ und die Mensa betrat.  
Rasch durchquerte Grace die verdunkelte Halle und hielt zielsicher auf die Küchenräumlichkeiten zu, die- zum Glück- bereits vom Personal verlassen worden waren. Bemüht so wenig Lärm wie möglich zu machen suchte Grace zusammen, wonach es ihr verzerrte, und verließ die Küche wenig später mit einem Teller Obst, einem Truthahnsandwich und einer Flasche Wasser.  
Sie befand sich bereits auf halbem Weg zum Transporter, als ihr Blick zufällig eine einzelne Person streifte, die außerhalb der Mensa, auf dem Balkon in einer der wenigen spärlich beleuchteten Ecken an einem Tisch saß und auf das Meer hinausblickte. Es dauerte ein paar Augenblicke, ehe Grace in der Gestalt John Sheppard erkannte. Einen Momentlang überlegte sie, was sie tun sollte, ob sie gehen oder sich zu ihm gesellen sollte. Womöglich wollte er allein sein. Vielleicht konnte er nicht schlafen, schließlich war es seine erste Nacht zurück in der Stadt.  
  
Grace wägte ihre Möglichkeiten ab und beobachtete den Colonel aus sicherer Entfernung durch die Scheiben. Entgegen ihrer ersten Vermutung wirkte er entspannt, trug ein T-Shirt und eine schwarze Trainingshose, lehnte lässig in seinem Stuhl, die Füße auf der Mittelstrebe der Brüstung abgestellt und den Blick noch immer auf das Meer gerichtet. Der Wind zauste durch sein dunkles Haar und färbte seine Wangen rot, wie besonders deutlich wurde, als er mit einem Mal zu lächeln begann und an sich hinabblickte. Sein Mund bewegte sich, und in diesem Moment begriff Grace, dass er nicht allein war.  
Bedacht darauf, nicht von ihm entdeckt zu werden, klemmte sie sich die Wasserflasche unter ihren Arm und näherte sich dem Fester, bis ihr Blick auf das winzige Bündel fiel, welches der Colonel sanft in seinen Armen wiegte. Grace schmunzelte. Das Gesicht des Babys lag frei und die wachen Augen des Neugeborenen funkelten fasziniert. Dünne Beinchen strampelten aufgeregt und winzige Hände versuchten das Gesicht des Soldaten zu berühren. Lächelnd hob John das glucksende Baby in die Höhe und hielt es sich dicht vor sein Gesicht.  
Sie konnte nicht hören, was er sagte, aber als Grace sah, wie John seine Tochter zärtlich auf die Nasenspitze küsste, ging ihr das Herz auf und sie konnte sich nicht mehr länger zurückhalten. Sie trat auf den Balkon hinaus und machte sich mit einem leisen Räuspern bemerkbar.  
  
„Na, will sie nicht schlafen?“, erkundigte sie sich und blieb vor dem Tisch des Soldaten stehen. John seufzte.  
  
„Ich habe alles versucht“, entgegnete er mit erschöpft klingender Stimme und hielt das Baby an seine Brust gedrückt, „aber es scheint, als wolle nichts helfen. Die junge Dame will einfach nicht einschlafen.“  
  
„Nach dem, was Sie sagen, zu ordnen, ist sie schon jetzt eine richtige kleine Nachtschwärmerin“, bemerkte Grace schmunzelnd und beugte sich ein Stück nach vorne, um einen besseren Blick auf das Baby zu bekommen. „Wie ist ihr Name?“  
  
„Charin Elizabeth Sheppard“, antwortete John, und der Vaterstolz war klar und deutlich seiner Stimme zu entnehmen. „Nach einer guten Freundin ihrer Mutter und…“  
  
„Und Doktor Elizabeth Weir“, beendete Grace seinen Satz. „Ja, das habe ich mir bereits gedacht. Meinen herzlichen Glückwunsch, John.“ Ihren Nachmitternachtssnack auf dem Tisch deponierend linste sie auf das Kind hinab und betrachtete es. „Sie ist wunderschön.“  
  
„Ja, das ist sie“, bestätigte John mit einem verträumten Lächeln und deutete dann mit der Hand auf den freien Platz auf der ihm gegenüberliegenden Seite des Tisches. „Wollen Sie sich nicht kurz zu uns setzen, Grace?“  
  
„Ich möchte nicht stören“, entgegnete sie, doch John winkte kopfschüttelnd ab.  
  
„Ach, was, Sie stören doch nicht“, meinte er und forderte sie abermals mit einer Geste auf, sich zu setzen, und dieses Mal kam Grace der Einladung nach und ließ sich nieder.  
  
„Es ist schon spät“, nahm John das Gespräch schließlich wieder auf und sah sie an. „ _Ich_ habe eine Entschuldigung, aber was ist mit Ihnen?“  
  
„Die Arbeit, wie immer“, antwortete Grace, packte ihr Truthahnsandwich aus und biss genüsslich davon ab. „Ich habe noch an ein paar Berichten gefeilt und dabei wohl die Zeit aus den Augen verloren“, berichtete sie, nachdem sie ausgekaut und heruntergeschluckt hatte. „Schon wieder.“  
  
Ein wissendes Lächeln legte sich auf die Lippen ihres Gegenübers. „Scheinbar hat die Stadt Sie voll im Griff.“  
  
Grace schnaubte und trank einen Schluck aus ihrer Wasserflasche. „Sie würden sich wundern.“  
  
John schüttelte schmunzelnd mit dem Kopf. „Ich habe lange genug in dieser Stadt gearbeitet, Grace“, meinte er dann. „Mich wundert gar nichts mehr. Ich habe Dinge erlebt…“ Er brach ab, ließ seinen Blick in die Ferne schweifen und wiederholte dann mit leiser Stimme: „Mich wundert gar nichts mehr.“  
  
„Es ist schön, dass Sie wieder hier sind, John“, warf Grace nach einer Weile des Schweigens in die Stille hinein, worauf er den Blick vom Ozean löste und sie ansah.  
  
„Ja“, sprach er, ohne wegzusehen, „das ist es.“ Erneut verfiel er dem Schweigen, dann fuhr er mit leiser Stimme fort: „Es hat sich viel verändert.“  
  
„Wovon sprechen Sie?“, fragte Grace.  
  
„Sie wissen ganz genau, wovon ich spreche, Grace“, lautete die Antwort. Seufzend lehnte sich John in seinem Stuhl zurück und schlang die Arme um seine Tochter. „Mir war klar, dass man mich ersetzen würde. Ich hatte sogar fest damit gerechnet, als ich Atlantis verließ. Aber es hat mich damals nicht gekümmert- es war mir egal. Aber jetzt…“ Mitten im Satz brach er ab und schüttelte stattdessen mit dem Kopf. „Ich weiß auch nicht.“  
  
„Dann sind Sie ihm wohl schon begegnet“, mutmaßte Grace. „Hören Sie, ich weiß, dass es schwer sein muss, und ich kann Ihnen auch nicht sagen, wie sie in diesem Fall verfahren sollen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie die richtige Entscheidung treffen werden. Ja, gut, es ist nicht einfach, aber-“  
  
„Wie ist er so?“, unterbrach John sie auf einmal. „Der Neue, meine ich. Ich hatte bisher nämlich noch nicht das Vergnügen, ihn kennenzulernen.“  
  
„Sie…“ Grace zögerte. „Sie sind ihm noch nicht begegnet?“, wiederholte sie, und John schüttelte mit dem Kopf.  
  
„Ich habe nur gehört, dass er ein etwas… eigenwilliger Typ sein soll“, sagte er.  
  
„Nun-“ Grace faltete die Hände und legte sie auf dem Tisch ab. „Sagen wir, er ist _anders_ als Sie, John. Ich möchte nicht behaupten, dass er eigenwillig ist. Er hat einige Ansichten, an die man sich insbesondere nach Ihrer Zeit als Kommandeur erst wieder gewöhnen muss.“  
  
„Ah, ein Regelgetreuer“, schlussfolgerte ihr Gegenüber und verzog das Gesicht. Grace nickte.  
  
„Kann man so sagen, ja. Allerdings möchte ich mich nicht auf etwas festlegen, bevor Sie ihn nicht persönlich kennengelernt haben. In gewisser Weise“, sagte sie, „erinnert er mich tatsächlich sogar ein wenig an Sie, John.“  
  
„Oh ja, weil ich mich ja auch immer sehr genau an die Regeln und Vorgaben gehalten habe“, witzelte der Soldat. „Nun“, meinte er dann, „ich würde lügen, wenn ich jetzt behaupte, nicht gespannt auf diesen Kerl zu sein.“  
  
„Ich hoffe, Ihre Erwartungen werden nicht enttäuscht“, erwiderte Grace.  
  
„Wir werden sehen“, gab John zurück und blickte nun auf seine erst wenige Tage alte Tochter hinab. „Na, sieh mal einer an“, flüsterte er auf einmal und lächelte. „Sieht so aus, als hätte ihr unser Gespräch den Rest gegeben.“  
  
Grace reckte den Hals und erhaschte einen Blick auf das nunmehr friedlich schlafende Baby. „Ja, scheint so“, entgegnete sie ebenfalls flüsternd. „Vielleicht sollten Sie diese Chance jetzt ausnutzen.“  
  
„Das“, raunte John und erhob sich ganz langsam und vorsichtig, „ist eine sehr gute Idee, Doc. Ich hoffe, es stört Sie nicht, wenn ich Sie jetzt allein lasse.“  
  
„Aber nein.“ Grace winkte ab. „Gehen Sie ruhig und legen sich und die Kleine schlafen. Es war ein langer Tag.“  
  
„Das war er in der Tat“, stimmte John ihr zu. „ Na, dann-“ Er hob die Hand zum Gruß-„schlafen Sie gut, Grace.“  
  
„Sie auch, John.“ Mit nachdenklicher Miene sah sie ihm durch die Scheiben nach, bis er mit seiner Tochter auf dem Arm die Mensa verließ. Erst als sich die Türen des Transporters hinter ihnen schlossen, erlaubte es sich Grace auszuatmen. Rasch verspeiste sie den Rest ihres Sandwiches und ihren Obstteller, trank das Wasser aus und brachte das benutzte Geschirr dann zurück in die Küche.  
War es richtig gewesen, ihn nicht zu informieren? Sie hätte ihn ohne jedes Weitere über Jason Danville in Kenntnis setzen können. Irgendwann, so sagte sie zu sich selbst, als sie sich auf den Rückweg machte, würde er es sowieso herausfinden. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Sie hatte die Möglichkeit gehabt. Sie hätte es ihm einfach sagen können. Womöglich aus Angst vor seiner Reaktion hatte sie es _nicht_ getan. Sie hatte ihr Schweigen bewahrt und es ihm nicht gesagt.  
Womöglich war es besser so, entschied Grace, als sie wenig später endlich ihr Quartier betrat. Es lag nicht an ihr; sie hatte genaugenommen nichts mit dem, was in der Vergangenheit zwischen Colonel Sheppard und Major Danville vorgefallen war, zu tun. Es war nur ihrer genauen Auffassungs- und Beobachtungsgabe zu verdanken, dass sie es herausgefunden hatte. Womöglich wäre es ihr andernfalls nie aufgefallen.  
Nein, beschloss sie, als sie sich in ihr Bett legte, zudeckte und das Licht löschte, sie würde sich so lange wie möglich aus der Sache heraushalten. Irgendwann, dessen war sie sich bewusst, würde die Wahrheit von ganz allein ans Tageslicht kommen. Irgendwann…  


 

**ooOOoo**

  
  
Es war das Tosen der an den Pieren der Stadt zerschellenden Wellen, welches sie allmählich aus ihren Träumen riss und schließlich weckte. Verschlafen öffnete Teyla die Augen, nur um sie sofort wieder stöhnend zusammenzukneifen, als das grelle Licht der Morgensonne, das durch einen schmalen Spalt in der Gardine direkt in ihre müden Augen schien, sie blendete. Schützend legte sie sich die Hand vor die Augen. Dünne Lichtfäden brachen durch ihre Finger hindurch und kitzelten ihre Haut. Teyla murrte leise, kniff die Augen noch fester zusammen und rümpfte die Nase.  
Eine ganze Weile lag sie so da, döste vor sich hin und ließ ihr Gesicht von den Sonnenstrahlen bescheinen und wärmen. Die Augen weiterhin geschlossen haltend lauschte sie in die morgendliche Stille hinein; nur das stetige Rauschen des Meeres und ab und zu das Geschnatter der Seevögel waren zu hören, aber kein tiefes, gleichmäßiges Atmen und kein leises Schnarchen neben ihr. Teyla öffnete langsam die Augen, drehte ihren Kopf auf die Seite und fand die andere Hälfte des Bettes verlassen vor. Die Bettdecke war zurückgeschlagen und das Laken zerknüllt, aber noch warm und mit seinem Duft behaftet. Seufzend rollte sich Teyla auf den Bauch, schlang die Arme um das Kopfkissen ihres Mannes, vergrub ihre Nase in dem weichen Stoff und atmete seinen Duft ein. Die Mischung aus seinem milden Aftershave und seinem würzig-männlichen Eigengeruch ließ sie wohlig erschaudern, und tief in ihr entfesselte sich eine tiefe Sehnsucht nach ihrem Mann und sie verspürte den Wunsch, von ihm gehalten zu werden.  
  
„John?“, rief sie, während sie sich langsam aufsetzte und verschlafen nach ihm Ausschau hielt. Zunächst war keine Spur von ihm zu entdecken, dann, jedoch, fiel ihr Blick auf die ebenfalls leere Wiege ihrer Tochter und noch während sie sich fragte, wo ihr Mann und ihre Tochter wohl steckten, drang auf einmal John’s sanfte Stimme durch die geöffnete Balkontüre, und Teyla sah seinen Schatten am Fenster vorbeihuschen. Das Baby musste ihn geweckt haben, dachte sie, als sie ihre Beine über die Bettkante schwang, sich kurz streckte und reckte, ehe sie sich aufrichtete und nackten Fußes durch ihr Quartier tapste.  
Ihren seidenen Morgenmantel um die Schultern gelegt trat Teyla ins Freie. Es dauerte einige Momente, bis sich ihre müden Augen an das helle Sonnenlicht gewöhnt hatten und sie ihren Mann und ihre Tochter entdeckte. Den Blick auf das Meer und die nicht allzu weit entfernte Küste Kaliforniens gerichtet lehnte John an der Brüstung des Balkons und hielt seine kleine Tochter sanft umschlungen. Seine Lippen bewegten sich, doch der Wind pfiff zu laut durch die Schluchten der Stadt als das Teyla hätte verstehen können, was John dem Baby zuflüsterte. Ein Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, als er seine Nase in Charins weichem, dunklem Haar vergrub und sie liebevoll gegen seine Brust drückte.  
  
„Guten Morgen, ihr beiden“, begrüßte Teyla ihren Mann und ihre Tochter leise und berührte John sanft am Ellenbogen, worauf er sie ansah und ihr ein warmherziges Lächeln schenkte.  
  
„Guten Morgen“, entgegnete er und besiegelte seine Worte mit zärtlichen Küssen auf ihren Mund und ihre Stirn. „Haben wir Dich geweckt?“, erkundigte er sich besorgt und legte einen Arm um ihre Taille. Teyla verneinte.  
  
„Nein, ihr habt mich nicht geweckt“, antwortete sie, lehnte sich an ihren Mann und fasste ihre Tochter ins Auge, die warm eingehüllt in eine weiche Decke an der Brust ihres Vaters schlummerte. Sachte hielt John das kostbare Bündel an seinen Oberkörper gepresst und küsste das Köpfchen seiner Tochter, versenkte seine Nase wieder in Charins weichem Haar und seufzte wohlig.  
  
Schmunzelnd betrachtete Teyla Vater und Tochter, die ein so friedliches und harmonisches Bild abgaben. Zum allerersten Mal seit ihrer Rückkehr am Vortag wirkte John entspannt, wenngleich seine haselnussfarbenen Augen vom Schlaf getrübt und seine dunklen Haare von der frischen Meeresbrise zerzaust waren und ihm in alle Himmelsrichtungen vom Kopf abstanden. Nichtsdestotrotz, er wirkte gelassen und erweckte einen zufriedenen Eindruck auf sie. Nichts erinnerte sie mehr an den angespannten Mann, neben dem sie gestern Abend eingeschlafen war; gelöst und locker hatte John seinen Arm um sie gelegt, hielt ihre Tochter in seinen Armen und ließ seinen Blick zwischen ihr und Charin hin- und herspringen, betrachtete seine kleine Familie voller Stolz. Von Mal zu Mal funkelten seine Augen mehr, und Teyla fragte sich, was wohl gerade in ihm vorging. Es war das allererste Mal, dass es ihr nicht gelang, in seinem Blick zu lesen; so viele Emotionen flackerten in seinen Augen auf, dass es ihr schwer fiel, sich auf eine von ihnen festzulegen.  
  
„Sag mir, John- an was denkst Du gerade?“, erbat sie schließlich seine Hilfe. „Was beschäftigt Dich?“, bohrte sie weiter, als er ihr nicht sofort antwortete, sondern seinen Blick über den schier unendlichen Ozean schweifen ließ. John seufzte.  
  
„Ich versuche nur zu begreifen, dass ich jetzt tatsächlich hier bin“, antwortete er ihr nach einer Weile. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich je wieder Gelegenheit dazu bekommen würde, diesen Ausblick zu genießen. Unglaublich, dass ich beinahe vergessen habe, wie schön es hier ist“, ergänzte er nachdenklich.  
  
„Aber Du hast es nicht vergessen“, sagte Teyla, worauf der Blick ihres Mannes sich vom Horizont löste.  
  
„Nein“, entgegnete John und begegnete ihrem offenen, klaren Blick mit einem schmalen Lächeln. „Nein, das habe ich nicht.“  
  
„Und fühlt es sich nicht gut an, wieder hier zu sein?“, fragte sie ihn, worauf er tief Luft holte, ehe er zaghaft nickte.  
  
„Ja, das tut es“, sprach er mit leiser Stimme. „Es fühlt sich sogar noch viel besser an“, fügte er lächelnd hinzu und sah seine Frau an, die seinen Blick erst fragend erwiderte, dann aber mit einem gütigen Lächeln verstand.  
  
„Und das, John“, sagte Teyla, „ist das Einzige, was zählt. Nur das, was Du hier drin fühlst“, flüsterte sie und legte ihre Hand über sein Herz. „Und nichts anderes.“  
  
„Ich weiß“, gab John murmelnd hinzu, umschloss ihre Hand und küsste ihre Finger zärtlich. Lächelnd stellte sich Teyla auf die Zehenspitzen und lehnte ihre Stirn gegen seine.  
„Ich weiß“, spürte sie seine tiefe Stimme an ihrer Haut vibrieren und erschauderte unwillkürlich, als seine Lippen die ihren streiften, doch ein leises Seufzen ließ sie innehalten und an sich hinabblicken.  
  
„Hey“, lächelte John und linste auf seine langsam erwachende Tochter hinab, „nun sieh mal einer an, wer da endlich aufwacht, nachdem sie ihren Daddy die halbe Nacht wach gehalten hat.“ Grinsend verlagerte er den winzigen Körper des Neugeborenen, sodass Charin in seinen Armen lag und mit ihren großen, grünbraunen Augen zu ihren Eltern aufblickte. „Na, Prinzessin“, flötete er und wiegte das Baby in seinen Armen, „hast Du gut geschlafen?“  
  
„Guten Morgen, Charin“, begrüßte nun auch Teyla ihre Tochter und strich mit dem Finger über die samtweiche Wange des Babys. Glucksend versuchte Charin mit ihrer winzigen Hand ihren Finger zu umfassen, und ehe sich Teyla versah, war es ihr gelungen. Mit einer Kraft, die sie nicht für möglich gehalten hatte, zog ihre Tochter an ihrem Finger und steckte ihn sich in den Mund.  
  
„Nun-“ John griente, als Charin schmatzend an dem Finger ihrer Mutter zu nuckeln begann- „ich befürchte, dass ich dir auf diesem Gebiet nicht weiterhelfen kann, Kleine.“ Schmunzelnd ließ er das Baby in Teylas Arme gleiten und reichte ihr eine weitere Decke, die er zusätzlich zum Schutz vor Wind und Kälte über den empfindsamen Körper seiner Tochter gelegt hatte. Behutsam hüllte Teyla sich selbst und Charin in den weichen Stoff, als sie sich auf der windgeschützten Sitzgruppe in der Ecke des Balkons niederließ und ihre Tochter zu stillen begann. Vollkommen fixiert auf ihr Kind bekam sie nur am Rande mit, dass John sie beobachtete. Erst als sie seine schweren Schritte auf sich zukommen hörte, blickte sie zu ihm auf und klopfte mit der Hand auf die freie Sitzfläche neben sich.  
  
„Setz Dich zu uns“, lud sie ihn ein. Wortlos tat John wie ihm geheißen und ließ sich neben sie auf das Polster sinken, lehnte sich dann etwas zurück, sodass er über ihre Schulter direkt auf seine Tochter hinabschauen konnte, die gierig an ihrer Brust nuckelte und sich durch nichts ablenken ließ.  
  
„Ich könnte euch den lieben langen Tag dabei zusehen“, hörte Teyla John sagen und spürte, wie er sein Kinn auf ihrer Schulter ablegte.  
  
„So langsam habe ich den Verdacht, dass Du das nicht nur tust, um sicherzugehen, dass Deine Tochter noch immer einen gesunden Appetit hat“, triezte sie ihn, worauf John sanft ihre Schulter küsste.  
  
„Erwischt“, raunte er und arbeitete sich mit seinen Lippen langsam über ihre Schulter bis zu ihrem Nacken vor. Als sein Mund schließlich genau die Stelle ertastete und fordernd küsste, an der ihre Schulter zu ihrem Hals überging, erschauderte Teyla und hielt den Atem an. Wie sehr hatte sie seine Küsse doch vermisst… Seine sanften Liebkosungen… _Ihn_ …  
  
„John…“, seufzte sie und versuchte sich seinen Berührungen zu entziehen, wohl wissend, dass es sehr bald um sie geschehen sein würde, wenn sie dem nicht ein Ende bereitete. „Hör auf“, bat sie ihn fast schon flehentlich. „Du weißt… wir können das nicht. Wir… _John_ …“ Ihre Stimme brach, und ein zittriges Seufzen, welches in ein leises Stöhnen überging, als er mit seiner Zunge ihre Haut berührte, entrang sich ihrer trockenen Kehle. Spürend wie ihr Widerstand Stück für Stück in sich zusammenfiel schloss Teyla die Augen und gab sich schließlich ihrem Schicksal geschlagen, neigte den Kopf und ließ sich von ihm küssen. Sie wusste, dass er nicht weitergehen würde; er kannte die Grenzen und respektierte sie, dennoch konnte sie anhand der Art, wie er sie küsste, spüren, dass auch er sich nach ihr sehnte. Sanft glitten seine warmen Lippen an ihrem Hals entlang, und als er seine Hand unter ihr Oberteil schob und ihre Hüfte berührte, war es um sie geschehen; blitzschnell wandte sie sich ihm zu, schob eine Hand in sein dunkles Haar und presste ihren Mund fest auf seinen.  
  
„Wolltest Du Dich heute Morgen nicht mit Mister Woolsey treffen?“, fragte sie ihn atemlos, worauf sich John grummelnd von ihr löste.  
  
„Ich sage das nur sehr ungern, Teyla, aber Du hast echt ein Talent dafür, besondere Momente zu zerstören“, schimpfte er, seufzte dann aber und erhob sich ächzend. „Aber Du hast recht. Es wäre besser, wenn ich mich langsam fertig mache.“  
  
„Soll ich Dich begleiten?“, bat Teyla an und griff nach seiner Hand. „Wir könnten zusammen zu Mister Woolsey gehen.“  
  
„Bist Du sicher?“, fragte John, nachdem er kurz über ihr Angebot nachgedacht hatte. Teyla nickte.  
  
„Aber ja“, sagte sie, „es wäre die Gelegenheit, ihn über uns aufzuklären, denkst Du nicht auch? Je eher wir es in Angriff nehmen, desto schneller haben wir es hinter uns und müssen keine Geheimnisse mehr vor den anderen haben.“  
  
„Dann bist Du also doch einverstanden damit, dass es alle wissen?“, hakte John nach und setzte sich neben sie. „Nur damit das klar ist- Dir ist bewusst, was das bedeutet, oder? Bist Du Dir sicher, Teyla?“, fragte er sie innerhalb weniger Minuten zum zweiten Mal und hielt ihren Blick gebannt.  
  
„Ja, ich bin mir sicher“, versicherte sie ihm und drückte seine Hand. „Ich möchte, dass es all unsere Freunde wissen, John. Wir hätten es eh nicht lange vor ihnen geheim halten können. Ich bin mir sogar sicher, dass Ronon bereits etwas vermutet.“  
  
„Okay.“ John folgte ihren Ausführungen aufmerksam, dann nickte er. „Wenn es das ist, was Du möchtest- _ich_ habe nichts dagegen“, sagte er lächelnd und drückte einen sanften Kuss auf ihren Handrücken. „Lass es uns ihnen sagen, Misses Sheppard.“  
  
„Ja“, flüsterte Teyla aufgeregt, legte ihre Hand an seine Wange und zog ihn für einen Kuss heran. Erleichtert presste sie ihre Lippen auf seine, küsste ihn zärtlich und lehnte danach ihre Stirn gegen seine.  
  
„Es gibt nichts, was ich lieber täte, Colonel Sheppard.“  


 

**ooOOoo**

  
  
Die Neuigkeit hatte sich in Windeseile verbreitet und hatte sich schon bald in aller Munde befunden. Nach nicht einmal einer Stunde hatte sich die Nachricht, dass Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard nach Atlantis zurückgekehrt war, überall herumgesprochen und war selbst bis in die entlegensten Teile der Stadt vorgedrungen. Die unerwartete Rückkehr des ehemaligen Militärkommandanten sorgte seither für reichlich Gesprächsstoff aber auch für die wildesten Spekulationen unter den Mitgliedern der Expedition. Ein Tag war seit seiner Rückkehr vergangen, und noch immer gab es kein offizielles Statement, was unwillkürlich zur Folge hatte, dass sich immer mehr Fragen auftaten. Nur wenige hatten den Colonel seit seiner Ankunft am Vortag zu Gesicht bekommen und schwiegen sich seit jeher aus, was die Neugier derer, denen es bisher noch nicht vergönnt gewesen war, einen Blick auf ihn zu werfen, nur noch mehr schürte. Tuschelnd liefen sie durch die Gänge, in der Hoffnung, ihm zufällig über den Weg zu laufen. Jeder wollte ihn sehen, ihn willkommen heißen, ihm mitteilen, wie sehr man ihn doch vermisst hatte und wie sehr man sich über seine Rückkehr freute.  
  
Jeder, bis auf seine Wenigkeit.  
  
Er hatte gerade das allwöchentliche Haupttraining der Marines beaufsichtigt, als ihn die Nachricht in Form eines aufgeregten Sergeant Farrow erreicht hatte, der- wie immer verspätet- durch die Tür der Trainingshalle gestürmt war und die Bombe hatte platzen lassen. Augenblicklich war er von seinen Kameraden umringt gewesen, die ihn neugierig mit ihren Fragen löcherten. Er war als einziger zurückgeblieben und hatte aus sicherer Entfernung beobachtet, wie sich die Männer angeregt unterhielten und kurz darauf, ohne dass er sie entlassen hatte, aus der Halle stürmten.  
Ganz langsam hatte er daraufhin begonnen, seine Sachen zusammenzupacken. Er hatte es nicht eilig, im Gegenteil, er hatte alle Zeit der Welt. Die Augen offen haltend hatte er sich auf den Rückweg in sein Quartier gemacht. Darauf bedacht die Hauptkorridore zu meiden, hatte er einen Weg eingeschlagen, der ihn außerhalb der Stadt über den Pier führte, ein Umweg, den er nur allzu gern in Kauf nahm, denn es hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt einiges gegeben, über das er nachdenken musste.  
  
Doch weder die eisige frische Meeresluft, die ihm um die Ohren pustete, noch die Nacht hatten ihn der Lösung seines Problems geführt.  
  
Gut, er hatte damit gerechnet, dass es irgendwann soweit sein könnte, aber hatte gedacht, er habe mehr Zeit, um seinen Plan zu perfektionieren. Jetzt, sagte er sich, war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Wenn er weiterhin so viel Glück wie bisher hatte, ließ sich das unvermeidliche Aufeinandertreffen einige Stunden herauszögern. Zu wenig Zeit, um sich etwas Raffiniertes einfallen zu lassen. _Beginne niemals einen Krieg, den Du nicht gewinnen kannst_ , hatte sein Ausbilder auf der Militärakademie stets zu predigen gepflegt, und er bezweifelte, dass er diesen „Krieg“ tatsächlich für sich entscheiden konnte.  
  
Zumindest nicht mit fairen Mitteln.  
  
Als er das personifizierte Abbild seines ganz persönlichen Alptraumes nun zusammen mit seiner Alienfreundin und ihrem Balg Mister Woolseys Büro betreten sah, wo sie herzlich von dem Expeditionsleiter empfangen wurden, fasste er einen Entschluss.  
Er konnte nicht gewinnen, das war ihm klar, nicht wenn so viele Leute hinter dem Mann standen, den er vor langer Zeit einmal selbst bewundert hatte. Aber er würde nicht kampflos aufgeben. Und wenn das seinen Untergang bedeutete- er würde nicht gehen, ohne John Sheppard mit sich in den Abgrund zu ziehen! So, wie er damals sein Leben zerstört hatte, würde er jetzt auch seines zerstören. Er würde ihm all das nehmen, was ihm wichtig war, so, wie er es damals auch mit ihm getan hatte.  
  
Sein Blick fiel auf Teyla und das Kind in ihren Armen. Es war ja so einfach. Alles, was er tun musste, war an der richtigen Stelle anzusetzen und den Dingen dann ihren Lauf zu lassen.  
Jahrelang hatte er auf die Chance gewartet, John Sheppard endlich für all das büßen zu lassen, was er ihm und seiner Mutter in der Vergangenheit angetan hatte. Dieser Mistkerl hatte seine Familie zerstört, und nun fand er es nur allzu gerecht, dasselbe auch ihm anzutun. _Oh, ja._  
  
Ein Grinsen zog sich über Jasons Lippen, als er sich umdrehte und wegging.  
  
 **Fortsetzung folgt…**


	12. Chapter 12

„Ich hoffe, Ihnen ist bewusst, in welche Schwierigkeiten Sie sich damit bringen können, Colonel“, lauteten Richard Woolseys erste Worte, nachdem Teyla sich höflich entschuldigt und mit ihrer quengelnden Tochter sein Büro verlassen hatte.  
„So sehr ich mich auch für Sie und Teyla freuen mag-“ Die Stirn des Expeditionsleiters lag in tiefen Falten, und er betrachtete sein Gegenüber eindringlich. „Es wird nicht einfach werden“, fuhr er im ernsten Ton fort. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie dies in Ihre Entscheidung miteinbezogen haben?“  
  
„Ich bin mir der möglichen Konsequenzen durchaus bewusst, Sir“, entgegnete John bestätigend. „Und Teyla auch. Wir haben lange und sehr intensiv darüber gesprochen und sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, die ganze Sache erst einmal nicht an die große Glocke hängen zu wollen.“  
  
„Das ist eine weise Idee“, pflichtete Woolsey ihm nickend bei, jedoch nahm sein Gesicht einen skeptischen Ausdruck an. „Auch wenn ich befürchte, dass die Gerüchteküche bereits gewaltig am Brodeln ist“, fügte er hinzu und bestätigte damit John’s Annahme. „Sie können von Glück reden, dass die meisten Ihnen gegenüber noch so loyal sind, Colonel.“  
  
John runzelte die Stirn. „Was wollen Sie damit sagen?“, fragte er.  
  
„Regeln“, antwortete Woolsey und erhob sich. Langsamen Schrittes umrundete er seinen Schreibtisch, die Fingerkuppen zu einer Art Dreieck aneinanderbringend. „Ich spreche von Regeln. Das Reglement ist sehr streng, müssen Sie wissen.“  
  
„Daran müssen Sie mich nicht erinnern“, erwiderte John abschätzig und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Aber wie _Sie_ sicherlich wissen, halte ich nicht viel davon.“  
  
„Und genau da liegt das Problem“, seufzte sein Vorgesetzter. „Hören Sie, John“, sagte er und fasste ihn ins Auge, „ich halte Sie für einen guten, sehr qualifizierten Mann, aber Sie müssen auf der Hut sein. Es hat sich in den letzten Monaten viel getan, und mit manchen Veränderungen bin selbst ich nicht einverstanden. Die Expedition wird seit Kurzem viel strenger überwacht und nur die kleinste Missachtung oder Abweichung könnte tiefgreifende Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen.“  
  
„Sie wollen mir damit also sagen, dass ich vorsichtig sein soll?“, fasste John vage das Gehörte zusammen.  
  
„Ich will damit sagen, dass Sie auf verdammt dünnem Eis stehen, John“, erklärte Woolsey ihm. „Das IOA war nicht gerade begeistert, als es hieß, dass Sie zurückkommen wollen. Es ist allein General O’Neills Veto zu verdanken, dass Sie jetzt hier sind. Und nun erwartet man von Ihnen, dass Sie beweisen, dass Sie es wert sind-“  
  
„Jaja, schon kapiert“, unterbrach John ihn seufzend. „Ich stehe mal wieder unter besonderer Beobachtung. Ist schon klar, das habe ich mir gedacht. Wie hätte es auch anders sein können.“  
  
„Ich möchte nur sicherstellen, dass Ihnen klar ist, dass sich hier Einiges verändert hat“, betonte Woolsey und nahm wieder hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz. „Atlantis ist nicht mehr das, was es vor Ihrer Abreise war. Die letzten Monate waren ein einziges Kommen und Gehen. Es wurde rigoros aussortiert. Stellen wurden neu besetzt oder gar ganz gestrichen.“  
  
„Ich denke, ich weiß, worauf Sie hinauswollen“, seufzte John und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Und wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, bereitet mir dieser Gedanke keine Freude.“  
  
Die Augen seines Vorgesetzten funkelten dunkel durch blitzblank polierte Brillengläser hindurch, und Woolsey bedachte ihn eines beinahe einfühlsamen Blickes.  
„Sie wissen, dass ich Ihnen auf diesem Gebiet nicht helfen kann, John. Ich kann ein gutes Wort für Sie einlegen-“  
  
„Ich habe mir ehrlich gesagt noch überhaupt keine Gedanke darüber gemacht, wie es weitergehen soll“, gestand John. „Mir war klar, dass man irgendwann einen Ersatz für mich finden würde, aber ich habe mich nicht wirklich in meiner Stellung bedroht gesehen.“  
  
„Weil Sie nicht davon ausgingen, jemals wieder zurückzukommen“, schlussfolgerte Woolsey. John nickte.  
  
„Es war mir egal“, sagte er. „Aber jetzt-“  
  
„Jetzt ist es Ihnen nicht mehr egal.“  
  
„Ich… ich weiß es nicht“, antwortete John verunsichert. „Wie gesagt, ich habe mir eigentlich nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, weil ich es nicht für möglich hielt.“  
  
Woolsey lauschte seinen Erklärungen aufmerksam. „Sie sollten mit Major Danville sprechen“, schlug er dann vor.  
  
„Und Sie denken, dass das etwas an der Situation ändert?“, fragte John.  
  
„Ich denke, dass Sie beide sich erst einmal kennenlernen sollten“, entgegnete sein Vorgesetzter ruhig. „Major Danville ist ein sehr kompetenter Mann, ähnlich wie Sie.“  
  
„Mir wurde er als etwas… eigen beschrieben“, warf John ein.  
  
„Das kommt auf die Betrachtung an“, erwiderte Woolsey. „Ich muss zugeben, dass ich anfangs auch nicht allzu begeistert von ihm war. Er pflegt Ansichten, an die wir alle uns erst einmal…gewöhnen mussten. Aber ich möchte jetzt nicht schlecht über ihn sprechen. Reden Sie mit ihm.“  
  
„Mir bleibt ja wohl nichts anderes übrig“, murmelte John, schob den Stuhl zurück und erhob sich seufzend.  
  
„Versuchen Sie ihm nicht den Kopf abzureißen“, schmunzelte Woolsey. „Er ist nichtsdestotrotz ein guter Mann und macht nur seinen Job.“  
  
„Kann ich nicht versprechen“, feixte John. „Es wurde schon für weniger gemordet.“  
  
„Dann lassen Sie es wenigstens nicht allzu blutig werden“, seufzte sein Vorgesetzter, wenngleich er sich ein amüsiertes Lächeln nicht länger verkneifen konnte. „So etwas macht sich nicht gut in den monatlichen Berichten.“  
  
„So lange ich nicht derjenige bin, der sie schreiben muss“, grinste John. „Das gehört zu den wenigen Dingen, die ich _nicht_ vermisst habe.“  
  
„Komischerweise verwundert mich das nicht“, meinte Woolsey, erhob sich nun ebenfalls und streckte seinem wartenden Gegenüber seine rechte Hand entgegen. „Es ist schön, Sie wieder hier zu haben, John.“  
  
„Die Freude liegt ganz meinerseits, Sir“, bedankte sich John und ergriff die Hand seines Vorgesetzten.  
  
„Bitte-“ Ein freundliches, versöhnliches Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des Expeditionsleiters-„in Anbetracht der Umstände und der Geschehnisse in der Vergangenheit denke ich, dass es an der Zeit ist, einen etwas… angepassten Ton zu wählen. Nennen Sie mich doch bitte Richard.“  
  
„Okay, in Ordnung.“ John erwiderte das Lächeln, und die beiden Männer schüttelten sich die Hände. „Wie Sie wünschen… _Richard_.“  


 

**ooOOoo**

  
  
„Na, na, mein Mädchen. Du hast es doch gleich geschafft. Ssch, ssch“, versuchte Carson Beckett seine lautstark protestierende Patientin zu besänftigen, jedoch vergebens; das Gesicht des Babys war rot angelaufen, und das knapp zehn Tage alte Mädchen zappelte und schrie aus Leibeskräften, während Carson es vorsichtig untersuchte.  
„Ein temperamentvolles Töchterchen haben Sie da, meine Liebe“, wandte er sich schmunzelnd an Teyla und setzte sanft das Kopfstück seines Stethoskops auf den bebenden Brustkorb des Babys, um das aufgeregt klopfende Herzchen der Kleinen abzuhören.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, Carson“, entschuldigte sich die Athosianerin überschwänglich und versuchte ihre schreiende Tochter durch sanfte, liebevolle Berührungen zu beruhigen. „Ich kann mir das auch nicht erklären. So hat sie sich noch nie aufgeführt.“  
  
„Auf jeden Fall können wir jetzt mit Sicherheit sagen, dass Ihre Kleine prächtig entwickelte Lungen hat“, meinte Carson über das kräftige Geschrei des Babys hinweg.  
  
Teyla lächelte schwach. „Wenn Sie das sagen“, seufzte sie erschöpft.  
  
„Vielleicht ist es auch nur die Aufregung“, gab er der jungen, verzweifelten Mutter Mut. „Babys reagieren sehr empfindlich auf Stress uns Veränderungen in ihrer Umwelt.“  
  
„Möglicherweise liegt es aber auch an Ihnen, Carson“, linkte sich nun Jennifer Keller in das Gespräch der beiden ein. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen gesellte sie sich zu ihnen und betrachtete den zappelnden Säugling auf dem Untersuchungstisch.  
„Ich meine, wenn die Kleine auch nur ansatzweise nach ihrem Vater kommt, wundert es mich nicht, dass sie schreit“, führte sie ihren Gedanken zu Ende. „Es scheint ihr hier einfach nicht zu gefallen.“  
  
„Sie denken, dass es tatsächlich daran liegt?“ Carson schmunzelte belustigt, als er begriff, worauf ihn seine Kollegin hinzuweisen versuchte. „Das klingt auf jeden Fall nach einer sehr interessanten Theorie, meine Liebe, aber ich bezweifle, dass eine Aversion gegen medizinische Einrichtungen vererbbar ist.“  
  
„Es würde mich dennoch nicht wundern, wenn sie wie ihr Dad in Zukunft versuchen wird zu türmen“, amüsierte sich Jennifer.  
  
„Charin ist nicht einmal zwei Wochen alt“, erinnerte Teyla die junge Ärztin. „Ich denke nicht, dass sie versuchen wird zu _türmen_.“  
  
„Zumal sie dafür auch noch viel zu klein ist“, fügte Carson lächelnd hinzu. „Aber in einem gebe ich Ihnen Recht, Jennifer“, meinte er dann, „die Kleine kommt wirklich sehr nach ihrem Vater. Besonders die Haare…“, grinste er.  
  
„Gott, ja, die Haare“, kicherte Jennifer und seufzte entzückt auf, während Teyla mit einem verträumten Lächeln über den weichen, dunklen Haarflaum ihrer Tochter strich.  
  
„Aye“, pflichtete Carson seiner jungen Kollegin schmunzelnd bei, „zumindest wird der Gute Probleme haben, die Vaterschaft zu leugnen. Auch wenn ich finde, dass die Kleine auch sehr viel von Ihnen hat, Teyla.“  
  
„Das wird die Zeit zeigen“, entgegnete diese. „Uns ist es egal, wem sie ähnlicher sieht. Hauptsache es geht ihr gut und sie ist gesund.“  
  
„Nun, da kann ich Sie beruhigen“, sagte Carson und legte sich das Stethoskop um den Hals. „Soweit ich das beurteilen kann, ist Charin quietschfidel und gesund. Sie können sie nun wieder nehme, wenn Sie möchten. Wir sind fertig für heute.“  
  
„Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass wir Ihnen solche Umstände bereitet haben, Carson“, wiederholte Teyla, während sie den Strampler ihrer Tochter zuknöpfte und den zierlichen Körper des kleinen Mädchens in eine weiche, rosafarbene Decke hüllte. „Sie benimmt sich sonst nicht so“, beharrte sie, hob ihr Baby hoch und wiegte es in ihren Armen.  
  
„Sie haben mir doch keine Umstände bereitet, Teyla“, winkte Carson ab. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir zwei in Zukunft besser zueinanderfinden werden. Nicht wahr, mein Mädchen?“, fragte er das Neugeborene, welches leise wimmernd vom Arm seiner Mutter aus die Umgebung betrachtete. „Ich freue mich auf jeden Fall schon auf Deinen nächsten Besuch, Charin.“  
  
„Wann, Ihrer Meinung nach, sollen wir zur nächsten Untersuchung kommen?“, erkundigte sich Teyla vorsorglich.  
  
„Nun“, meinte Carson, „die Kleine ist putzmunter, also würde ich empfehlen, dass Sie mit ihr frühestens in drei Wochen vorbeischauen. Kommen Sie einfach vorbei, wenn es Ihnen passt. Im Moment haben wir hier ja nicht sonderlich viel zu tun, und für eine so hinreißende, kleine Patientin nimmt man sich doch gern die Zeit.“  
  
Teyla neigte verständig den Kopf. „In Ordnung, wir werden da sein“, sagte sie und bedankte sich dann noch einmal für die Geduld des Schotten.  
  
„Immer wieder gern, meine Teuerste. Schön, dass Sie wieder da sind“, entgegnete der Mediziner lächelnd und berührte zum Abschied sanft ihre Schulter. „Ach, und Teyla“, rief er der Athosianerin hinterher, als diese beinahe den Ausgang der Krankenstation erreicht hatte. „Könnten Sie bitte John ausrichten, dass er, wenn er etwas Zeit hat, bei mir vorbeischaut?“  
  
„Aber gewiss doch“, antwortete Teyla, runzelte jedoch die Stirn. „Ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung?“  
  
„Nein, nein“, beeilte sich Carson zu erwidern. „Wir müssen nur eine Akte für Ihre Tochter erstellen und uns fehlen noch ein paar Angaben von John. Nichts Tragisches, aber es wäre gut, wenn wir diese beizeiten nachtragen könnten. Wenn Sie ihm also Bescheid geben könnten.“  
  
„Selbstverständlich.“ Teyla nickte verstehend. „Ich werde es ihm ausrichten, Carson“, versicherte sie, nickte ihm zum Abschied kurz zu und verließ dann, begleitet von Jennifer, die Krankenstation.  
  
„Hey, ist alles in Ordnung?“, flüsterte die junge Ärztin auf dem Weg nach draußen. „Du wirkst etwas besorgt.“  
  
„Tue ich das?“, fragte Teyla verwundert. „Nein, es geht mir gut“, winkte sie ab und drückte ihre Tochter fest an ihre Brust. „Ich bin nur etwas erschöpft. Ich hatte mir alles ein bisschen weniger…anstrengend vorgestellt.“  
  
Jennifer schenkte ihr ein mitfühlendes Lächeln und berührte sanft ihren Arm. „Teyla“, begann sie, „Du hast vor Kurzem ein Kind auf die Welt gebracht und kurz danach binnen kürzester Zeit einen kompletten Umzug auf die Beine gestellt. Es ist Dein gutes Recht, erschöpft zu sein. Niemand erwartet in nächster Zeit Wundertaten von Dir.“  
  
Teyla seufzte. „Das sagst Du so leicht.“  
  
Jennifer blieb stehen. „Soll ich die Kleine ein Stück für Dich tragen?“, fragte sie und streckte die Arme nach Charin aus. „Ich hatte noch gar nicht die Gelegenheit, sie mir richtig anzusehen.“  
  
„Bist Du sicher?“  
  
„Na, klar. Gib sie mir“, beharrte Jennifer nickend und strahlte, als Teyla ihr ihre Tochter schließlich vorsichtig in die Arme legte. Schmunzelnd trat die Athosianerin einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete ihre Freundin, die ihre Tochter vorsichtig hielt und wiegte.  
  
„Du machst das gut“, lobte sie Jennifer.  
  
„Sie macht es einem ja auch leicht“, erwiderte diese und drückte Charin behutsam an ihre Brust. „Nicht wahr, Du kleine Maus?“, flötete sie. „Du bist ein ganz bezauberndes und braves, kleines Mädchen. Und wunderschön noch dazu.“ Charin gluckste, und Jennifer lachte leise, als sich der zahnlose Mund des Babys verzog. Mit funkelnden Augen wandte sie sich an Teyla, die die beiden schmunzelnd beobachtete.  
  
„Sie ist wirklich herzallerliebst. Ich glaube, sie wird später einmal die Herzen aller Männer brechen.“  
  
„Ich gehe stark davon aus, dass John das zu verhindern wissen wird“, meinte Teyla, während sie nebeneinander durch die belebten Gänge der Stadt schlenderten. „Ihm ist gar nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass Charin irgendwann in dieses Alter kommen wird.“  
  
„Sag bloß.“ Jennifer kicherte erheitert. „Wer hätte das gedacht- der Colonel als großer, brummiger ‚Papa Bär‘. Sie ist Daddys kleiner Engel, nicht wahr?“ Ihr Kichern reifte zu einem leisen Lachen, als Teyla ihr einen allessagenden Blick zuwarf. Kopfschüttelnd fasste sie das Baby in ihrem Arm ins Auge. „Die Männer werden es nicht leicht mit Deinem Daddy haben, junge Dame“, schmunzelte sie.  
  
„John ist einfach nur um ihr Wohlergehen besorgt“, erklärte Teyla. „Ich denke, dass das alle Väter gemeinsam haben. Oder glaubt Du nicht, dass Rodney, wenn er in dieser Situation wäre, genauso reagieren würde?“  
  
„Wer weiß“, murmelte Jennifer, seufzte tief und verfiel dann in ein seltsames, plötzliches Schweigen. Abschätzend musterte Teyla ihre Freundin von der Seite und überlegte besorgt, ob sie wohl etwas Falsches gesagt hatte. Jennifer machte ihre Sache wirklich gut und trug Charin in ihren Armen umsichtig durch die Gänge, erweckte dabei aber nichtsdestotrotz auf einmal einen nachdenklichen, verschlossenen Eindruck. Nach nur wenigen Meter, jedoch, stahl sich wieder ein Lächeln auf ihren Mund, als sie Charin betrachtete. Je länger Teyla die beiden beobachtete, desto mehr fragte sie sich, was wohl gerade in ihrer Freundin vor sich ging. Irgendetwas war anders. Aufmerksam verfolgte sie die Regungen in Jennifers Gesicht, und als diese ihrer Tochter ein Lächeln schenkte, welches sie in _dieser_ Form nur von sich selbst und einer einzigen, weiteren Person kannte, begriff sie und blieb stehen. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis Jennifer ihr Zurückbleiben bemerkte, ebenfalls anhielt und sich zu ihr umdrehte.  
  
„Hast Du was vergessen?“, fragte sie.  
  
Teyla verneinte und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Dann lächelte sie. „Jennifer…“ Sie berührte ihre Freundin leicht am Ellenbogen und führte sie in einen etwas abgeschirmten Bereich des Ganges. „Wann hattest Du vor, es mir zu sagen?“, fragte sie geradeheraus, worauf Jennifer schlagartig errötete. Ihr Blick glitt erst zu Boden, dann zu Charin, die in ihren Armen döste.  
  
„Woher…“, begann sie, brach aber nach wenigen Augenblicken seufzend ab und antwortete: „Bald.“  
  
„Bald?“, wiederholte Teyla hoffungsvoll. „Heißt das etwa…“ Jennifer nickte, bevor sie den Satz beenden konnte, und ein kleines, fast schon scheues Lächeln zierte ihre Lippen. Teyla seufzte entzückt. „Oh, Jennifer!“, rief sie und schloss ihre Freundin in eine Umarmung. „Das sind ja großartige Neuigkeiten! Meinen Glückwunsch!“  
  
„Danke“, entgegnete Jennifer leise.  
  
„Wie lange wisst ihr es schon?“, erkundigte sich Teyla neugierig.  
  
„Seit knapp zwei Wochen“, sagte Jennifer. „Es ist noch alles so… neu.“  
  
Teyla nickte verstehend. „Das kann ich mir vorstellen“, sagte sie. „Und wie geht es Rodney?“  
  
„Er… er versucht noch damit klarzukommen“, antwortete Jennifer zögerlich. „Es war ein ziemlicher… Schock für ihn- genauer gesagt für uns beide. Es war nicht… geplant.“  
  
„Das ist es meistens nicht“, beruhigte Teyla sie und umarmte sie erneut, dieses Mal länger, bis sie spürte, dass Jennifer sich entspannte. „Ich freue mich wirklich sehr für Dich und Rodney“, wiederholte sie dann. „Ihr werdet fantastische Eltern- da bin ich mir sicher.“  
  
„Nun-“ Jennifer löste sich als Erste aus der Umarmung- „wir haben ja noch etwas Zeit, um uns vorzubereiten. Ich bin erst in der zehnten Woche. Außer uns und nun Dir weiß es noch niemand.“  
  
„Ich werde es niemanden verraten, noch nicht einmal John“, versprach Teyla und legte eine Hand auf Jennifers Schulter. „Und keine Sorge, wenn das Baby erst einmal auf der Welt ist, werdet ihr sehen, dass all eure Sorgen völlig unbegründet gewesen sind.  
Mir erging es vor Torrens Geburt ähnlich“, berichtete sie. „Ich war unsicher und wusste nicht, was mich erwartet. Ich habe mich selbst nie als Mutter gesehen und mich ständig gefragt, ob ich richtig entschieden habe. Schlussendlich haben sich aber all meine Bedenken in Luft aufgelöst, und als Charin geboren wurde, war ich schon entspannter und sah alles gelassener.“  
  
„Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um Rodney“, gestand Jennifer. „Ihn hat das alles ziemlich mitgenommen. Es hat ihn wirklich… geschockt. Ich war mir nie sicher, ob er irgendwann einmal Kinder haben will. Wir haben auch nie wirklich darüber geredet. Und jetzt… naja…“  
Hilflos zuckte Jennifer mit den Achseln und blickte betrübt auf das Baby in ihren Armen hinab.  
  
„Ich war mir diesbezüglich bei John auch nicht sicher“, entgegnete Teyla. „Zumal die Umstände bei uns noch etwas… andere waren. Es gab Momente, in denen wir beide zweifelten. Aber als Charin geboren wurde und wir sie das erste Mal in unseren Armen hielten, waren diese Zweifel vergessen.“  
Teyla schloss ihren kurzen Bericht mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln in dem Moment, als sie ihr Quartier erreichten, aus dem bereits die Stimmen von John, Ronon und Rodney zu vernehmen waren.  
  
„Ihr werdet das schon schaffen“, versicherte sie Jennifer abermals. „Da bin ich mir sicher-“  
Sie hatte den Satz kaum zu Ende gesprochen, als sich die Türen zu ihrem Quartier mit einem leisen Zischen öffneten, und John, der sie offenbar bereits hatte kommen hören, sie in Empfang nahm.  
  
„Ladies“, begrüßte er sie beschwingt und wirkte so gelassen wie schon lange nicht mehr. „Wir haben schon auf euch gewartet“, sagte er und drückte Teyla einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange, ehe er seine Tochter vorsichtig aus Jennifers Armen hob. „Und, wie geht es ihr? Ist mit ihr alles in Ordnung?“  
  
„Es geht ihr gut“, antwortete Teyla. „Carson hat nichts zu beanstanden“, berichtete sie weiter und fügte John schmunzelnd ins Auge fassend hinzu: „Auch wenn davon auszugehen ist, dass sie in ihrer doch recht kurzen Lebenszeit bereits eine Abneigung gegen medizinische Einrichtungen entwickelt hat.“  
  
John hob die Augenbrauen. „Hat sie sich etwa nicht gut benommen?“, schlussfolgerte er und hielt sich Charin so dicht vor sein Gesicht, dass ihre rosige Nasenspitze die seine berührte. „Ich weiß, ich sollte jetzt mit Dir schimpfen, weil Du Dich nicht gut benommen hast“, meinte er, „aber ganz unter uns, Kleines, ich kann die Krankenstation auch nicht leiden. Ich verstehe Dich. Es ist ein grässlicher und furchtbarer, furchtbarer Ort.“  
  
„Den Umständen entsprechend hat sie sich ganz gut benommen“, schritt Jennifer für Charin ein, die vergnügt quietschte, als ihr Vater sie auf die Wange und die Nasenspitze küsste. „Sie ist ein richtiger kleiner Engel“, schwärmte sie und hielt dem Baby ihren Finger hin, den die Kleine auch sofort fest umklammerte.  
  
„Daran könnte man sich glatt gewöhnen, was, Doc?“, scherzte John, worauf Jennifer errötete, während Rodney, der seit ihrer Ankunft merkwürdigerweise noch kein einziges Wort gesprochen hatte, schlagartig erblasste und von der Couch, auf der er gesessen hatte, aufsprang.  
  
„Äh… ihr… ihr wolltet uns doch etwas sagen“, stammelte er hastig. „Nicht, dass ich drängeln möchte, aber ich habe heute noch wichtige… wichtige… Dinge zu erledigen.“  
  
„ _Dinge_?“, echote Ronon, der bereits auf der kleinen Couchgruppe vor dem Fenster Platz genommen hatte.  
  
„Ja, _Dinge_ “, erwiderte Rodney barsch, mit einem inzwischen hochrot angelaufenen Gesicht. „Einer muss den ganzen Laden hier ja schließlich in Gang halten.“ Wirsch deutete er mit den Händen auf ihre Gastgeber. „Wenn wir also…“  
  
„Wir werden versuchen, uns kurz zu fassen, Rodney“, versprach John augenverdrehend und bedeutete seinen Freunden sich zu setzen. Teyla zog neben ihm Position, und zusammen warteten sie, bis Rodney und Jennifer der Bitte nachgekommen waren, bevor sie ebenfalls Platz nahmen.  
  
„Also, der Grund, warum wir euch hergebeten haben…“, begann John, hielt dann aber inne und warf seiner Frau einen kurzen Blick zu. Teyla ergriff seine Hand und drückte sie aufmunternd. Sie schenkte ihm ein liebevolles Lächeln, welches er erwiderte, ehe er sich ihren Freunden zuwandte, die sie beobachteten und gespannt lauschten.  
„Wir sind wirklich sehr froh, wieder zurück zu sein“, setzte er seine kleine Rede fort. „Auch wenn es etwas gedauert hat.“  
  
„Hört, hört“, warf Ronon verschmitzt grinsend ein.  
  
„Es war, zugegeben, nicht geplant, dass wir alle heute hier sind“, gestand John. „Zumindest noch nicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt, aber Teyla und ich sind zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ihr, als unsere besten und engsten Freunde, es wissen solltet. Wir haben in den letzten Jahren so viel gemeinsam erlebt und wir… vertrauen euch und-“  
  
„Herrgott, Sheppard“, stöhnte Rodney auf, „komm endlich zum Punkt! Wir haben schließlich nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit.“  
  
„Rodney“, zischte Jennifer ihm warnend zu und stieß ihm ihren Ellenbogen in die Seite.  
  
„Jaja, schon gut“, gab der Wissenschaftler daraufhin geknirscht klein bei und bedeutete John mit einer wischenden Handbewegung, dass er fortfahren konnte.  
  
„Also“, setzte dieser daraufhin noch einmal an, „der Grund, warum wir euch hergebeten haben, ist der-“ Er nahm Teylas Hand, führte sie zu seinen Lippen und küsste ihre Finger zärtlich- „dass wir euch gerne wissen lassen wollen, dass Teyla und ich kurz vor unserer Rückkehr… geheiratet haben.“  
  
Einen Augenblicklang herrschte Ruhe. Überraschtes Schweigen erfüllte den Raum, und nur Charins schmatzende Babylaute waren zu hören. Die Sekunden verstrichen, zogen sich in die Länge. Schließlich platzte es aus Rodney heraus.  
  
„Ihr habt _was_ getan?!“  
  
„Oh, Teyla, meinen Glückwunsch“, rief Jennifer, sprang auf und umarmte ihre Freundin fest, und auch Ronon hielt es nicht länger in seinem Sitz.  
  
„Glückwunsch, Kumpel“, tönte er und klopfte John breit grinsend auf die Schulter. „Ich _wusste_ , dass ihr zwei eines Tages zusammenkommt“, lachte er, als er Teyla, nachdem Jennifer sie freigegeben hatte, ebenfalls in eine Umarmung zog.  
  
„Moment“, rief Rodney über die aufgeregten Stimmen der anderen hinweg, „bin ich hier der Einzige, den das überrascht?! Ich meine… ihr… ihr…“ Perplex schüttelte er mit dem Kopf. „Ihr… Ihr habt _was_ getan?“, wiederholte er und fixierte das glänzende Schmuckstück, welches Teyla an einer schlichten Silberkette befestigt um ihren Hals trug und das gerade staunend von Jennifer inspiziert wurde.  
  
„Er ist wunderschön, Teyla“, hauchte sie anerkennend und betrachtete den Ring mit funkelnden Augen.  
  
„Und riesig“, merkte Ronon hinzufügend an.  
  
„Er gehörte John’s Mutter“, erklärte Teyla ihren beiden Freunden und warf ihrem Mann einen liebevollen Seitenblick zu. „Er hat ihn mir gegeben, damit ich ihn trage. Als Zeichen unserer Verbundenheit.“  
  
„Und ich kann mir niemanden vorstellen, an dem er besser aussehen würde, als an Dir“, säuselte John leise, führte ihre Hand abermals an seine Lippen und küsste ihre Knöchel.  
  
„Nun“, meinte er dann und wandte sich, nachdem er und seine Frau kurze, verliebte Blicke ausgetauscht hatten, wieder seinen drei Freunden zu, „wir wären euch wirklich sehr dankbar, wenn ihr die Neuigkeit noch ein paar Wochen vertraulich behandeln könntet. Nur bis sich die Wogen etwas geglättet haben, versteht sich.“  
  
„Aber natürlich“, entgegnete Jennifer, und auch Ronon nickte verständig.  
  
„Von mir erfährt niemand etwas“, sicherte er ihnen zu.  
  
„Danke.“ John atmete sichtlich erleichtert aus, und sein Blick streifte kurz Rodney, der noch immer nicht ganz verstanden zu haben schien. „McKay?“  
  
„Was…“ Rodney schüttelte mit dem Kopf, offenbar aus den Gedanken gerissen. „Was… _oh_... Glückwunsch… äh, ich gratuliere natürlich auch“, beeilte er sich zu sagen. „Und ich werde auch nichts sagen.“  
  
John senkte den Blick. „Rodney…“  
  
„ _Versprochen_ “, fiel der Wissenschaftler ihm ins Wort und verdrehte dabei genervt die Augen. „Fein“, schnarrte Rodney und erhob sich. „So, wenn das jetzt alles war, würde ich jetzt gerne gehen. Es sei denn, es kommt noch etwas…“ Er ließ den Satz unvollendet und blickte fragend in die Runde. Wieder herrschte kurzes Schweigen, dann ertönte Jennifers leise Stimme.  
  
„Rodney…“  
  
Teyla sah zu ihrer Freundin herüber. Sie wusste, was jetzt kommen würde, und ein kleines, erwartungsvolles Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen, während John und Ronon sichtlich verwundert dreinblickten.  
  
„Nun, eigentlich gibt es da schon noch etwas“, sagte Jennifer und blickte fragend zu Rodney empor. „Wo wir gerade bei großartigen Neuigkeiten sind…“ Nun lächelte auch sie und griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn zurück auf das weiße Couchpolster.  
  
„Rodney und ich haben auch etwas zu verkünden“, sprach sie dann mit erstaunlich fester und klarer Stimme und schaute in die Runde. „Wir… also, ich… ich bin schwanger.“  
  
„ _Was_?!“ Widererwarten war es John, der als Erstes seine Stimme wiederfand und auf die Neuigkeit reagierte. „Ist das euer Ernst?“  
  
Jennifer nickte und lächelte. „Ja, das ist es“, antwortete sie. „Rodney und ich bekommen ein Baby.“  
  
„Glückwunsch, McKay“, raunte Ronon dem neben ihm sitzenden Wissenschaftler zu und rempelte ihn kurz kameradschaftlich mit der Schulter an.  
  
„Ja… äh, Glückwunsch. Das sind wirklich tolle Neuigkeiten, Doc.“ John erhob sich, schloss Jennifer in eine etwas plump und unbeholfen wirkende Umarmung und klopfte Rodney auf die Schulter.  
  
„McKay- “ Er holte tief Luft, schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen- „ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich so etwas einmal sage, aber gut gemacht, Kumpel.“  
  
„Hmpf.“ Rodney schnaubte, ehe er ein leises, geknirschtes ‚Danke‘ erwiderte.  
  


 

**ooOOoo**

  
  
„Ich wusste doch gleich, dass irgendetwas nicht mit ihm stimmt“, meinte John, als er und Teyla keine halbe Stunde später gemächlich durch einen weniger belebten Gang der Stadt spazierten.  
  
„Wovon sprichst Du?“, fragte seine Frau.  
  
„Von Rodney“, antwortete John. „Ich habe mich schon gewundert, dass er sich so… merkwürdig verhalten hat. Hätte ich geahnt…“ Er brach ab, holte tief Luft und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich weiß ehrlich nicht, was ich von der ganzen Sache halten soll.“  
  
Teyla schmunzelte. „Vielleicht solltest Du Dich einfach für die beiden freuen“, schlug sie vor. „Schließlich sind sie Deine Freunde.“  
  
„Allein die Vorstellung...“ John runzelte die Stirn. „Hast Du eine Ahnung, was das bedeutet? Ein McKay-Baby! Ein… ein _Mini-McKay_ “, seufzte er und verzog das Gesicht bei dem Gedanken. „Ein kleiner, zweiter Rodney!“  
  
„Aber, John-“ Teyla schüttelte amüsiert mit dem Kopf-„jetzt übertreibst Du aber ein wenig. Und außerdem erinnere ich mich, dass Rodney so etwas Ähnliches sagte, als er erfuhr, dass ich schwanger bin.§  
  
„Was soll denn das jetzt bitteschön bedeuten?“ John zog verärgert die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ich bitte Dich“, brummte er missmutig. „Ein Kind mit seinem Wissen… mit seinem _Ego_ … Das _kann_ nicht gutgehen!“  
  
„Ja, ja“, entsann sich Teyla, „genau das waren auch Rodneys Worte. Anscheinend hat er sich damals dieselben Gedanken gemacht.“  
  
„Aber das ist doch nicht vergleichbar!“, rief John aufgebracht. „Wenn man Charin irgendetwas zur Last werfen kann, dann ist es ihre unverschämte Niedlichkeit!“  
  
„Ihre _unverschämte Niedlichkeit_?“, echote Teyla amüsiert.  
  
„Ich bitte Dich, sieh sie Dir doch nur mal an“, meinte John, blieb stehen und fasste das Gesicht seiner kleiner Tochter ins Auge, die friedlich, in ein Tragetuch gewickelt, an der Brust ihrer Mutter schlummerte und nichts von der Diskussion ihrer Eltern mitbekam. „Du kennst mich, Tey, ich prahle nur sehr ungern, aber sie ist wirklich verdammt niedlich, und ich lege meine Hand dafür ins Feuer, dass ihre erste Amtshandlung _nicht_ die Sprengung oder Verstrahlung der ganzen Stadt sein wird.“  
  
„Nun“, meinte Teyla, „vielleicht wird sie aber für den ersten Jumperdiebstahl verantwortlich sein.“  
  
„Erster…“, echote John, und seine Miene verfinsterte sich schlagartig, und er senkte den Blick, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass seine Frau ihn vorführte. „Oh, Du findest das witzig. Na, toll.“  
  
„Ach, John.“ Teyla seufzte, blieb vor ihm stehen und griff nach seinen Händen. „Warum freust Du Dich denn nicht einfach für Jennifer und Rodney? Sie sind Deine Freunde, sie sind glücklich und sie erwarten ein Kind. Und ein bisschen mehr Optimismus Deinerseits könnte der ganzen Situation sicherlich nicht schaden.“  
  
„Du glaubst wirklich, dass das gutgeht, nicht wahr?“, fragte John kurz darauf.  
  
„Aber natürlich“, antwortete Teyla. „Ich freue mich für die beiden und gönne ihnen ihr Glück von ganzem Herzen, weil ich weiß, wie glücklich und zufrieden die Geburt eines Kindes machen kann.“  
  
„Weißt Du eigentlich“, meinte John auf einmal flüsternd, beugte sich vor und legte eine Hand an ihren Nacken, „wie sehr ich Dich für Deinen Optimismus bewundere?“  
  
„Mindestens genauso, wie mich Dein Pessimismus in den Wahnsinn treibt“, entgegnete Teyla schmunzelnd und lehnte sich ihm entgegen. Ihre Münder trafen auf halber Strecke zu einem kurzen, zärtlichen Kuss zusammen.  
  
„Mhm, so in etwa“, murmelte John gegen ihre Lippen und küsste sie noch einmal. Bedächtig glitt sein Mund über ihren, und Teyla seufzte auf, als er den Druck allmählich zu verstärken und sie mit mehr Leidenschaft zu küssen begann. Sanft umrahmte er ihr Gesicht mit seinen Händen und zog sie näher zu sich, als plötzlich nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt zwei patrouillierende Marines um die Ecke bogen. Erschrocken wich das Paar auseinander, als es die beiden Soldaten auf sich zukommen hörte.  
  
„Sir.“ „Colonel Sheppard, Sir… Ma’am.“ Die beiden Männer nickten ihnen zu, und nicht einmal ein Wimpernzucken verriet ihre Belustigung. Einer der beiden blieb einen Augenblick stehen, um einen Blick auf das schlafende Baby zu werfen, dann murmelte er ein paar nette und bewundernde Worte und war kurz darauf zusammen mit seinem Kameraden um die nächste Ecke verschwunden.  
  
„Vielleicht sollten wir einfach weitergehen“, schlug Teyla lächelnd vor, und John nickte zustimmend.  
  
„Das ist eine gute Idee“, sagte er und ergriff ihre Hand. „Der ehemalige führende Militärsoffizier wild knutschend in Gang gesichtet- klingt wie 'ne Schlagzeile einer Boulevardzeitung!“, grinste er.  
  
„Nun“, meinte Teyla, drückte seine Hand und lehnte sich in seine Seite, während sie langsam den Gang entlang schlenderten, „möglicherweise sollten wir, um Gesprächsthemen wie diese künftig zu vermeiden, das mit dem… „Knutschen“ in Zukunft in privatere Bereiche verlagern, findest Du nicht auch?“  
  
„Oh, ich bin vollkommen Deiner Meinung“, erwiderte John im Brustton der Überzeugung. „Und ich denke, dass wir verführerische Blicke und anzügliche Bemerkungen in der Öffentlichkeit auch mit auf die Liste setzen sollten“, sagte er, legte einen Arm um ihre Taille und zog sie an sich. „Es sei denn, Du willst, dass die ganze Stadt innerhalb kürzester Zeit Bescheid weiß“, raunte er in ihr Ohr und grinste, als er merkte, dass sie erschauderte.  
  
„Wenn das so ist, _Colonel_ Sheppard, sollten wir besser gleich damit anfangen“, entgegnete Teyla und löste sich von ihm. „Wir wollen schließlich nichts riskieren.“  
  
„Sie begreifen schnell, _Misses_ Sheppard.“ Seiner Frau zuzwinkernd ließ John ihre Hand los und griff nicht wieder nach ihr. Und so gingen sie den Rest ihres Weges dicht nebeneinander her, so dicht, dass ihre Finger einander streiften und ihre Schultern sich ab und zu berührten, doch nach der Hand des anderen griffen sie nicht mehr. Erst als sie ein paar Minutenspäter ihr eigentliches Ziel erreichten, spürte John wie sich Teylas Finger mit seinen verwoben.  
  
„Und Du bist sicher, dass ich nicht mit reinkommen soll?“, fragte sie leise, doch John winkte ab.  
  
„Ich schaff das schon“, antwortete er und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn. „Was ist schon so schwer daran, ein Gespräch zu führen? Wahrscheinlich ist der Kerl gar nicht mal so übel, wie alle immer meinen“, meinte er, als sie gemeinsam den Bürotrakt der Stadt betraten. Die Räumlichkeiten des Militäroffiziers befanden sich am Ende des Ganges und wurden zum Schutz von einem niederen Offizier bewacht.  
  
„Lieutenant Jones?“, rief John, und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des jungen Soldaten aus, als er den Herannahenden erkannte.  
  
„Colonel Sheppard, Sir, wie schön Sie zu sehen.“ Lieutenant Ted Jones strahlte geradezu und empfing sie heiter und mit einem Salut. „Ich hatte gehört, dass Sie zurück sind, aber bis jetzt noch nicht die Gelegenheit Sie persönlich willkommen zu heißen“, bedauerte er.  
  
„Immer mit der Ruhe, Junge“, mahnte John. „Entspannen Sie sich“, sagte er, erwiderte den Salut des Lieutenants und deutete dann auf die verschlossenen Türen. „Jemand zuhause?“  
  
„Nein, tut mir leid, Sir“, antwortete Jones. „Major Danville wurde zu einer dringenden Besprechung gerufen. Er müsste aber in etwa zehn Minuten zurück sein- falls Sie also warten möchten, Sir… Es wird wirklich nicht allzu lange dauern.“  
  
„Na, wenn das so ist, werde ich warten. Zehn Minuten sagten Sie?“ Der Lieutenant nickte, und John rieb zufrieden die Handflächen aneinander. „Sehr schön. Sagen Sie ihm bitte, dass ich drinnen auf ihn warte“, wies er den jungen Soldaten an, ehe er das Büro betrat und Teyla mit einer einladenden Kopfbewegung zu verstehen gab, ihm zu folgen.  
  
„Was hast Du denn vor?“, wollte sie von ihm wissen kaum, dass sie außerhalb Lieutenant Jones‘ Hörweite waren und John sie inmitten des Büros zum Anhalten zwang.  
  
„Halt still“, bat er sie, schob vorsichtig die Hände unter den Körper seiner Tochter und hob behutsam sie aus der Tragevorrichtung. Charin begann zu murren, beruhigte sich jedoch sofort wieder, als ihr Vater sie sanft an seine Brust drückte und ihr kleines Köpfchen an seiner Schulter bettete. „Hey, Prinzessin“, flüsterte John, küsste die schrumpelige Stirn des Babys, worauf das Neugeborene die Augen aufschlug und sich wimmernd, schmatzend und gluckernd zu regen begann.  
  
Schmunzelnd beobachtete Teyla Vater und Tochter. „John, was tust Du denn da?“, fragte sie verwundert, als er das Gewicht des Babys verlagerte und Charins kleinen Körper in die Mulde seines Armes legte.  
  
„Ich zeige ihr, wo ihr Daddy arbeitet“, antwortete er, ohne den Blick von seiner Tochter zu lösen. „Oder vielmehr wo er gearbeitet _hat_ “, verbesserte er, „aber das ist ja egal. Ich möchte, dass sie so viele Eindrücke wie möglich gewinnt“, meinte er an Teyla gewandt.  
  
„Denkst Du nicht auch, dass sie dafür noch ein wenig zu jung ist?“, gab Teyla zu bedenken. „Sie ist nicht einmal zwei Wochen alt, John.“  
  
„Für erste Eindrücke ist es nie zu früh“, winkte er ab und begann mit dem Baby auf dem Arm seine Kreise in dem Büro zu ziehen. Obschon sein Blick die meiste Zeit auf seine Tochter gerichtet war, bemerkte John recht schnell, dass sich in der Tat, wie von Richard angekündigt, einiges verändert zu haben schien. Zugegeben, er hatte sich in der Vergangenheit nicht oft in diesem Büro aufgehalten, aber ihm sprang sofort die penible Ordnung seines Nachfolgers ins Auge. Der Schreibtisch des Majors war aufgeräumt, während der seine damals oft einem Katastrophengebiet geglichen hatte. Der Raum war zwar klein, wirkte durch die neue Aufstellung der Möbel und den fehlenden Schreibtisch von Major Lorne jedoch größer und weitläufiger. John schluckte, als sein Blick auf den leeren Fleck vor dem Fenster fiel. Offenbar bevorzugte Major Danville es, allein zu arbeiten, und so, wie er gehört hatte, gab es seit dem Positionswechsel keinen Stellvertreter mehr.  
Nachdenklich durchschritt John das Büro mehrere Male, wiegte Charin in seinen Armen und erzählte ihr leise von den vielen, vielen Stunden, die er in diesem Büro zugebracht hatte. Teyla hatte inzwischen auf der kleinen Sitzecke Platz genommen und ließ ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen.  
  
„Der Major scheint einen Faible für Ordnung zu haben“, merkte sie bewundernd an.  
  
„Nun“, ertönte plötzlich eine männliche Stimme aus Richtung der Tür, „ich möchte es einfach vermeiden, im Chaos zu versinken.“  
  
John, der mit dem Rücken zur Tür stand, erstarrte beim Klang der ihm nur allzu bekannten Stimme. _Was zum Teufel…_ Die Augen weit aufgerissen fuhr er herum, und nur die Tatsache, dass er seine munter glucksende Tochter in den Armen hielt, hinderte ihn daran, auf den hämisch grinsenden Mann loszugehen.  
  
„Jason!“, spie er aus, und die Schärfe in seiner Stimme ließ Teyla, die sich erhoben hatte, um den Major zu begrüßen, zusammenzucken.  
  
„Hallo, John“, begrüßte Jason ihn ruhig. „Es ist schön, Dich wiederzusehen. Nach so langer, langer Zeit.“ Er lächelte, doch seine grauen Augen sprühten vor Hass, Zorn und Missachtung.  
  
John schluckte. „Was zum Teufel hast Du hier verloren, Jason?“, presste er mühsam, zwischen zusammengekniffenen Lippen hervor.  
  
„Meinen Job, was denkst Du denn, was ich hier tue?“, erwiderte sein Gegenüber.  
  
„Major Danville… John…“ Verunsichert blickte Teyla zwischen den beiden sich anstierenden Männern hin und her.  
  
„Major… Danville?“, echote John finster und hätte um ein Haar laut losgelacht. „Oh, ich bitte dich, Jason!“  
  
„Ihr zwei… kennt euch?“ Die Frage seiner Frau holte John in die Realität zurück, und während er noch panisch nach einer passenden, sie nicht aus der Fassung bringenden Antwort suchte, kam Jason ihm zuvor.  
  
„Ob wir uns kennen?“, wiederholte er und lachte. „Ich bitte Sie, _kennen_ ist gar kein Ausdruck“, höhnte er, und bevor John es irgendwie verhindern konnte, verließen die Worte den Mund des anderen Mannes in einer fast schon perversen Konstellation, die John blind für alles außer den unbeschreiblichen Hass und die tiefe Verachtung werden ließ, die er für diesen Mann, Jason Danville- oder wie auch immer- empfand.  
  
„John ist mein Bruder.“

**Fortsetzung folgt...**


	13. Chapter 13

Zweieinhalb Jahre lang war es John Sheppard gelungen, Jason Carter- oder _Danville_ , wie er sich jetzt offensichtlich nannte- gänzlich aus seinem Leben und seinen Gedanken fernzuhalten. Es war ihm noch nie schwergefallen, Jason Carter nicht zu mögen, und John hatte früh begriffen, dass es nur zu seinem eigenen Vorteil war, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen. Zweieinhalb Jahre war es ihm auch in der Tat gelungen, zweieinhalb Jahre, in denen es John geschafft hatte, sämtliche Erinnerungen und Gedanken an Jason Carter zu verdrängen.  
Seine linkische Grimasse nun wieder vor sich zu sehen, schien alle Geister der Vergangenheit mit einmal heraufzubeschwören. Einzig und allein die Gegenwart seiner Familie sorgte dafür, dass John sich nahezu verzweifelt an das letzte Stück Selbstachtung klammerte, das sich noch nicht verabschiedet hatte und ihn daran hinderte, diesem widerlichen, lügenverbreitenden, heuchlerischen, familienzerstörenden Dreckskerl mit seiner Faust die Visage zu zertrümmern.  
  
„Ich verstehe nicht…“, schaffte in diesem Augenblick Teylas verwirrt klingende Stimme das Pfeifen und Dröhnen in seinen Ohren zu übertönen, ihre schlanken Finger legten sich im gleichen Moment um sein Handgelenk. Wenngleich sanft, riss ihn ihre Berührung aus seiner Starre, und er fuhr regelrecht zusammen. Er sah, wie sie ihre verwundert dreinblickenden braunen Augen auf ihn heftete, sah, wie sich ihre Lippen bewegten. Ihm Augenwinkel bemerkte er Jason, der sich rührte, neben der Tür positionierte und sie ganz genau durch seine kalten grauen Augen hindurch beobachtete.  
  
„John, was hat das zu bedeuten?“, verlangte Teyla zu wissen, und ihre Frage brachte Bewegung in Jason’s neutrale Miene.  
  
„Er hat es Ihnen nicht gesagt?“, gab er sich überrascht und schüttelte daraufhin missbilligend mit dem Kopf, was John’s Wut und seinen Zorn nur noch mehr schürte. Doch es waren die folgenden Worte, die das Fass beinahe zum Überlaufen brachten.  
  
„Dabei sind wir doch jetzt so etwas wie eine Familie!“  
  
John schwieg eisern, bemüht dem herausfordernden Blick des jüngeren Mannes zu trotzen.  
  
„John“, wandte sich Teyla an ihn, „ist das wahr?“ Sie klang überrascht und verunsichert zugleich. „Er ist Dein… Bruder?“  
  
„Halbbruder“, kam es gedämpft über seine Lippen. „Er ist mein Halbbruder“, stellte er klar.  
  
„Als ob das einen Unterschied macht“, tönte Jason augenverdrehend.  
„Und wie das einen Unterschied macht“, fauchte John und warf seinem hämisch grinsenden Gegenüber einen finsteren Blick zu. _Zweieinhalb Jahre innerhalb weniger Augenblicke zunichte gemacht._  
  
„John…“ Teyla legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm. „Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn ich gehe“, sagte sie leise. Nein, geh nicht, dachte er, wusste aber, dass sie recht hatte, dass es in der Tat besser war- für sie alle. „Es scheint mir, als hättet ihr beiden Einiges zu… bereden.“  
  
„Nicht unbedingt“, entgegnete John kühl und schoss Jason einen weiteren weltenentvölkernden Blick zu. Selbstgefällig grinsend lehnte dieser am Türrahmen.  
  
„John“, redete Teyla ruhig auf ihn ein und streckte die Hände nach ihrer Tochter aus. „Du kannst es mir später erklären“, sagte sie.  
  
John seufzte. Er wollte es ihr nicht erklären. Er wollte sich einfach umdrehen und mit seiner Tochter und seiner Frau aus diesem Büro hinausspazieren. Es ihr zu erklären, würde alles nur unnötig kompliziert machen. Er selbst hatte Jason’s Existenz mehrere Jahre lang erfolgreich ignoriert Und jetzt… das! Er war hier, in Atlantis, und ließ sich nicht mehr so leicht übergehen.  
John wusste nicht, was um alles in der Welt Jason Carter in Atlantis verloren hatte, geschweige denn, welche Absichten er verfolgte- dies galt es herauszufinden. Eines wusste John jedoch ganz genau. Er musste Teyla und Charin von diesem Mann fernhalten, koste es, was es wolle.  
  
„Gut“, erwiderte er daher und reichte ihr das Baby. Charin murrte und begann in ihrer Decke zu zappeln, als er sie vorsichtig in die wartenden Arme ihrer Mutter legte. Als ob sie spürte, dass etwas nicht stimmte, gab sie einen einzelnen quengelnden Laut von sich, ehe sie zu weinen begann.  
  
„Geh jetzt“, bat John seine Frau, den Blick auf seine Tochter gerichtet, und Teyla nickte.  
  
„In Ordnung“, flüsterte sie und wiegte ihr winselndes Neugeborenes in ihren Armen. Für einen Moment sah es danach aus, als wolle sie ihre Hand nach ihm ausstrecken, doch auf halber Strecke hielt sie inne und zog die Hand schließlich mit nachdenklicher Miene ganz zurück. Ihr Blick verkette sich mit seinem, dann drehte sie sich wortlos um und machte sich daran zu gehen.  
An der Tür angekommen, neben der Jason mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Armen Position bezogen hatte, blieb sie stehen und bedachte den jungen Mann eines abschätzenden Blickes. John spürte seine Anspannung steigen. Seine Frau und seine Tochter in der Nähe dieses Mannes zu wissen, missfiel ihm auf ganzer Linie. Jason Carter hatte sich in der Vergangenheit oft als unberechenbar, hinterhältig und launisch erwiesen, sodass niemand je hatte abschätzen können, wie er reagierte.  
Auf der anderen Seite vertraute er Teyla. Sie wusste Situationen wie diese stets richtig einzuschätzen und konnte Personen einordnen, ohne längeren Kontakt zu ihnen gehabt zu haben.  
  
„Major…“ Ihre Stimme klang gefasst, geradezu diplomatisch. Aufmerksam musterte sie ihren Gegenüber von Kopf bis Fuß, wahrte jedoch einen gewissen Abstand, wie John erleichtert zur Kenntnis nahm. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verriet nichts, dennoch schien sie zu wissen, dass es besser war, auf der Hut zu sein.  
  
„Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen angenehmen Abend“, erwiderte Jason, und John ballte seine Hand zur Faust, als er den süffisanten Unterton in seiner Stimme vernahm. „Es ist doch merkwürdig, wie schnell sich alles ändern kann, nicht wahr?“, schmunzelte Jason.  
  
Teyla zeigte sich ungerührt, als sie ihre noch immer wimmernde Tochter an ihre Brust drückte und mit ruhiger, emotionsloser Stimme meinte: „Wenn Sie das sagen.“  
Sie verabschiedete sich mit einem angedeuteten Kopfnicken und verließ, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen, das Büro. John sah ihr nach, wartete, bis sich die Türen hinter ihr schlossen und wirbelte dann herum.  
  
„Du!“, knurrte er und fasste Jason ins Auge.  
  
„Ein nettes Mädchen hast Du Dir da geangelt, John“, tönte dieser. „So viel Geschmack hätte ich Dir eigentlich nicht zugetraut. Aber Du warst ja schon immer für eine Überraschung gut.“  
  
„Jason-“ John bemühte sich, besonnen zu klingen- ohne Erfolg. Verärgert holte er tief Luft. „Was zur Hölle tust Du hier?“, verlangte er zu wissen, seine Stimme heiser und brüchig.  
  
„Meinen Job, John“, antwortete Jason nüchtern, entschränkte seine Arme und kam langsam auf ihn zu. „Ich mache nur meinen Job“, wiederholte er und blieb direkt vor ihm stehen. „Den Job, für den Du Dir offensichtlich zu schade warst.“  
  
„Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich damit nicht _das_ meinte“, sagte John und schob angriffslustig das Kinn nach vorne. Sein Gegenüber war nur unwesentlich kleiner als er, aber die Vergangenheit hatte gezeigt, dass Jason durchaus in der Lage war, dies durch seine Böshaftigkeit und Verschlagenheit wettzumachen.  
  
„Ich will wissen, was Du _hier_ tust!“, wiederholte John in einem Tonfall, der keinen Raum für Zweifel ließ und klar ausdrückte, dass er es ernst meinte und keine Ausflüchte akzeptieren oder billigen würde.  
  
„Oh, das ist eine interessante Geschichte“, erwiderte Jason, ließ von ihm ab, umrundete seinen Schreibtisch und setze sich. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte die Zeit, sie Dir zu erzählen, aber als Militärkommandant der Stadt habe ich immer so furchtbar viel zu tun. Aber was erzähle ich Dir das“, grinste er und lehnte sich demonstrativ entspannt in seinem Stuhl zurück.  
„Du erinnerst Dich bestimmt.“  
  
„Tut mir leid Dich enttäuschen zu müssen“, meinte John gereizt, baute sich vor dem Schreibtisch auf und stützte sich nach vorne über beugend mit den Handflächen auf die Tischplatte, „aber Du wirst Dir die Zeit wohl nehmen müssen, denn ich will jetzt verflucht noch einmal wissen, was um alles in der Welt Du hier zu suchen hast, Jason!“, rief er aufgebracht.  
  
„Eigentlich, John“, entgegnete Jason, „sollte _ich Dich_ das fragen.“  
  
„Was?“, blaffte John. „Wovon sprichst Du?“  
  
„Ich meine, sieh mich an-“ Jason breitete beide Arme aus und machte eine raumumgreifende Geste. „Ich bin hier, in der Stadt der Vorfahren, Atlantis. Und das obwohl es noch vor ein paar Jahren ganz danach aussah, als hätte ich niemals die Chance, überhaupt in der Air Force zu bestehen. Aus unerfindlichen Gründen gelang es mir nicht, die Ausbilder von meinen Fähigkeiten zu überzeugen. Es hat _Jahre_ gedauert, bis man erkannt hat, welches Potenzial in mir steckt. Die meisten meiner Kameraden flogen bereits Einsätze, während ich tagein tagaus in langatmigen Vorlesungen die Theorie eingeprügelt kam.“  
  
„Tja, so läuft das halt, wenn sich die Ausbilder bezüglich der Kompetenzen eines Anwärters nicht sicher sind“, sagte John schulterzuckend. „Es gibt niemanden außer Dir selbst, den Du dafür verantwortlich machen kannst.“  
  
„Ach, wirklich?“, echote Jason. „Niemanden außer mir selbst, sagst du?“  
  
„Wenn Du damit andeuten willst, dass _ich_ irgendetwas damit zu tun hatte, dass Du die Anforderungen der Air Force nicht erfüllen konntest, irrst Du Dich gewaltig“, schnappte John.  
  
„Ach, komm, John. Es ist kein Geheimnis, dass Du mich nicht ausstehen kannst…“  
  
„Was aber noch lange nicht heißt, dass ich etwas Derartiges tun würde“, fiel er Jason ins Wort. „Ja, gut, es stimmt, ich bin kein Fan von Dir, aber ich hatte in der Vergangenheit besseres zu tun, als sicherzustellen, dass Du mir nicht eines Tages in die Quere kommst.“  
  
Jason lachte. „Gib’s zu, Du wusstest nicht einmal, dass ich an der Akademie war!“, höhnte er.  
  
„Warum sollte ich auch?“, holte John zum Gegenschlag aus. „Es hat mich nie interessiert, was Du mit Deinem Leben machst…“  
  
„Weil ich für Dich nie existent war!“, unterbrach Jason ihn aufgebracht und erhob sich. „Für Dich und Dave war ich doch nie mehr als eine kleine Unannehmlichkeit, die es zu ignorieren galt! Ihr habt euch nie für mich interessiert und mich mehr als nur einmal spüren lassen, dass ich in eurer Familie nicht willkommen bin.“  
  
„Und Du kennst den Grund dafür“, grollte John, was Jason’s Geduldsfaden endgültig entzwei riss.  
  
„Ich bin verflucht nochmal ebenso ein Mitglied der Familie, wie Du und Dave“, polterte er mit einmal und donnerte seine Faust so fest auf die gläserne Tischplatte, dass diese ein Stück abhob und klirrend wieder aufsetze. „Und alles, was ich will, ist, dass ihr das zur Kenntnis nehmt!“  
  
„Du warst _und_ wirst niemals ein Mitglied der Familie sein, Jason“, entgegnete John klar und bestimmt, mit dieser gewissen Kälte in seiner Stimme. Wie erhofft, zuckte sein Gegenüber zusammen, und mit einem Mal war alles wieder da. Die aufrechte Haltung, der klare und fixierende Blick. Jason’s Reaktion war der Auslöser, den John brauchte, um in die Rolle zu fallen, die er niemals hatte spielen wollen. Doch dieses Mal fügte er sich bereitwillig, denn er wollte ein für alle Mal klarstellen, dass Jason Carter für ihn nicht mehr als eine unliebsame Konsequenz eines dummen Fehlers war, den sein Vater vor vielen Jahren einmal begangen hatte. Nicht mehr. Und nicht weniger.  
  
„Du bist kein Mitglied der Familie“, wiederholte er daher und betonte jedes einzelne Wort. „Du bist es nie gewesen und wirst es nie sein. Finde Dich endlich damit ab.“  
Damit machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und marschierte zur Tür. Das Gespräch- wenn man es überhaupt so nennen konnte- war beendet, und es gab nichts, was er Jason noch hätte sagen wollen. Wenn ihm die vergangenen Minuten etwas gebracht hatten, dann war es die Erkenntnis, dass Jason Carter noch immer der gleiche verleumderische Hinterwäldler war, den er damals, vor zweieinhalb Jahren zum Teufel gejagt hatte, und dass er nach wie vor nichts mit ihm zu tun haben wollte.  
John hatte die Tür beinahe erreicht, als auf einmal hinter ihm Jason’s wütende Stimme ertönte.  
  
„Das wird Dir eines Tages noch leidtun, John!“, rief er. „Auch wenn Du es nicht wahrhaben willst, uns verbindet mehr als eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit.“  
  
„Vergangenheit?“, echote John, blieb stehen und drehte sich zu dem jüngeren Mann um. „Welche Vergangenheit?“, fragte er. „Es ist mir nie schwer gefallen, die Tatsache, dass es Dich gibt, zu ignorieren. Also wird es mir auch weiterhin nicht schwerfallen.“  
  
„Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass Du mich dieses Mal nicht so leicht loswerden wirst“, sagte Jason und kam langsam auf ihn zu. „Denk ja nicht, dass ich dieses Mal auf Deine lächerlichen Tricks hereinfallen werde, John. Deine Leute hier mögen noch so loyal sein, aber ich bezweifle, dass sie noch zu Dir halten werden, wenn sie erfahren, wie Du wirklich bist.“  
  
John hob die Augenbrauen. „Du drohst mir?“, fragte er.  
  
„Ich drohe Dir nicht“, antwortete Jason und überbrückte die letzte Distanz zwischen ihnen mit einem Schritt, sodass sie Nase an Nase standen. „Ich gebe Dir mein Wort, dass ich alles in meiner Macht stehende tun werde, um den Leuten zu zeigen, dass Du nicht der strahlende Held bist, den sie all die Jahre angehimmelt haben.“  
  
„Tu Dir keinen Zwang an“, schnaubte John und machte einen Schritt zurück. „Ich werde Dir sicherlich nicht im Weg stehen, wenn Du Dich vor aller Welt zum Affen machst.“  
  
„Weißt Du“, sagte Jason, „in einem Punkt sind wir uns doch sehr ähnlich: Wir können nicht einsehen, wenn etwas vorbei ist.“ Seine Augen verfinsterten sich und ein hässliches Grinsen verzog seinen Mund. „Sieh es ein, John, Deine Zeit hier ist vorbei.“  
  
„Es liegt nicht an Dir, das zu entscheiden“, erinnerte John ihn und baute sich mit vorgewölbter Brust bedrohlich vor ihm auf. „Und solange mir nicht jemand etwas anderes sagt, bin ich noch immer der ranghöhere Offizier und verlange Respekt. Haben Sie das verstanden, _Major_?“  
  
Jason grinste. „Du machst mir keine Angst“, raunte er.  
  
„Ich habe Sie etwas gefragt, Major“, wiederholte John im Befehlston, „und ich erwarte, dass Sie mir antworten. Also noch einmal: Haben Sie mich verstanden?“  
  
„Ja… _Sir_ “, kam es schließlich widerstrebend über die Lippen seines Gegenübers.  
  
John reckte das Kinn vor und betrachtete den jungen Soldaten verachtend. „Es ist schön zu sehen, dass man Dir auf der Akademie wenigstens etwas Respekt einflössen konnte“, sagte er, ehe er erneut kehrtmachte und zur Tür stapfte.  
  
„Das hier ist noch nicht vorbei, John!“, hörte er Jason rufen.  
  
Ohne stehenzubleiben oder einen Blick zurückzuwerfen, meinte John daraufhin über seine Schulter hinweg: „Sieh es ein, Jason, es _ist_ vorbei“, und verließ erhobenen Hauptes das Büro.  
  


 

**ooOOoo**

  
  
  
Er kehrte nicht sofort in sein Quartier zurück, sondern streifte noch gut eine Stunde ziellos durch die Stadt, ehe er einsah, dass nichts die ihm bevorstehende Konfrontation verhindern konnte.  
Sich an die Hoffnung klammernd, dass Teyla womöglich bereits schlief, betrat John das Quartier, welches er mit seiner Familie bewohnte, und durchquerte auf leisen Sohlen den großzügigen Wohnraum, in dem sich noch immer ein Großteil der Kisten stapelte und darauf wartete, ausgepackt und in einem der drei Zimmer untergebracht zu werden.  
Das größere Quartier war ein Eingeständnis von Seiten Mister Woolseys, der nach kurzer Diskussion eingesehen hatte, dass ein Quartier von normaler Größe nicht genügend Platz für zwei geschweige denn drei Personen bot, und so hatte sich John kurz nach ihrer Ankunft auf die Suche nach einer geeigneten Bleibe für sich, Teyla und Charin gemacht. In den Plänen der Stadt war er schließlich auf eine Reihe von Quartieren gestoßen, die mehrere, voneinander abgetrennte Räume besaßen und laut dem lantianischen Archiv zur Blütezeit der Stadt von den Familien der Lantianer bewohnt wurden. Relativ abgelegen vom Zentrum der Stadt, dem Kontrollturm und dem Torraum, boten sie idealen Schutz im Falle eines feindlichen Angriffes. Zwar hatte man diesen auf der Erde höchstwahrscheinlich nicht zu erwarten, doch John war schnell klar gewesen, dass diese Quartiere in allen Punkten perfekt waren.  
Nur einen Tag nach dem Einzug herrschte noch heilloses Durcheinander, und trotz des ganzen Platzes und der neuen Unterbringungsmöglichkeiten taten Teyla und er sich schwer, mit dem Auspacken zu beginnen. Einzig und allein der kleine Raum neben dem Hauptschlafzimmer, den sie für das Baby vorgesehen hatten, strahlte bereits jetzt so etwas wie… Gemütlichkeit aus. Teyla hatte darauf bestanden, ihn dieses Mal selbst einrichten zu dürfen, und John hatte ihr selbstredend freie Hand gelassen.  
  
Obwohl er nicht zu befürchten hatte, seine kleine Tochter zu wecken, da sie noch nicht in ihrem für sie vorgesehenen Zimmer schlief, bemühte er sich möglichst keinen Laut von sich zu geben, als er Charins Zimmer betrat, um sich umzusehen. Es war ein kleiner, quadratischer Raum mit einem typischen, vom Boden bis zur Decke reichenden Fenster. Im Vergleich zu dem Zimmer, welches er für seine Tochter eingerichtet hatte, wirkte dieses geradezu farblos, aber es strahlte dennoch Dank einzelner Elemente eine wohlige Gemütlichkeit aus. John’s allererster Blick fiel auf eine Wiege aus Holz, die mit bunten Decken und bauschigen Kissen ausstaffiert und eindeutig von athosianischer Herkunft war, so wie die meisten Möbelstücke, wie ihm auf den zweiten Blick auffiel.  
Nachdenklich strich John über die glatte Oberfläche der Wiege und die weichen, offensichtlich handgefertigten Decken. Mit einem Mal wurde ihm klar, dass dies mehr Teylas Vorstellung von einer Bleibe für ihre Tochter entsprach und er begann sich schlecht dafür zu fühlen, dass er versucht hatte, ihr den fremden Stil der Erde aufzudrängen. Charin mochte vielleicht hier, auf der Erde geboren worden sein, aber tief in ihrem Herzen würde sie wie ihre Mutter so lange sie lebte auch eine Athosianerin sein, ein Kind der Pegasusgalaxie.  
  
 _Ein Kind zweier Welten_ , dachte John und plötzlich glaubte er zu verstehen, was Richard gemeint hatte, als er ihm prophezeite, dass es nicht einfach werden würde. Allerdings hatte er zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht eine Sekunde daran gedacht, dass es nicht ihn oder Teyla, sondern ihre Tochter betreffen könnte. Ein leichter Anflug von Panik überkam ihn und verdrängte sogar seine Wut auf Jason Carter, und ein neues, bisher nie dagewesenes Gefühl erwachte tief in ihm und fraß sich langsam bis zu seinem Herzen vor.  
  
„Du machst Dir Sorgen“, ertönte da auf einmal eine sanfte Stimme direkt hinter ihm, und John schreckte hoch, drehte sich um und entdeckte Teyla nur wenige Schritte von sich entfernt. Sorge mischte sich mit Neugier und Verständnis in ihren braunen Augen, die ihn fixierten.  
  
John lächelte gequält. „Wie lange stehst Du da schon?“, fragte er.  
  
„Ich habe Dich kommen gehört“, antwortete Teyla. „Also eine Weile. Ist alles in Ordnung?“, war es nun an ihr zu fragen. „Du siehst betrübt aus.“  
  
„Nah, ich bin nur etwas müde“, winkte John ab. „Es war ein langer und… ereignisreicher Tag.“  
  
„In der Tat“, wiederholte Teyla, den Blick noch immer auf ihn gerichtet. Es gelang ihm, noch ein paar Sekunden standzuhalten, dann seufzte er und riss sich los.  
  
„Wo ist Charin?“, erkundigte er sich, als ihm auffiel, dass sie das Baby nicht bei sich hatte.  
  
„Sie schläft“, sagte Teyla und lächelte leicht. „Es hat etwas gedauert, aber schließlich ist sie doch eingeschlafen. Mir scheint, als würde sie sich bei Dir wohler fühlen.“  
  
„Du bist ihre Mom, Teyla“, entgegnete John. „Sie fühlt sich nirgendwo wohler als bei Dir.“  
  
Ein Schmunzeln legte sich auf Teylas Lippen, verschwand nach wenigen Augenblicken jedoch genauso schnell wie es erschienen war. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass wir jetzt reden können“, rückte sie im nächsten Moment ohne zu zögern mit ihrem Anliegen heraus, und John seufzte.  
  
„Teyla…“  
  
„Du hast mir versprochen, mir alles zu erzählen, sollte ich danach fragen“, erinnerte sie ihn und kam langsam auf ihn zu. „Und jetzt frage ich Dich danach, John.“  
  
„Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen“, sagte John. „Das Wichtigste weißt Du bereits.“  
  
„Aber ich würde es gern noch einmal aus Deinem Mund hören“, widersprach Teyla. „John?“ Sie legte einen Finger unter sein Kinn und drückte es sanft nach oben. „Ich bin Deine Frau. Du kannst mir alles sagen. Und sollte es unsere Familie betreffen, muss ich es wissen. Also“, sagte sie, nahm ihn bei der Hand und führte ihn in den Wohnbereich ihres Quartiers, wo sie beide nebeneinander auf der Couch Platz nahmen, „erzähl mir von Jason Danville.“

**Fortsetzung folgt...**


	14. Chapter 14

„Meine Mutter starb, als ich zwölf war.“ John wartete, bis sie eine komfortable Sitzposition eingenommen hatte, reichte ihr dann eine Tasse frisch aufgebrühten Kräutertee und setzte sich zu ihr auf die Couch, die Hände gefaltet, der Blick ernst.  
„Sie war schon sehr lange sehr krank, aber wie das halt so ist, ist man trotz allem auf den Tod _nie_ vorbereitet.“  
  
„Woran litt sie?“, fragte Teyla, legte ihre Hände um die Tasse und winkelte die Beine an.  
  
„Krebs“, antwortete John leise, und sie sah, dass er schluckte. „Es war Krebs. Sie hätte… äh, einen Tumor in ihrem Gehirn“, erklärte er und deutete auf seinen eigenen Kopf. „Es hat sich fast anderthalb Jahre gezogen, doch dann ging es ganz schnell“, fuhr er fort. „Der Krebs streute innerhalb von nur zwei Monaten in ihrem ganzen Körper, und die Ärzte konnten nur tatenlos zusehen.“  
  
„John…“ Sein Blick streifte sie nur kurz, aber die Traurigkeit, die Teyla in diesem kurzen Moment in seinen Augen sah, überwältigte sie. „Oh, John“, flüsterte sie, stellte ihre Tasse ab, streckte ihre Hand nach ihm aus und berührte ihn sanft an der Wange. Sie erwartete, dass er zurückzuckte und sich ihr entzog, doch er tat es nicht. Stattdessen verharrte er, und nach ein paar Sekunden spürte sie, wie er seine Wange gegen ihre Hand schmiegte.  
  
„Es tut mir ja so leid“, sprach sie voller Mitgefühl und ließ ihre Hand über seine Wange gleiten. „Das muss eine schlimme Erfahrung für Dich gewesen sein. Du warst damals noch so jung!“  
  
Ihr Mann lächelte gequält. „Nun“, meinte er, löste den Kontakt zwischen ihnen, indem er sich zurücklehnte und seinen Arm auf der Rückenlehne der Couch ablegte, „mein Vater hatte damals schon ein großes Manipulationstalent“, berichtete er verbittert. „Er hat jeden, der wusste, wie es unserer Mutter ging, angewiesen, sich meinem Bruder und mir gegenüber nicht über ihren Zustand zu äußern.“  
  
„Ich denke nicht, dass es seine Absicht war, euch zu… _manipulieren_ , wie Du sagst“, entgegnete Teyla. „Er wollte euch sicher nur schützen.“  
  
John seufzte. „Womöglich hast Du Recht.“ Er stimmte ihr zu, aber Teyla wusste, dass er dies nur dem guten Ton zuliebe tat. „Genützt hat es ihm aber nichts; Dave und ich wussten _immer_ , wie es ihr ging. Manchmal“, fuhr er fort und lächelte dabei, „wenn gerade niemand auf uns aufpasste, haben wir uns zu ihr ins Zimmer geschlichen und ihr beim Schlafen zugesehen.“ Seine Mundwinkel zuckten und seine haselnussfarbenen Augen funkelten, blickten an ihr vorbei und verloren sich in der Ferne. „Hin und wieder war sie auch wach oder wurde es, und dann haben wir uns unterhalten.“  
  
„Über was?“, wollte sie wissen.  
  
„Über alles Mögliche“, antwortete John und begann aufzuzählen. „Über das Wetter. Über die Schule. Über Dad’s katastrophale Versuche, uns am Wochenende etwas zu kochen-“ Er grinste, wurde jedoch gleich darauf wieder ernst. „Wir haben über alles geredet, bis auf ihre Krankheit. Anders als unser Vater leugnete sie die Krankheit zwar nicht, aber mit uns darüber zu reden lehnte sie bis zum Schluss kategorisch ab.“  
  
Teyla nippte an ihrem Tee. „Ich nehme an, dass es ihr nur darum ging, dass ihr die schönen Stunden und eure Gespräche mit ihr in Erinnerung behaltet“, merkte sie an und taxierte ihren Mann durch den warmen, aus der Tasse aufsteigenden Dunst hindurch.  
  
„Das hätte ihr ähnlich gesehen“, entgegnete John nachdenklich. „Meine Mom hat immer nur gegeben; sie wollte nicht, dass andere sich Sorgen um sie machen. Ich vermute sogar, dass _sie_ meinen Vater angewiesen hat, uns so wenig wie möglich wissen zu lassen.“  
  
Teyla nickte verständig. Auch wenn sie John’s Mutter nie begegnet war und nur sehr wenig von ihr wusste, glaubte sie nachvollziehen zu können, was in der Frau während ihrer letzten Lebensmonate und –wochen vorgegangen war.  
„Wie ging es weiter?“, fragte sie und hoffte nicht allzu neugierig zu klingen; John vertraute sich ihr an, erzählte ihr von der wohl schwersten Zeit seines Lebens, und sie wollte diesen Moment nicht durch unangebrachte Neugier zerstören, also ermahnte sie sich selbst immer wieder zur Vorsicht und Zurückhaltung.  
Zum Glück schien ihr Mann nicht eingeschüchtert, denn er berichtete tapfer weiter.  
  
„Nun, die letzten Wochen verbrachte sie dann ausschließlich im Krankenhaus, und mein Vater nahm uns nur noch selten mit zu ihr. Meistens ließ er Dave und mich zur Schule fahren und nachmittags auch wieder abholen, wahrscheinlich um sicherzugehen, dass wir sie nicht doch heimlich nach der Schule besuchten.“  
Auch wenn er es nach außen nicht zeigte, wusste Teyla, wie schwer es ihm fiel und wie sehr er mit sich kämpfte, ihr diese Geschichte zu erzählen. Sie bemerkte sein Zögern, die Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme und dass er sie nur selten ansah, während er sprach. John Sheppard war wahrlich kein Mann der großen Reden- das wusste sie-, aber diese Art von Zurückhaltung war selbst für ihn ungewöhnlich.  
Behutsam hielt sie seine Hand in ihrer, strich mit dem Daumen über seinen Handrücken und zeichnete sanft die Narben nach, die nach der Mission, während der er um ein Haar sein Leben verloren hätte, zurückgeblieben waren.  
  
„Wir waren trotzdem oft bei ihr“, berichtete John weiter, und der Anflug eines Lächelns umspielte seine Mundwinkel. „Wir haben uns nach Hause fahren lassen und sind von dort aus mit unseren Fahrrädern oder zu Fuß direkt weiter zum Krankenhaus. In der letzten Woche waren wir beinahe jeden Tag dort.“  
  
„Es war bestimmt nicht leicht für euch“, entschied Teyla.  
  
John seufzte tief und lange. „Man sagt immer, dass Kinder nicht alles mitbekommen, aber Teyla, ich schwöre Dir, dass ich mich an jede verdammte Kleinigkeit während meines letztens Besuchs erinnern kann.“ Er schluckte, und wieder schweifte sein Blick über ihren Kopf hinweg. „Es war an dem Tag, an dem sie… starb“, raunte er heiser. „Dave wollte an diesem Tag nicht mitkommen, weil er etwas für die Schule erledigen musste, also bin ich allein gefahren.“  
Während er redete, begannen seine Augen feucht zu schimmern und seine Miene verhärtete sich.  
„Sie war kaum noch ansprechbar“, erinnerte er sich. „Ich wusste nicht, ob sie wach ist oder schläft. Sie lag einfach nur da, an all diese Maschinen angeschlossen, der Kopf kahl und ihr Gesicht so weiß wie eine Wand. Ich habe mich zu ihr aufs Bett gesetzt und ihre Hand in meine genommen. Sie war ganz… kalt“, flüsterte er, und Teyla erschauderte, als er dabei ihre Hand drückte. „Ihr Atem ging ganz flach, und obwohl sie so… _mitgenommen_ aussah, hatte sie diesen friedlichen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht.“  
  
„Was ist dann passiert?“, fragte sie atemlos.  
  
„Ich war rund dreißig Minuten bei ihr und habe ihr von meinem Tag erzählt. Es war wie immer“, sagte John und lächelte traurig. „Ich hatte eine Geschichtsklausur wiederbekommen, die, naja, sagen wir, nicht ganz so gut ausgefallen war, und ich bat sie, sich nicht aufzuregen und bloß Dad nichts davon zu erzählen-“  
Er stockte und seine Augen zuckten von ihrem miteinander verschlungenen Fingern hinauf zu ihrem Gesicht.  
„In dem Moment öffnete sie die Augen und sah mich an“, sprach er weiter und bannte Teylas Blick. „Sie sah mich direkt an. Dann… lächelte sie. Sie lächelte, drückte meine Hand und meinte: ‚ _Ich werde ihm nichts sagen. Hab keine Angst, Johnny_.‘ Dann schloss sie die Augen und schlief wieder ein. Ich bin noch ein paar Minuten geblieben und dann nach Hause gefahren.“  
Erneut hielt er kurz inne und atmete tief ein und wieder aus, als wollte er sich für das Folgende wappnen.  
„Dad und Dave erwarteten mich bereits. Mein Vater hielt den Hörer noch in der Hand.“  
  
Teyla stockte der Atem und ihr wurde übel, als sie sich diese Situation vorstellte. „Oh…John“, wisperte sie.  
  
„Ich musste die Station gerade verlassen haben, als die Maschinen begannen, Alarm zu schlagen“, sagte er mit belegter Stimme. „Mein Vater meinte, dass die Ärzte noch ein paar Minuten lang versucht hätten, sie wiederzubeleben, aber…“ Er brach ab, schüttelte mit dem Kopf, kniff die Lippen aufeinander und schaute weg.  
  
„Oh, John“, wiederholte Teyla, legte ihre Hände an sein Gesicht und drehte seinen Kopf zurück zu sich. „Es tut mir leid.“  
  
„Das muss sich für Dich jetzt bestimmt furchtbar gefühlsduselig anhören“, meinte er und lächelte gequält.  
  
„Aber nein, nicht doch“, entgegnete Teyla kopfschüttelnd. „Es ist ganz natürlich, dass Du dabei Trauer empfindest. Sie war Deine Mutter, John, und Du hast sie sehr geliebt. Und nach allem, was Du mir über sie erzählt hast, bin ich mir sicher, dass auch _sie_ Dich und Deinen Bruder und euren Vater sehr geliebt haben muss-“  
  
John’s Miene verfinsterte sich schlagartig, und als er seine Stimme erhob, klang diese forsch, ja geradezu feindselig. „Mein Vater…“ Er schnaubte. „Hätte sie gewusst, was mein Vater in den Monaten vor ihrem Tod getrieben hat…“ Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf, und ein finsterer Ausdruck trat in seine glühenden Augen.  
  
Teyla zögerte. Sie spürte seine Wut, seine Enttäuschung. Sein Körper bebte, sein Nacken versteifte sich und die Ader an seiner Schläfe trat hervor und begann zu pochen.  
  
„Ich nehme an, dass es in diesem Zeitraum zu dem Zerwürfnis zwischen eurer Familie und der von Major Danville kam“, merkte sie vorsichtig an, und die Art, wie John reagierte, bestätigte sie in ihrer Vermutung.  
  
„Es _begann_ zu diesem Zeitpunkt“, wurde sie verbessert. John setzte sich auf. „Im Grunde“, mein er, „ist die ganze Sache schnell erklärt. Meine Mutter starb Anfang 1983. Jason wurde im Mai des gleichen Jahres geboren, nur fünf Monate nach ihrem Tod.“  
  
Es dauerte weniger als einen Augenblick, bis Teyla begriff und nach Luft schnappte. „Soll das etwa heißen…“  
  
John nickte. „Ja, genau _das_ soll es heißen“, antwortete er. „Man muss kein großer Mathematiker sein, um zu erkennen, dass da rein zeittechnisch etwas nicht stimmten kann.“  
  
„Das bedeutet, dass Dein Vater-“ Teyla brach ab, denn sie wagte es nicht auszusprechen. Allein die Vorstellung löste bei ihr eine Gänsehaut aus, und gemischte Gefühle durchströmten sie und ließen sie immer wieder aufs Neue erschaudern.  
  
„Er hat es nicht einmal geleugnet.“ Erneut wurde John’s Miene starr und ausdruckslos. „Ich weiß nicht, wie er Dave und mich ins Krankenhaus mitnahm, damit wir „unseren neuen, kleinen Bruder“ kennenlernen. Es war furchtbar“, erinnerte er sich. „Ich wäre am liebsten weggelaufen, obwohl ich damals noch zu jung war, um die _ganze_ Tragweite des Ganzen zu verstehen. Im Laufe der Jahre wurde mir dann immer deutlicher bewusst, was mein Vater meiner Mutter angetan hatte“, schloss er seinen Bericht und presste seine Lippen zu einer dünnen Linie zusammen.  
  
„Natürlich ist das, was Dein Vater getan hat, nicht zu entschuldigen“, meinte Teyla, „aber für den Fehler, den _er_ damals begangen hat, solltest Du nicht Major Danville büßen lassen. Es war damals noch ein Kind, John, ein Baby, das vollkommen unbeteiligt an der ganzen Situation war.“  
  
„Natürlich war er das“, entgegnete John. „Aber er ist es nicht geblieben! Jason Carter war _nie_ unbeteiligt an den Dingen, die in meiner Familie nach dem Tod meiner Mutter schief liefen“, rief er aufgebracht. „Für meinen Dad war Jason das Größte; wahrscheinlich hat er ihn als Chance angesehen, das, was er bei mir und Dave vergeigt hatte, wieder auszubügeln. Er hat monatlich Zehntausende für ihn ausgegeben, was Dave und ich nicht verstehen konnten. Egal was wir taten- alles drehte sich immer nur im Jason. Jason hier, Jason da…“ John schnaubte. „Wir waren ihm nicht mehr wichtig. Es wurde von Jahr zu Jahr schlimmer, und Dave hat schließlich aus purer Verzweiflung das Einzige getan, was ihm Dad’s Zuneigung und Stolz für Jahre sichern würde.“  
  
„Er hat begonnen, für ihn zu arbeiten“, beendete Teyla seinen Gedanken, und John nickte.  
  
„Das war immer Dad’s größer Traum- das wir beide für ihn arbeiten und eines Tages das Unternehmen übernehmen würden“, entgegnete er und verzog das Gesicht. „Mir war klar, dass Dave nachgeben würde, aber ich habe nicht eingesehen, warum ich mich meinem Vater aufgrund eines unehelichen Kindes, das nicht einmal bei uns lebte, derartig an den Hals schmeißen sollte.“ Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Du musst verstehen, mein Vater und ich haben uns noch nie gut verstanden. Er hatte bereits mein ganzes Lebens verplant, als ich noch nicht einmal laufen konnte, und als ich fünfzehn wurde und Dave bei ihm in der Firma zu arbeiten begann, war für meinen Vater klar, dass ich genauso werden sollte. Das kam für mich aber nicht in Frage… und so fing alles an.“  
  
„Wenn ich das richtig verstehe“, fasste Teyla zusammen, „machst Du Major... Carter für all das verantwortlich? Obwohl er nichts damit zu tun hatte?“  
  
„Verdammt, Teyla“, rief John auf einmal erbost aus, „es geht nicht darum, was Jason getan hat und was nicht!“  
  
„Worum geht es dann?“, verlangte sie zu wissen.  
  
„Um das Prinzip“, erwiderte John aufgebracht, sprang auf und begann vor ihr auf und ab zu marschieren. „Es geht um das verdammte Prinzip, Teyla!“, wiederholte er und warf die Hände in die Luft. „Meine Mutter war sterbenskrank, dem Tode geweiht, und mein Vater hatte nichts _Besseres_ zu tun, als durch fremde Laken zu toben! Ich wette, dass er dabei nicht einmal an Mom gedacht hat oder daran, wie sie sich fühlen würde, sollte sie jemals Wind davon kriegen! Und als dann Jason geboren wurde…“  
  
„Du kannst _ihm_ nicht die Schuld daran geben“, versuchte Teyla ihn zu beschwichtigen. „Er-“  
  
„Er war ein unschuldiges, unbeteiligtes Kind, jaja“, blaffte John. „Nur dumm, dass er das nicht geblieben ist“, rief er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Er ist ein genauso intriganter Mann wie mein alter Herr geworden, der bei nahezu jeder Gelegenheit versucht hat, mich und meinen Vater gegeneinander auszuspielen. Dave wurde ihm im Laufe der Jahre egal, weil der es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hat, zu tolerieren, dass Jason zur Familie gehörte. Aber _ich_ habe das nie getan! _Nie_!“  
  
„Aber er-“  
  
John’s Geduldsfaden schien nun endgültig zu reißen, denn er kam mit wildem Blick auf sie zumarschiert, packte sie an den Ellenbogen und zog sie hoch. „Er gehört nicht zur Familie, Teyla! Er hat es noch nie getan! Und er wird es nie! Nicht nach allem, was er getan hat, und nach den ganzen Lügen, die er verbreitet tat. Er ist hinterhältig und böse, und ich will, dass Du Dich von ihm fernhältst. Man kann ihm nicht trauen!“, raunte er und fixierte sie mit seinem Blick, und seine Finger gruben sich beinahe schmerzhaft in ihre Arme.  
  
„Ich verstehe.“ Teyla nickte und entschied sich, nachdem sie kurz darüber nachgedacht hatte und sich die Vor- und Nachteile durch den Kopf hatte gehen lassen, fortzufahren. „Allerdings, bedenke, John, dass man auch nach eigenen Fehlern suchen sollte, bevor man über andere urteilt.“  
  
John’s Augen weiteten sich, und ganz langsam löste er den Griff und trat einen Schritt von ihr zurück. „Du hast uns belauscht“, schlussfolgerte er mit ruhiger Stimme.  
  
„Ja“, gestand Teyla, „das habe ich. Weil ich mir Sorgen machte“, erklärte sie. „Und weil ich Fragen hatte, _viele_ Fragen. Du hast mich einfach weggeschickt“, warf sie ihm vor. „Was hätte ich Deiner Meinung nach sonst tun sollen? Einfach gehen und darauf hoffen, dass Du mir irgendwann von selbst alles erzählst?“  
  
„Ja!“, rief John. „Genau das hättest Du tun sollen!“  
  
„Ich bitte Dich, John“, lachte Teyla, „hätte ich Dich nicht darauf angesprochen, hättest Du es mir womöglich niemals erzählst!“  
  
„Ich _habe_ es Dir doch gerade erzählt“, verteidigte sich John. „Ich habe Dir _alles_ erzählt, sogar mehr als das. Und jetzt erwartest Du, dass ich mir an meine eigene Nase fasse, bevor ich über Jason urteile? Bitte! Wie Du willst!“, stieß er hervor und funkelte sie herausfordernd an. „Ich habe mir im Gegensatz zu ihm nichts zu Schulden kommen lassen! Was auch immer er behauptet, ist falsch.“  
  
„Also hast Du nicht dafür gesorgt, dass es ihm nicht gelingt, als Pilot Fuß zu fassen?“ Kaum ausgesprochen, bereute sie es auch schon zutiefst, und Teyla hätte sich am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen.  
  
„Als ob ich das könnte!“, höhnte John. „Teyla, Du kennst meine Geschichte. Selbst das Personal der Air-Force-Poststelle hatte am Ende mehr zu sagen als ich! Und auch wenn… Jasons Werdegang hat mich nie interessiert“, stellte er klar. „Ich war froh, als ich ihn endlich los war!“  
  
„Vielleicht _hättest_ Du Dich mit seinem Werdegang befassen sollen, denn so wie ich das sehe, hat er wirklich versucht, etwas zu erreichen. Er hat sich nicht unterkriegen lassen, um anerkannt zu werden, und warum? Hast Du Dich das schon einmal gefragt, John?“  
  
Ihr Mann reagierte mit Unverständnis uns Gereiztheit. Seine Augen schmälerten sich und er blitzte sie durch die dünnen Striche hindurch an. „Bist Du jetzt etwa auf seiner Seite?“, blaffte er.  
  
„Ich bin auf niemandes Seite, John“, entgegnete Teyla, darum bemüht, ruhig und besonnen zu klingen, auch wenn es in ihrem Inneren brodelte. „Ich versuche Dir nur die Augen dafür zu öffnen, dass Jason sich offenbar bemüht hat, seine Fehler wieder gut zu machen. Du selbst sagtest, dass er eurem Vater sehr ähnlich ist und dass Dein Vater nie von Deinen Plänen, Pilot zu werden, beeindruckt war. Wieso also hat sich Jason genau für _diesen_ Weg entschieden, wenn es ihm doch so wichtig war, eurem Vater zu gefallen?“  
  
„Das, was Du da behauptest, Teyla“, erwiderte John wütend, „ist _absurd_.“  
  
„Ist es das?“, fragte sie.  
  
„Teyla…“ John seufzte und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durchs Haar, ein deutliches Anzeichen dafür, dass er sich nicht sicher war, wie er zu reagieren hatte. „Du kennst ihn nicht so, wie ich ihn kenne“, fuhr er in einem etwas versöhnlicheren Tonfall fort. „Jason Carter würde _niemals_ etwas tun, um mich oder Dave zu beeindrucken.“  
  
„Ich habe gehört, was Du zu ihm gesagt hast, John. Manches war sehr verletzend. Ich verstehe, dass Du wütend bist“, versicherte sie ihm, „aber denkst Du nicht auch, dass Deine Reaktion womöglich etwas unangepasst war?“  
  
„Unangepasst?“, echote John. „Teyla, dieser Kerl führt irgendetwas im Schilde, und ich weiß verdammt nochmal nicht, was es ist!“  
  
„Dann rede mit ihm!“  
  
John schnaubte. „Oh ja, ich werde zu ihm gehen und ihn ganz direkt danach fragen. Weil das mit uns früher auch immer so super gut geklappt hat. Das ist echt eine tolle Idee!“, schnappte er.  
  
„John…“ Teyla holte tief Luft und besann sich auf ihre innere Mitte, ehe sie ihm mit klarer, ruhiger Stimme zu erklären begann: „Alles, was ich damit sagen will, ist, dass Du ihm eine Chance geben sollst.“ John setzte zum Protest an, doch ihr Finger, den sie an seine Lippen legte, hinderte ihn daran, kopflos loszupoltern. „Eine Chance, sich Dir zu erklären. Hör ihm zu. Wenn es irgendwelche Differenzen aus der Vergangenheit zwischen euch gibt, lassen diese sich bestimmt nicht dadurch aus der Welt schaffen, dass ihr beide euch anschweigt.“  
  
John schob seufzend ihre Hand beiseite. „Teyla, Du verstehst das nicht-“  
  
„Du hast Recht“, kam es mit einem Mal aus ihrem Mund, und ehe er wusste, wie ihm geschah, hatte sich Teyla an ihm vorbeigedrängelt und ging in Richtung Schlafzimmer. „Ich verstehe das wirklich nicht.“  
  
„Teyla, warte!“ Sie hörte, wie John ihr raschen Schrittes folgte, und spürte Sekunden später, wie er sie am Arm packte. „Es tut mir Leid, okay? Es kann sein, dass ich etwas… überreagiert habe.“  
  
„Etwas?“ Teyla blieb stehen, drehte sich zu ihm und starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Etwas?“, echote sie. „John, Du hast diesen Mann geradezu auf das Übelste beschimpft“, erinnerte sie ihn und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, was zwischen ihm und Dir alles vorgefallen ist, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er solche harten Worte verdient hat.“ Ihren Blick fest auf ihn gerichtet befreite sie sich aus seinem Griff, riss sich beinahe los, so fest hielt er ihren Arm umklammert. „Denk darüber nach, was ich gesagt habe, John“, ermahnte sie ihn eindringlich. „Es ergibt Sinn.“  
  
„Teyla…“ Die Verzweiflung ließ seine sonst so selbstsichere Stimme rau und verletzlich klingen, doch die Athosianerin dachte nicht einmal daran, diese Diskussion noch länger fortzuführen.  
  
„Ich werde jetzt zu Bett gehen“, sagte sie und deutete mit dem Kopf ein kurzes Nicken an. „Ich wünsche Dir eine gute Nacht, John.“ Sagte es, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und marschierte erhobenen Hauptes in Richtung Schlafzimmer davon. Sie drehte sich nicht um, um sich zu vergewissern, dass John ihr folgte. Er würde es tun, da war sie sich ganz sicher.  
  
Er tat es immer.  


 

**ooOOoo**

  
  
Teyla erwachte langsam aus ihrem tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf, mit dem Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Gähnend drehte sie sich auf den Rücken und öffnete blinzelnd die Augen. Dunkelheit umgab sie und sich fragend, wie spät es wohl sein mochte, wandte ihren Kopf nach rechts, um einen Blick auf den Digitalwecker werfen zu können, der auf dem Nachttisch stand.  
Es war kurz nach halb drei am Morgen. Seufzend reckte und streckte sich Teyla unter der dünnen Bettdecke, die sie sich trotz der schwülen Julitemperaturen bis unters Kinn hochgezogen hatte, und lauschte in die Stille hinein. Kein Laut drang an ihre Ohren, kein Atmen oder leises, stetiges Schnarchen. Nachdem sie sich durch kurzes Tasten vergewissert hatte, dass das Bett zu ihrer Linken verlassen war, rappelte sie sich auf und blickte auf die leere Betthälfte hinab. Decke und Kopfkissen waren verschwunden, das Laken unberührt und faltenlos.  
  
John war nicht zu ihr ins Bett gekommen.  
  
Seufzend richtete sich Teyla auf, warf sich ihren Morgenmantel über die Schultern und verließ das Schlafzimmer, um sich auf die Suche nach ihrem Ehemann zu machen. Auf Zehenspitzen schlich sie durch die Dunkelheit, um ihre Tochter, die friedlich in ihrem Zimmer schlief, nicht zu wecken. Der Flur erstreckte sich stockduster vor ihr, doch am Ende des Ganges breitete sich ein warmer Lichtschein aus, der aus dem Wohnbereich ihres Quartiers zu kommen schien.  
Ihre müden Augen brauchten etwas Zeit, ehe sie sich an das Licht gewöhnten und John’s zerknautschtes Kopfkissen und die zerwühlte Bettdecke auf der Couch entdeckten. John musste auf ihr geschlafen haben, nur dass er jetzt nicht mehr dort lag. Die Couch war leer und kalt, wie sich herausstellte, als Teyla sich bückte und mit der Hand über das Polster fuhr.  
  
Genau in diesem Moment bemerkte sie im Augenwinkel eine huschende Bewegung, und als sie sich umdrehte und aufblickte, sah sie ihren Mann vor sich stehen. Verschlafen blinzelte er sie an, ein Glas Wasser in der rechten Hand haltend.  
  
„Habe ich Dich geweckt?“, fragte er.  
  
„Du warst nicht im Bett“, entgegnete Teyla. „Ich habe Dich gesucht.“  
  
„Ich habe hier geschlafen“, meinte John und deutete mit dem Kinn auf die Couch.  
  
„Warum?“, wunderte Teyla sich.  
  
„Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass Du mich nach unserem Streit nicht dort haben willst“, antwortete ihr Gegenüber verkniffen, stellte sein Glas auf dem Fußboden neben der Couch ab und ließ sich gähnend auf das weiße Polster sinken. Sein Versuch, sein dunkles Haar, welches im wild zerzaust und verwirbelt vom Kopf abstand, mit der Hand und streichenden Bewegungen unter Kontrolle zu bringen, schlug fehl, und als John dies bemerkte, seufzte er und rieb sich übers Gesicht.  
  
„Geh wieder ins Bett“, wies er sie an. „Wir sollten jede Sekunde Schlaf nehmen, die wir kriegen können, bevor die Kleine wieder aufwacht.“ Er lächelte, doch Teylas Blick klebte an dem Abdruck der Kissennaht auf seiner rechten Wange.  
  
„Wie kommst Du darauf, dass ich Dich nicht in unserem Bett haben möchte?“, fragte sie statt zu gehen, setzte sich zu ihm und ließ ihren Zeigefinger an dem Abdruck entlang über seine Wange gleiten.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht“, gestand John kleinlich und lehnte sich seufzend in ihre Berührung hinein. „Ich hatte da einfach so das Gefühl, dass Du mich nicht sehen willst.“  
  
„Ach, John.“ Teyla seufzte, legte ihre Finger an sein Kinn und drehte seinen Kopf vorsichtig zu ihr. „Wenn Du immer das Weite suchst, sobald es eine Meinungsverschiedenheit zwischen uns gibt, sehe ich für diese Ehe schwarz“, lächelte sie, beugte sich vor und presste ihre Lippen auf seine.  
  
„Hhm, ich war schon immer gut darin, sämtliche meiner Beziehungen auf diese Weise zu torpedieren“, murmelte John und legte eine Hand an ihren Nacken, zog sie zu sich und vertiefte den Kuss, indem er ihre Lippen mit seiner Zunge auseinanderzwang.  
  
„Dann werde ich wohl sicherstellen müssen, dass es dieses Mal nicht soweit kommt“, gurrte Teyla und schob ihre Hand langsam unter sein T-Shirt, über seinen harten, flachen Bauch, hinauf zu seiner Brust, wo ihre Finger seine Hundemarke ertasteten. Grinsend zog sie ihn an der feingliedrigen Kette zu sich heran und presste ihren Mund noch fester auf seinen, was John mit einem tiefen Brummen quittierte, seine Arme um ihren Leib schlang und sie auf seinen Schoß zog.  
  
„John, hör auf damit“, lachte Teyla und schlug mit der flachen Hand nach ihm, als er seine Nase in ihre Halsbeuge presste und federleichte Küssen entlang ihres Halses zu platzieren begann.  
  
„Mhm“, brummte er, und Teyla spürte, wie sich seine warmen, weichen Lippen zu einem Lächeln verzogen, „Du riechst nach… Baby.“  
  
Nur mit Mühe gelang es der Athosianerin ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Sie rückte von ihm ab, lehnte sich leicht zurück und funkelte ihn fragend an. „Soll ich das jetzt als Kompliment ansehen oder versuchst Du mir damit etwas mitzuteilen?“  
  
„In diesem Fall“, meinte John und zog sie zurück, „denke ich, dass Ersteres zutrifft. Diese Mischung aus Wärme, Babypuder, Seife und Milch ist absolut verführerisch“, raunte er in ihr Ohr und zuckte grinsend mit den Augenbrauen. Seine Hand wanderte über ihre Taille hinab zu ihren Hüften und dann zu ihrem Po. Ein Seufzen schlüpfte über Teylas Lippen, als er sie frech zwickte, und sie schloss die Augen, lehnte ihre Stirn gegen seine und legte eine Hand auf seine Brust.

„Gott“, stöhnte John, „ich würde lügen, wenn ich behaupten würde, die Kleine nicht dafür zu hassen, dass ich Dich jetzt nicht nackt sehen kann.“  
  
„John!“ Teyla errötete und warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu. „Sie ist nur ein paar Türen weiter. Sie könnte uns hören!“  
  
„Sie schläft tief und fest“, beruhigte er sie. „Und außerdem“, fügte er mit einem geradezu diabolischen Grinsen hinzu, „bezweifle ich, dass sie jetzt schon in der Lage ist, um Wörter wie ‚du‘ und ‚nackt‘ richtig miteinander zu kombinieren.“  
  
„John…“, seufzte Teyla und versuchte erneut, ihn von sich zu schieben.  
  
„Okay, okay, ich hab’s ja verstanden“, winkte er ab und gab sich augenrollend seinem Schicksal geschlagen. „Geht klar. Verstanden. Kein Problem. In Baby’s Gegenwart kein Wort mehr darüber, was Daddy am liebsten mit Mommy anstellen würde.“  
  
„John…“ Teyla warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. „Benimm Dich“, warnte sie ich, woraufhin er empört die Augen aufriss.  
  
„Und das von der Frau, die halbnackt auf meinem Schoß sitzt!“, tönte er. „Nicht, dass ich dagegen etwas einzuwenden hätte“, murmelte er grinsend, packte sie an den Hüften und fuhr mit den Händen unter ihr Top, über ihren Bauch und langsam hinauf zu ihren Brüsten.  
  
„John…“, seufzte Teyla, doch da presste er bereits seinen Mund auf ihren und schluckte ihren Protest. Ihre Lippen verschmolzen zu einem innigen und prickelnden Kuss, und ein Schauer jagte durch Teylas Körper, als sich ihre Zungenspitzen berührten.  
  
„John“, keuchte sie und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nicht…“  
  
„Du hast nichts von Knutschen und ein bisschen Fummeln gesagt“, knurrte er und knabberte verspielt an ihrem Ohrläppchen. „Wenn Du mir das jetzt auch noch nimmst, sehe _ich_ schwarz für diese Ehe.“  
  
Leise lachend warf Teyla den Kopf in den Nacken, was seinen Lippen neue Angriffsfläche bot, und fast augenblicklich begann John ihren Hals mit heißen Küssen zu attackieren, während er gleichzeitig seine Hände wieder unter ihr Oberteil schob und ihre Brüste umfasste, die seit der Geburt ihrer Tochter empfindsamer für jede Art von Berührung geworden waren. Es dauerte nicht lange, und John- angespornt von ihrem Keuchen und lustvollen Wimmern- begann an dem lästigen Stoff zu zerren, zog es ihr über den Kopf und warf es weg.  
  
„So schön“, hauchte er und betrachtete ihre neuen Rundungen mit glänzenden Augen. Vorsichtig, als befürchtete er, ihr nun irgendwie Schaden zufügen zu können, streckte er erst eine Hand nach ihr aus und berührte sie sanft mit den Fingerspitzen. Allein diese zaghafte Berührung ließ Teyla erschaudern, und ein heiseres Seufzen schlüpfte über ihre Lippen, als er sie mit beiden Händen berührte, vorsichtig, kein Risiko eingehend.  
  
„So wunderschön“, wiederholte er und umschloss ihre Brüste mit seinen Händen, streichelte sie, drückte und massierte sie, betrachtete sie, wog sie in seinen Händen, wie einen kostbaren Schatz. Teyla biss sich auf die Unterlippe, was jedoch nicht verhindern konnte, dass die Laute, die sie von sich gab, immer lauter und lustvoller wurden.  
  
„John…“, wimmerte sie, und er nickte nur, schlang seine Arme fest um sie, richtete sich auf und trug sie den ganzen Weg bis ins Schlafzimmer, wo er sie auf das Bett legte und sich langsam über sie schob. Sich seitlich ihres Kopfes mit den Händen abstützend betrachtete er sie, ließ seinen Blick über sie gleiten, beugte sich dann zu ihr herab und küsste sie erst zärtlich, dann leidenschaftlicher.  
  
„Du weißt hoffentlich, was Du mir antust, oder?“, fragte er und knabberte sanft an ihrer Unterlippe.  
  
„Ich kann es mir vorstellen, ja“, erwiderte Teyla keck, schlang ihre Arme um seine Schultern und ihre Beine um seine Hüften.  
  
„Das ist nicht fair“, raunte John und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen an ihrer Schulter, als sie mit ihren Händen über seinen Brustkorb südwärts strich, wo sich Blut und Hitze bereits anzustauen begannen. „Nicht… fair“, keuchte er, und Teyla lächelte verschmitzt und schob langsam ihre rechte Hand unter den Bund seiner Boxershorts.  
  
„Definitiv…nicht fair“, jammerte John und biss ihr knurrend in die Schulter, als sie ihn mit ihren Fingern zu triezen begann.  
  
„Ich sehe Dein Problem nicht“, gab sich Teyla unschuldig, zog ihre Hände zurück, stemmte sie gegen seine Brust und drückte ihn von sich weg. Lachend schlug sie John’s Hände fort, die gierig nach ihr langten, als sie sich erhob und vor dem Bett aufbaute.  
  
„Soll ich’s Dir noch mal verdeutlichen?“, fragte John und richtete sich nun ebenfalls auf.  
  
„Oh“, meinte Teyla und spähte an ihm herab, „ich denke nicht, dass das notwendig sein wird. Es… _springt_ mir ja förmlich ins Auge“, grinste sie, umklammerte seine Handgelenke und schob ihn bestimmt zurück in Richtung Bett. Erneut trafen ihre Lippen auf seine, und sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich, bis Teyla die Hände auf seine Schultern legte und ihn auf die Bettkante hinabdrückte. John’s Blick verkettete sich mit ihrem, als sie ihm das T-Shirt über den Kopf zog, mit ihren Händen über seinen Oberkörper strich und ihre Finger durch die dunklen, krausen Haare gleiten ließ, die seine Brust übersäten. Sich auf die Lippe beißend folgte Teyla der feinen Spur dunkler Haare, die von seinem Bauchnabel abwärts verlief und schließlich unter dem Bund seiner Boxershorts verschwand.  
  
„Tey…“ John’s Stimme klang rau, und er atmete hektisch. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, als sie vor ihm auf die Knie ging und ihre Hände durch ihre Lippen ersetzte. Sie hörte ihn abwechselnd leise ihren Namen stöhnen und nach Atem ringen, als sie federleichte Küsse auf seinem Bauch und schließlich auch auf seinen zuckenden Lenden verteilte.  
  
„Bitte…“, krächzte er und brummte erregt, als sie ihre Finger unter den Bund seiner Boxershorts hakte und ihm diese langsam von den Hüften streifte. Er streckte die Beine aus, um ihr das endgültige Entfernen des lästigen Stoffes zu ermöglichen, und dann endlich saß er nackt vor ihr auf der Bettkante und präsentierte sich ihr auf Augenhöhe in seiner ganzen heißen, pulsierenden Pracht.  
Teyla lächelte, strich mit ihren weichen Händen an seinen Waden entlang, hinauf zu seinen Knien, beugte sich dann vor und küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel. John’s ganzer Körper erbebte unter ihrer Liebkosung.  
  
„ _Oh, Gott_ “, keuchte er heiser und stützte sich mit der einen Hand auf das Bett ab, während sich die Finger seiner anderen Hand in Teylas Haaren verkrallten. „ _Bitte_!“  
  
Lächelnd und das Gefühl ihrer Macht über ihn genießend machte sie sich daraufhin ans Werk, bis John’s lautes Stöhnen den ganzen Raum erfüllte und sein Griff in ihrem Haar so fest wurde, dass es beinahe schmerzte. Nach ein paar Minuten war alles vorbei, und ein ersticktes Keuchen der Erlösung drang durch die nächtliche Stille. Als Teyla spürte, wie _sämtliche_ Muskeln in John’s Körper erschlafften, richtete sie sich auf, wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund und wartete, bis John mit einem zutiefst befriedigten Seufzen auf das Bett zurücksank und die Augen schloss, die Beine über der Bettkante baumelnd und die Arme weit von sich gestreckt.  
  
„ _Großer… Gott_!“, prustete er. „Das war… _unglaublich_!“  
  
„War es das, ja?“, hakte Teyla lächelnd nach, kroch über die Matratze und schmiegte sich an seinen warmen, schweißüberströmten Körper. John nickte entkräftet, und ein zustimmendes Brummen verließ seine Kehle. Seufzend schlang er den Arm um ihre Schulter und zog sie an sich.  
  
„Das war unglaublich“, murmelte er in ihre Halsbeuge und küsste ihre Schulter. „Danke.“  
  
„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Du es irgendwann wettmachen wirst“, flüsterte Teyla wissend.  
  
„Worauf Sie Gift nehmen können, Misses Sheppard“, raunte John, umfing ihre Taille mit seinen Armen, rollte sich herum und schob sich über seine lachende Frau, presste seinen nackten, verschwitzten Körper gegen ihre und beugte sich zu ihr herab, um sie zu küssen, doch kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen berührten, ließ ein lauter, wütender Schrei sie beide innehalten.

„Mir scheint, als hätte unsere Tochter andere Pläne, Colonel Sheppard“, schmunzelte Teyla, worauf John seufzend seine Stirn gegen ihre fallen ließ. „Ich werde nach ihr sehen“, wisperte sie und küsste ihn rasch, bevor sie aus dem Bett krabbelte, sein am Boden liegendes T-Shirt aufhob und hineinschlüpfte.  
  
„Hey“, hörte sie John vom Bett aus rufen, „und was soll ich jetzt anziehen?“  
  
Grinsend kehrte sie zu ihm zurück, beugte sich vor und küsste ihn lang, leidenschaftlich und feucht.  
  
„Gar nichts“, antwortete sie und strich mit dem Zeigefinger über seine Brust, seinen Bauch und noch weiter hinab. Kurz bevor sie seine glühende Mitte erreichte, zog sie ihre Hand zurück und tätschelte stattdessen lächelnd seine Wange.  
  
„Ich bin noch lange nicht fertig mit Ihnen, Colonel Sheppard.“  
  
John sog scharf den Atem ein, und sie konnte den Schalter in seinem Kopf förmlich umkippen hören, als sie hüftenschwingend zur Tür marschierte. Kurz bevor sie das Schlafzimmer verließ, um nach ihrem Neugeborenen zu sehen, hörte sie die Bettdecken rascheln und John mit tiefer Stimme rufen:  
  
„Ich kann es kaum erwarten, Misses Sheppard!“  
  
 **Fortsetzung folgt…**


	15. Chapter 15

_Sechs Wochen später  
  
_ Es war kurz nach eins, und wie zur Mittagszeit üblich tobte in Atlantis‘ lichtdurchfluteter Mensa das Leben, und John, der soeben aus dem Transporter getreten war, blieb kurz stehen, um sich einen Überblick über das bunte Treiben zu verschaffen.  
Die Atmosphäre war heiter und die Stimmung der Expeditionsmitglieder, die sich zum Mittagessen in der Mensa versammelt hatte, ausgelassen. Angeregt schien sich jeder mit jedem zu unterhalten, es wurde gescherzt und gelacht, und scheinbar jeder schien diesen freien Tag zu genießen.  
  
John sah sich um und seufzte, als ihm klar wurde, dass alle Tische sowohl in der Mensa, als auch auf den angrenzenden Balkonen belegt waren.  
  
„Sieht so aus, als müssten wir zwei heute wiedermal mit unserer Couch vorlieb nehmen, Charly“, meinte er und blickte auf seine zwei Monate alte Tochter hinab, die in der Beuge seines rechten Armes lag und allzu beschäftigt damit, aufgeregt an ihren dünnen Fingerchen zu nuckeln und ihr Köpfchen ruckartig hin und her zu bewegen.  
  
Lächelnd setze sich John an das Ende der Warteschlange vor der Essensausgabe, und es dauerte nicht einmal dreißig Sekunden, bis die erste Wissenschaftlerin ihn und das Baby entdeckt hatte. Ehe er sich versah, umringte ihn eine Handvoll weiblicher Expeditionsmitglieder, die seine Tochter seufzend hätschelten und tätschelten. Charin, die die Berührungen und Streicheleinheiten sichtlich genoss, gluckste, strampelte und belohnte die Frauen mit einem breiten, zahnlosen Lächeln, was eine wahre Begeisterungswelle bei den Damen auslöste.  
Nur schwer gelang es John, sich aus der Gruppe zu lösen, und so sehr er- _zugegeben_ \- die Aufmerksamkeit der weiblichen Belegschaft auch genoss, sehnte er sich jetzt, nach einer schlaflosen Nacht und einem anstrengenden Vormittag, nach einem ordentlichen Mittagessen. Wenn er recht überlegte, würde dies seine erste richtige Mahlzeit an diesem Tag sein, es sei denn er zählte zwei Tassen Kaffee und ein auf die Schnelle geschmiertes Sandwich als Mahlzeit.  
Charin hatte keine gute Nacht gehabt und ihn und Teyla wach gehalten, bis sie gegen fünf Uhr morgens endlich für zwei Stunden eingeschlafen war und ihnen wenigstens etwas Zeit zum Verschnaufen gegönnt hatte. Doch lange hatte der Friede nicht gewährt, und während sich Teyla erschöpft unter der Bettdecke verkrochen hatte, war er wippenden Schrittes im Gang auf und ab marschiert, in der Hoffnung das aus ganzer Seele brüllende Baby beruhigen zu können.  
 _So_ anstrengend hatte sich John ein Leben mit Kind zugegeben nicht vorgestellt. Ja, er hatte geahnt, dass es nicht einfach werden würde, aber dass es ihm derartig an die Substanz gehen würde… nein, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Wahrscheinlich wurde er langsam zu alt für solche Sachen. Die Nächte mit Kind waren kurz und die Tage lang, und sich vorzustellen, wie es erst einmal aussehen würde, wenn er wieder begann regulär zu arbeiten, wollte er gar nicht erst versuchen. In einem vertraulichen Gespräch mit Richard Woolsey war es ihm gelungen, eine dreimonatige Arbeitspause auszuhandeln, und während Teyla ihre Arbeit bereits vier Wochen nach der Geburt wieder aufgenommen hatte, kümmerte er sich um Charin und erledigte hier und da kleine, alltäglich anfallende Arbeiten. Die meiste Zeit, jedoch, verbrachte er mit seiner kleinen Tochter, und es fiel ihm schwer zu glauben, dass diese trotz allem auch schöne Zeit nun schon bald vorbei sein sollte.  
Das IOA und Washington hatten ihm- wenn auch nur zähneknirschend- die Erlaubnis erteilt und auch Doktor Kinsella hatte nach mehreren Sitzungen und Gesprächen grünes Licht gegeben, und zum ersten Mal seit Monaten freute sich John wieder darauf, zu arbeiten. Auch wenn das bedeutete, dass er von nun an wieder weniger Zeit mit seiner Familie verbringen könnte- ein großer Wermutstropfen, doch in einem von vielen intensiven Gesprächen hatte Teyla ihn immer wieder in seiner Entscheidung bestärkt und ihm versichert, dass sie stolz auf ihn sei und dass sie es gemeinsam schon schaffen würden.  
Und John war sich zu einhundert Prozent sicher, dass sie auch dieses Mal Recht behalten würde.  
  
Endlich an der Essensausgabe angekommen, schnappte er sich ein Tablett und begann einen kurzen Plausch mit einem jungen Mann vom Küchenpersonal, der ihm, nachdem er die dunklen Schatten unter seinen Augen bemerkt hatte, eine extragroße Portion Spaghetti Bolognese servierte und ihm einen guten Appetit wünschte. John bedankte sich und belud sein Tablett an der Selbstbedienungstheke ein paar Schritte weiter mit einer Wasserflasche, einem abgepackten Salat und einer großzügig gefüllten Schale roten Wackelpudding. Zufrieden mit seiner Auswahl machte er kehrt und schritt, Tablett und Kind balancierend, an den anderen Wartenden vorbei, zurück in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war.  
  
Er hatte den Transporter fast erreicht, als er auf einmal jemand seinen Namen rufen hörte.  
  
„Hey, Sheppard!“  
  
„Hier drüben, Kumpel.“  
  
John wandte sich um und suchte die Menge nach den Personen ab, die ihn gerufen hatten. Ein Grinsen huschte über seine Lippen, als er Rodney McKay und Ronon Dex entdeckte, die an einem der hinteren Tische am Gang saßen und ihm zuwinkten.  
  
„Hier drüben“, wiederholte Rodney rufend und deutete auf den freien Platz vor sich. Erleichterung machte sich in John breit, und je näher er dem Tisch kam, an dem seine beiden Freunde auf ihn warteten, desto besser fühlte er sich. Beschwingt bahnte er sich einen Weg durch die Tischreihen.  
  
„Jungs, ihr seid unsere Rettung“, meinte er, als er den Tisch erreichte und sich etwas bückte, um sein Tablett abstellen zu können, ohne dass etwas herunterfiel.  
  
„Warte, ich nehm‘ sie“, sagte Ronon, und bevor John etwas erwidern konnte, langte der Sateder über den Tisch hinweg und schnappte sich Charin.  
  
„Danke, Chewie“, schmunzelte John und setzte sich. „Ganz schön was los heute, oder kommt mir das nur so vor?“, bemerkte er und ließ den Blick kurz durch die Mensa schweifen, ehe er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Ronon zuwandte, der ihm gegenübersaß und gerade die Wangen aufblies, was Charin ein glucksendes Lachen entlockte.  
  
„Heute ist der erste freie Tag seit drei Monaten- was erwartest Du?“, fragte Rodney mit vollem Mund.  
  
„Es scheint mir auch voller als das letzte Mal zu sein“, meinte Ronon.  
  
„Teyla meinte, dass das SGC gestern wieder eine neue Truppe geschickt hat“, wusste John zu berichten und beobachtete kopfschüttelnd, wie sein Gegenüber seine kichernde Tochter auf seinem Knie zu wippen begann. „Sie hat gerade vor einer halben Stunde etwas gegessen“, warnte er seinen Freund, doch Ronon zuckte nur grinsend mit den Achseln.  
  
„Dann halt ich sie zu McKay“, erwiderte er.  
  
„Hey“, rief dieser aus und rückte ein Stück von dem Sateder weg. „Denk nicht mal daran, diese kleine Spuckmaschine in meine Richtung zu halten!“  
  
John verdrehte die Augen. „Rodney, diese kleine ‚Spuckmaschine‘ ist immer noch meine Tochter. Und außerdem“, spöttelte er, „solltest Du Dich langsam daran gewöhnen. Fünf Monate, mein Freund-“  
  
„Oh, erinnere mich bloß nicht daran“, jammerte Rodney und stöhnte gequält auf.  
  
„Hast Dich wohl immer noch nicht damit abgefunden, was?“, triezte Ronon.  
  
„Doch, doch“, beteuerte der Wissenschaftler. „Es ist nur…dass… Also, ich… Nun ja…“  
  
„Er hat sich _nicht_ damit abgefunden“, schlussfolgerte John aus Rodneys nervösem Gestammel, und Ronon nickte zustimmend. Ohne ein Wort der Vorwarnung drückte er seinem überraschten Sitznachbar daraufhin die mit den Armen wedelnde Charin in die Hände.  
  
„Hier“, sagte er und überreichte ihm das glucksende Baby.  
  
Rodneys Augen weiteten sich. „Großer… Was soll _das_ denn?“, verlangte er zu wissen und starrte hilflos auf den strahlenden Wonneproppen hinab. „Aber… aber…“, stammelte er. „Ich kann doch nicht… Nein…“ Charin begann zu zappeln, und Rodneys Augenbrauen schnellten in die Höhe. „Was… was soll ich tun?“, krächzte er aufgeregt.  
  
„Nicht fallen lassen wäre eine Option“, griente Ronon.  
  
„Und was, wenn-“  
  
„Rodney“, warnte John mit gesenkter Stimme, „wenn Du meine Tochter fallen lässt, werde ich Dich vor versammelter Mannschaft auf der Stelle erschießen. _Denk_ also nicht einmal daran, okay?“  
  
Sein Gegenüber nickte. „Aber wie…“  
  
„Setz sie auf Dein Knie und wipp sie ein bisschen, so wie Ronon“, schlug John vor, und, wenn auch etwas unsicher, tat Rodney wie ihm geheißen, hielt Charin unter den Armen, drehte sie um, setzte sie auf sein Knie und begann sie zu wippen.  
  
„Na siehst Du“, lobte John ihn. „War doch gar nicht so schwer, oder?“  
  
Skeptisch beäugte Rodney das Baby auf seinem Schoß. „Ist es normal, dass sie so… sabbert?“, platzte es aus ihm heraus. „Ich meine, das kann doch nicht normal sein? Oder etwa doch?“  
  
„Beruhig Dich, McKay“, sagte John und reichte ihm eine Papierserviette. „Hier- nimm die.“  
  
„Uh-“ Rodney verzog angewidert das Gesicht-„ich glaube, ich bin noch nicht so weit.“  
  
Ronon grinste. „Das kommt ein bisschen spät, Kumpel“, neckte er ihn.  
  
„Vielen Dank für den Hinweis, Einstein“, brummte Rodney und wischte Charin mit spitzen Fingern den Mund und das Kinn sauber.  
  
„Ich weiß gar nicht, was Du hast“, fand John und begann nun, da seine Tochter bei seinem Freund offensichtlich gut aufgehoben war, endlich mit seinem Mittagessen. „Du machst das ziemlich gut, Rodney. Wirklich! Mit ein bisschen Übung klappt das schon.“  
  
„Hhm, wenn Du meinst“, murmelte sein Gegenüber und klang dabei nur wenig zuversichtlich.  
  
„Habt ihr euch schon für einen Namen entschieden?“, fragte Ronon.  
  
„Wir wissen ja noch nicht einmal, ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen wird“, entgegnete Rodney seufzend. „Jennifer will sich überraschen lassen.“  
  
„Naja“, meinte der Sateder und lehnte sich grinsend zurück, „‘Ronon‘ wäre ein guter Name- für einen Jungen oder ein-“  
  
„Jennifer und ich werden unser Kind _nicht_ ‚Ronon‘ nennen“, stellte Rodney klar und gebot John mit erhobenem Zeigefinger Einhalt, als dieser gerade den Mund öffnete. „Und wir werden es auch nicht ‚John‘ nennen. Vergiss es, Sheppard. Wir werden uns…überraschen lassen und dann entscheiden.“  
  
„Keller will es also nicht wissen, hhm?“, wiederholte John, und Rodney seufzte erneut.  
  
„Sie meint, so lasse sich die Vorfreude steigern“, entgegnete er und zupfte nachdenklich an Charins rosafarbenem Strampelanzug, während die Kleine großes Interesse an der Armbanduhr des Wissenschaftlers gefunden hatte und nun genüsslich daran herumnuckelte.  
  
„Wo sie Recht hat, hat sie Recht“, meinte John. „Auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass ich froh war, als Teyla es mir sagte.“  
  
„Apropos Teyla“, sagte Rodney. „Wo steckt sie überhaupt? Ich habe sie heute noch gar nicht gesehen.“  
  
John seufzte. „Sie hat schlecht geschlafen und hatte heute Morgen fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen“, erklärte er. „Sie wollte kurz auf der Krankenstation bei Jennifer vorbeischauen und dann nachkommen.“  
  
„Ah, die Kleine hat Koliken, nicht wahr?“ Rodney schnitt eine Grimasse. „Ganz furchtbar. Also meine Eltern-“  
  
„Ich lasse meine Tochter nicht die ganze Nacht lang schreien, Rodney“, unterbrach John ihn streng.  
  
„Aber es funktioniert“, protestierte der Kanadier. „Und es hat mir nicht geschadet.“  
  
„Sicher?“, warf Ronon ein, was ihm ein Schmunzeln von John und einen finsteren Blick von Rodney einbrachte.  
  
„Ja, ja, macht euch nur lustig darüber“, maulte er, „aber es hilft wirklich und ich-“  
  
„Ich hoffe für Dich, dass Du nicht vorhast, diese _Methode_ bei unserem Kind anzuwenden, Rodney“, ertönte da auf einmal eine Stimme vom Gang her, und als John sich umdrehte, erblickte er Doktor Jennifer Keller, die sich dem Tisch näherte.  
  
„Aber ich… Ich würde doch nie… Jennifer…“, stotterte Rodney und versuchte sich zu erklären.  
  
„Perfektes Timing, Doc“, scherzte John und rutschte einen Platz weiter, sodass sich Jennifer zu ihnen an den Tisch setzen konnte. „Rodney wollte uns gerade über seine Erziehungsmethoden aufklären.“  
  
„Oh, sehr witzig“, schnarrte der Wissenschaftler.  
  
„Na, solange ich da noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden habe“, meinte Jennifer und tätschelte ihren Bauch, der sich unter ihrem T-Shirt wölbte.  
  
John tauschte mit Ronon über den Tisch hinweg kurze, amüsierte Blicke aus, bis dem Soldaten etwas auffiel.  
  
„Wollte Teyla nicht bei Dir vorbeischauen?“, fragte er.  
  
„Oh, sie war bei mir“, antwortete Jennifer und stibitzte sich eine Weintraube von Rodneys Tablett. „Ich habe ihr ein leichtes Mittel gegen die Kopfschmerzen gegeben und dann haben wir uns zusammen auf den Weg gemacht. Aber sie wurde gerade über Funk in Mister Woolseys Büro gerufen. Scheinbar gibt es da etwas Wichtiges, was er mit ihr besprechen will.“  
  
John runzelte die Stirn. _Aber was_ , dachte er, und gerade, als er sich fragte, ob er vielleicht besser nach seiner Frau sehen sollte, ertönte Sergeant Banks‘ Stimme über die Lautsprecher.  
  
„ _Colonel Sheppard und Major Danville, bitte melden Sie sich unverzüglich im Konferenzraum_.“  
  
„Ich dachte, Du kehrst erst in zwei Wochen in den Dienst zurück“, wunderte sich Rodney.  
  
„Eigentlich schon“, entgegnete John.  
  
„Das klingt nicht gut, wenn Du mich fragst“, murmelte Ronon und warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu.  
  
„Mal schauen.“ John zuckte mit den Achseln, leerte seine Wasserflasche und erhob sich. „Macht es euch was aus, kurz auf Charly aufzupassen?“  
  
„Aber nein, nicht doch“, antwortete Jennifer, die die Kleine inzwischen auf ihrem eigenen Schoß platziert hatte und entzückt mit ihrer Uhr spielen ließ. „Das ist kein Problem.“  
  
„Danke“, sagte John, beugte sich hinab und drückte seiner Tochter einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Als ob sie spürte, dass etwas nicht stimmte, streckte Charin ihre kleine Hand nach ihm aus und streifte mit ihren Fingern sein Kinn. John sah sie an, und in dem Moment, als sich ihre Blicke trafen und sie ihn auf dieselbe Weise wie ihre Mutter ansah, erschauderte er.  
  
 _Alles wird gut, Kleines_ , dachte er und spürte sofort, wie sich seine Tochter entspannte.  
  
„Ich melde mich“, teilte er seinen Freunden mit, verabschiedete sich von den dreien und machte sich auf den Weg.  
  


 

**ooOOoo**

  
  
Richard Woolsey und der Major erwarteten ihn bereits, als John keine fünf Minuten später den Konferenzraum betrat. Aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund erwartete er auch Teyla dort anzutreffen, doch zu seiner großen Verwunderung war es nicht seine Frau, die neben dem Expeditionsleiter am Konferenztisch saß, sondern kein Geringerer als Colonel Steven Caldwell. Der Kommandant der _USS Daedalus_ blickte auf, als das Zischen der sich öffnenden Flügeltüren John’s Eintreffen verkündete.  
  
„Colonel Sheppard“, begrüßte er den jüngeren Mann und erhob sich.  
  
„Colonel Caldwell“, erwiderte John und zollte seinem Gegenüber ein kurzes, salutierendes Nicken. „Willkommen auf Atlantis, Sir.“  
  
„Es ist schön, nach so langer Zeit wieder hier sein zu dürfen“, entgegnete Caldwell, und der Anflug eines Lächelns zeichnete sich um seinen strengen Mund herum ab.  
  
„Colonel, schön, dass Sie es einrichten konnten“, mischte sich nun Richard Woolsey in das Gespräch ein. „Bitte“, meinte er dann und deutete auf den freien Stuhl neben Major Danville, „setzen Sie sich. Ich hoffe, wir haben Ihnen keine Unannehmlichkeiten bereitet-“  
  
John verneinte und nahm Platz. „Nein, alles bestens“, sagte er und ließ den Blick durch die Runde schweifen. „Allerdings frage ich mich, was von solcher Wichtigkeit ist, dass Sie sowohl mich als auch Major Danville zu dieser Besprechung einberufen haben.“  
Neben ihm rutschte Jason bis auf die Stuhlkante vor und ein flüchtiger Seitenblick genügte, um zu erkennen, dass der Jüngere sich dieselbe Frage stellte.  
  
„Ich denke, das sollte Ihnen Colonel Caldwell erklären“, antwortete Richard und gab dem Kommandant ein kurzes Handzeichen.  
  
„Nun“, begann dieser und legte seine ineinander verschränkten Hände vor sich auf der Tischplatte ab, „ich will es kurz machen und es sagen, wie es ist; gestern wurde in Washington ein Beschluss unterzeichnet, der einen kurzfristigen Erkundungs- und Versorgungsflug der _Daedalus_ vorsieht.“  
  
„Und inwiefern betrifft das uns?“, fragte Major Danville.  
  
„Es betrifft _Sie_ insofern, Major“, entgegnete Colonel Caldwell, „dass das Ziel dieser Mission die Pegasusgalaxie ist.“  
  
„Pegasus?!“, echote John und setzte sich erschrocken auf. „Das ist jetzt doch ein Scherz, oder?“  
  
Caldwell’s Miene blieb ungerührt. „Sie sollten mich eigentlich gut genug kennen, um zu wissen, dass ich nicht zu scherzen pflege. Also nein, Colonel“, sagte er, „das ist _kein_ Scherz.“  
  
„Ein Erkundungsflug in die Pegasusgalaxie“, wiederholte John und sank ausatmend gegen die Rückenlehne seines Stuhls zurück. „Aber… warum?“, wollte er wissen. „Und warum _jetzt_?“  
  
„Es scheint, als besinne man sich im Pentagon wieder auf unsere Stellung innerhalb der Koalition“, erklärte nun Richard.  
  
„Nach fast _zwei Jahren_?“, wunderte sich John kopfschüttelnd. „Mit Verlaub, aber diese Entscheidung kommt reichlich spät!“  
  
„Das scheint aber nicht jeder so zu sehen“, hielt Colonel Caldwell dagegen. „Fakt ist, dass dieser Beschluss unterschrieben wurde und schnellstmöglich in die Tat umgesetzt werden soll.“  
  
„Definieren Sie ‚schnellstmöglich‘“, verlangte John.  
  
„Die _Daedalus_ befindet sich nach wie vor im Orbit“, meinte Caldwell, „und ist startbereit.“  
  
„Was bedeutet?“, drängte John.  
  
„Was bedeutet, dass der Start der Mission noch für diese Woche angesetzt wurde“, lautete die Antwort. „Am Mittwoch um 0600.“  
  
„Das ist in zwei Tagen!“, rief Major Danville aus. „Sie erwarten von mir, dass ich innerhalb von _zwei Tagen_ ein komplettes Team für diese Mission zusammenstelle? Bei allem nötigen Respekt, Sir, aber das ist-“  
  
Colonel Caldwell unterbrach ihn. „Von _Ihnen_ , Major, wird nur erwartet, dass Sie während Colonel Sheppard’s Abwesenheit seinen Posten übernehmen.“  
  
„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, wie war das?“, platzte es aus John heraus, während Jason den Kommandanten nur mit großen Augen anstarrte, als verstehe er nicht richtig.  
  
„Sie werden diese Mission leiten, Colonel“, erklärte Caldwell trocken. „Stellen Sie ein Team zusammen, das Sie begleiten soll.“  
  
„Colonel Sheppard wird erst in zwei Wochen in den aktiven Dienst zurückkehren“, meldete sich nun Jason zu Wort. „Und bis dahin bin ich für sämtliche seiner Aufgaben verantwortlich.“  
  
„Glauben Sie mir, dessen bin ich mir bewusst“, entgegnete Colonel Caldwell. „Allerdings ist man im Pentagon der Ansicht, dass jemand mit etwas mehr Kenntnis über die Pegasusgalaxie diesen Einsatz leiten solle.“  
  
„Ich habe sämtliche Berichte gelesen, die seit Beginn der Expedition geführt wurden“, stellte Jason klar. „Inklusive der Einsatzberichte von Colonel Sheppard und seinem damaligen Team. Ich bin mit den Gegebenheiten der Pegasusgalaxie durchaus vertraut-“  
  
„Major“, fiel Caldwell ihm ins Wort, „ich habe diese Entscheidung nicht getroffen. Ich bezweifle nicht, dass Sie die nötigen Qualifikationen besitzen, aber das Pentagon verlangt ausführlich Colonel Sheppard als Leiter dieses Einsatzes.“  
  
Jason’s Miene verfinstere sich. „Bei allem nötigen Respekt, Sir, aber ich werde nicht-“  
  
„Das war keine Bitte, Major. Lassen Sie es also einfach darauf beruhen“, warnte Caldwell und bedachte den jungen Major eines vernichtenden Blickes. „Haben Sie das verstanden?“  
  
„Ja… Sir“, erwiderte sein Gegenüber und nickte geknickt. „Ich habe verstanden.“  
  
„Sehr schön.“ Steven Caldwell nickte zufrieden und wandte sich dann an Jason Danville’s Sitznachbar. „Colonel Sheppard?“  
  
John, der in Gedanken versunken war, blickte blinzelnd auf. „Ja, Sir?“  
  
„Ich gehe davon aus, dass wir auf Sie zählen können?“  
  
John nickte, nach kurzem Zögern. „Ja… natürlich, Sir.“  
  
„Regeln, was auch immer Sie regeln müssen“, sagte Caldwell. „Und stellen Sie ein Team zusammen, das Sie begleiten soll.“  
  
„Ja, Sir“, murmelte John. „Ich werde mich sofort darum kümmern.“  
  
„Gut. Das wäre dann alles.“ Colonel Caldwell erhob sich und mit ihm Richard Woolsey.  
  
„Sie können dann jetzt gehen“, meinte der Expeditionsleiter an die beiden Militärs gewandt.  
  
„Mister Woolsey… Colonel Caldwell, Sir.“ Jason Danville nickte seinen beiden Vorgesetzten kurz zu, bedachte John eines eisigen Blickes und verließ dann eiligen Schrittes den Konferenzraum, dicht gefolgt von Colonel Caldwell, der unter dem Vorwand verschwand, wichtige Vorbereitungen treffen zu müssen.  
  
„Nun-“ Richard Woolsey wartete, bis sich die Türen wieder schlossen, und wandte sich dann an John, der mit gerunzelter Stirn zu ihm aufblickte. „Nun“, wiederholte er, „ich denke, dass das durchaus ein Grund zum… Feiern ist!“  
  
John hob die Augenbrauen. „Finden Sie?“  
  
Der Expeditionsleiter nickte und nahm wieder Platz. „Aber natürlich“, rief er aus. „Nun gut“, gestand er dann aber ein, „es ist nicht ganz das, was wir uns vorgestellt haben, aber es ist ein Anfang.“  
  
„Ein Anfang?“, echote John. „So wie ich das sehe, ist man in Washington nur auf den guten Ruf bedacht. Ich meine, nach _zwei Jahren_ kommt man _plötzlich_ auf die Idee, einen „Erkundungsflug“ nach Pegasus zu starten? Richard, ich bitte Sie. Zwei Jahre lang wurde sich keinen Deut darum geschert, was in Pegasus geschieht oder wie sich unsere Handels- und Koalitionspartnern schlagen. Und jetzt- _das_!“  
  
„Wenn Sie jetzt von mir erwarten, dass ich Ihnen Washingtons Entscheidung erkläre“, sagte Richard, „muss ich Sie leider enttäuschen, John. Ich wusste bis vor einer Stunde auch nichts davon und ich bin ebenso überrascht wie Sie es sind.“  
  
„Überrascht ist gar kein Ausdruck“, brummte John und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
„Sehen Sie es als Chance an“, meinte sein Gegenüber. „Wie Colonel Caldwell bereits sagte: Im Pentagon hat man _ausdrücklich_ nach Ihnen verlangt, John! Nach allem, was in den letzten Monaten vorgefallen ist, ist dies ein enormer Vertrauensbeweis.“  
  
„Oder nur ein Vorwand, um mich zu testen und bei dem kleinsten Fehler an die frische Luft zu setzen“, entgegnete John missmutig, während sein Vorgesetzter sich langsam erhob.  
  
„Sie sollten nicht allzu negativ an die Sache herangehen.“  
  
„Ich gehe überhaupt nicht negativ an die Sache heran“, protestierte John. „Ich verstehe nur nicht, warum ausgerechnet _jetzt_!“  
  
„Nun, ich denke, dass Sie während Ihrer Reise sicher genug Zeit haben werden, eine Antwort auf diese Frage zu finden“, sagte Richard. „Die Reisezeit nach Pegasus miteinbezogen, dürfte diese Mission gute zwei Monate in Anspruch nehmen.“  
  
„Zwei Mo-“ John setzte sich ruckartig auf. „Richard, ich denke nicht, dass-“  
  
Sein Vorgesetzter winkte ab. „Ich weiß, was Sie jetzt sagen wollen, und ich verstehe natürlich, dass Sie erst einmal mit Ihrer Frau darüber sprechen wollen. Nur bedenken Sie, dass dies womöglich eine einmalige Chance ist.“  
  
„Richard-“ John senkte die Stimme- „wir sprechen hier nicht von ein paar Tagen, sondern von _zwei Monaten_.“  
  
„Das gab Teyla auch zu bedenken“, meinte Richard, worauf ihn der Soldat überrascht ansah.  
  
„Teyla weiß es bereits?“  
  
„Aber ja, natürlich“, bestätigte der Expeditionsleiter. „Ich hielt es für angebracht, sie, als eine Repräsentantin der Pegasusgalaxie, als Erste zu informieren. Sie sagte mir, dass sie erst einmal mit Ihnen darüber sprechen möchte, aber sie scheint von dem Gedanken, Sie zu begleiten, nicht abgeneigt zu sein.“  
  
„Natürlich ist sie das nicht“, seufzte John, sprang auf und begann unruhig im Konferenzraum auf und ab zu marschieren.  
  
„Reden Sie mit ihr“, riet ihm Richard. „Ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, was Sie tun sollen- das ist eine Entscheidung, die Sie zwei als Paar gemeinsam treffen müssen.“  
  
„Okay, okay.“ John rieb sich seufzend den Nacken. „Ich werde mit ihr reden“, sagte er dann, blieb stehen und sah seinen Gegenüber nachdenklich an. „Ich verstehe nur immer noch nicht, was man sich im Pentagon von dieser Mission erhofft. _Zwei Jahre_ , Richard!“  
  
Der Expeditionsleiter runzelte die Stirn. „Wie gesagt, ich kann Ihnen dazu keine Einschätzung geben“, meinte er, „aber wenn Sie _meine_ Meinung zu dieser Angelegenheit hören wollen: Ich denke, dass dies erst der Anfang ist.“  
  
„Der Anfang von was?“, fragte John.  
  
„Das gilt es herauszufinden“, entgegnete Richard. „Ich habe da so ein Gefühl, dass dieser Flug der Daedalus als Vorbereitung für etwas Größeres dient.“  
  
„Etwas Größeres“, wiederholte John, und seine Augen weiteten sich langsam. „Sie denken doch nicht-“  
  
„Ich möchte mich nicht mit irgendeiner waghalsigen Vermutung aus dem Fenster lehnen, John“, unterbrach Richard ihn rasch, „aber ich könnte mir durchaus vorstellen, dass uns in naher Zukunft so etwas bevorsteht, ja. Solange jedoch nichts bestätigt ist…“ Er hob die Hände zu einer von sich weisenden Geste. „Die Gerüchteküche ist bereits seit Wochen am Brodeln, und ich möchte, wenn möglich, ein Überkochen verhindern.“  
  
John lächelte schwach. „Ich befürchte, dass Colonel Caldwell’s Gegenwart nicht unbedingt dazu beigetragen hat, dass diese Stimmen verstummen.“  
  
„Da bin ich Ihrer Meinung, und aus diesem Grund bitte ich Sie erst einmal niemanden groß davon zu berichten. Nachrichten wie diese können ganz schnell falsche Hoffnungen in den Leuten wecken.“  
  
„Ich habe verstanden“, antwortete John.  
  
„Sehr schön.“ Ein erleichtertes Lächeln stahl sich auf die Lippen seines Vorgesetzten. „Nun“, meinte er, „ich denke, dass wäre fürs Erste alles. Reden Sie mit Ihrer Frau und überlegen Sie sich, wenn Sie in Ihrem Team dabei haben möchten. Man rechnet mit ihrer Entscheidung bis spätestens morgen Abend.“  
  
John nickte. „In Ordnung.“  
 

 

**ooOOoo**

  
  
Die letzten Takte eines alten, athosianischen Kinderliedes summend, beugte sich Teyla über den Stubenwagen, bettete Charin sanft zwischen den bunten Kissen und deckte sie zu. Nachdenklich ließ sie sich auf die Matratzenkante ihres Bettes sinken und beobachtete ihre kleine, wunderschöne Tochter, die seelenruhig schlummerte, eingewickelt in eine Decke aus rosafarbenem Strick- ein Geschenk von Carson Beckett-, die Händchen vor ihrem entspannten Gesicht zu winzigen Fäusten geballt. Teylas Frust verpuffte fast augenblicklich, und ein Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen, als in Charins friedliches Gesicht blickte. Der zarte Brustkorb ihres kleinen Mädchens hob und senkte sich schnell, obwohl sie tief und fest zu schlafen schien. Anders als ihr älterer Bruder hatte sich Charin bisher als ein sehr genügsames Baby erwiesen, welches sie und John zwar ab und zu nachts für ein paar Stunden wach hielt, aber sonst viel und sehr lange schlief, tagsüber selten quengelte, ausreichend trank und sich schnell beruhigen ließ- am liebsten von ihrem Vater.  
Sachte strich Teyla mit dem Zeigefinger über Charins winziges Fäustchen und staunte wie weich sich ihre Haut doch anfühlte. Vollkommen fasziniert von den dichten Wimpern und den leisen, puffenden Atemgeräuschen, gelang es der Athosianerin nicht, den Blick von ihrer Tochter abzuwenden. Es war erstaunlich, wie viel sie seit ihrer Geburt vor zwei Monaten bereits gewachsen war. Ganz gleich, wie oft sie sie bereits beim Schlafen beobachtet hatte; je länger sie sie betrachtete, desto perfekter erschien sie ihr. Perfekt in allem, angefangen bei ihren dünnen Ärmchen und Beinchen, bis hin zu ihren feingliedrigen Fingern und Zehen, die John magisch anzuziehen schienen.  
  
Schmunzelnd fuhr Teyla über das dunkle, samtweiche Haar ihres Babys, welches sich- ähnlich wie bei ihrem Vater- in ihrem Nacken leicht zu locken und auf ihrem Kopf zu wirbeln begann. Es war schon fast ein wenig unheimlich, wie sehr Charin ihrem Vater ähnelte und wie wenig sie hingegen von ihr geerbt zu haben schien. Schon oft war Teyla darauf hingewiesen worden. Bis auf den etwas dunkleren Teint schienen sich John’s Gene bei der Kleinen durchgesetzt zu haben. Sie würde gewiss zu einem hübschen Mädchen heranwachsen, daran hegte Teyla keine Zweifel und sie hatte nichts dagegen einzuwenden, dass ihre Tochter mehr nach ihrem Vater als nach ihr kommen würde- im Gegenteil. Allein die Vorstellung eines kleinen, dunkelhaarigen Mädchens, das tagein tagaus um sie herumwuselte, entzückte die junge Mutter so sehr, dass sie es kaum noch erwarten konnte, ihr Kind aufwachsen zu sehen.  
  
Etwas, das ihr bei ihrem Sohn bisher verwehrt geblieben war.  
  
Teylas Gedankengang fand ein abruptes Ende und je wurde sie sich wieder dieser schmerzhaften Tatsache bewusst. Ein schwerer Kloß bildete sich in ihrem Hals, schnürte ihr die Kehle zusammen und nahm ihr die Luft zum Atmen. Bisher war es ihr gelungen, ihre Gedanken an ihren Sohn soweit zu unterdrücken, dass man ihr nicht ansah, wie sehr er ihr doch fehlte. Doch seit der Geburt ihrer Tochter dachte sie unentwegt an Torren, und wann immer sie Charin in ihren Armen hielt und betrachtete, erwischte sie sich dabei, wie sie unbewusst nach einer Ähnlichkeit zwischen den Geschwistern suchte- bisher ohne Erfolg, was ihre Trauer und Niedergeschlagenheit nur noch mehr schürte und sie zugleich an den Rand der Verzweiflung brachte.  
  
Teyla schluckte, und ihr Blick fiel auf Charin. Ihre schlafende Tochter betrachtend versuchte sie sich an die ersten Wochen und Monate mit ihrem Sohn zu erinnern. Erschrocken stellte sie fest, dass ihr dies nicht mehr so richtig gelingen wollte. Ihr Bild von Torren war mit der Zeit immer mehr zu einer vagen, schwammigen Vorstellung geworden, und selbst die Tatsache, dass sie ihn womöglich sehr bald nach langer Zeit endlich wiedersehen würde, änderte nichts daran, dass sie sich schrecklich fühlte.  
  
Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, als sie an den Moment zurückdachte, als Mister Woolsey und Colonel Caldwell sie über das Vorhaben seiner Vorgesetzten in Kenntnis setzten. Fast gleichzeitig taten sich Bilder von ihrer alten Heimat, Neu Athos, und ihren Freunden vor ihrem geistigen Auge auf, und ihr Blick wurde verschleiert. Ein ersticktes Schluchzen brach über ihre Lippen, und sie schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund, um ihre schlafende Tochter nicht zu wecken, und sackte nach vorne, so dass sie John erst bemerkte, als er sich neben sie setzte und in seine Arme nahm.  
  
„Ssch, es wird alles gut“, flüsterte er und fing sie auf, als ihre Kräfte sie verließen. Leise weinend schmiegte sie sich an ihn. „Ssch, ich bin ja da“, säuselte er und küsste sie sanft auf den Scheitel, wiegte sie in seinen Armen, wie er auch seine Tochter in den Schlaf zu wiegen pflegte.  
  
Von Hormonen und Gefühlen überrumpelt und von ihrem eigenen Körper im Stich gelassen, verbarg Teyla ihr Gesicht schniefend in seiner Halsbeuge und legte eine Hand auf seine Brust, seufzte, als sie sein Herz schlagen spürte, kräftig und stark. Das stetige Wummern unter ihrer Handfläche hatte eine beruhigende Wirkung auf sie. Die Tränen strömten noch immer über ihre Wangen, als sie ihr Ohr an seinen Brustkorn legte und andächtig dem Schlagen seines Herzens lauschte.  
John’s Arme umfingen sie fester, und sie schmiegte sich eng an seine breite Brust, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Torso und holte tief Luft, während er ihr beruhigende Worte zuflüsterte, sie küsste, streichelte und festhielt. In seinen Armen fühlte sie sich sicher und geborgen und schon bald spürte sie, wie die Anspannung allmählich von ihr abzufallen begann. Schließlich beruhigte sie sich, und die Tränen versiegten, doch John hielt sie weiter in seinen Armen, fest, aber nicht zu fest an seine Brust gedrückt, die Nase in ihrem Haar vergraben und liebevolle Worte flüsternd.  
  
„John…“ Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Teyla schloss die Augen, als die warmen Lippen ihres Mannes ihre Stirn berührten. Zärtlich küsste er sie, strich liebevoll mit seiner Hand über ihren Rücken und zog sie näher an sich.  
  
„Bitte nicht weinen“, flüsterte er, worauf sie ihn durch ihre tränenverschleierten Augen hindurch anschaute. Sein besorgter und zugleich liebevoller Blick war auf sie gerichtet, und sie schluckte, als sie das tiefe Mitgefühl in seinen Augen bemerkte.  
  
„Nicht weinen“, wiederholte John, hob die Hand, trocknete ihre Tränen und schenkte ihr dann ein Lächeln, welches ihr Herz erwärmte.  
  
„Es-“ Teyla schluckte schwer und blickte auf ihre Hände hinab-„tut mir leid“, seufzte sie, holte tief Luft, befreite sich aus seiner Umarmung und wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen. „Ich… ich muss furchtbar aussehen“, versuchte sie leichtatmig zu scherzen.  
  
„Du siehst _toll_ aus“, widersprach John und reichte ihr ein Taschentuch. „Wunderschön“, sagte er und strich ihr die Haare aus der Stirn. „Ein bisschen gerötet und verquollen, aber trotzdem wunderschön.“  
  
Teyla lachte erschöpft. „Ach, John“, schniefte sie und schlug ihm mit der flachen Hand gegen die Brust.  
  
„Und-“ Sanft drückte er ihr Kinn nach oben-„alles wieder in Ordnung?  
  
Einen Momentlang spielte sie mit dem Gedanken, ihn anzulügen und ihm mit ‚ja‘ zu antworten, doch sie verwarf diesen Gedanken sofort wieder, da sie vermutete, dass er eh bereits wusste, was mit ihr los war.  
  
„Ich nehme an, dass Mister Woolsey und Colonel Caldwell bereits mit Dir gesprochen haben?“, fragte sie, und John nickte und bestätigte damit ihre Vermutung.  
  
„Ja, das haben sie“, antwortete er und holte tief Luft. „Sie haben mich gebeten, ein Team zusammenzustellen. Anscheinend hat man vor, mich als Einsatzleiter loszuschicken.“  
  
Teyla schluckte. „Was wirst Du tun?“  
  
„Was auch immer notwendig sein wird“, entgegnete ihr Mann und nahm ihre Hände. „Teyla… Ich… Dieser Einsatz… Er könnte bis zu zwei Monate dauern…Aber ich… Nun ja… ich…“  
  
„John?“  
  
„Ich will nicht ohne Dich gehen“, flüsterte er und drückte ihre Hand. „Ich weiß, wie wichtig es Dir ist, nach Hause zu kommen. Zu Torren. Und ich will Dir diese Chance nicht verbauen. Du hast so lange auf diesem Moment gewartet! Also… was ich damit sagen will…Was auch immer Du entscheidest, auch in Bezug auf uns und Charin-“ Sein Blick fiel auf das schlafende Baby-„ich werde hinter Dir stehen und Deine Entscheidung respektieren.“  
  
„Heißt das…“ Teyla holte tief Luft, und ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie begriff, was er ihr eben gerade zugestanden hatte. „Du… Du willst, dass ich Dich begleite?“  
  
John nickte. „Ja, das will ich“, sagte er leise, ließ ihre Hände los und legte seine um ihr Gesicht. „Ich habe Dir versprochen, dass ich Dich zu Deinem Sohn zurückbringe, und jetzt kann ich es.“ Lächelnd küsste er sie erst auf die Nasenspitze, dann auf die Stirn und schließlich zärtlich auf den Mund. „Wir gehen heim“, hörte sie ihn wispern und brach erneut in Tränen aus.  
  
„Wir gehen heim“, wiederholte sie mit zittriger Stimme und blickte durch tränenblinde Augen zu ihm auf. „Danke“, flüsterte sie schließlich, worauf John sich vorbeugte und sie auf ihre zitternden Lippen küsste.  
  
„Ich habe es Dir versprochen“, wiederholte er mit sanfter Stimme, „und auch wenn es manchmal etwas länger dauert- ich halte meine Versprechen. _Immer_.“  
  
 **Fortsetzung folgt…**


	16. Chapter 16

„Aus dem Weg!“, bellte John Sheppard verärgert und drosselte notgedrungen sein Tempo, um nicht mit der Gruppe Wissenschaftler zu kollidieren, die unerwartet vor ihm auftauchte und den Weg versperrte. „Aus dem Weg, verdammt!“, schimpfte er laut und fand endlich den erwünschten Anklang; überrascht wichen die Männer vor ihm zurück, und der Trupp machte ihm Platz.Neugierige, aber auch verdutzte Blicke folgten dem aufgewühlten Soldaten, der mit angespannter Miene und in voller Ausrüstung durch die Gänge der Stadt hetzte und jeden ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste anpöbelte, der sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen wagte.

Dicke Schweißperlen liefen John über das Gesicht, als er völlig außer Atem sein Quartier erreichte und durch die Tür stürmte. Sofort verspürte er, wie ihn die vertraute Woge aus Wärme und Licht umfing, und er entledigte sich hastig seiner Ausrüstung, schlüpfte aus seiner Weste und sicherte seine Waffe.

„Teyla?“, rief er dabei und ließ seinen Blick suchend durch den geräumigen und um diese Uhrzeit lichtduchfluteten Wohnbereich des Quartiers schweifen, welches er und die Athosianerin seit einiger Zeit gemeinsam bewohnten.  

„Teyla?“, rief John noch einmal mit etwas kräftigerer Stimme und setzte sich in Bewegung, nachdem er seine Neunmillimeter sicher verstaut hatte. Ein flaues Gefühl setzte sich in seiner Magengegend fest, und ein eiskaltes Schaudern durchfuhr seine angespannten Glieder. „ _Teyla_!“ Sein Rufen nach ihr wurde immer lauter. Besorgt lauschte er in die Stille hinein, hielt den Atem an. 

_Okay, okay… ganz ruhig_ , dachte er, blieb stehen und zwang sich, tief durchzuatmen. Es würde niemanden etwas nützen, wenn er jetzt in Panik geriet, sagte er sich.

_Ganz ruhig… Entspann Dich, John…_

Erst als er wieder zu Atem gekommen war und einen einigermaßen klaren Kopf hatte, setzte John seine Suche fort. Seinem Gespür folgenden, steuerte auf direktem Wege das Schlafzimmer an, das sich im hinteren Bereich des Quartiers befand. Die Tür war geschlossen, und John besann sich, Ruhe zu bewahren, und streckte seine Hand nach dem an der Wand befindlichen Panel aus. Das System reagierte noch bevor seine Finger das empfindliche, lantianische Steuermodul überhaupt berührten, und die Türhälften glitten mit einem leisen Zischen auseinander. John straffte die Schultern und betrat den fast vollständig verdunkelten Raum. Die Jalousien waren heruntergelassen, die Vorhänge zugezogen, zwei große, zur Hälfte heruntergebrannte Kerzenstumpen tauchten das Schlafzimmer in ein warmes Licht. Das Flackern der kleinen Flammen warf zitternde Schatten im Raum und wirkte beruhigend. 

„Teyla?“ Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sich Johns Augen an das gedämpfte Licht gewöhnt hatten und er eine von ihm abgewandte Gestalt entdeckte. Mit dem Rücken an die Bettkante gelehnt, kauerte seine Frau auf dem Fußboden. Als er leise ihren Namen rief, schaute sie auf und bewegte ihren Kopf vage in seine Richtung. 

„Ich bin es“, flüstere John und ging neben ihr in die Hocke. Teylas Atmung war flach und zeigte, dass sie sich in einem Zustand völliger Entspannung befand. Die Ereignisse der letzten Stunde hatte sie aufgewühlt und vermutlich hatte sie beschlossen zu meditieren, was ihr oft half, sich zu entspannen und ihre Ängste und Sorgen zu vergessen.

Sacht berührte John ihre Schulter, woraufhin sie benommen die Augen öffnete und ihn ansah. 

„John…“ Ihre sonst so melodisch klingende Stimme war kaum mehr als ein leises Flüstern. 

„Ssch, nicht.“ Behutsam strich John eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht, legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter und zog sie sanft an sich. Erleichtert seufzte er aus, als er ihren warmen Körper spürte, und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Seine Lippen streiften zärtlich ihr Gesicht, und er hob eine Hand an ihre Wange und strich mit dem Daumen über ihre weiche Haut.

„Ich bin so froh, dass euch nichts passiert ist“, flüsterte er und blickte auf seine Tochter hinab, die wohlbehütet in den Armen ihrer Mutter lag und selig an ihren kleinen Fingerchen nuckelte. Als sie merkte, dass er sie beobachtete, zuckten Charins haselgrüne Augen zu ihm auf, und sie lächelte ihn zahnlos an. Kraftvoll umklammerte ihre kleine Hand seinen ausgestreckten Zeigefinger, und Johns Lippen krümmten sich ebenfalls zu einem Lächeln. Er vermochte nicht in Worte zu fassen, wie erleichtert er war, dass es ihr gut ging. Der Wunsch, sein kleines, putzmunteres Mädchen zu halten, sie zu spüren, zu liebkosen und zu küssen, reifte in ihm heran, und er streckte seine Arme nach ihr aus.

Vorsichtig ließ Teyla ihre Tochter in seine Arme gleiten, und wieder war John überrascht, wie klein und leicht das zweieinhalb Monate alte Mädchen war. Rasch unterzog er sie einer genaueren Betrachtung. Sie sah ihm noch immer sehr ähnlich, auch wenn ihre zarte Haut mit der Zeit etwas nachgedunkelt war und sie nun gewisse Züge ihrer Mutter angenommen hatte. 

„Hey, Prinzessin“, wisperte er dem Baby zu und presste es sanft an seine Brust. „Ssch, alles in Ordnung“, beruhigte er sie, als sie unruhig zu werden begann und leise wimmerte, legte eine Hand an den Rücken seiner Tochter und küsste ihr rosiges Pausbäckchen.

 „Es ist alles in Ordnung, mein Engel“, wiederholte er und wiegte Charin liebevoll. „Ssch, ganz ruhig. Daddy ist ja da. Ich passe auf Dich und Mommy auf, hörst Du?“, flüstere er an ihrer Stirn, bevor er sie küsste. „Ich passe auf euch auf.“ 

Er spürte, wie Charin ihren Kopf gegen seine Lippen drückte. „Daddy ist ja da, Kleines“, säuselte er und vergrub seine Nase in ihrem seidig weichen, dunklen Haar. Nach ein paar Sekunden stimmte er leise die Melodie eines Schlafliedes an, das ihm seine Mutter als Kind vorgesungen hatte, und summte es einige Zeit vor sich hin, bis er spürte, wie Charin sich mehr und mehr entspannte. Ihr unglückliches Quengeln verstummte, und als John, der selbst die Augen für einen Moment geschlossen hatte, diese öffnete und auf sie hinabblickte, döste die Kleine bereits friedlich in seinen Armen.

„Schau sie Dir an.“ Sichtlich bewegt fuhr Teyla zärtlich mit der Rückseite ihres Zeigefingers über die Wange ihrer schlafenden Tochter und betrachtete das Kind. „Wie friedlich sie aussieht- als wäre nie etwas geschehen.“

Johns Hand schloss sich sanft um ihre, und er schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.

„Sie ist ein tapferes, kleines Mädchen“, sagte er leise und sah seiner Frau dabei direkt in die Augen. „Sie ist genauso tapfer wie ihre Mutter.“

Doch Teyla seufzte.

„Ich hätte sie beschützen müssen“, erwiderte sie mit belegter Stimme, und im Schein der Kerzen schimmerten Tränen in ihren traurig dreinblickenden braunen Augen. „Ich hätte sie nicht allein lassen dürfen. Ich hätte nicht zulassen dürfen, d-dass Todd sie…“ Sie brach ab und holte tief Luft, als die Erinnerungen sie überwältigen. John schüttelte mit dem Kopf, sagte ihr, dass es nicht ihre Schuld war, doch Teyla fuhr unbeirrt fort.

„Es war meine Aufgabe als Mutter, sie zu beschützen, John, und ich habe kläglich versagt.“ Sie atmete zittrig aus. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. John sah, wie seine Frau die Lippen fest aufeinanderpresste, und streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus und berührte sie an der Wange. Erst jetzt merkte er, dass sie zitterte. _Oh, Teyla,_ dachte er und zog sie ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren fest an sich. Es zerriss ihm das Herz, sie weinen zu sehen, und er konnte es nicht ertragen, dass sie litt. Er schluckte, als die sonst so starke und gefasste Athosianerin leise schluchzte und sich nach Schutz suchend eng an ihn schmiegte. Er konnte ihre innere Aufgewühltheit förmlich spüren und hielt sie fest mit seinen Armen umschlungen, ließ sie nicht los. 

„Alles gut“, flüsterte er und streichelte ihr sanft übers Haar. „Es ist vorbei. Er wird euch nie wieder etwas tun. Das verspreche ich Dir.“

Er spürte Teyla erstarren. Ganz langsam lehnte sie sich zurück, und ihre großen braunen Augen musterten ihn, als hätte sie seine Worte nicht verstanden

„Ist er…“ 

John nickte.

 "Ja.“

 Er hörte, wie sie die Luft einsog, spürte, wie sie sich an ihn lehnte, sah, wie sich etwas in ihrer Mimik veränderte. Mit geradezu versteinerter Miene blickte sie auf Charin herab.

 „Er wollte sie töten, John“, flüstere sie. „Ich konnte seinen Zorn und seine Wut spüren.“

 „Ich weiß“, erwiderte John erschaudernd.

Teylas Blick verschwamm. „Er hätte sie getötet, wenn Du nicht…“ Kurz bevor ihre Stimme ganz versagte, verstummte sie und presste sich die Hand vor den Mund, um ein lautes Schluchzen zu unterdrücken. Doch auch ohne, dass sie es aussprach, wusste John, worauf sie hinauswollte. Es war eine fürchterliche Vorstellung, eine Vorstellung, die _um ein Haar_ Wirklichkeit geworden wäre.

Wäre er nur ein paar Sekunden später eingetroffen oder hätte er gar gezögert…

Wie betäubt blickte John auf seine Tochter hinab. Bis zu diesem Moment war ihm nicht klar gewesen, _wie dicht_ Teyla und er davorgestanden hatten, Charin für immer zu verlieren. _Nur fünf Sekunden später… nur ein Augenblick der Unsicherheit, des Zögerns…_

John wurde übel. Er schluckte und presste Charins winzigen Körper fest an sich. Das Baby murrte leise und öffnete kurz die Augen, wachte jedoch nicht auf, sondern kuschelte sich vertrauensvoll an seine Brust. Gerührt drückte John seine Lippen auf die Stirn seiner Tochter und hielt ihren Leib fest umschlungen. Ein Gefühl großer Erleichterung überkam ihn, und obwohl ihm bewusst war, dass das, was er getan hatte, höchstwahrscheinlich einen Berg von Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen würde, bereute er seine Entscheidung und sein Handeln nicht- das Gegenteil war der Fall! Er war bereit, die Konsequenzen zu tragen, er hatte getan, was getan werden musste. Er hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen, die seiner kleinen Tochter das Leben gerettet hatte, und wenn ihn dafür jemand tatsächlich an den Pranger stellen wollte, bitte, er sollte es tun.

Er, seinerseits, bereute nichts, _überhaupt nichts!_

„John?“ Sanft berührte Teyla ihn am Arm. _Wie geht es jetzt weiter,_ schienen ihre Augen fragen zu wollen.

„Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht“, antwortete er, legte seine Hand über ihre und sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Aber es wird alles gut werden, das verspreche ich Dir.“

Teylas seufzte resigniert, und er spürte, wie sich ihre Hand fester um seinen Unterarm legte. Auch sie schien zu ahnen, was ihn erwartete, und so geschah es, dass sie nicht einmal mit der Wimper zuckte, als wenige Minuten später Amelia Banks Stimme aus Johns Funkgerät ertönte.

 „ _Colonel Sheppard, bitte kommen.“_

„Ja, ich höre“, meldete sich John ohne den Blick von Teyla abzuwenden. „Sprechen Sie, Banks.“

Es folgte ein Moment des Schweigens, dann hörte er die junge Tortechnikerin leise fragen: " _Wie geht es ihnen, Sir_?“

„Es geht ihnen gut“, erwiderte John, erleichtert darüber, dass der Sergeant ihn über seine private Funksequenz kontaktierte. „Sie sind beide wohlauf.“

Sergeant Banks seufzte erleichtert.

„ _Gott sei Dank_!“ Sie zögerte kurz und meinte dann: „ _Mister Woolsey erwartet Sie umgehend in seinem Büro, Sir.“_

John ließ einige Augenblicke verstreichen, ehe er antwortete.

„Verstanden, Sergeant. Sagen Sie ihm, dass ich komme so schnell es geht. Sheppard Ende.“

„Du solltest gehen. Es klang sehr… dringend“, meinte Teyla leise, und John wusste, dass sie Recht hatte. Er erhob sich und ließ seine Tochter behutsam in die Arme ihrer Mutter gleiten.

„Ich bin bald zurück“, versprach er und küsste die Athosianerin zum Abschied liebevoll auf die Stirn. Dann drehte er sich um und ging. Er war beinahe an der Eingangstür angelangt und hatte seine Ausrüstung bereits wieder angelegt, als er Teylas Stimme hörte, die seinen Namen rief.

„John, warte!“

Er blieb stehen, drehte sich um und sah sie ohne das Baby auf dem Arm auf sich zukommen. Er ging ihr einige Schritte entgegen, und sie kamen voreinander zum Stehen. Teylas Augen schimmerten, als sie ihre Hände an sein Gesicht legte, sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und ihren Mund fest auf seinen presste. John stockte der Atem, so sehr überraschte ihn ihr impulsives Handeln, doch er entspannte sich schnell und begann den leidenschaftlichen Kuss mit derselben Hingabe zu erwidern.

Teylas Hände glitten über seinen Hals in seine Haare, und sie hielt seinen Kopf und löste sich von ihm. Sie lehnten Stirn an Stirn, und John spürte ihren warmen Atem auf seiner Haut. Sanft fuhr er mit dem Daumen über ihre erhitzte Wange, lehnte sich vor und überbrückte die geringe Distanz zwischen ihren Lippen erneut, umfasste zärtlich ihre schmale Taille und zog sie noch enger an sich.

„Es wird alles gut werden“, flüsterte er, umarmte sie fester, schloss die Augen, ließ seine Nasenspitze über ihre Wange gleiten und atmete ihren einzigartigen, unverwechselbaren Duft ein. „Du brauchst keine Angst haben.“

„Ich habe keine Angst, John“, entgegnete Teyla und strich mit den Händen über seinen Rücken. „Ich weiß, dass Du das Richtige getan hast. Ich bin mir nur nicht sicher, ob Mister Woolsey ebenfalls dieser Ansicht ist.“

„Dann werde ich ihn wohl überzeugen müssen“, merkte John mit einem schiefen Grinsen an. Teyla seufzte und legte eine Hand an seine Wange.

„Lass Dich bitte nicht zu etwas hinreißen, was Du hinterher bereuen wirst“, bat sie und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Bitte, John, versprich es mir.“

John bedachte sie mit einem milden Lächeln.

„Hey, sieh mich an, Teyla“, flüsterte er, umfasste sanft mit seiner Hand ihr Kinn, hob ihren Blick und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen. „Ich verspreche es, okay?“

Teyla nickte und kämpfte erfolglos gegen die sich bildenden Tränen an, als er sie wortlos in den Arm nahm. Sie seufzte schwer, und ein Zittern durchfuhr ihren Körper. Zärtlich strich John ihr übers Haar und hielt sie einfach fest, bis er spürte, wie sie sich langsam in seinen Armen entspannte.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen“, sagte er leise und löste sich von ihr. Teyla nickte. Liebevoll strich er ihr mit den Daumen über die Wangen und trocknete ihre Tränen. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn.

„Es wird alles gut werden. Das verspreche ich Dir.“ Sein Blick fixierte ihre traurigen braunen Augen, die sie so verletzlich wirken ließen. Er wagte nicht sich zu bewegen, zu sprechen oder gar seinen Blick abzuwenden, obwohl er wusste, dass er es _musste_. Er sah sie an, und in stillem Einverständnis näherten sie sich einander, bis sich ihre Lippen schließlich sanft berührten.

Es fiel John schwer, sich von ihr zu lösen, und als er sie allein in ihrem Quartier zurückließ, fühlte er sich schlimmer als zuvor und spielte kurzfristig sogar mit dem Gedanken, zurückzulaufen, sie wieder in die Arme zu nehmen und nie wieder loszulassen. Doch ihm war bewusst, dass er sich jetzt für sein Handeln zu verantworten hatte. Es würde nicht leicht werden, oh nein, das würde es ganz sicherlich nicht werden, aber er war bereit, sich zu stellen.

Ganz egal, was ihn in Richards Büro erwartete, er war bereit.

**Fortsetzung folgt...**


End file.
